Of Spirits&Apparitions
by SilverThornz
Summary: Aurora Allyn, American study abroad student extraordinaire, lives the good life. She's friendly, book smart, and is always with a companion (even if most people can't see them). She's relatively normal, relatively happy...until she meets Kurama that is, and he proceeds to then ruin her life. It's always the pretty ones that do it.
1. Chapter 1: Like Roses

I watched as a girl rushed hurriedly across campus, her skirt and books flying every which way.

First day rush, it was usually the worst day of school. Not for me though, being a study abroad student, you had your perks. First of all, they wanted you here. Second of all, they made sure you were comfortable (e.g., a very nice apartment) and third of all, you were given a very prompt, very happy guide. Emphasis on the happy.

I stood beneath one of the cherry blossom trees at the main building's entrance. The University was a large place and most people explored the campus a few days early to get used to it. Not me though, I was lucky. Lucky, lucky American.

I looked around, and saw different students standing, talking, some staring at me, some ignoring me altogether, but none of them making their way over to talk to me. That much I expected. I did not, however, expect my guide to now be—I glanced down at my watch—fifteen minutes late. Amazing.

"You're tapping your foot, Princess." Banriyu said hovering just over my shoulders. "The Japanese do not do that. It's a sign of disrespect."

I laughed. "I literally just saw a guy tapping his foot over there." I inclined my head in the direction of a kid with glasses, he had several papers in his hands and he wore a pink shirt tucked into light wash jeans. "He's still doing it!"

Banriyu puckered his lips, glaring over to the boy, and shook his head. "Shameful. Times have really changed."

I cut my eyes over to him, as I wiped my hands together. I really needed to wash them. It was really warm out and they were starting to feel like layers over dust were lightly covering them. It was fine at first, now it was really starting to bother me. "How old are you again, Banriyu?"

Banriyu closed his eyes, and held his nose into to air. "Well, I am certainly older than your America—"

"_My_ America?" I shook my head at him. "You've been there longer than I have. You might as well be a citizen."

"If they made spirits citizens." He replied, giving me a bemused look. "I suppose I would be."

I took a deep breath and looked around. "You seem to forget that I'm still a quarter Japanese."

"That you are," he agreed and then added, "And…"

I looked over to him with a raised eyebrow as he continued, "if you look _really_ deeply, you can see it."

I reached over my shoulder and flicked him, well I tried. My finger just passed right through. "Smartass."

He'd been spending too much time with me. When I was a kid, he was never that sarcastic, but given enough time, I could turn even angels to the dark side.

"Well," he started. "We should probably get going or you'll be late for class."

I picked my leather bag up from the ground, I frowned slightly at a scuff on the toe of my ankle boot. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"Don't worry about me." He said, "It's my duty to protect you, Princess."

I paused, and blinked at him, "You do know that I'm not a real princess…right?" I asked as we started on our way, him hovering just over my shoulder.

"To me, you will always be a princess." He said, holding his head high.

I stopped walking to look at him. "Aw, Banriyu—"

He sniffled. "I still remember the day you were born—"

"Okay, that's enough." I left him behind, my face burning with embarrassment. I glared over at him trying to hide behind my dark hair. "You do this every time!"

Banriyu's silver hair was pulled back in an elegant half up half down style, making the slightly sulky and yet overtly parental reprimanding look he was giving me all the more lethal. "What? Show my love? Are you ashamed?"

I threw my head back and groaned loudly, rolling my hazel eyes.

"Really you shouldn't be so repulsed." The samurai spirit said through his teeth. "If only you knew how long it took me to learn to show my feelings, you wouldn't be so quick to dismiss them. In my time, it was almost dishonorable to show one's affections so openly. Hmph! If I was even perceived as being overly sentimental it would be seen as favoritism. That would, of course, lead to entirely new problems, especially in leadership. Namely…."

I proceeded to ignore him, walking as quickly as possible as I glanced back over my shoulder to—

"Ugh!" I slammed into someone and instantly retreated backwards, tripping over my own feet and tumbling down to the ground.

As a side note, I hated to fall, only because I hated to awkwardly get back up to my feet, laugh it off, and pretend it didn't happen. Plus, it never failed to put me in a foul mood, so when I did start to fall, I braced myself until I felt hands reach out and grasp me firmly by the waist. I hung suspended backwards for a moment, blinking as I looked up into the bright green eyes of my knight with red hair.

_Whoa… _My eyes consumed his face, his bright, bright eyes and his… presence. He was taller than me by more than a few heads but he felt bigger, you know, like he was taking up so much more space than he was. It's hard to explain. And that face, did I mention that face? Maybe it was just the sun though. It was bright out.

"Are you alright?" this green eyed boy asked me in perfect English.

I blinked and eased out of his grasp. Not quite as embarrassed as I could have been, I gathered myself. Odds are, this is the first and last time I'd be seeing this guy. "Yes, thank you." I replied back in Japanese. I guess Banriyu was right, you really had to look deep to see it. I was so obviously American—well obviously not Japanese. Oh well.

I brushed myself off and made sure my skirt wasn't up in the back, now_ that_ would be embarrassing. "I'm sorry I bumped into you, I guess I wasn't paying any attention."

This pretty boy gave me a warm smile, a smile that made me want to smile too. "I'm afraid that I'm also somewhat at fault here. I was trying to catch your attention, but you seemed to be a bit preoccupied…" Hearing my response, he responded back with Japanese, without even acknowledging the change. He was quick, this one. But, this University was pretty prestigious, I bet everyone here was quick to the draw.

"Preoccupied? Oh, I—Oh! Yeah," I shrugged, glancing up behind the boy as Banriyu shot me a very disapproving look. He wasn't happy. "I always talk to myself. Bad habit, anyway, again," I bowed my head, and tried to move around him to finally get into the main building. "I am so, so sorry but if I don't leave now, I'll be late for class."

He stepped in front of me, blocking my sure exit. I blinked at him a little rapidly this time, fighting back a pinch of irritation. Banriyu sighed, "You're going to be late, Princess."

I sighed through my nose. _I know!_

I turned back to the boy, "I'm sorry, but…do I know you?"

"No. But I know you, you're Aurora Allyn, right?" He extended his hand for me to shake and gave me a deprecating laugh. "Unfortunately, I'm your very tardy tour guide, Shuichi Minamino. But, you can call me Shuichi."

I looked around briefly, feeling a little uneasy. "Actually," I stepped away from him a bit, his friendliness now seeing a little suspect. "My guide is named Tohru Fushimi. I think I better go."

He reached out and grabbed me gently by the wrist. His grip wasn't tight, but Banriyu had already started to reach for his sword, pulling at my energy. I kept my eyes on Minamino as I shook my head "no." Banriyu didn't draw but he did float around to me to hover just over my shoulder. If this Minamino tried anything funny, Banriyu would strike. That made me feel at least a little better.

I looked down at his hand wrapped gently around my wrist.

Minamino began again, "I know it sounds bad, but Fushimi had asked me ten minutes ago if I could stand in for her, just for today. She has a temperature." Letting go of my wrist, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. Minamino proceeded to then open it up and pull out a student ID. There it was, white with yellow and navy trim, just like mine. I immediately relaxed.

"Heheh," I laughed, now officially embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I'm a little paranoid. Bad habits."

Minamino, or Shuichi, as he preferred, laughed in response. "That's quite alright. I think it's a good idea to be cautious. Caution never hurt anyone."

"Not for long anyway," I said, extending my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." As his hand wrapped around mine, I noticed how warm it was, but not quite soft. Smooth? Was that the word?

Anyway, I didn't let myself wonder for too long because after the first firm shake, I immediately dropped his hand. He was attractive. I was attracted _to him_. But I'd be damned before I let myself develop a crush on him. That's a no-go.

Shuichi glanced down at his watch and gave me a sheepish grin. "The time. Unfortunately, I'll have to ask you to trust me again as we run to our next class." He reached back to me, glowing like Greek god, and slipped his hand into mine again. His warm skin, making me warm all over. "You'll have to forgive me for being so irresponsible—time hasn't been very kind to me as of late."

He paused before he started forward, his grip on me loosening slightly. "Is it alright if I touch you? I realize I may be encroaching on your boundaries, but I have made us very late."

Hating myself, I shrugged nonchalantly, surprising myself with just how alright I was with him touching me. "It's cool, but let's not make it a habit." I said, in the best impression of myself I could pull forward with his uncannily pretty self staring right at me. _Jesus, look away already!_

Shuichi laughed, "Of course." With that I gave Banriyu a nod, and I let the pretty red head lead me to class.

()()()

Besides my tardiness, which Shuichi immediately took care of (sweet talking our teacher took zero effort on his part) the day went pretty well. He showed me around to each of my classes, gave me a historic run down of all of the buildings we entered, and showed me some quiet spots to study (most of them were random benches surrounded by trees and other greenery). I didn't peg him as a loner, but the way he talked, or better yet, the way people at the University responded to him, let me know that it was rare indeed for Shuichi Minamino to be seen paling around with anyone. I had more than my fair share of glances and glares handed down to me by the female population. But, really, what could I do?

Our day together ended at two, and I'd wanted to hit up the school library. As it came into view I unceremoniously stretched my arms behind my head and turned on my heel to face him. "Well!" I said, "I think you've ruined my life enough for one day."

He laughed. "I remember apologizing for that twice already. Is it still not accepted?"

"Nope. You paid with credit, Shuichi, I only accept cash."

He laughed again, smiling with his eyes this time. "I'll try to remember that tomorrow."

_Tomorrow? That's going to have to be a no-go. _"Right," I rolled my eyes, a little too comfortably. "But, seriously, thank you for today." I shrugged, and, to my own disappointment, I kept going. "You're not nearly as boring as you look."

Shuichi laughed aloud, closing his eyes with the force of it. Maybe I was being crazy but did he have the single most beautiful laugh ever or nah?

_Okay. Nope! We're not doing this. Escape. Escape! ESCAPE!_

"I'm glad I was so tolerable." Shuichi gazed down at me with a curious look on his face, his expression amused, I could even hear it in his voice.

I shrugged again, "Yeah, well, it happens to the worst of us every now and then."

Banriyu cleared his throat, now at my right. "Are you flirting with him, Princess? You've only just met. Your father would definitely not approve. Good manners aside there's something not quite right about him—"

Livid, I let out a scream of frustration and swiped at the air and Banriyu just dodged, laughing at me. "I AM NOT—"

"Aurora." Shuichi's voice was filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

_You love to ask me that don't you? _I looked over at Shuichi, a smile on my lips, "Yes, I'm just…trying to stop a very, VERY annoying mosquito from biting me." I shot Banriyu a sour look, "I'm allergic."

"I see." He responded, frowning slightly, "We should get inside then. Most of the mosquitoes here are very mild, but you shouldn't take any chances. There's a quiet part of the library with a skylight above a few tables. You'll like it, perhaps almost as much as I do."

I stared at him for a little longer than I should have, thinking over just how much I wish he'd just leave me alone. But, alas! I had no friends here, and my great grand parents lived out in the country. I had no human companionship. Spirits were great, but they made me a little complacent sometimes. I had to have other friends too while I was in Japan. Shuichi was a very persistent and mannerable start.

After a while, I shrugged, walking toward him to stand by his side. "Okay, but I get the best seat, though, right?"

He chuckled, amused. "Right."

()()()

It was almost five o'clock. I stretched my arms above my head and closed the book I had open. After talking briefly for a few minutes, Shuichi and I had spent the rest of the time in relative silence. I'd grabbed three books I knew I'd have finished within the week and he had double that number. I was starting to think he was a little genius.

"Shuichi."

He looked up from his novel and smiled at me, looking at me like he wanted to be interrupted. Like he was happy for it. Odd, right? "Yes?"

"I think I'm going to head home." I flashed him my watch, "It's almost five."

He nodded in agreement and began to gather his books.

I held my hands out, "You don't have to stop, you know. You can just stay here. You've done more than enough for one day."

Shuichi continued to pack his things, "Are you walking home?"

I paused, "Yes."

"Then I'll walk with you."

"No, no! You don't have to do that."

"I want to, we're classmates, and besides I'm still your guide for the day." Shuichi said.

"But, it's only for the school day." I said, "Plus, I don't think its that serious."

Shuichi had already packed his things and had actually gathered up my books and held them out to me, "I insist." And weirdly enough, his tone suggested that it was a bad idea to argue or rather, it was an argument I couldn't win. I sighed and took the books.

"Okay."

Great.

()()()

I closed the door behind me and locked all three locks with a snap. I thought about taking my shoes off near the door but, hey, I'm American!

"Princess," Banriyu tsk-tsked, crossed his arms over his chest, and looked down at me with a disapproving frown. He'd only materialized his upper half. He would have been more imposing if I could see the other, but…

I took my shoes off by the door, flipped the light on and walked into the kitchen, passed the small sitting area and down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door and jumped immediately on my bed, startling Nike.

She slipped through my mattress as I came down, and appeared before me, hovering in her miniature form which was a foot long, slightly over thirty centimeters. "Oh, hey, Nike."

Frowning, she threw her emerald colored hair over her shoulders, and crossed my arms, "What happened to three o'clock?" she got really close to my face her turquoise eyes blazing, "It's five thirty."

I laughed nervously, a little at a loss, "Uh…oops?"

She sucked her teeth at me, and then got even closer, "I was starving!"

I sighed and flopped onto my back. "You do know I left out some food for you, right?"

"Junk food. Look at me," she pointed to herself, her shapely hourglass figure showing through her Grecian inspired clothing, all ivory and gold with sandals crisscrossing up her thighs. Her garment opened up to reveal her chest and the curve of her porcelain legs. "That food is for the birds…and the desperate."

I didn't point out that neither of them, actually needed to eat. It would only make Banriyu sad and, Nike would, of course, grow extremely angry with me for even daring to suggest such a thing.

I rolled off the bed and walked to the mirror against the door. I was a strong five-two (average height in my opinion) with long, dark, reddish brown hair, that curled at the ends. My skin was golden brown, sun kissed (Nike called it).

"Uh-oh, she's checking herself out again," Nike commented, standing on my shoulder. "What happened, Ban?"

"It's Banriyu." He sighed but continued, "She met a boy today."

"A boy?" Nike grabbed my ear and pinched it affectionately, "Is he handsome?"

"I did not 'meet a boy' today," I said with a roll of my eyes before yanking the door open and stepping into the hall. I couldn't do anything anymore. "My guide happened to be a boy."

"One she had no problem flirting with." Banriyu revealed earning an impressed whistle from Nike.

"Did she frown a lot?" Nike asked, leaping from my shoulder to the kitchen island as I prepared dinner. Nike had three forms: this one, one where she was five-ten and another where she was thirty feet tall. For whatever reason, probably being able to stand on my shoulders, she loved this form the most.

Banriyu closed his eyes, thinking deeply, "Yes, I believe she did."

"Great! He's probably impossibly beautiful then." She shrugged and then began to float in midair lounging on her side, "It's settled, I'm seeing him tomorrow."

I opened the refrigerator, "Not if I say you're not."

Nike giggled smugly, "Oh, come now! You know you love me too much to deny me this. I'm not Banriyu."

Banriyu puffed himself up, "And what, exactly, does that mean?"

She barely gave him a glance, "I thought it was obvious. She loves me more."

"WHAT?"

I ignored them. A day didn't pass when they weren't directly at each other's throats.

"Hard of hearing, Mortal?" Nike replied with a girlish laugh. "I swear, you give your kind such a bad name."

"My kind? My—" Banriyu laughed, bemusedly, before turning his voice into something more serious. "I dare you to say that again—"

"What's with all the noise?" Came Hydra's sleepy voice as he rose off of the couch, to peer into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands as he padded his way toward me. I was just placing chicken into a pan when his small arms wrapped around my waist and he buried his head into my back. He looked around ten years old—give or take a few years with large violet eyes and messy, inky black hair. Despite being a giant beast in his second form, he made for the cutest kid. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I turn around with a smile and ruffle his hair, kissing his forehead. He really was the cutest. "Don't mind them, they're just arguing as per usual." I said with a roll of my eyes as he leapt onto the island to sit while I cooked.

"Who did you meet today?" Hydra asked suddenly as I began to start in on the vegetables and rice.

"Not you too, Hydra." I complained with a groan. "He was my student guy."

"I knew it!" Nike exclaimed, "You admit it!"

"Guide!" I said, furiously chopping carrots, "I meant _guide_."

Nike shrugged, "Sure you did."

"What did he look like?" Hydra continued, his voice strangely…without any inflection.

"Oh," I shrugged, glancing back at him slightly. It was weird for him to act like them. "I don't know…tall, weirdly pretty."

Hydra frowned, "He smelled like roses."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I could smell it on you."

"Oh." I responded, and gave myself a whiff, "I can't smell a thing."

"It's faint." He said quickly, "was he…silver haired?"

"Silver haired?" I laughed, "No, this guy was a red head with bright green eyes."

"Oh, really," Nike commented, "How bright were they?"

I turned to my only friend in the room, "Save me, Hydra."

He only smiled, flashing a few of his sharp teeth. He spoke in his sweet, boyish voice. "Anything you want, my love."


	2. Chapter 2: Not Quite Right

The next morning, on a Tuesday, I walked to school with the three of them in tow. Hydra walked beside me, in his child form, Nike, slept inside the crystal around my neck and Banriyu rested in the beads around my left wrist.

This was embarrassing. This is what happened when you were friends with spirits. They wanted all in your business.

I'd stopped beside a cherry blossom tree when I noticed a familiar figure spot me. He waved over to me eagerly and began to come over when he paused suddenly, but not for long. It was more of a hesitation really, like maybe he had to tug one shoe off some gum.

"Okay, come on out, but, hey, no talking and no stretching your legs." I said as I focused some of my energy. "You, Missy, are particularly draining."

"Me?" Nike protested but did as she was bid, "What about Hydra? He materialized."

I shrugged, "He doesn't drain me like you two."

"Two?" Banriyu repeated, sulking. He could be such a baby when he was with Nike.

"Fair enough." Nike admitted, standing on my shoulder as Shuichi made his approach.

"Good morning," He greeted me with a friendly smile, "I trust you slept well."

"I did, thanks." I responded. I then gestured to Hydra beside me, "This is my friend, Yami. Yami, Shuichi."

"Nice to me you," Hydra said, his words slipping through his teeth, almost as if he had to force them out.

"Likewise." Shuichi responded tersely, his head tilting innocently as he spoke. "Tell me…Yami…do you miss Demon World?"

Hydra's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on me, so tight I knew I'd have bruises. "Not as much as you probably do, Fox."

I decided to look anywhere but at those two. The energy was weird, besides Hydra was rather direct with compliments—too direct. I mean, why call him fox in public? His hot, but Jesus, calm down. You're ten!

After a moment of awkward silence, I looked between them. "Is that some sort of amusement park?" I turned to Hydra, he wasn't blinking. "Is that where you went yesterday? Nike told me you left."

"Something like that." Shuichi turned his attention to me again, that warm smile back. "It's quite a scary place. Not for the faint of heart."

"Good, I love amusement parks." I said, "And as you know…I'm not faint of heart. I may even go this weekend if I have time."

"It's not worth the trouble," Shuichi said glancing at his watch, "We should get to class. Is he coming with us?"

"Yami?" I laughed, "Definitely not, he's ten, Shuichi. He's heading to his school."

Shuichi looked at me curiously, "Isn't he rather late, then?"

"Late?" I glanced back at Hydra and then whipped around, "Oh, yes! Yeah, he is. You better be off, Yami. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Okay." Yami replied, standing on his toes to kiss me on the cheek. He glanced back at Shuichi, flashing his sharp white teeth,"See you at home."

_Alright. Weird. Probably a guy thing._

()()()

A wacky two weeks later, Shuichi and I had become friends. Well, he called _me_ his friend. I told people we were classmates. It helped me keep more female friends that way, like Tohru for example, who was in love with the guy. She was cute and tiny, but she was an actual demon anytime Misaki thought she could breathe in the same room as Shuichi. I guess it helped that I always talked about how attractive my American faves were. Besides, in their minds, I'd only be here a year, why would I need to date anyone, let alone every woman's dream? It just wouldn't make sense.

"This is stupid." I practically snarled down at the math problem in front of me. "Proofs are stupid. Math is stupid. I shouldn't have to explain it—it's math. Let me use numbers, damn you!"

Shuichi sighed in that slightly amused, Shuichi way of his, "So says the Archaeology and English double major."

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers at him, which I turned into a gun. "Don't forget I'm minoring in Japanese."

"Yes," Shuichi replied turning my textbook around to have a look. "How could I possibly forget?"

I took a bite of my Pocky, and shot him a frown, "I don't think I appreciate your sarcasm, Shuichi, it's not cute." After I'd gotten used to him, I let him have it for speaking to me in English the first day we met. He'd been pulling it out and throwing it back at me ever since.

"May I?" he asked with a smile which I reluctantly nodded to.

Chuckling, he then pulled my notebook over to himself and began to write right beneath my steady print. I finished off my snack and leaned over the wooden table to watch him work. He wrote quickly, and neatly, even better than me. My head was very close to his, but the proximity didn't seem to bother him. It didn't bother me as much as it used to, now I sort of do it to punish myself. Because honestly, Shuichi Minamino smells like straight up roses, and, quite frankly, it smells so good its painful. Like…physically.

Boom. Masochist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he ended his last perfect sentence. I rolled my eyes. What a jerk.

"Here." He turned the paper around and, surprise, surprise, he worked it out for me step by step. "Do you get it now?"

I looked down at the paper and then back up at him, his eyes imploring, ever helpful. Too easy to like. "Yeah…thank you."

"You're welcome," came his soft reply, followed by a gentle smile. _Ugh!_

So, naturally, I had to cut him down a bit.

I leaned back, grinning, "Don't know what I'd do if you were as dumb as you are pretty."

Shuichi shook his head at me, like an older brother reprimanding his silly, unevolved younger sibling.

"Anyway! I better get this done, I have to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I'm going on the town with Tohru, Karin, and Momo." I said, falling back into my seat, "I'd invite you, but, I wouldn't want you to be crowded and, you know, steal my thunder."

He chuckled, "Speaking of nightly plans."

"Were we speaking of nightly plans?" I asked, just to be a jerk.

"I'd thought so." He said and then continued, " I have a favor to ask."

"After you just saved my life, ask away."

Shuichi wasted no time. He leaned forward slightly, eyes intent on mine. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I opened my mouth and immediately closed it. _Oh, no._

It was like having the life sucked out of you, being thrown into purgatory, and left floating for eternity.

His face blurred right in front of me and panic began to settle in.

I sucked in a deep breath before I started the countdown to my demise, "Look, you're a nice…guy…really you are, but honestly I haven't known you for very long and I'm not a relationship type person, in other words, I don't do well in relationships. I like you, I get you, and then I'm into the guy _next_ to you. It's a disease. In fact, I am really the wrong person to even have a_ crush_ on, if I'm being honest. I don't handle them very well. They make me very uncomfortable. I do bad things, you're sad, I'm mad. It's just not worth it." I said standing to my feet, "In fact, I gotta go before I—"

"Aurora." Shuichi began with a smile, "Let me rephrase. Would you do me the honor of being my pretend date for a night, _one_ night."

"Oh," I started to laugh, and eased back into my chair. Pretend date. "Well I'm glad no one could hear me embarrass the both of us."

I felt all that pent up energy fall right out of me. Phew…

"It's quite alright." He said, "I'm sure it wouldn't compare to how you would have felt if you'd run from this room."

"That's true." I said, "You really had me worried there, Shuichi. Jesus."

He laughed again.

"I don't know why you would even start with that," I said, "It's like you don't even know me."

His laugh deepened, and I realized something. He did it on purpose. The sly devil did it on purpose.

"What an ass." I said as he tried to hide his smile with his hand.

"I couldn't help it." He replied. "I was…curious."

_About what?_ Oh, no, he caught me smelling him, didn't he? Just when I thought I was being low-key.

"Yeah, well, now you know how to freak me out. Go figure."

Shuichi folded his arms together, "You sound upset."

"I'm done with this conversation." I said, waving him off hard with my right hand, "And here I was beginning to think we were friends."

"I was under the impression that we are friends."

I shrugged, "I guess the cat's out of the bag on that one."

Shuichi, sometimes, not always mind you, sometimes he captured this strange light in his eyes. It was a flicker, a touch of gold or, something. Or…I was losing my mind. Either or. He had it in his eyes now, making the green strikingly brighter, "You remind me of someone," he remarked with a laugh. "A few someones actually."

I leaned against my arms which were spread across the table. "Your imaginary friends?"

"They're every bit as real as yours." He said, holding my gaze. Sometimes that Shuichi talked like he knew everything about me, like he knew something he shouldn't. It was one of his more annoying and infuriating qualities. Not to mention, it was frustratingly hot. A fact I will never, ever admit to myself.

"Will I be meeting these "friends" of yours on our pretend date?"

"That's the idea," he said, turning his voice all innocent again, "my friends, you see, they're my family. They worry about me."

"And your love life?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

His friends must be the worst if they're worried about _him_, or they're all models like this guy and are either all equally or immensely more beautiful. But…that was impossible. It really was. I don't believe I ever have or ever will see anyone as beautiful as Shuichi. And finding someone even more so? Nope! That's straight up fiction right there.

"They think I'm lonely." He told me, and I saw that glint return, up to its old tricks again.

"What do you think?"

Shuichi paused, and blinked slowly, and glanced down at his hands. "I'm not sure."

Now that, that sounded sad to me. Melancholy, and real. So real, it made me uncomfortable and awkward. I let the silence fill around us before I broke down. I reached out and tapped his hands, now propping up his chin in the thinker's famous pose. "Okay, but you're picking me up. I'm not showing up to some stranger's house by myself."

He had gotten me with so little effort. Later, I'd remember this day as the beginning of my misery.

His eyes met mine, and honestly, they were so bright I needed to look away. "Agreed."

()()()

"Here, beside me, Aurora." Tohru said in her happy singsong voice.

Momo and Karin had wandered off somewhere, stalking some guy they swore they didn't have crushes on. That left me with Tohru, but I was cool with that. Tohru was the touchy, feelly type, a close opposite to my 'I'll love you from a distance' approach. In fact, most of my friends back home were like that, all in your space. I was always the odd one out, the one never fully prepared to commit to a hug or snuggle. Like…why would I? We're friends, we're not dating.

They all think I have issues. They all may be right.

"Sure thing," I said squeezing into the photo booth. She put her cheek right next to mine as we both looked right at the light. With each flash we changed positions, going from cute to funny to crazy and back to cute. Tohru was pale with dark violet hair framing her long face. My skin was brown and my hair was thick and curly because of my heritage, also I had a more heart shaped face. We were opposites in look and style, but, for whatever reason, she couldn't get enough of me.

She laughed at almost all of my jokes, even the ones I didn't know were jokes. It was like having a super talkative ego booster on loop. It was amazing. My spirit friends were nice to me too, but they also saw me when I was a baby, so they knew me way before I knew them. It was different. It was almost paternal. My parents practically forced me to bring them along for protection. My Japanese, thanks in no small part to my great grandparents and grandparents tutelage (and Mom's of course), was impeccable. Slight brag.

It was amazing. Full brag.

Still, they were worried about me being by myself thousands of miles away. And so, they sent the trio.

"These are nice," Tohru grinned, "We bought eight, so four for each of us. Which ones do you want?"

"It doesn't matter." I peered into the clothing store right next to us. My heart lept at the sight of a black leather jacket. I _had_ a black leather jacket, I mean, of course I did, I just didn't have _this_ black leather jacket. "You pick whatever and I'll take the rest. Let's go in here!"

She handed me the rest of the photos, shamelessly picking each and every photo she wanted, not caring that I ended up with four loose squares. She poured them into my palm and I laughed. She grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the store.

I was waiting for the clothes to start speaking to me, like the jacket did, now safely tucked into my grasp. If something was even remotely cute, Tohru picked it up. I was a bit more particular, plus I loved stripes. I was looking for stripes and high waist jeans, always a must. Maybe a few more skirts too, I'd bought more over the knee socks. I needed more skirts and shorts to pair with them. Today would be a—

"You should get that pink skirt. You have amazing legs."

I screamed, "What the f—"

Hydra clasped his small hand against my mouth, successfully cutting off the expletive I was about to utter. He grinned at me, his large violet eyes blinking, all innocence. "Hey, Princess."

"Not you too," I mumbled before moving his hand away, "I thought only Banriyu called me that."

He shrugged, rocking a red hoodie and black boots. He looked like he was a child actor or something. "I thought I'd try it out. I kinda like it."

"I'll pass." I said, picking up the pale pink skirt he'd mentioned, "Would this really look good on me?"

"Amazing," he nodded, reaching out to run his fingers over the fabric. "I'm not Banriyu. I wouldn't lie to you just to preserve your innocence."

Another shrug, and he gave me the ole up and down once over, "You're a woman now."

I stilled, getting a weird feeling all of a sudden.

"I'm not the only one that notices." He was grinning, his pretty little eyes not quite coming up to meet mine. _O…kay._

I let out an awkward laugh, "That sounds a little weird coming out of your little body, Hydra."

He frowned at that, poking his lips out, "I'm not little all the time, you know."

"I know, you're like a million feet tall, Jesus!"

Blushing, he rolled his eyes, not looking at me, "…not what I meant."

"Oh, don't make that face," I said ruffling his hair, "I like you like this, you're super cute and I can tell people you're my adopted little brother!"

"Or your boyfriend," he said, all wide eyes. "That would work."

I laughed, "Yes, well, the next time I want to go to prison, that's exactly what I'll tell the police. 'Hey, Mr. Policeman, Miss FBI, this kid and are on one. Come at me, bro!'" I laughed, choking on my own stupidity. I sucked in a deep breath. "Good one."

Hydra, as of late, was making things difficult for me. It hadn't been this difficult before, not until I started hanging around with Shuichi and Hydra kept smelling him in my clothes. He'd even taking to doing my laundry for me because. for whatever reason, the smell of roses was repugnant to him. Go Figure.

Hydra was a bit more needy too. Often, I'd let him lay against me while we watched a movie. But he'd been asking to sleep in my room, in my bed, where he could be more comfortable. I thought nothing of it, usually, but when he said weird stuff, I started to question what exactly I should be allowing. It was hard to remember, impossible almost, that beneath that cute little face, he was a hulking beast.

"Aurora?" Tohru walked up to us wearing the clothes she was trying on. She'd gone for a frilly white dress with a vest. "I couldn't find you."

She finally noticed Hydra and turned to him, "Hey, you must be Yami! Aurora's told me a lot about you." She shook his hand, "You're so adorable."

He said nothing, only smiled—well it wasn't much of a smile, it was more like a movement of lips. He wasn't the friendliest of children.

"He's shy," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "This is Tohru, I told you about her, remember?"  
"I remember." He said, still not really smiling. His eyes narrowed slightly, flicking over her shoulder to something I couldn't see. He turned to me, "Are you ready to go home?"

"No, we're going to a movie after this." I said, keeping my tone light. "I'll go after."

"I insist." He said, wrapping a hand around my wrist. "I'm tired."

I was getting annoyed now, he was making a scene, "I'm not. You can go home by yourself, right?"

"I don't know, Aurora." Tohru offered, her eyes looking over his gentle face. "It's getting pretty late, and he's only ten, right?"

"Well," I started. "It's never been a problem before."

What are you doing?

"I don't know," he shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself, "I'm just a little scared. I have this weird feeling all of a sudden."

_I bet you do_, I tried not to roll my eyes. If he wanted to play the role of annoying little brother, he was definitely pulling it off.

"Aww," Tohru pursed her lips and gave me an encouraging smile, "It's okay, Aurora. Go on and take him home. I'll be fine."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Hydra tugged dutifully on my wrist, "I'll take your clothes up to the counter. I'll even carry your bags if you want."

"So cute!" Tohru exclaimed, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He gave her a smile, this time, one that made her go all gaga. "How can you say no to this face?"

_That's the problem_, I thought but said, "You can't, not even a little."

()()()

"You're mad aren't you?" Hydra said, leaning against my door frame. "I said I was sorry."

I took a deep breath and let it out, turning in my desk chair to face him. "Just because you say a word, it doesn't mean its true. You know that. You're a million freaking years old, I shouldn't have to explain this to you."

Hydra crossed his arms, and walking further into the room.

"I mean…I don't know what you want. I ask for one day, just _one_ and you have to 'rescue me' from what exactly?" I asked, raising my hands up to the ceiling, "What gave you a bad feeling?"

"It wasn't safe there." He said simply, "we were being watched."

"By who, Hydra? Who would want to watch us?" I mean for goodness sakes, I looked like a tourist! "Who are you afraid of?"

His gaze darkened as he focused his eyes on the floor, his grip on his arms tightening, "Bad people. People who'll know who you are…what you are and want to hurt you." He looked up, his mouth set, "that's who I'm afraid of."

Surprisingly, I let out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I thought this little talk of ours was going to turn into some confession, that, I couldn't handle. People stalking me? Oh, that's a regular Wednesday. Even in Connecticut, I got the occasional stalker, or believer—my father called them. They could see the spirits too, and noticed when they flocked to me. Those people were always interested in our family. We took care of them easily enough.

What's the worst that could happen, here in Japan of all places? I had a godess, a samurai and a hydra on my side, I wasn't full of myself but…come on. Why would I even blink?

And so I stretched my hands out, opening up my arms for Hydra to come into them. He did, easily enough, always the first forgiven much to Banriyu's irritation. "Hey, you let me worry about that alright?"

His voice was quiet, "…okay."

"If it'll make you worry less, I'll make sure Banriyu's always with me. And Nike will watch the apartment…is that good?" I began massaging his hair, trying to take away the worry written over his little face.

He nodded, "But still…you should watch that fox. I don't trust him."

"'Fox'? Oh, right, your little nickname for Shuichi." I giggled, I wondered what he'd say if I started calling him that. "Cute."

Hydra rolled his eyes, but pulled himself further into my grasp. "Promise me."

"Okay, okay."

"And take me with you this weekend."

I stilled, "What's happening this weekend?"

He turned to me, and ran a hand through my hair, "Your date, what else?"

I laughed nervously, "Oh…right." Thanks, Nike.

()()()

Shuichi and I stepped up to an apartment building around seven o'clock sharp. I wore that beautiful pink skirt along with a long-sleeved crop top, that new leather jacket, my over the knee socks and my adorable ankle boots. My hair I'd left in waves. Honestly, I made for the cutest little girlfriend. It was a shame I had such terrible commitment issues and strange, unstable spirits for friends and confidants.

Banriyu rested in the beads around my wrist, while Hydra, who normally stayed in his manifested form, resided in a purple pendant around my neck. This was as close as I'd allow him to get.

I gave Shuichi a look as he pressed a button to be buzzed up. I got a weird sinking feeling in my stomach. And my breathing, I was so aware of it all of a sudden. It was my next thought after food.

"Is something wrong, Aurora?" Shuichi asked, all politeness.

The best way to lie was to give a little truth first. That's the key.

"I'm just wondering why you have to lie to your friends like this." I shrugged, "I mean, if you talked to them, I'm sure they'd understand your predicament. You're an independent man, you don't need a woman for happiness."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence." He replied, opening the door into the building.

"I mean it." I said, "Even though I thought you were boring at first glance—"

Shuichi rolled his eyes, holding the door for me as we walked toward the stair case.

"You're actually pretty cool and fun. Plus, you're beautiful. You can get a girl at any time of the day. I mean, shoot, they've known you longer than I have." I gave him a side eye, "They really should know this stuff."

Shuichi though, he wasn't budging so on with the charade we went.

His friend, Yusuke Urameshi, had an apartment on the sixth floor. He had a girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, who was also a university student but a year younger than us. Kazuma Kuwabara was also at University. He didn't have time to tell me about the rest because soon we were knocking on the door. I could hear low music and a voice yell. "Kuwabara, answer the damn door!"

"Alright, alright," came a gruffer voice, definitely male as well. "Keep your shirt on!"

The door yanked open to reveal, a slightly petulant face with light brown hair. He immediately perked up upon realizing who we were. "Oh, hey, Kurama! It's about time you made it. Everyone else is here already. We were starting to get worried."

I gave Shuichi a look before giggling. "Cool nickname, Shuichi. Do I get to call you that now or is babe more your style?"

Kuwabara's face immediately pinkened and he quickly apologized, "Opps."

Shuichi gave his friend an exasperated look before placing his hand on the small of my back, "I assure you, there's nothing to worry about." He then turned to me, placing a kiss on the top of my hair. "Anything you call me would be just fine."

He definitely stunned me for a second, so much so I didn't say a word as we were led inside. Again, probably something he did on purpose.

This apartment was definitely bigger than mine. We walked into a sitting room with a couple of sofas, a coffee table, a few plants and a large TV. People were seated already, a girl with blue hair next to a sweet looking girl with long brown hair. Kuwabara glanced back at me, "Uh, Kurama probably told you about me already but I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. It's nice to meet you finally."

"Finally?" I asked, shooting Shuichi a look. How long has he been planning this?

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. His shirt sleeves were rolled up so I noticed he had a Band-Aid on his underarm. "Kurama talks about you a lot."

"All good things, I'm guessing." I placed my hand on Shuichi's shoulder as I said this, giving it a light squeeze. _Why does he insist on embarrassing me?_

"Naturally," Shuichi drawled, weirdly enough making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Follow me, I'll introduce you."

I grinned stupidly, moving so that I could hook my arm into his, "Lead on, _Babe_."

He paid me no mind, but Kuwabara gave me an impressed look. I wagged my eyebrow at Kuwabara. If I was going to feel embarrassed, so would he.

Shuichi, now dubbed Kurama, took me over to the two girls on the couch. The two of them were speaking rather animatedly with one another. The brown-haired girl, I noticed, seemed to be multitasking. She was fully engaged with the other girl while her hands kept busy on a keyboard, clicking away on a black laptop. I'd only ever seen Shuichi—Kurama—do that when I distracted him with my game :Let's See How Smart You Really Are as Opposed to How Smart You Think You Are! Unsurprisingly, he's very good at the game.

"Botan, Keiko," Kurama gestured between us with a gentle smile, "This is Aurora Allyn. Aurora, this is Botan," he gestured the to blue haired girl, who got up from her seat and gave me a surprise hug. I really should have been used to it by now. "And this is Keiko Yukimura."

Keiko looked up and gave me a sweet smile, "It's really nice to me you. Kurama normally doesn't bring any friends around, its nice when he does."

"What do you mean? Kurama _never_ brings around any new friends, in fact," Botan thought for a moment placing a finger against her chin, "I don't believe he ever has."

I winced and elbowed Kurama, "Ouch. Maybe I was wrong about you after all."

Kurama sighed, "Thank you, Botan. I don't believe I've had the chance to tell her that particular piece of information yet."

"Yes, well, now you won't have to!" she said with a wave, then set her eyes back on me with a wink. "You're really quite beautiful, you know." She frowned, folding her arms, "It's a shame—"

"Botan," Kurama said sternly, "Where's Hiei? I know I heard Yusuke yell from outside the door, I know he's here."

"Hiei arrived ten minutes ago, I think," she said, then with a roll of her eyes, "If he hasn't snuck out again. You know how he is."

"Unfortunately." Kurama agreed.

"Hiei." I repeated it aloud, for whatever reason, it sounded so nice to me. Rolled off the tongue, you know? "Hiei. That's an interesting name."

Botan looked around, a little nervous, tapping her fingers together, "Well, he's an interesting person. Anyway, Keiko? Would you be a dear and help me in the bedroom?"

Keiko gave her a weird look, hesitating as she set her laptop aside, "Why? What do you need help with Botan?"

"Uh, just some odds and ends. You know, girl stuff." Botan grabbed Keiko's wrist, "Off we go!"

"O...kay," Keiko gave me an apologetic look, "It was nice meeting you. Yusuke's in the kitchen, the food should be ready soon."

With that, the two of them walked out of the living room and down the hall, disappearing into the last door on the left.

"Cool." I nodded, and then turned to Kurama, "Your friends don't appear to be all that interested in your love life, Kurama. Have you ever considered the idea that you may just be overly conceited?"

"Only once or twice," He responded and I grinned, but it wasn't enough to wipe away the anxious feeling in my stomach. He regarded me before asking, "Do you want some water? You look a little...unsteady."

"Yes, please." I said quickly, turning to speak to Kuwabara, but he had gone, probably off to that mysterious kitchen of theirs.

"I'll be back with a glass, in the mean time, please sit." He guided me over to the couch and I sat in the middle of it, noticing for the first time that no one else was in the room. That awkwardness it my stomach stirred. I watched as Kurama disappeared around a corner, before I held my bracelet up to my lips.

"Banriyu…"

Like that, he began to form, issuing out from the ornament like smoke out of a tea kettle. "Are you alright, Princess?" he kept his voice low, glancing over his shoulder.

"No, but I'm not sure what's wrong with me." I leaned against my knees, "Something feels…wrong."

"Then you should leave. Now, Princess." He said, his hand cool on my face. "No one will bother you, and if they do…they won't for long."

I smiled, relief flooding into my system. There was a reason I kept him around. He was like a second parent to me, someone to run to when the shadows scared me. "Okay."

I stood to my feet. I looked around before I began making my way over to the front door. As I was about to touch the door handle, I heard him speak.

"Here's your water." Kurama said in that innocent voice of his "Sip this and you'll feel better."


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Plan

I hesitated, my fingers still reaching for the knob.

"You leaving so soon?" Another voice, the shouting voice from before asked, "Aw, man. And we haven't even met yet."

"You're not that great, Urameshi." Kuwabara retorted, his voice gruff. "I'm the one missing out here. I barely got a word in."

"Hmph," someone laughed darkly, "I think one word from you would be enough for even the lowliest of creatures."

Kuwabara let out a growl, "Why you little midget—"

"Aurora…are you alright?" that was Kurama's voice, soft, it was a coo really. It felt like he was reaching out to me, pulling me to him. "You should probably sit down."

"Yeah, come on," Urameshi said, there was a smile in his voice before, now I'm not sure what I heard. I just felt sick. "You just got here."

I turned around slowly, one hand rubbing the pendant around my neck. "I know." I said as I walked a step toward them. They were feet away, but I got the feeling that that distance didn't mean a thing to them. What had I gotten myself into? "I…just needed air."

Kurama's look of concern didn't waver in the slightest. His eyes, I noticed, followed my every movement.

I needed to sit down.

I shrugged, folding my arms with a smile—forcing it to meet my eyes, "I was coming back."

Kuwabara's shoulders visibly relaxed, but the others remained unchanged. Yusuke, the homeowner, was in a relaxed pose, one hand on his hip. The other, the one with the midnight hair, and scarlet eyes—_whoa_—stared on at me impassively, his hand limply by his side. Kurama held the glass of water he promised to find me, but, again, I noticed he didn't hold it out to me. He held it closer to himself. I'd have to walk over to him to get it, close the distance.

I laughed, taking another step forward.

Game plan: Grab the water, throw it in his face, kick groin, jump out of window. Boom. Safe. "Does all of Kurama's lovers disappear without a trace?" I asked playfully, "Makes me think I should be concerned."

Yusuke laughed like a child who'd heard someone fart for the first time, "Wow, Kurama, you're lovers now?" he turned to the scarlet eyed one, the one I assumed was Hiei. "Did you know about this, Hiei?"

"How would I know?" Hiei replied dryly, then crossed his arms, "I was under the impression we were here to capture a dangerous demon…not some runaway lover."

Demon? What demon? Did they mean me?

"All in due time, Hiei." Kurama said, his voice no longer holding the gentleness she was used to. It was tense, firm like steel. "Aurora. We need to talk."

"Talk." I responded, easing over to the open window. Hiei kept his eyes trained on me, I got the distinct feeling he knew what I was up to. I gave him a slight smile, one he didn't return.

"Tell your friend he can put away his sword," Yusuke said, " we don't want to hurt anyone…we just have a few questions."

I clenched my teeth.

This whole time I thought they couldn't see him growing stronger behind me, preparing for my getaway. I guess they could, so that meant—

I looked at Kurama, disappointment pooling in my stomach. "You knew."

He nodded, solemnly, slowly.

Words couldn't describe what I was feeling. It was impossible to name. For all of my talk of caution, I'd made an absolute fool of myself.

"Hydra was right about you." I said through my teeth, "I thought we were friends, Shuichi!"

"We are." He said softening his voice, his eyes weren't so bright anymore. "We are. I care for you a great deal."

I was breathless, this was playing out like some lame movie. My words escaped along with a panic ridden laugh, "It doesn't feel like it."

"We want to help you."

"Yeah," Yusuke jumped in, taking a step forward, "We're the good guys."

"Well, will the good guys please back the fuck up and give me some goddamn space, Jesus!" I eased around the room, Banriyu kept his sword drawn as I moved. "I can't breathe with you all so damn close!"

Yusuke backed up, everyone did, except for the red-eyed one. He didn't move an inch. I glared at him, "Hard of hearing?"

He proceeded to ignore me.

"Come on, Hiei." Kuwabara complained, "she's a girl, be a gentleman."

"I don't see how that matters. We're here for one thing, the criminal. She either gives him to us, or we take him. I don't see any other way around it. Do you?" he said snidely, "I'm not going to sit here and play her little game just because Kurama doesn't have his priorities in order."

"She doesn't know who he really is, Hiei." Kurama told him, "she isn't playing a game."

"Then have her hand him over then, so we can leave. I don't particularly enjoy entertaining humans."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I don't even know any criminals! I know a couple drug dealers, but doesn't everyone?" I half shouted at these morons. Another step closer. "can someone open the goddamn window, its like a hundred degrees in here!"

"That's true," Yusuke agreed with a shrug. He then shifted, putting his hands in his coat pockets. "Look, we're not trying to hurt you. If we wanted to, we could've done that already, okay?"

I nodded and held up my wrist for Banriyu to return to me.

"Princess," Banriyu urged me, trying to resist the beads' pull. "Let me stay with you."

His voice broke in places as his spoke, he was afraid for me. So afraid. "Please."

I looked over at him with a smile, still moving. I was close enough now to throw the window open. I breathed in the cool air, felt it cooling me down. "It's okay, Banriyu. They're not going to hurt me…okay?"

His eyes were wide with hurt, I was forcing him, something I never did before now. He glared in their direction. Only Yusuke and Kuwabara had the decency to look a little guilty. "…As you say."

With that, his form turned translucent and then transparent before he disappeared into the beads. "Thank you…Banriyu." I kissed the beads, never taking my eyes off the four in front of me. It felt like hours had passed, but it had only been seconds—mere moments of time.

I leaned against the window. "I hope you're happy." I shook my wrist at them. "He's probably crying now."

Yusuke rubbed his neck, looking away, "Ah, hell, I didn't mean to make him cry."

Kuwabara winced, looking over at Kurama. "What now, Kurama?"

He was the leader? Of course he was.

Kurama took a step forward.

So, I took a step back. He noticed and stopped his approach. "Aurora. Allow me to explain."

"Fine." I looked at Hiei, and then back to Kurama, the sly fox, "But tell that one to back the hell up."

Yusuke burst out laughing, causing Kuwabara to join in. "You heard that, didn't you, Hiei?"

"She must not like your face." Kuwabara snorted, losing it himself. "You're scaring her."

Hiei snarled, crossing his arms. "I think it's clear what the issue is. She thinks the two of you are imbeciles and knows I'm the only one with any sense."

He wasn't wrong. Of the four of them, he was the only one not feeling any form of remorse for me.

"Keep telling yourself that, Hiei."

I motioned toward him.

"Do you mind, Hiei? Maybe this will set her mind at ease." Kurama asked, turning to his friend.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Fine. But don't blame me when she escapes." He walked away, so far away he stopped at the wall and sat on the floor, closing his eyes.

I watched him with wide eyes, I didn't trust this guy at all. "What's he doing?"

Yusuke shrugged nonchalantly, "He does that."

"Oh." I turned to Kurama. "Explain…this."

Kurama caught my eyes, and gave me a self-deprecating laugh. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." I said, running my thumb over my pendant. "We're supposed to be on a date, remember?"

Kurama looked as though I had struck him, "I didn't mean to fool you. It wasn't all a ruse. We just want to talk. Your friend, Yami—" my heart skipped in my chest, "he's wanted by Spirit World and Demon World alike. He's no child. He's dangerous, Aurora."

Hydra escaped the pendant, crawling around my throat, and down my back. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "We mean you no harm…but he may. His kind has a particular fondness for human women. It's not uncommon for the male of his species to impregnate a human and watch as the child tore out of its mother's stomach—"

Hydra jumped out of the window, returning to his beastly size in a flash of lightning. I followed soon after, ignoring the calls behind me.

I dropped down unto his great back, my fingers sliding over scales the same size as my hands. His wings spread wide, shattering windows in the vicinity as his wings blasted him forward. I clung fast to him as he rose high into the sky. The wind slicing across my cheeks, clawing at my hair. I paid it no mind, my heart was racing. My mind was empty, and shock and fear warred within the confines of my chest. However, as the air moved around me and I crawled further up his back, the bright lights barely registering, I felt alive again. Even in my panic, I felt alive.

I'd managed to straddle his long thick neck when I realized we'd just passed out of the city. I could see roads crisscrossing the side of a hill. It was mostly dark now, the only light coming from the full moon above.

We rose again, dipping back into the clouds. They were not, in fact, made out of cotton like many of us thought when we were little. Only water, a little boring, but beautiful.

"We should land soon," I said, my fingers sliding over his scales. It brought back so many memories, like when I tried to runaway from my Grandparents when I was eight. Hydra had been there then too, he took me away, high above the clouds until I wanted to come home again. He always brought me home. And he always came back to me when he left. "You were gone so fast…I know they can't have caught up. Not to you…"

He turned his head around to look at me. His head was twice length of my body, so big he could swallow me up with one gulp. Kurama was insane. If Hydra hadn't hurt me by now…he wouldn't, I didn't care what he was. Demon or no demon.

Hydra snorted, and flashed me his white fangs. I laughed too, rubbing my hand along his neck. We were in agreement.

With that he began to descend, he tended not to speak as much in this form. I think he thought I found him repulsive. I didn't though, this form was my favorite. He was at his most fierce here, his most beautiful.

He stilled suddenly, his wings flapping up and down to keep him airborne, but he neither descended nor ascended any further.

"What's wrong, Hydra?" I asked, the panic calling back, seizing my chest. "Do you see them?"

"No," he called back, his deep voice vibrating through my entire core, "I can sense them. They're near—"

Just like that, the clouds beneath us began to glow, filling with greenish blue light. It was a spectacular sight, especially from above. "Hydra—"

The light pierced the clouds, decimating them immediately. Hydra reeled back but it was too late, the light struck him hard in his left wing, pierced through it completely. He tried to escape, to turn, but a second blast followed nailing him in the back. This blast didn't pierce him, but he let out a shrill roar, one that made my skin crawl. He writhed for a second, thrashing about before he became still and we plummeted.

It spun fast, the world around us, my body was up in the air as I clung to his neck. The pain sent him into shock, he tried to steady himself with the other wing, but it was to no avail. We were too close to the ground, but far enough away that it wouldn't matter.

"Transform!" I yelled, screaming for him to hear me. "Transform!"

He did, taking on his childlike form. As he turned, he shrunk so quickly in size I had to move so that he'd be on top of me when we fell. I pulled him close to my chest, and pulled on my spirit energy. "Banriyu, take full form!"

As the ground came in sight, I could see a spark of red. I blinked, my eyes were wet with tears I hadn't realized I'd shed. "Banriyu!"

Hydra wiggled in my grasp, pushing away from me as his eyes flickered open. He jumped out of my grasp and I screamed just as the ground came rushing to meet me—

I felt two powerful arms catch me before I hit, or at least, that's what it felt like. And then, we were on the ground, me and this savior of mine. He'd had an arm hooked beneath my legs, the other held up my upper body.

A whistle cut through the air, "Good catch, Hiei."

Hiei looked down at me, his pretty, scarlet eyes holding none of the impassivity from before. They were wide rubies now, curious little things. His eye lashes were long, beautifully so. And he was warm, that was another thing I noticed. He was like a furnace. Hiei half smirked, like he found our predicament absolutely hilarious. I agreed. Especially about what would come next.

He frowned, one eyebrow arching as he began to walk with me toward someone else. "Don't you understand sarcasm?" Hiei a slight edge to his voice, "When I said you should 'save us the trouble and blast them out of the sky', I didn't mean it literally, you fool."

Yusuke sucked on his teeth, "I didn't shoot to kill. I just figured the little creep wouldn't leave her to die. I guess I was wrong."

"Banriyu?" I asked my capture, his arms still secured firmly around me. "Where's Banriyu?"

Hiei's eyes flicked back down to me, "You shouldn't talk. You're exhausted, human."

"Hiei," I let his name escape my mouth a little breathy, and used my hand closet to his chest to touch his face. He recoiled at my touch, his eyes glaring down at me. My fingers inched up his cheek, and he slowly relaxed, his gaze softening ever so slightly. "Thank you."

"Heh, humans." He replied with a shake of his head. I then took my right and brought it up hard, slapping him across the face. Shock spread across his face like wildfire, but his grip didn't loosen, not an inch. After the initial shock that lasted only a slice of a second, he snickered, "For someone who pals around with demons, your power is nothing significant. You have a lot of spirit energy, but that's all you have. Pitiful."

My eyes widened, he barely moved.

"I-I thought you'd drop me." I admitted.

He got this devilish little glint in his eyes and smiled wickedly, his voice dry and teasing, "You should've just asked." He said before abruptly dropping me to the ground.

Kurama I saw out of the corner of my eye, "Hiei don't—"

I hit the ground hard, but I scrambled to my feet, brushing my skirt off in the back before making a beeline for the cliff, my eyes scanning for Hydra.

I heard Yusuke's cackling laughter, "Did she just slap you? I always knew you were lady killer, Hiei."

Hiei scoffed, "Do you enjoy the sound of your own voice, Detective?"

"Yes," Yusuke said, "I do."

Banriyu was beside me in an instant, his sword drawn, fully materialized. "Princess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I was shaken up, how the hell did they get here? "Where's Hydra?"

Banriyu took a step in front of me as the crew advanced at a leisurely pace. "He's gone. He fled as they grabbed you."

"Oh." I couldn't breathe, trees were everywhere on this cliff, I should be breathing. It shouldn't be a problem.

Banriyu clenched his jaw, his muscles in his mouth jumping with the tension, "He took the coward's way out. He shouldn't have left you to the wolves." Banriyu shook his head, "Maybe they were right, after all."

I flinched back at his words, they cut through to me, images, memories flashing before my eyes. I was tired…so tired. "Banriyu…return…" I said just as the world went black.

()()()

"…You didn't have to drop her, Hiei." Kuwabara barked, "You probably gave her a concussion."

"She shouldn't have moved."

"You little—"

"Keep your voices low," Kurama said, "we wouldn't want to wake her."

"_You_ wouldn't want to wake her," Hiei said snidely, "you're the one she hates."

"She's upset." Kurama said soberly, "It's understandable, misplaced though it is."

"It's not like either of us are going to be her best friend when she comes around," Yusuke said, "Let's just give it to her straight and hope she doesn't jump through another window."

"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed, " at least she won't have her little dragon this time."

Hiei scoffed, "I warned you fools."

"Yeah, I distinctly remember you telling me to shoot her down too, but look where that got us. Not everything you say is gold, Hiei."

Hiei's voice rose, "_I was being sarcastic_. If I told you to amputate your arm, would you do that too?"

"I don't know…" Yusuke said, "I just might."

"I think you may have skipped too many of those classes of yours, if not you may have noticed, and the beast may not have escaped."

"Ah, gee, Hiei, you think so?" Yusuke asked, sarcastically, "I didn't see you chasing after him."

"I didn't see you catching the girl either. Who did that again? Oh, right, _me_."

"That's right," Kuwabara said, "That's a little weird though, I thought for sure you'd go for the dragon," he lowered his voice, "especially since you like to eat 'em."

Hiei spoke low, ignoring the latter part of Kuwabara's statement. "She was closer to me, besides _one of you_ would have dropped her. We'd be picking her brains up for weeks—"

"Nice imagery there, Hiei. You might want to try to be a little more graphic next time, I couldn't quite picture it." Yusuke snorted.

Kuwabara made a vomiting noise, "Yeah, real disgusting, Hiei. What if she hears you?"

"I see, so now everyone understands sarcasm. Glad we got that taken care of. Unfortunately, I don't care."

"Enough," Kurama silenced them. "She's waking up."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! If you're following this story good for you! All favorites and follows appreciated! Just a quick shout out to **elyonb** for giving me my first review. I love reviews.

I'd finished this part and decided that instead of making it one long chapter I'd break it up into two chapters. This will probably help me crank them out faster. I have the story outlined, but it may take a little while to get there, but as long as you guys kept showing me support I'll keep going. Much love.


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Dare

People are made of contradictions. It's a simple fact of mankind. I was no exception. My contradiction was simple. Despite my relationship to spirits and the like, I'd never once considered that there would be others—more. Why would I? Hey, maybe I did consider it once or twice, but only in passing. I thought of it the way someone would notice the sun—briefly— before moving on with their day. I didn't question it. I didn't need to.

That's one reason I liked math. It was cut and dry. I could listen to music, watch television, and be able to deduce that one plus one is and always will be two. You just know, you didn't need to know why. You _just_ knew.

As for my relationships to spirits? That was my truth. They existed. I could see them. They usually liked me.

The end.

Maybe that's why I fainted. My expectations were called into question, one plus one still equaled two, but now I'm having to multiply it by ten and throw in a couple of negative numbers to boot. My psyche couldn't handle it….or I was plain exhausted. Either or.

At least, that's what I told myself to wipe some of the shame away.

()()()

I stirred to the sound of raised voices. I was aware of a few things immediately. The first was that I appeared to be in someone's bed. I knew it wasn't my bed because my bed was softer, the sheets silkier. I also had seven pillows. I didn't feel anymore save for the one beneath my head.

The second was that there was someone very close to the left of me. Whether or not they were sitting or standing, I would have to open my eyes to find out.

The third was that there were multiple people in this room and that all of them had their attention turned to me.

I had a few options, pretend to be asleep or—

"Enough."

My breath caught in my throat. Kurama was beside me.

"She's waking up."

Great. Just my luck.

My eyes lids fluttered wildly as I opened my eyes. Despite my current situation, my body appeared well rested. My shoulders were relaxed, all tension, it felt like, had been exorcised from my body.

A small consolation considering they'd probably murdered one of my best friends and claimed me as a hostage. But, I suppose, a blessing is a blessing.

I looked around. As I guessed, Kurama stood close on my left at the very edge of the bed. Botan, the girl from before, sat at the foot of the bed with Yusuke standing beside her with his arms crossed. Near a dresser, sitting in a chair, was Kuwabara. And Hiei…

I looked around for the black haired one and jumped as I finally noticed him perched on the window sill, looking out.

I wouldn't be escaping this time, and it would be stupid to act like an idiot and attack. I couldn't risk Banriyu.

I cleared my throat to speak, but barely a sound escaped my lips. I was unbelievably parched. I tried again, everyone eyeing me like _I _was the crazy one.

Newsflash: I'm not.

"Hey," I pulled my hands up from beneath the covers and waved my right hand in greeting, catching fox boy's attention. "I could really use that water now."

Kurama blinked, his look of surprise turning, softening into something else entirely. His relief was genuine, I could have sworn it was palpable. Such a kind murderer he was.

"Of course." He said, his gentle voice making me drop my gaze. My hands grew warm, and I was made so aware of my own breathing. I needed to cut him down just so we could be even, but I was on empty. My thoughts cleaned out its pockets and came back with lint and gum wrappers. Nothing.

I don't know why I thought my hatred of him would somehow make me immune to his treacherous beauty. I bet I wasn't the first person to make that fatal mistake.

He handed me the glass, his fingers brushing mine for the faintest of seconds. But, of course, I could still feel his skin on mine even as he moved his hand away. Of course, I could. What a jerk.

I drank deeply, letting the water ease the scratchiness away. I sipped until the water was all gone. Kurama reached over to take the glass away, but I just gripped it between my fingers, staring at my legs buried beneath the sheets. He pulled his hand back and said nothing.

And then I noticed something strange…I wiggled around to make sure I wasn't imagining things…nope.

I wasn't wearing a bra. Great.

I glanced at my arms. I had on a pair of cotton pajamas with little bunnies and sunflowers.

Someone changed me.

I glanced up at the girl, near her hand sat my clothes folded in a pile. Okay. Question answered. I took another breath. My jewelry was also missing. They'd taken Banriyu from me. I let that thought rise up like bile in my throat before I pushed it back down again.

_Be calm, Aurora. You're fine. They haven't hurt you…yet. Stay calm, speak rationally._

"So," I began with a pleasant smile, "How is everyone?"

The girl started immediately, surprisingly the first to react, "Oh! Well, we're—" she looked around for approval, "we're all well. How are you? Kuwabara told me you took quite a nasty fall."

"Well," I said, not looking in Kurama's direction. "that's what happens when you're shot out of the sky."

Yusuke winced, rubbing his neck, "About that…"

"Doesn't matter." I said, I began crawling out of the covers, glass in hand. "Where's Banriyu? I know one of you has him."

"Here," Kuwabara held the turquoise beads out to me flat against his palm, "He's safe. I tried to talk him out of there, but he just wouldn't come out. I guess you're the only one he'll answer to."

From this distance, the beads looked intact.

"That's amazing, thank you…Kuwabara." I crawled toward the end of the bed, wary of both Botan and Yusuke, and reached toward the beads. "And it's not that I'm the only one he'll answer to…it's my spirit energy that confines him there. It's surprisingly roomy as well…that's what he says anyway. He probably only says it so I can take him with me everywhere I go."

"Yeah, it seems like you guys are pretty close. I can feel his sadness through the beads. He's worried about you." Kuwabara stood to his feet and walked over to me with the bracelet outstretched. I watched it like a predator stalking its prey, mouth salivating with anticipation—

At least, that's how I imagined I looked. No one was saying anything, I had to guess I did look a little crazy.

He placed the warm beads into my hand and I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I cupped them against my chest, right next to my heart, closing my eyes. If he listened, Banriyu could hear my heart beat. He'd know I was fine. That's all that matters.

"I'm okay, Banriyu," I told him, "We'll be home soon." I kissed the beads. I didn't know if I actually believed those words, but they came out anyway. Besides, angry as I was, if these stalkers of mine wanted me dead, they would have killed me already. Even though one of them did try, there seems to have been no other attempts on my life. In fact, I felt completely restored. There was no sense in fighting them. If I behaved, they'd probably tell me where Hydra is…if they know.

I slipped the beads back around my wrist and sat back on my legs, glancing around the room. "I didn't peg you guys as the quiet types. Is there a reason no one is speaking? Or are you all just waiting for me to freak out?"

Yusuke broke first, a grin spreading eagerly across his face, "There we go! I knew I'd like you. Barely awake and you're already smarting off on us. No wonder Kurama likes you so much."

"It just so happens that although I've been known to have huge lapses in judgement," I shot Kurama a look, "I'm not a complete moron. You _are_ the good guys…at least, you think you are. You brought Botan back to heal and change me. And my clothes are washed and waiting. Total psychopaths aren't usually so thoughtful."

Kurama chuckled next to me and I had to resist the urge to throw him the bird.

Yusuke clapped his hands, "Look at that! Damn that was easy. See, Kuwabara, I told you it'll work out. And that's why I'm Spirit detective."

Botan snorted, "You're not Spirit Detective, Yusuke."

"Well, damn, as much as Spirit World still calls my ass you'd think I was still employed." Yusuke got all up in this girl's face, which caused her to get all up in his. "Maybe I should start complaining?"

"Please, every other word that comes out of your mouth is a complaint." Botan bit out, "Stop playing pretend, you're not in junior high anymore."

"Oh, yeah, Botan?"

"Back off, Yusuke!" Kuwabara said, nailing Yusuke in the back of the head with his fist. Yusuke lurched forward into the bed, and he turned around abruptly. "Show some decency!"

My treacherous lips betrayed me with a smile, but I stifled it quick as quick. I got to have backbone, you know?

"Hey, Kuwabara, c'mere for sec," Yusuke began cracking his knuckles, "I got somethin' to show ya—"

Hiei shifted, "I'm leaving."

"Wait, Hiei," Kurama spoke up, the seriousness of his tone cut the light-heartedness from before right down the middle. A mood killer if there ever was one. "We're not quite done here. We have some explaining to do. It'll help if you're here for that."

Hiei's eyebrows knit together tightly, and he opened his mouth as if he was about to argue but Kurama spoke once more.

"Besides…I have to ask you about that resemblance you and I discussed. That theory you have…you may be correct."

The look in Hiei's eyes wavered a fraction, his eyes flitted over to me, narrowing slightly. So, naturally, I just looked at him like he was stupid and proceeded to ignore him. _The hell did I do to him?_

Oh, wait…

"Fine." Came Hiei's clipped response. He spared me one last glance before returning his gaze back to the delightfully stormy weather outside of the window.

Botan frowned, "Here they go again, those two and their secrets."

"Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Yusuke asked sticking his hands into his jeans.

"I wouldn't hold my breath, Yusuke." I said, sweetly, "You know him better than I do, Kurama doesn't like to share things. If only withholding information was a sport."

"Aurora." Kurama sounded completely exasperated, but I couldn't feel bad for him. What had he lost again? Oh, right. Nothing.

"Yes, Shuichi?" I covered my mouth with my hand, "that's right, you're Kurama, now. How fitting. If you're the fox, I guess that makes me the little gingerbread man."

Yusuke looked from me to Kurama, "The what?"

"She's referencing a—don't concern yourself with it." Kurama tried unsuccessfully to get me to meet his eyes. But, no, I wasn't falling for that one. I knew what those eyes did to me, he'd have me believing all sorts of things. "Aurora, you must allow me to explain. I had no ill intentions towards you. I consider you a friend."

I inclined my head to the right, giving him a faux bewildered look, "Do you shoot all of your friends out of the sky?"

Kurama didn't have a response for that one.

"Kurama's not all to blame here. He didn't fire those shots. That was Urameshi," Kuwabara crossed his arms and threw a look over to the window, "And Hiei."

"Great! And here I was starting to like you," I said to Yusuke, scooting away from him. "You were my second favorite."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't put this all on me," Yusuke threw a hand in Hiei's direction, "He told me to do it!"

"Don't involve me in your petty squabbles." Hiei replied venomously.

"I see. I guess I'm not sorry I slapped you then," I said, back to him, "And here I was feeling bad for nothing. Turns out, you deserved it."

Hiei scoffed darkly, "You call that a slap? Even the ferry-girl and Oaf can do better than that."

Kuwabara's voice broke an octave, "THE WHAT?"

I stood to my feet on the bed, turning toward the window, all my adrenaline pushing forward. Reason. Logic. I threw them away. Who needs 'em? "Do you want me to try again?"

"Look what you did, Urameshi!" Kuwabara struck his friend.

"Me?" Yusuke turned and punched him, which forced the two into a random scuffle. Botan tried, unsuccessfully, to come between them.

"Aurora, be rash," Kurama urged, reaching for me. I pulled away, stomping to the edge of the bed. "Don't encourage her, Hiei. You don't know her like I do…she _will _hit you."

Kurama went completely ignored by everyone, something I was sure he was not used to. But, I also didn't try to attack dangerous strangers…that wasn't me. That's what people did to you though. They turned everything upside down.

"Don't try it," Hiei mocked arrogantly, smirking with a glint in his eye. "You'll only injure yourself."

I felt that one. It cut deep too, I swear I flinched back with the force of that comment. Now that I think about it, I think I _did _hurt my hand when I slapped him the first time and I didn't even really put any force behind it.

I'd change that right now.

Hiei spared me a single glance and replied as if he were plucking the thoughts out of my mind. "I _dare_ you."

I stared back at him, hands on my hips. I dropped them quickly enough, I could feel the eyes in the room watching me. I had the flashbacks. I closed my eyes, that settled it, "Okay."

I lunged towards him—

As a side note, I should not—under any circumstances—be dared to do anything. Yes, I will do it. Yes, it's a problem. No, I am not trying to fix it. It is, however, number five on my list of issues to work through. Baby steps.

Around my waist, two arms arrested me in mid-flight, pulling me gently back down to the bed. I fought for a moment, twisting with every tendon in my body. Still, Hiei looked on at me with this psychotic gleam in his eyes, cackling laughter escaping his big mouth. He had the laugh of man who needed to be kept in the insane asylum. I laughed too, mostly because I tended to laugh when I was angry…or when I was picturing myself hurting someone. One or the other.

I knew it was Kurama before I managed to free myself and turn around. I spun on the spot, all of my adrenaline coiled like a spring. I swung my arm around to hit him. If I couldn't slap that Red-eyed jerk-face, I'd slap someone. This time I forced my spirit energy into my hand. Even he had to admit, despite my patience at the beginning, he had this coming.

I swung around, determination pushing forward every fiber in my being. I was ready. I was going to enjoy this. I could picture it in my head.

As I turned, he came into view and I noticed Kurama wasn't trying to move. If fact, he looked like he was telling the others to stay back.

My hand halted just before I touched his cheek. He stared back at me, eyes resolute. Completely justified. There was no dishonesty there, at least, maybe I just didn't want to see any. Either way, I dropped my hand, fell to my knees on the bed, and folded my arms. He didn't look angry at me at all, not even a little bit. He almost looked…relieved.

I screwed my mouth up like I'd just eaten a lemon, choosing to look to his left. "You should have just let me hit him, Shuichi."

His look softened, along with his voice, "You would have felt terrible about it later."

We'd known each other a total of two weeks and a few days, and already, he knew me. _Ugh!_

He looked so smug too, as if he knew I'd see reason. What an ass.

As you know, I had to take him down a peg. "Wipe that look off your face, Kurama. It's unbecoming. It makes you look like a pedophile."

Yusuke roared with laughter. He was a live one, wasn't he?

That comment was reaching. But, it was well worth Yusuke's laugh and Kurama's look of pure exasperation.

The atmosphere had returned to its earlier light-hearted vibe. Everyone seemed to rest easier.

"You've saved me twice now, Kurama." I said, sparing a glance at ole Red-Eyes. "He would've hit me back, right?"

"You're still upset, aren't you?" he refused to answer, instead asking a very obvious question.

"Of course, Genius. You lost one of my closest friends and you let this guy—" I pointed at Hiei, Hiei frowned and glanced at Yusuke who shot him a grin, "shoot him. But I'm assuming you guys know, like I know, that he's alive. I'm just waiting on you to tell me where he is so I can bring him back home."

I shrugged, "So," I glanced around at the others, "Where is he?"

They were quiet, too quiet, until Yusuke cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that…well, you see, we can't find him."

"What?"

"It's weird," Yusuke said, folding his arms, "It's like he stopped existing or something."

"That's right," Kurama cut in, sitting down on the bed next to me, "Even Hiei cannot locate him."

My breath caught in my throat, "You're saying he's dead?"

"Not at all," Botan spoke up, "If he were dead, Spirit World would have him. It's like Yusuke said, it's like he's completely vanished."

"I see." I said quietly, a mix of emotions stirring within me. Betrayal, my most prominent friend, reared its ugly head again. What a bitch she could be.

So…what did that mean exactly? Did he leave me on purpose? If he's safe, if he's always been safe…why did he leave me with people he thought were dangerous? Would I have done that to him? Short answer: no.

Yusuke frowned, thinking, "Besides, it may not be a good idea for you to meet with him anyway. He's still on Spirit World's naughty list. I'm not sure what he's done in Demon World exactly, but he's pissed off a lot of really angry, really powerful demons. You should not be around him right now…wherever the hell he is."

Blinking I shook my head, "I'm going to stop you right there, Detective. What's Spirit World? I'm assuming its similar to Demon World, a place for demons, not amusement parks?"

Kuwabara looked completely befuddled, "Why would Demon World have anything to do with an amusement park?"

I said nothing, only pointed a finger at Kurama.

"Damn," Yusuke whistled, "You really lied your tail off, didn't you?"

"I didn't lie, exactly." Kurama corrected, crossing one elegant leg over the other. "I simply didn't enlighten her with the truth. I let her draw her own conclusions."

"Sounds like something a liar would say," Yusuke commented, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Finally, someone says it!" I exclaimed, reaching forward to give Yusuke a high five. He grinned and returned the gesture.

Sue me, I liked the guy. He was likable. "Anyway, so Spirit World?"

"Is where all people go to be judged who have passed on," Botan said. "That includes demons."

"And you are?" I gave the blue haired girl a pointed look.

"The Grim Reaper." She said with a smile.

Silence. "Okay." I turned to Kurama, "Boy wonder…care to explain?"

"It's a long story." Kurama replied sheepishly.

"We've got time, especially since I've decided that I, at least, half-way believe you." I shrugged, "but to sell the whole story, I'm going to need more information. Feel free to leave out any lies you might want to throw in there."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "I've got this. It's my story anyway."

Kuwabara snorted, bringing his chair closer to the bed, "Please. You've been talking this whole time, give someone else a turn, Urameshi. The last thing she needs is more lies."

Kurama sighed. He would never live this down.

"Are trying to say somethin' Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe he's calling you a liar," Botan added in.

"Is that right?" Yusuke shot Kuwabara a look.

I waved my hand, "Before you guys kill each other. Could someone explain this to me?"

"Okay, fine, but you may want a couple a tissues. It gets pretty heavy from here." Yusuke sat down in a chair he'd flipped around to straddle. He leaned forward for dramatics, "It all started the day I died."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! Special thanks to **eloynb** and** Maistyria** for the reviews. I love them! Also, I appreciate the favorites and follows. I'd just updated my other story and I was like, "Wow, already." But no, it was for this one. So I decided I better go ahead and get this story updated.

The reason this chapter took so long is because the first few drafts were way too angsty and I would have written myself into a hole if I had gone in the other directions. Instead, we're doing this. Next chapter, we will get different POVs and I'll set up our main romance. If you remember the first few chapters, you know how Aurora acts when she likes a guy. She explained it in detail to Kurama. I'm going to keep the chapters short so I don't take too long to update.


	5. Chapter 5: So Simple It's Easy

"She resembles her." Kurama said standing in the shade of the tree Hiei was perched in. "The resemblance is too close to be mere coincidence. It worries me."

"Does the girl know?" Hiei asked, eyeing her apartment window from his tree. He'd been in there once already, searching for the demon. He didn't need his jagan to know that despite their warnings, she was preparing to look for the demon herself.

He knew from her foolish attempt to fight him that she wasn't as reasonable as she liked to think. Humans. They were all the same and yet, they continued to surprise him. But, then again, he did predict this.

"No," Kurama replied, "Before yesterday she hadn't known demons even existed. I doubt she'd know she favored Eris, let alone know who she was."

"What now?" Hiei was beginning to grow tired of all this waiting. "Do you plan on telling her?"

Kurama was silent. It was strange to him. Kurama was often contemplative, but now he seemed to hesitate for a different reason. "No. Not yet, not until I have all the facts. Besides, I don't think that matters now."

"No, all she's concerned with is finding that Hydra demon."

"I know."

Hiei thought his counterpart was being melodramatic. The solution was simple. "If you're so concerned, talk to her, use your plants and make her forget he ever existed. That will solve your problem quick enough and we won't have to babysit her anymore."

"It's not that simple, Hiei."

"It is that simple, you're just over complicating it." Hiei said as he slipped from the tree, disappearing into the forest.

()()()

I awoke with a start.

It had stopped raining hours ago leaving the skies dark and a bit dreary. I could hear the tip-tapping of rain drops dying out against my window—the last crop dropping from the roof. It was chilly, but burning up at the same time. I sat up, throwing the covers off my legs and pulling them towards my chest.

It had been five whole days since I lost Hydra. Nine hours since I went looking for him—despite Yusuke's warning. It was weird. Everything was. I both wanted to hate him, but knew I couldn't and I wanted to find him and knew I shouldn't.

I looked anyway. I pretended to only be taking a stroll, stretching my legs, breathing in fresh air. Still, it didn't matter. I hadn't seen one single sign of him. And his face? Oh, his face plagued me. It visited me in my dreams, questioning me. "Why did you leave me?" he asks, and I just shrug like I wasn't the one left behind. I don't know….

I still as a shadow passes by my window, blocking out what little light I had.

I clench my hands into fists.

The figure stands there for a moment—two—before I hear a knock on my window. I hesitate for only a breath, before I rise to my feet and face the figure.

Kurama's miniature friend—the one with the psychotic laugh—stood right outside my window with his arms crossed. So, I crossed my arms too and just stared at him. My lips are wiggling, fighting back a grin as his impassive expression turns into one of irritation.

"Well," he said, "are you just going to stand there with that ridiculous look on your face or are you going to open the door."

I gestured with my head, "That's not a door, Smart-Guy."

He scoffed, "I meant the one Kurama's standing at."

I whipped around, my heart speeding up without my expressed permission again. What a traitor. "Kurama's here?" I smelled a trap. "Why didn't he knock?"

"Because for whatever reason he didn't want to wake you. How should I know?" Hiei responded snidely.

I started forward before pausing, "How do I know you're telling the truth? This could be your way of getting back at me for slapping you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not that petty. Besides, why else would I be here?"

I turned back to him with a grin, "Because you like to look at me."

His eyes doubled in size and he abruptly turned his head away from me, embarrassed the way a child would be, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Too late!" I said in sing-song voice, skipping towards my door and swinging it open. Red-eyes wasn't so bad. It helped if you knew how to make him uncomfortable, and for whatever reason, any proximity to me embarrassed him to no end. I guessed it was because he's had limited experience with women. If he wasn't fighting them, he probably had absolutely no clue what to do with them. The same could not be said for Kurama. He knew exactly what he was doing…and that scared me more than I'd ever admit.

"Banriyu?"

Banriyu slipped out of my bracelet on my wrist. I'd worn it to bed last night. Both he and Nike had been deathly silent these past few nights. I knew why, in their own way they were mourning, but angry too. So angry. "Yes, Princess?"

"Can you make sure that it's Kurama at the door? If so, let him in, I need to shower."

"Of course."

I was only in the bathroom for twenty minutes when I stepped out fully clothed. I walked down the hall and was greeted by the lovely sight of Kurama at my dining room table. Hiei was beside him, of course, arms crossed. I noticed the moment I entered the room, their little talk ceased. Great. I love being talked about when I'm not in the room.

"You forgot how to knock, Kurama?" I asked walking towards them a little too leisurely. I knew what this visit was about. I might as well stall as long as I could. "I'm surprised at you. Here I thought you were so mannerable."

He gave me one of his disarming smiles, you know, the one that makes the entire room that much brighter. "I'm afraid I didn't want to disturb you. You'd gotten back so late from your midnight stroll, I figured you were tired."

I gave a nervous laugh. He knew how to cut right through the bullshit, didn't he? Curse him. Curse him and his damn smiles. "Am I in trouble again?" I asked with a flip of my hand, "If I am, you really should have brought the rest of the squad. Here I thought you and Hiei were paying me a social call. It's honestly confusing."

"I thought it would be less overwhelming this way. Please," he gestured to the seat between him and Hiei. "Take a seat."

"So, you brought along Darkness?" I gave him a questioning look, "If I remember correctly, he was the only one out of your little group I wanted to fight."

"Truthfully, he was the only one that was free." Kurama admitted, "The others do send their regards, however, and Botan sends her love."

"Well," I slumped in my seat, "If they can't give it in person, then I don't want it."

"You're being facetious."

"Am I though?" I tapped the table, "I get it. Don't go looking for Hydra. Don't go out in the rain. Don't get lost. Sleep. Eat. Repeat. We're good. You can go now, and take Darkness with you. I can't see a damn thing in here. How did you get in anyway?" I asked Hiei with a quirk of my brow, "Doesn't your kind of demon have to be invited in?"

Hiei gave me a questioning look and then glanced over to Kurama who was smiling with his eyes closed. "What the hell is she talking about?"

"He's not a vampire, Aurora." Kurama chuckled. "Hiei is a fire demon."

My eyes widened a bit. Impressed. "Really?" I reached over to him. His eyes narrowed as they followed my hand as it inched closer to his person. I left it hovering just centimeters above his hand. I felt the heat rolling off of him in waves. It wasn't unbearable either. It felt just right. I remember being close to him before, but I had it assumed that it was exertion that had made him that warm. "So, you're your own walking furnace, huh? You're cooler than I thought."

He eyed me before seeming to decide something. He shrugged in response. For whatever reason, not meeting my gaze.

I almost hit myself. Instead I reached over and smacked Kurama's arm. He was used to it, knowing I only hit him to get his attention—even when I already had it. "Get it? 'Cooler than I thought' even though he's hot like a furnace? Jesus, I'm good."

I received another chuckle from Kurama. "That's one thing I'd call you."

I tapped his check with my finger, "Oh, don't be jealous, Kurama. I think you're cool too."

His eyes trailed along my finger, down my hand until his eyes met mine. That little movement sent goosebumps popping up along my arm. "How long do you plan on avoiding the subject like this?"

"As long as it takes until you leave. I don't really have any plans so…"

"Aurora."

"Kurama." I smiled, "Damn I love your new name! Kinda sexy, you know? _Kurama_. 'You better watch out for Kurama, he's one bad mo-fo.'"

Another sigh, he looked to the ceiling for help. Meanwhile, I inched closer, grinning like a cat.

"I love saying it. Kurama." Now that I said it aloud, again and again, it really was sexy. "Kurama."

With a final sigh, he closed his eyes. I leaned so I could get a good look at his face. Had I finally broken him? I giggled. "Are you pouting?"

"Weren't you listening to us at all?"

"I mean, I was, definitely, but I just got distracted by your face. You know how shiny that thing is. I had to block you out completely or risk being blinded by your glorious, know-it-all conceit. Honestly, all that shine is simply bad for your health."

I heard a dark chuckle on my right. Hiei. I blinked, I'd forgotten he was here. In fact, I'd forgotten we weren't alone.

It was a bad habit of mine. One that almost always got me into trouble. I eased away from Kurama now, realizing how close I had come. Or perhaps I had always been this close, it just never registered. Either way, a retreat was in order.

Kurama seemed to notice because he lifted his head to look at me. We locked eyes. After a moment of just staring, he gave me a smile and I grinned back. It was one-two with us. One after the other. Easy. No wonder Darkness seemed to like Kurama the most. Being around him was effortless, he made it effortless.

"What?" I asked, my earlier reservations forgotten, as they always were when I had reached my high. "I'm so beautiful you can't hardly speak?"

"I do enjoy looking at you."

"Well, of course." I shrugged, "But I already knew that. Is there another reason?"

He gave me a serious expression, nailing me with those vibrant greens of his. "I have to admit. After Hiei had informed me about your nightly strolls, I'd grown quite concerned. But, seeing you act like this—like Aurora—I'm relieved to say the least even if you won't heed my advice. I'm relieved you're happy."

I looked down at the table, my chest tightening again. "You're such an old man…Kurama."

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies! For some reason, fifth chapters are always difficult for me so I left this short. I have started on the next chapter. Much love to all followers, favorites, and reviews. We love them!


	6. Chapter 6: Irony at Its Best

My fingers hovered over the buttons for only a moment, before I replaced the phone and slumped against the arm of the couch. Banriyu hovered close by trading looks with Nike. Kurama's parting words and Hiei's final jab, danced around my mind.

"_You're vulnerable now," Kurama began, now standing just beyond the threshold of my apartment. "I know you hate the idea of it, but, unfortunately, it is a fact."_

"_Is that why you and your friends have been stalking me all week?" I said, arms folded in my doorway. _

_The sly fox didn't give any visible reaction to what I said. He blinked at me, innocently, acting as if he didn't know. Hiei had made it obvious that he had been watching me—against his will, of course. Apparently, all it takes is a game of rock-paper-scissors to get him to do anything. I understood, of course._

_Yusuke and Kuwabara did their watching by day, often coming right up to me and asking about any suspicious characters I'd seen. Real set of detectives too, afterwards I'd often go with them to the arcade or watch them kill each other—either or. "I'm not blind Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara are not ninjas."_

_He chuckled warmly at that, "I can't argue with you there."_

"_I know."_

"_Still, the fact reminds that you are in danger. Your flighty friend should have warned you before he departed—"_

_I clenched my jaw, narrowing my gaze. He didn't flinch. He continued on as if I wasn't giving him the death glare. I was no longer speaking to the sweet Shuichi. Kurama had now entered the chat and no discomfort of mine could sway him to change his tone._

"_-That the moment he left you, he left you without protection. Our city has a particularly high volume of demons, some intelligent, others bloodthirsty. The fact remains that his presence was keeping them at bay. You have the type of power that invites others to you, they can sense the potency of your spirit energy and they are immediately drawn. That was the first thing I noticed about you when we met. That's how I found you. It's almost a living force. Most demons will find it difficult to resist.…"_

_I almost flinched back in surprise, but he continued on. "Demons and psychics will seek you out now, and you'll have no way to stop it."_

_I held my hand up, almost grabbing him, but we all know I couldn't do that. "Why didn't anyone tell me before now?"_

"_We didn't want to frighten you," Kurama said the moment Hiei responded with, "Because we all assumed you didn't have a death wish. We were mistaken."_

_I looked past Kurama to Hiei, "You're just sunshine and rainbows, aren't you?"_

_He gave me a blank look, "Does my honesty make you uncomfortable?"_

_I thought for a moment, "No." It did, however, make me seem crazy since it came from him, a guy who, and I quote, "Eats dragons."_

_Kurama spared him a glance before continuing, "I realize this may be a lot for you to take in, but you must be reasonable, Aurora. Without a B-class demon near you, you appear to be the perfect victim."_

_Remembering their history lesson about demon classifications, I asked, "Hydra was a B-Class? Like Toguro?"_

_Kurama nodded, a slight gleam in his eye, "I daresay they are on par—before Toguro's demise that is. Hydra would be classified as upper B-Class."_

_I glanced down at his shoes, "And you are…higher right? Much higher than B?"_

_Kurama didn't even nod, he just looked on at me. I knew why, it was almost like he thought I'd be frightened if I knew. But…that didn't make any sense. And here I thought he knew me._

"_Just be careful," his voice dropped low, "Promise me."_

_I was quiet a moment. Then, I looked up. Hiei, Mr. Darkness, had disappeared. Only Kurama remained, but, yet and still, I felt compelled to say something, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I'll try."_

I picked up the phone again, and dialed the number. I listened as it rang. It was six in the morning here on a Sunday, which meant it was still Saturday back home. Everyone should be home. My beautiful sister was a night owl, but no one but me knew that. My brother liked to study at the dinner table. My parents, I knew, were undoubtedly waiting for my call. My aunt would be near. Cerberus would be fast asleep. There would be no talking to him, but for that I was grateful. The boy did nothing but talk and sleep.

It rang. I waited. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" my sister answered irritably. I could picture her with the phone held aloft, her eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"Is this the Allyn residence?" I asked in the most chirper voice I could muster.

"No." She went to hang up the phone—

"Hey! Wait! It's me, Aurora."

"Aurora?" MJ's voice took on a surprised tone before abruptly falling into her usual tone of mild disinterest. "You sound so whiny over the phone."

"Love you too, Sis. Is Mom and Dad home?"

"They are."

I waited.

"Do you want to speak to them?"

"I'd like to speak to all of you if I can."

"Fine," she sighed, "But you know I hate talking on the phone."

"Yes, yes. Boo-hoo. Now, how was your week at school?"

"I killed a man."

"Did he deserve it?"

"Yep. Him and his whole family."

"Good talk, Minerva."

"Don't pretend like you don't know I miss you, dummy."

I smiled, "I know. Are you still coming in March?"

"Of course. Isn't your friend, Katie, coming over Thanksgiving break?"

"Yes, but, I wouldn't have break. I'll still have class, but I know a guy who'll cover for me. He owes me." And after he's done with this favor, he'll _still_ owe me. Until I get Hydra back, he'll always owe me.

Justice is always served.

"You always know a guy." She responded flippantly, "And then you pretend you don't know them and then_ I_ have to deal with it."

"Hey! This time it's just friendship."

"Sure."

"It is!"

"And then you wonder why you can't keep any guy friends."

Banriyu nodded his head in agreement.

"I have guy friends. I have _plenty_ of guy friends." I defended, I began to count on my fingers but thought better of it. I didn't want to embarrass myself. "how many do you have?"

"I don't have _friends_, Aurora."

"You have me."

MJ considered this. "Fine."

"What about that adorable guy who follows you around?"

"An unfortunate acquaintance."

"The bubbly girl."

"She doesn't know how to _not_ talk."

"The one with the Bug?"

"She asks too many questions."

"You like Nia and Tyniah."

"They're your friends."

"Mom and Dad?"

"Fine, fine." She laughed, "Anyway. Are you in trouble? Do I need to come find you?"

"Not exactly." I let out a nervous laugh which, of course, she noticed.

"Should I go get Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, please." I waited for a second, meeting Banriyu's eyes as he stared at me. "Wait. Quick question: Is Aunt Medusa there?"

"Yeah, as always. You know she and Dad are practically twins. If he's home, she's home."

"I see." Banriyu encouraged me with a nod, reaching out to place his hand on my shoulder. "She's a demon…right?"

"Duh." MJ responded, probably slumped against the wall. "So is Cerberus and Hydra. _And_?"

I paused, eyes wide as I tried, unsuccessfully to formulate a response. Everything that had happened in the last few days made total sense now. I guess I wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"Have you always known they were demons?"

"_Yes_. Didn't you?"

I said nothing.

MJ sighed. "Couldn't you tell whenever Hydra materialized that he'd never draw on your spirit energy? Because he didn't need to…because he's a demon, Aurora."

"Well, I know that now." Minerva's younger than me, but for whatever reason she always seems to be completely fine with the supernatural. She didn't even have spirits, and here she was, knowing more than me. It both filled me with pride and irritation.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"So… what happened?"

I gave Banriyu an uneasy smile, "Well, I was stalked by a Spirit Detective team and they thought Hydra was a bad demon who was going to try to impregnate me and kill me. Demon World and Spirit World want to collect his head. We ran away. They blasted us out of the sky and Hydra disappeared." I ran my fingers over my pendant. "That about sums it up."

A swear a whole two minutes passed before she spoke again.

When she did speak, her voice took on this completely detached tone. "Is he dead?"

"No."

"Good. Then I'm gonna kill him."

()()()

Kurama's house was only a thirty-minute bus ride away, but I felt like walking. Perhaps it was a little too early anyway. From what Kurama told me, he lived with his mother and step-father. It was a Sunday. I didn't want to be that rude friend that shows up unannounced. Of course, I could have called him—that's what Nike said anyway as I grabbed my leather jacket and slammed the door behind me. I could have, but I'd been on the phone an hour already. I was sick of holding that plastic thing to my ear. I needed some face to face interaction. I needed to just pour all of this out and have Kurama use that big brain of his to use it and find Hydra. That was my plan anyway. In all honesty, I wasn't too sure what this new information would mean to him. It could mean diddly-squat. I was hoping it meant something—anything.

"You're in a good mood." Banriyu commented as he hovered over my left shoulder. "I thought that you'd be angry."

"Sue me. I can't hold a grudge." I shrugged. Looking both ways, I crossed the street. I glanced up toward the bright blazing sun. Nice. Might as well cut through the park.

"I know." He replied. "But why are you approaching Kurama? Do you trust him now?"

I entered the front gates. Even keeping on the path, there was no one else in sight. That was comforting. I could talk to Banriyu all I wanted—not that having people nearby has ever stopped me before. I do like to pretend to be responsible though. Who doesn't like to pretend? "I don't have much of a choice. It's him or nothing, isn't it?"

He sighed, "I wish we had better options."

"I could probably reach out to my great-grandparents, but I wouldn't want to worry them."

Banriyu nodded. "I believe that's a wise—"

He paused and hissed. "_Princess_."

"I know." I replied lowly.

I laughed to myself, fiddling with my pendant. We were being followed, and it wasn't Darkness who was tailing us.

()()()

Although Hiei had the freedom to travel between worlds as he liked, he often found himself in the Living World more and more as of late. If he wasn't guarding the paths to Demon World, he with Kurama and the rest of them. He was on some mission. Get this. Protect that. If he wasn't at Sprit World's beck and call, he was begrudgingly doing Kurama a favor. My mother wants to see you. Would you stay for dinner? Could you watch over someone for me?

He'd protest, often climbing out of the requests, but not all of them. He couldn't get out of his current one.

He'd wanted an escape, he had one, but he still felt like he hadn't taken it. He was idling between worlds more and more as the months passed. Mukuro noticed. She often remarked on it, much to his irritation.

"You're looking for something there…something you can't find here." She said one day, as he announced he was leaving for the Living World. He wouldn't have said anything at all, but she had stepped into the room just as he was going. He knew by her posture she thought she was delivering him several pearls of wisdom. He didn't have the time to tell her how utterly wrong she was.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" He asked with a venomous edge to his voice.

She shrugged, removing herself from his path, like she hadn't noticed his tone at all. "That's something you'll have to figure out on your own, Hiei. It'll come to you."

"Tch." He made no remark, only left.

The moment he returned and found Kurama, the fox was walking with the girl and Kurama had trapped him here with another request.

He watched them from one of the trees, completely out of sight of either of them. Hiei wondered briefly if this was one of those human girls that had so often followed Kurama around like sad little animals. If that was the case, Kurama was probably going to get rid of her soon. All Hiei had to do was wait.

And he did his waiting, an entire hour of it! Still, Kurama made no sign that he was moving or that he had intentions to move. That, in itself, was strange. But, then again, hadn't he said something about allowing himself to become more human? Maybe this was how he intended to do it: Making himself miserable by spending extended periods of time with the foolish. It wouldn't be completely out of his character. Kurama often went out his way to see the Oaf. This was probably no different.

Still, he moved down one branch to get a closer look, curiosity getting the better of him.

At a table, surrounded on all sides by trees, the two of them were secluded. Almost secluded.

Kurama chuckled. The girl had dark, curly hair and self-satisfied look on her face. On her right, a spirit hung in the air, he was so close to the girl, he was practically brushing her cheek.

"I can't stand you. You know that, right?" she asked, tapping a single finger against the wood. "Tohru is getting suspicious, Shuichi. If you keep hanging around, she's going to think we're friends."

Wearing his familiar amused expression, Kurama responded, "Well, aren't we?"

"Ugh!" the girl released a sigh of frustration, throwing her hands up. "Haven't you been listening?"

Kurama cleared his throat, "Listening to you list reasons as to why we should avoid each other at all costs? I have. I found numbers…" he glanced down at a piece of paper in front of him, "fifteen through twenty-four quite convincing."

"Why do I feel like you aren't taking my list seriously?"

"Because he isn't." The Spirit added in, much to Hiei's surprise. "Quite frankly, who would? You have to admit…this is silly, isn't it, Princess?"

The girl made no answer, only waved her hand quickly, in a shooing motion. "Shoe fly!"

"Princess," the spirit complained, laughing. "There are no flies in this area. If you keep reacting to everything I say, he's either going to catch on, or he's going to think you're insane."

She stood to her feet, book in hand, "Excuse me for a moment, Shuichi. This fly has got to go."

She proceeded to begin whacking wildly at the spirit with her book, making Kurama release a series of giggles she ignored.

Hiei's eyes were glued to the spectacle. He'd never seen a more ridiculous show in his entire life. She attacked the spirit wildly with reckless abandon, caring very little what Kurama may think of her. The girl's hair flew around her in a flurry. Her movements held some grace to them, practice. Judging from her movements she had some formal training. Her legs and arms were tight with muscle. There was not a not a sign of hesitance either, every movement was intentional. Her strikes were meant—Hiei noticed—not to harm. They were playfully aimed, even in the girl's ire. It was no more than a juvenile game. Still…

It was impossible to tear his eyes away from it, even if Kurama could end the entire farce by simply saying he could see the spirit as well. He said nothing, because she said nothing. And so on she continued, complaining about a fly that wasn't there while chasing a spirit everyone could see.

_Irony at its best._ Hiei chuckled darkly, and it was at that moment Kurama noticed him. A look of recognition flashed across his eyes, followed closely by something else. Then came the request…

()()()

Hiei had closed his eyes for only a second, and the girl was now nowhere in sight. She'd left her apartment. But, that didn't concern him. He could track her spirit energy easily, it was as loud as any demons. It practically hammered at his senses.

She needed to learn how to hide her presence, if she wanted to go sneaking around. Still, now he was almost grateful for its obnoxious existence. Hiei barely had to focus find her. She was near his favorite park, the one with the tallest trees in this insufferable city. Before he was freed from his Spirit World chains, he'd often sleep in that park.

"There."

He stood up on his branch and followed her energy, disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I've really enjoyed the out pouring of support I've received from you guys! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7: It's Funny

If life had taught me anything, it was that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Let's take Kurama for an example. Normal genius hottie or badass fox demon? Who could tell just by looking at him?

_Certainly_ not me.

That was why I didn't bother to speed up, despite Banriyu's incessant urgings, and annoying prods. Well, that's what I told myself. A small, quiet piece of me wanted to know _why_ I was being tailed. And that folks, was a_ small_ piece for a reason. It was simple: I didn't need a reason…ever. You follow me? I avoid _you_. Cut and dry, there it is. Throw my hands up, walk away.

But, I had started doing a lot of strange things since I met Kurama so what was one more?

I spun on the spot and waved a welcoming hand, "Hello, there." I had brought us to a more spacious opening in the forest and stopped in the center of it, so whatever was following me couldn't hide in the trees. Caution always negged at my soul until I gave it at least an inch, "Do you need something?"

Oh, it was a bright day! And the grass was still laced with morning dew that sparkled in the faintest twist of light. When I walked, I could hear the slippery grass underfoot. The small copse of trees I faced were also damp with water, just barely hiding a pair of yellow eyes.

I distinctively heard a slippery lapping sound, a noise a dog would make as it drank water followed by a snickering cackle. "Why yes, if you don't mind." The demon stalked out of the trees all leathery and grey, only humanoid in its ability to walk. It closely resembled a gecko with cat eyes crossed with a shrimpy dragon. "I'd like to taste you."

_Huh,_ I pursed my lips and turned to Banriyu oddly disappointed. "Do you think he knows anything about Hydra?"

"I don't think he understands anything beyond his own hunger, Princess." Banriyu replied, "We'd best dispatch him quickly and move on."

"You're the boss." I replied, looking the gecko over. The thought of being followed had actually given me hope—had excited me, even. But, no, I was as unlucky as ever.

"Hey!" he said snappishly, arresting my attention again. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you," I replied, allowing Banriyu to fully manifest beside me. Only I seemed to notice the way his weight hit the ground. "I'll just have to decline. You're not my type."

Banriyu gagged, throwing off everyone's momentum. "Poor taste, Princess."

I let out a gasp of surprise. "Really?"

He nodded, placing his hands over his swords, waiting to draw.

I held my hands up, "You can't expect all of them to be certified platinum, Banriyu. Even professionals have an off day."

Banriyu looked at me sheepishly, "Are any of your jokes certified, Princess?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Some of them are pretty good…"

"Certainly not that one." He grumbled.

I faced him down, arms crossed. I looked like a child, I knew, but I had a bad habit of not caring what I looked like. "Hydra would have laughed."

Banriyu snorted and mumbled under his breath.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, "come again?"

"I said that I have no doubt Hydra would have asked a similar request with an entirely different idea than this demon." His face was beat red with anger, "Scoundrel—the way he coveted you, it was so disturbing. You are but a child." Banriyu visibly shivered to drive the point home, but he didn't need to. He could be so dramatic sometimes. Honestly, where did he get that from?

Even I wasn't that dramatic.

Not really, anyway.

I turned in time to see Leatherface sprinting at us full force, a forked tongue flickering out of his mouth.

()()()

Finding the girl was pitifully simple. It was no wonder she'd attracted vermin already.

Hiei landed lightly in the nearest tree, gazing down at the scene before him with mild interest. The girl stood with her hands on her hips in an altogether relaxed pose. The spirit floated near her shoulder, talking although she seemed not to be listening. She didn't seem afraid, but he knew from experience that the human didn't know very much about self-preservation—wait—

No, he'd seen correctly. She was waving at the demon, motioning for it to come closer. _What are you doing?_

Folding his arms, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree and removed his headband. The Jagan flared to life, giving him the ideal vantage point for the show he hadn't known he'd get to see. He'd wanted to see her skill—if she had any—from the moment she had decided to attack him. He wanted to know if there was any reason behind her confidence besides pride and temporary insanity.

Kurama would want him to intervene. Hiei grinned down at the sight before him. The fox couldn't always get what he wanted.

They traded words, nothing that required Hiei to pay very close attention. What happened next would have passed in a flash, if he'd been someone else. But his eyes saw all.

Hiei's gaze narrowed as the creature threw himself forward, using his tail as an added propellant. The girl, lost in an argument with her spirit, seemed to notice at last.

She wore a slight frown, her head turning to her spirit. The air around her took on a golden sheen, her spirit energy flared—flowing into the spirit at once. It moved and shook like fire, fanning around her like a flame consuming all. "Strike, Banriyu."

"Close your eyes, Princess."

She made a show of lifting a hand to her eyes, but, she did not, Hiei noticed, close her eyes.

Not even twenty feet away from the creature, the spirit removed his swords from their scabbards with such speed, such ferocity the removal seemed to be accompanied by a ringing that encircled the entire clearing.

The creature was cut in half, but it was much too stupid to notice it was dead right away. It took the spirit putting the blades away with a snap for the creature to remember it had been killed and fall to pieces.

Hiei had seen better, he, himself could do better, but the show was impressive for a human.

The girl stood on her toes, and kissed the spirit's cheek making him turn red with embarrassment.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"That was awesome, Banriyu." She said, the energy that surrounded the spirit swirled out of him in a blurr, returning to its host in a rush of air. "I didn't know you'd move so fast with so little spirit energy."

"I thought I told you to close your eyes, Princess."

She shrugged, and left the body behind, continuing forward forcing Hiei to follow. Something would come along and it it. "You tell me a lot of things…"

"I told your mother I didn't trust, Hydra." He said, much like a child.

Her replied came back low and slow, "I know."

"I told your father too…you know he told me not worry."

Silence and then, "Sounds like him."

"Do you think we'll ever find him, Princess?"

Hiei paused just as she paused, her right hand twitching slightly out of distress or irritation, he couldn't quite distinguish which it was.

"I think…" the girl began, playing with her bracelet. "you worry too much."

He sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, bending so he could manage it. "You worry too little."

"If you could read my mind right now, you'd disagree." She replied.

"Princess…"

"We'll find him. I believe what Yusuke said. Him and Kuwabara I trust. They've seen more than I have and yet…they feel purer than me, you know? Innocent. Young. Naïve." She commented, her voice drifting off. "I like how I _feel _when I'm with them. It's how I feel when I'm with you, Banriyu."

He chuckled, "And Kurama? Do you think he's all those things as well?"

She snorted, "Never again. I could never feel at ease with him the way I do when I'm with you. He's too hard to predict. He's pretty good at appearing to be innocent."

"Much like yourself."

"Hey! I'm innocent."

"Recklessness and innocence are not interchangeable, Princess. You know that."

She kicked her feet, but didn't comment.

"And the other?" Banriyu asked. "The dark haired one."

"Oh, you mean, Hiei?"

Hiei's ears perked up, upon hearing his name. She had a particular way of saying his name, he noticed. Even though every interaction they'd had ended in an argument, she's never said his name without the particular nuance she was using now.

"Hiei's Hiei, I guess."

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"No other description?"

She laughed, "I don't spend enough time with him to describe him. Yusuke and Kuwabara are easy because they wear their personalities out for everyone to see. Kurama shows you what he wants you to see, the foxy bastard. And Hiei is…"

Hiei listened for any pitiful description she could give. He had already prepared himself to be irritated, dissection was his least favorite thing to experience unless he did it himself—with a sword no less. He hated to hear himself be placed in a box—a category when no one truly knew him. Despite not caring what others thought, it was annoying, and enraged him. And yet…for some reason he stayed put. He waited and listened for the judgement that would come. She would call him callous, no doubt—express her disdain for his earlier behavior.

He could almost hear it now, in his mind, taking shape. It almost made him laugh to remember the way her eyes had widened when she slapped him. Her surprise at being dropped was just as funny. He chuckled as he replayed her foolish attempt to hit him again.

Now, he almost wanted her to describe him. He waited for it, just so he could hear her growl in frustration the way she often did when things were not going her way. He'd so enjoy to watch her march around, declaring how she couldn't stand the sight of him. How she would—unwisely—try to hit him again if he so much as glanced her way.

It was strange, the feeling that seized him. He often wanted the anger of others, their rage often lit a fire in him. It filled him up, making him cackle in delight. This feeling was not far from that one, but, it was different somehow too. He couldn't say why. Either way, he waited, his ears peaked for a sound.

After a long pause, nothing came. Hiei watched as the girl simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't say. Besides, he's probably stalking us from the trees as we speak. One bad word and he'll curse us both with his fire demon magic." She waved her fingers as if traces of magic hopped from one digit to the other.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "What a nuisance."

"Come on, Hiei!" she shouted, throwing her hands up. She swung around in a circle. It was curious, she knew he was here, but she couldn't pinpoint his location. She had the senses of a small child. "I know you're out there. Entertain me, I'm bored."

Hiei watched her, shouting and swinging, with a smirk before dropping off the branch and landing directly behind her.

He moved before he had completely thought it through. All he knew was that he was bored and perhaps she was entertaining as Kurama made her out to be.

He didn't make a sound as he landed. As she turned to face him, she flinched back and reflexively yanked her arm back as if to strike.

He sneered mockingly, "I hope you weren't planning to do any damage with that tiny fist of yours."

She grinned at him, more pleased to see him than he thought she'd be. "Come now, not all of us eat dragons Hiei. Not all of us eat dragons. We normal folk have to make due with what we have."

"Heh." That wasn't the response he expected.

"Besides, my fist isn't tiny—just dainty and cute." She ran the very hand beneath her chin as if to show it off. "A lot like the rest of me."

"Do you have a habit of being this delusional?" He replied, stepping closer just to make her move back, but she didn't. Despite their proximity, she didn't make one move to put distance between them. Her refusal to move, and the very loud essence of her very presence made him think that_ he _should perhaps move. But, truthfully, being this close was…it wasn't unbearable. He put some distance there anyway, he wasn't sure he liked that.

With a wave she motioned toward her spirit who was watching him wearily. Hiei only barely acknowledged him before allowing the girl to get his attention once again with her laugh.

"You know I should probably kick your ass for not stepping in back there." She said, her eyes inhumanly bright. Her words were accusatory but held no real venom. "You didn't know if I could handle that demon."

"You're alive, aren't you?" Hiei smirked at her reaction. She gasped, her eyebrows drawing together dramatically.

"Sure," she shrugged, "But what if?"

"I don't deal in 'what-ifs'."

"Then what do you deal in?"

Hiei waited a moment, letting the curious glint in her eyes come to a head before he delivered his dry reply, "Masochism. Self-harm."

She narrowed her eyes in question briefly, before she caught on to his meaning.

"Nice, Hiei. You know for a moment there, I was beginning to think you were pretty cool and you go and do it again," she gestured with her hands, exasperated, "You make me remember that you're a dick. And don't lie, you like talking to me, otherwise you'd sit right up in your tree and pass judgement from afar."

"Whatever helps you sleep."

She grinned at that, leaning back to survey him once before starting, "You know I—" she broke off, her head jerking back toward the exit. "Jesus! I forgot already. Damnit, I hope he's still home."

With that she stormed off, muttering, "But what could he possibly be doing on a Sunday? Cooking up some plants?"

Her spirit trailed behind her, giving Hiei a side glance as he spoke, "You don't 'cook up' plants, Princess."

"Oh, yes you do." She said, in that now too familiar knowing tone of hers, "How do you think they make drugs?"

The spirit—whatever his name was—huffed, obviously unimpressed with her answer.

_Almost too easily distracted, _ he thought, watching her retreat. She was much like a cat seeing something shiny from a distance. She followed the thought without question. She gave herself over to it. The girl did it often in conversation as well, he noticed. She blurred out everything around herself and encased her attention and the object of that attention in a sphere of absolute isolation. Very little could piece that sphere.

He wouldn't admit it—he could barely stomach it himself—but he'd been on the receiving end of that uncanny habit.

He narrowed his eyes. _a foolish, dangerous habit_, but he should have expected as much. She was human afterall. They often did silly things to get themselves slaughtered, didn't they?

But…perhaps hers was a talent of sorts? An ability that flowed in her veins—

He smirked at the train of his own thoughts. What did he care? He was too bored for his own good.

Hiei turned to disappear, once again into the trees—

"Hiei," she called out to him, still walking away but facing him as she walked backwards. There was this hint of a gleam in her eyes, teasing and yet unreasonably sincere. "You're coming, aren't you?"

He didn't turn completely to face her, only observed her out of his peripherals. There was something that nagged at him—something deeply irritating about the curve her lips took on when she spoke to him. There was amusement there too, hidden in the dimples of her cheeks, even in the smooth arch of her brow, and the light lift of her eyes. There was expectation of sorts, like she thought he'd follow gladly like a happy little pet if only she'd ask.

"Why would I?" he asked, intending this to cause her some offense, but it seemed only to make her smile.

She laughed girlishly, turning around, she released the deep growl of frustration he'd been waiting to hear, "Why are you such a DICK!"

She whistled, and then started off, mumbling to herself.

Hiei leapt into the coverage of the trees, keeping his distance, watching in amusement as she complained very loudly about him to her spirit.

()()()

I knocked on the front door and took a step back, turning to stare out at the perfectly manicured lawn before me and the cute, elegant arrangement of flowers guarding the walkway. It was bright and lively, even the side of the home decorated with ivy dipped with blush flowers.

Banriyu smiled beside me, "It's lovely."

I smiled, letting the sun glow down on me. "I—"

The door opened behind me and I whirled around, my hair swirling around me in a wild fury.

A woman with black-brown hair and a gentle smile stood within the threshold, crinkling her eyes with a smile and a slight bow of her head. "Hello."

"Oh!" I started and moved toward her, dipping my head in a bow before returning her smile. "Good morning and hello. I'm very sorry to bother you so early, but I was wondering if K-Shuichi was home? I'd like to speak with him briefly about some homework."

I took a breath as I blurted all of it out. Smooth, Aurora smooth.

She didn't seem to mind. "It's no bother at all." She opened the door wider, "please, do come in. I simply adore it when my Shuichi has friends over."

She closed the door behind me and the ease of which I was able to get in baffled me. I didn't expect a fortress guarded by trolls but…come on…this is Kurama we're talking about. The secret keeping, sneaky, wise-cracking mother—

"You must be Miss Allyn." She commented leading me further into the home as I removed my shoes. "Shuichi has told me so much about you—"

I must have given her a fright with my expression because she immediately added, "Not that he mentions you all the time just that I could tell he was fond of you." She said sweetly.

I think I wasn't the only one being led astray. "Thanks…?"

She searched my face for a moment before nodding her head to the stairs. "He's awake. He's probably studying as usual, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the interruption."

_We'll see about that._ I thought but said, "Thank you, so much, Mrs. Minamino."

She nodded rather gracefully, a trait she and son seemed to share and I took the stairs, jingling my wrist for Banriyu to return to my bracelet. He sighed, but did not complain.

All of the doors on the second floor were open save for one at the end of the bright white hall. I smirked, swaggering toward the door with a grin.

What If I caught him doing something…odd like scratching himself or watching porn?

I laughed aloud, glancing out of the window as I stood before his door. I could see my silly reflection, looking like a true stalker.

_Okay, Aurora, straight face._ I sucked in some air and slapped my cheeks. _ Here goes._ Low-key, I wondered if I'd possibly catch him masturbating….

Now that…that sent a trill through my body I was a little ashamed of. I didn't usually find the thought of guys touching themselves very appealing at all. Most guys anyway, but…Kurama? I don't know, I feel like he'd bring some dignity to the sport, you know? Do the thing right.

_Okay, stop. Stop. Stop. Enough. We're not here for this._

Before I could allow my idle thoughts to roam any further, I promptly brought my fist up and knocked on the door.

I waited a breath.

No answer.

I usually wasn't one to barge into a room, but fuck it. I reached for the door knob, giving it a turn—

"To what do I owe this surprise."

I spun around, hands at the ready, fighting stance assumed.

Kurama chuckled, his eyebrows lifted high and his hands in front of him as if to show he had no weapons. "Jumpy, aren't we?"

I relaxed my posture, only a little embarrassed. "Just what are you doing sneaking around like that?"

He tilted his head to the left, "Am I mistaken in assuming you were about to enter my room without my permission?"

"Tch." I reared back, puzzled. "What? No. Me? No."

He didn't speak.

"Fine." I said, sternly poking him in the chest just to emphasize the word. "But you should have been in there. Any problem we've had since the _day_ we met has been your fault. Don't judge me because I was about to catch you with your pants down."

He turned his head even further, a look of curious concern mixed with a smile played on his face, "Is that what you wanted?"

I opened my mouth and abruptly closed it. I took a moment to steady myself. "You know what I meant."

He pulled a hand lightly through his red hair, catching the light in the best ways to wrong me. "Do I?"

Frowning, I spoke through my teeth. "Open the damn door."

Without further delay, he obliged, eyeing me with a smile.

As expected, Kurama's room was neat. He had a simple desk, closet and set of drawers and plain looking bed. Each piece of furniture, however, did find a plant of some sort perched on it in some way shape or form. I didn't have the expertise to name them all or any for that matter. A few were familiar, namely the fresh roses on his desk in a translucent vase. He gestured to either the bed or the desk chair.

I flopped down on his bed, choosing the more comfortable option—obviously. I tucked my legs beneath myself and snatched up his pillow, placing it neatly on my legs. His bed sat against the window, allowing sunshine to fall right on top of me. Still, it was a little chilly.

"Would you like a blanket as well?" Kurama asked, all politeness.

"No, I'm good." I said plainly.

"Are you sure?"

I pursed my lips, wiggling. "I wouldn't want to put you out…"

"It's no trouble, really." He stood to his feet and moved smoothly to his closet. As if he'd had the entire space memorized, he pulled out a blanket as quick as quick. He unfolded it and lifted it for me to see. It was winter white dotted with smiling sunflowers.

I wagged my eyebrows at his sheepish look. "Nice. Very _distinctive_. It sends one of _clearest_ messages I've ever seen."

"My mother's idea." He said rather warmly, "She was quite proud of herself."

Anyone could tell he was a momma's boy, I didn't need to point it out. I'm classy like that.

And so, I said nothing as he walked toward me, the soft scent of roses coaxing me into a false sense of security as was usual. He leaned over me and draped the blanket over my shoulders without my asking. I was doing my best to keep a neutral expression, but I probably wore a look like I'd swallowed a pickled peach whole.

For the briefest moment, the most minute of seconds, his skin rolled across my collar bone making my eyes snap up to meet his sweet gaze.

I furrowed my brow, but his expression remained unchanged as he returned to his desk chair, leaned back, and crossed his right leg over his left. His hands he folded together over his knee.

We sat in that silence for an eternity. It was so like him, prompting me without prompting me. But, I for whatever reason, didn't feel like being prompted.

I, instead, gave him my cheeriest smile.

"It's nice to see you," he said, breaking first. "Admittedly…I hadn't expected to see you at all today."

"Huh," I shook my head. "Good figure."

A pause, his eyes running over mine, holding my gaze his eyes fluttered, "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"What, you don't want me here?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I said—"

"Basically," I shrugged. "Maybe I just want to hang? You don't think I can hang? Because I can hang. I do it often."

"I don't doubt it."

I clapped my hands suddenly, earning only a blink from the red-head now fully accustomed to my outbursts. "Oh! I did want something. It's just that you being a creeper by the door made me forget…"

Kurama sighed, "This is my room."

I shooed him away with a hand, "Look—I just found out some important information about my family that may help us find my Hydra."

The sharpness in his eyes returned in a second, he stilled, his attention rapt. "Yes?"

_Weird…_ "So, apparently, my aunt Medusa is a demon and so is Cerberus. Though they aren't blood relatives, I've just known them my whole life, so I didn't notice a difference. I didn't notice or care that they were demons—not that it matters. They live with us. My mom is this crazy powerful psychic, right? I knew all that. Her spirit energy allows her to subjugate spirits and apparitions…"

"The way you do."

"Right." I nodded, "We have all kinds of spirits staying at our estate. Some of them ordinary, others as powerful as Nike. You know, nothing really interesting." I raised my right hand, "Banriyu, for example, has been in my family for generations on my mom's side. One of my psycho cousins hates me because of him by the way. Good stuff…"

I could feel the question posed on Kurama's lips but he said nothing, allowing me to continue on my wild tangent.

"My father's family is unique as well…" I paused not willing to tell him everything just yet, not that I knew everything anyway. "But the gist is that Hydra was my protector, just like my aunt Medusa protects my father and Cerberus protects my younger brother, Vulcan."

Somehow I had shrugged off the blanket during this short conversation, rising to my knees with every word. "This proves that Hydra isn't a psycho human impregnator."

It was almost funny to me, now that I had gotten it all out, it didn't seem like very much at all. But that was the truth, that was almost all of it.

Kurama was unreadable, seeming to comb through my words as gently as possible. "How long has Medusa been with your family."

Odd line of questioning, he seemed to completely ignore my last sentence.

"For as long I can remember. She and my father grew up together. They go virtually everywhere together." I smirked, "I even think she was there on his honeymoon too."

He nodded not even trying a smile, "And Cerberus?"

That made me pause, where _did_ he come from? "Oh, um, I think Aunt Medusa brought him home the day Vulcan was born."

"And Hydra? Was he there the day you were born?"

"No. I found him…when I was three…maybe four years old. He was hurt near my great-grandparents estate." How weird it felt, remembering all that, feeling like it had happened to a different person—a different you. "His hair was just matted in blood. My mother was so angry that I had seen him that way—because I was so little. But I didn't cry—no I was four because MJ had just turned two but she was so advanced for her age. Everyone was so boring to her, especially Hydra."

I allowed myself a smile. Man, I kinda missed them all, didn't I?

Glancing up at Kurama, I noticed he bore a somewhat pinched expression like I'd just told him to opposite of what he wanted to hear. He wasn't looking at me so much as staring hard in my direction, his mouth parted slightly and then closing abruptly as he stood to his feet.

I watched him wearily as he paced for a moment, knuckles tucked beneath his chin, his long legs giving me life as they glided across the carpeted floor covered in khaki. Every moment or so, at his turns, he'd blink rapidly as if to expel a psycho thought from his mind. At least, that's what I did when I was blinking.

The minutes dragged as I watched him do this. Every other minute or so, he'd shoot a mood in my direction, giving me half a mind to shoot one back. I didn't though, because I was afraid he'd win.

Kurama took a violent turned and I found him on the bed next to me, his eyes so sharp they were almost cold, "If I am to assume that all that you've told me is true…your situation is more dire than we predicted."

I blinked hard, giving him the best incredulous stare I could muster. "When did we agree my situation was dire?"

A flicker of confusion fell over Kurama's eyes, "In your apartment, Aurora…just yesterday."

"You never said anything about 'dire'."

He closed his eyes, "The point is that I assumed the only threat to you would be lower level demons and psychics drawn by your power. That was my conclusion based on the little information I was given. I was unaware of your family."

Now, it was my turn to stand up, "What does that mean? Nothing has changed. My _family_ isn't part of this. They're on the other side of the world—this world, I mean."

"Actually," Kurama responded, so calmly it was annoying, "your family has everything to do with this especially considering their ties to Demon World."

Kurama folded his hands again, in his familiar "a decision has been made" pose. "Humans and demons have a long history of working together in secret…mostly in matters concerning economical gain and influence. The black market, for example, benefits greatly from its connection to demons." He paused briefly, catching my eyes, "How long has your family had this protection?"

"I don't…"I don't know what I thought when we started down this rabbit hole, but, at last, it all clicked. What surprised me most is his round-about way of getting to the meat of his accusation.

I began to laugh. I laughed so hard I had to grab onto to Kurama's desk just to steady myself.

Oh, Kurama? That boy said nothing, only watched like he was carved from ivory.

Finally, I forced myself to speak, "You know…I don't know if I should be flattered or furious with you, but let's try both."

Almost as if he sensed my imminent explosion, he rose to his feet. "Aurora."

"Don't you try to placate me, Kurama." I said through my teeth, "You just accused my family of being overlords of the _underworld_—and don't make that face because that's exactly what it sounded like to me. And why? Because we have money? My father is an _attorney_. That's what happens when you get a job in America you are rewarded with funds to spend as you like! And anyway—"

Kurama's eyes flickered to the door, "Aurora—"

"Don't—" I glared from his pleading eyes back to the door, my lungs expelling air left and right as I huffed in my fury. His mom…. I sucked on my teeth. I was causing a scene with his sweet mother downstairs as a witness. It's what he deserved. But…I guess it's not what she deserves. "Fine. I'll leave."

I moved toward the door, but he reached out to me and I stopped, mid-step, before he could even slide his cool fingers around my wrist. "I was going to ask if we could continue this conversation elsewhere…in private."

I opened my mouth to refute—to pick up my sword and start-a-swinging. Instead, I made the fool decision of sliding my eyes in his direction. I didn't see an apology in his eyes, but there was an emotion there that—despite my raging—it was telling me it wanted me to stay. It was begging. Besides, the green in his eyes was endless—has to be seen to be believed, I tell you. It was spring, brighter than the scene outside his door. And _that,_ my friends, was asking me to stay. How could I—a fragile human—refuse?

Here's to hoping it's all in my head.

Having lost my rage—and having now wished I still had it—I asked, "Where's… 'in private'?"

()()()

Apparently, it's downtown in Yusuke's apartment.

In all honesty, as I stepped through the apartment door, I expected that deep fear I had experienced on my first visit. I expected it to hook right into my gut and drag me down.

Instead, when Botan opened the door she just dragged me into the room.

"Nice to see you too, Botan," I said giving her a squeeze. "Do you live here?"

"Oh no!" she said with a wave, "I just happen to be coming from Spirit World when Yusuke contacted me. I wanted to check in on you anyway. How're you holding up?"

"I'm not dead yet, so I guess I'm peachy." I said, "But, humans have been known to die of grief so we'll see." That barb was meant for Kurama, but he wasn't behind me anymore. He was in that damn kitchen I bet.

Botan gave me a pitying look, "I have been looking into this for you. But so far, all the information I have is what he did before he disappeared off Spirit World's radar…" she spoke the next bit a little uneasily, "I'm not sure that would be something you'd want to hear."

_Probably not,_ I played with my bracelet as she led me to the couch. Why were people always trying to sit me down? Did I look like I couldn't stand for very long? "Actually, any information is good information."

She pursed her lips, "Well…once you hear it, you may not agree—Hiei!"

She was just as startled as I was to watch him climb through the window without a glance in our direction and walk towards the back rooms. I was tempted to laugh, but I didn't feel like being happy at the moment.

"Tch. What the hell." I said, turning to look at Botan, "It's like he doesn't know how to use a door."

Hiei offered me the barest hint of snarky laugh, his voice taking on this obvious mocking tone. "I must say I'm surprised."

Taking the bait, because I always take the bait, I asked, "about what?"

"Your insufferable voice hasn't shattered any windows."

I leaned forward with a grin, just as the guys stepped into the room. I didn't have a ready response for his comment, so I went with the low-blow. "That's not what you said last night."

Yusuke, as always, reacted perfectly, "Jeez, what happened last night, Hiei?"

His face all fire and rage, Hiei set his irises on me, "Nothing of the—"

Yusuke lost himself laughing on the floor. Kuwabara—mildly disgusted—saw the look of pure rage on Hiei's face and chose to laugh anyway, just to spite him I think. Botan giggled behind her hand, but I was too distracted by Hiei's face to catch Kurama's expression. Hiei was torn between bewilderment and anger, which led me to believe that he didn't understand my comeback at all which made it all the more hilarious.

I bit my lip as I looked on at him, victory pumping through my veins. I gave him my sweetest smile.

His red-rubies blazed, narrowed, and calmed to a cinder. He closed his eyes, "Laugh while you can," he said, in this oddly threatening tone of voice. "It may be your last."

Wait, what?

I laughed at the pure absurdity of his statement, but he was looking at me like he'd just reached an inner peace. And I was sure that my peace and his peace was shades different, involved more bloodshed and less waterfalls of tranquility. "Whoa there, Fireboy," I said approaching him with caution, "Calm down. I was just joking. Chill, I only do this because you make it so easy, so entertaining…"

Hiei stepped toward me, "I'll show you entertaining—"

"Alright you two," Kurama said, maturely. He placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me back to the couch, "I think our current predicament takes precedence over your squabble."

"It's not me, Kurama," I say, peeking over my shoulder to glance at Hiei. The poor boy thought he was safe. Ha! "Hiei won't quit flirting with me. He's been giving me all these mixed signals since I met him—"

The gang never failed to give me a laugh as long as it was at Hiei's expense. Hiei, by the way, was seething at the accusation. He didn't even know how to respond.

I laughed again and then tried to walk around Kurama just to get a better look, but he did a good job of pushing me away from the bomb that was his fire friend. "I promise, that was my last one. By the way, this is payback for you being a dick earlier. If you'd just accepted my offer of friendship, I wouldn't have to go in on you like this. You bring it on yourself."

"Enough," Kurama said again, sitting me down beside Botan. "On to the matter at hand, if you don't mind."

Hiei didn't say anything, which I didn't expect. He just set his flashing eyes on me, so, naturally, I did my best to avoid them as the group grabbed chairs and settled around the living room.

Smooth as a breeze, Kurama elegantly whipped through the information I had given him. The group took on this information easily, as if they had always suspected I was weird somehow and so it came as no shock. Not that I'd shock a group of savvy world-savers.

"As I was telling Aurora before we came here," Kurama spared a glance in my sour direction, "I have several ideas about what has occurred here. It is possible that her family has entered into a beneficial and dangerous contract. What all entails in this contract I do not know—nor does she—but I can wager it may have something to do with Hydra's disappearance."

"Damn," Yusuke commented.

"Yeah," Kuwabara gave me a pitying glance, "Those contracts never turn out well for the humans. Did they need the money or something?"

I sighed into my hands, "Look, okay, I know Kurama has the super brain here, but he doesn't know everything. He doesn't know shit about me or my goddamn family—"

Kuwabara started, "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," I put a hand on his knee, "I'm not offended. I just like to curse. What I mean to say is that this is how it has always been. We aren't their captives and we don't pay them by the week. They live with us and they love us. And we love them. My Aunt Medusa sewed me a blanket and Cerberus sleeps in my lap….There's nothing weird or shady, or dangerous going on here. I never had a single problem in my entire life…until I met you, Kurama. And I'm not blaming you, but…you can see why I would though, right? Moving on, my family doesn't need money. My dad's family has money—always had money. My mom is the same. He just has a job because he likes to help people, I don't know. I didn't get that trait. My mom doesn't have a job because she _doesn't_ like people. Hell, I don't even have to work, but I'm going to get a job because that's what normal people do.

"My point is this: there is nothing nefarious going on with me or my family. Kurama, my dear, I adore both you and your brain, but I'm going to need for you to come up with another explanation." I nodded to the group and took my seat. Wait? I was standing. When did—fuck it.

Silence.

Either my speech was too epic for words, or I had just made a fool of myself. It didn't really matter to me.

Kurama stepped toward me and I recoiled, "Oh, no, you stay there and speak your peace from a distance, thank you." It's like he knew what he did to me.

Unruffled, Kurama speared me with smile, "As you wish, Aurora, but I must say—"

"Hey, I get that you guys got a thing going here, but don't forget about us." Yusuke commented, earning a secret nod of agreement from Kuwabara. Botan looked outraged but didn't comment very loudly, "Don't be so insensitive." She hissed.

I blinked once, ignoring what was just said as dutifully as Kurama ignored my feelings on the first matter.

Kurama followed my lead, "I didn't say this was my only idea on the matter, just that it was plausible. Relationships between humans and demons are actually more common than one might think, still these are usually based on mutual gain of some kind—gain that isn't nearly as innocent as yours may be—"

I didn't miss how he'd said "may be." There was no hesitation too!

Kurama was unapologetic in a way that Shuichi could never be. The difference was staggering.

"—regardless, there are relationships that exist beyond that surface level. I believe there are other powers at work here, powers that have yet to show their hand. However, I think if we play this just right…we may be able to elicit an appearance." Kurama got that faraway look again, before his eyes darted to his left, finding Hiei by the windowsill.

"So we're just going to wait?" Kuwabara asked.

"It seems like the only option for now, at least until we know more." Kurama answered.

Botan gasped beside me, "Right! I almost forgot. Lord Koenma was able to get his file like you asked." She shuffled around and pulled a manila folder from the sleeves of her pink kimono. She passed it to Kurama who sat it down on the coffee table. When he opened it, I only caught a glimpse of Hydra's black hair before I snatched my eyes away, leaning back further into the couch. I couldn't tell you why I averted my eyes, I just couldn't look at that moment. It was so hot too. My hands felt like an inch of dirt had took up residence against my palms. "It includes all the information you already knew, plus more…here…an hour and a half after you saved Aurora, Hydra was spotted outside of Mushiori City by a human. The description was spot on…save for the age difference. The girl said she helped a young adult into her apartment, a boy whose clothes looked a little too small for him."

My stomach rolled.

Botan continued, "You can read it here if you'd like, but it describes him perfectly…"

I didn't doubt it, "Did the girl mention a tattoo on his lower back?"

Botan frowned, "Why, yes, she described it as a figure eight on its side."

I nodded, as everyone leaned forward, fussing over the pile of damning evidence. That's all I needed to know. "It's him." He's alive. He was alive and he abandoned me.

I laughed aloud, surprising both Kuwabara and Botan who were beside me.

"Hey, Aurora, you okay?" Kuwabara asked, kindly. "You don't have to sit through this if you don't want to. We're going to figure this out for you…we owe you that."

How long had it been since I met him? A week and some change. How long had I known Hydra? Enough.

I laid my head on Kuwabara's shoulder, closing my eyes, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," but his voice shook when he said it. He was so cute.

I laughed again, not stopping even when they asked what was funny. "It's nothing," I said, "Just a joke you wouldn't get."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you guys for everything, you guys keep me going!


	8. Chapter 8: Death by a Thousand Cuts

Real friends were the people who had your back no matter what. I was very fortunate to have both Yusuke and Kuwabara on my side.

As the monsters lurched toward me, spiting and dripping acid onto the concrete, I backed into the wall, "I'm surrounded, Yusuke!"

"I'm coming—gimme a sec, ass kicking takes time—" Yusuke bared his teeth.

"What about me, hey! I'm getting throttled over here!" Kuwabara barked, "Where the heck is my assist?"

"Okay—okay," I said. This is it, the challenge of a lifetime. "I'm free and…I'm coming. Just…just don't die."

"I'm trying," Kuwabara ground out as I followed as quickly as possible to his location. "Man, these guys just keep coming and they won't die—"

"They're undead," I said, "they don't know how to give up. The sons of bitches—"

"Do you think they know it's a game?" I heard Botan say to behind me as I exterminated zombie after zombie with my special move. It's called being a boss.

"Fuck this guy—Die, die, die!" Yusuke whistled, "Yeah! That's right! Who's a badass?"

"Personally, I'm starting to forget our reason for being here," Kurama replied, "So I can't say."

"Your food is getting cold, Princess." Banriyu fussed, just over my shoulder. "Remember, you didn't have breakfast this morning."

"I'll get it in a second…after the mission is a success—what the hell? I just got hit from behind." I reached over and nudged Kuwabara's arm, "What happened to you? I thought you were behind me."

"Well I was until Urameshi decided to be a hero and go ahead," Kuwabara grumbled, "I'm the only one holding these guys back—hey, Aurora, what are you doing?"

Banriyu brought my food over to me and began feeding me while I unpacked a grenade. "I'm solving the problem."

Botan sighed, "They've been at it for an hour!"

Kuwabara blanched, barking over his shoulder at me. "Not with that you're not! That's a grenade. You'll kill me too!"

"Forty-five minutes actually." Kurama commented, "At least Hiei's comfortable…he's fallen asleep."

"I know that." I shook my head at him, "Wouldn't it be worth the sacrifice?"

"NO!" Kuwabara went from sitting to standing in one second flat, elbows almost level with his shoulders with all the pressure he was putting on that controller, "Come on, come on, come on—Urameshi! What's taking so long?"

"I'm going just keep your skirt on!" He was the closest to the television at this point, so close it looked like he may be giving himself permanent eye damage. "Alright….there! Safe! I got the monkey."

I collapsed back onto the couch, the muscles in my hands searing after being so tense for so long. "Jesus!"

Yusuke also dropped his controlled before rolling to his feet and stretching his arms out, twisting back and forth. "That was a workout."

"You're telling me," Kuwabara commented, sinking to the floor, "My heart's still beating like crazy."

Kurama made no comment, but his expression told me he was trying very hard to keep it that way.

"Awesome team work guys," I said, taking my food back from Banriyu. "You guys really came through near the end. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Yusuke nodded at me, bumping his fist against mine. "Apology accepted."

"Well _you_ didn't almost get killed by your own teammate, Urameshi," Kuwabara jammed his finger in my direction, "What the heck was all that? You kept pulling out grenades the whole time."

"I got nervous!" I said, setting my tray aside. "Yusuke kept letting me get surrounded and he never helped!"

"You said you had it!" Yusuke was never one to let himself be the scape goat.

"I never said that." I said and then snapped my fingers. "You just wanted to get the damn monkey, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I asked you twice, Urameshi and all of a sudden you're a deaf guy." Kuwabara came back to my side. "What a glory hog."

I added, "What an asswipe." I was piling on, but, really, I had started back in on my food and had no intentions to continue the argument I started. The two only needed a little push to turn on each other.

"Alright then!" Yusuke decided, getting loud, "If I'm such a _dick, _then you two can play your own _stinkin' _games at your own _stinkin_' apartments—"

"This _is _my game!" Kuwabara raged. "And my controllers, you cheapskate!"

"Oh, so I'm a cheapskate now?"

"Yeah—and where's the money you owe me, anyway? I gave it to you a month ago—"

Letting out a squeal of frustration, Botan took it upon herself to be the referee. She made an oar appear out to thin air—much to my surprise—and wacked Yusuke against the head with it. Kuwabara burst out laughing, causing the angry detective to launch himself at him.

"Boys!" Botan said, not seeming to realize she'd actually made the fight worse. "That's enough! You can't even behave in front of Aurora?"

I had a feeling not even the president could give them any hesitation to stop fighting. They'd been doing it off and on since we got over all the serious stuff and Yusuke pulled out this Zombie Island game. We called for delivery and lost most of the early afternoon here.

Two-thirty was fast approaching, and I probably needed to get back to Nike. I moved to tell Banriyu this, but he was no longer hovering over my shoulder.

Banriyu floated next to the group, trying to assist Botan, starting with his usual lecture of being honorable. I ignored it. I knew it word for word.

Banriyu never said so, but he was beginning to like them. Botan was lovely and lively. Kuwabara was kind and honorable. Yusuke had a sort of energy he appreciated…. Banriyu still hadn't made his mind up about the demon duo just yet though. I suppose that had something to do with my own feelings about them. Well, one in particular.

Taking a bite out of my sautéed carrots, I shot a grin over to the red-head in the group. "Hey."

Chuckling, Kurama shook his head at me, "Hello."

I bit my lip, and then gave myself over to a rugged sigh. "Kurama?"

"Yes?" his voice came back to me gentle, too sweet in the chaos around us.

I shrugged, watching Banriyu and Botan manage to wrangle in the two boys, "Forget it. I just got a bad idea."

"Oh?"

I nodded eagerly, waiting for him to ask.

He moved his arm to rest it behind me against the sofa, and to turn his body towards me. "I don't think you could have a bad idea." My eyes were really wanting to trace a path from his arm to his chest, but I fought against that psycho urge.

I rolled my eyes, almost popping them out of my head. "You're such a liar."

"I mean to say that I wouldn't look down upon any idea of yours." Kurama amended, "Although, ill-fitting ideas do exist."

"Uh-huh."

"So, you won't tell me?"

I finished my last carrot, pulling myself away from the cage he'd put me in, "Nah."

()()()

The next two days passed without incident. Kuwabara had taken it upon himself to come to my apartment after University Monday afternoon. We studied together and then Tuesday, he brought along Keiko Yukimura. She was a sweet girl, apologizing profusely for her hand in the day we'd met. The poor girl had no idea what was going on, but she did give her boyfriend a firm beating once she found out. Apparently, it hadn't been too long since Yusuke had actually come back to her. Like Darkness, he popped in and out of Demon World sometimes.

Demon World. Spirit World.

It was still odd that places like that actually existed and that they were sitting just on the edge of this world—a pathway just a turn away.

"Aurora?"

I started, jumping in my seat—thankful I hadn't moved in for an assault.

Touma stood in front of my desk, his bangs falling into his eyes as he stared down at me with a look of concern. He was very boy-next-door-ish, with a sweet, excitable face and ordinary brown eyes that transformed when he laughed. Touma was one of the friends I made on my first day in one of the few classes, Kurama and I didn't share. I had made others, but I never said their names because I could never remember them.

I laughed, "Hey, Touma. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he then took a look around, "I just thought I should tell you that class has ended."

I peaked around his arm and laughed again. The room was empty. Even the professor had booked it. "So it has. Thanks."

He stepped back as I gathered my things. "You've been doing that a lot lately—getting this faraway look like you're in a dream or movie."

I really laughed at that, following him out the empty room, "Oh, wow, Touma. I didn't know I was a movie star."

"You're learning a lot today," he gave me one of those boyish smiles of his. "More than what you probably gathered from Hatake's lecture."

"Actually," I said with a pointed look, "You'll be happy to know that I am a very talented listener-ignorer."

He grinned, all brown eyes, "What's that?"

"A genetic ability that allows me to listen…while I ignore you." I wagged my eyebrows as we took the stairs.

Touma nodded his head, thumb stroking his chin. "Does this ability allow you to take notes without moving?"

He had me there.

I paused, only briefly as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. In a dramatic flush, I made him stop before me, his lips fighting a smile. "Actually, I also have this other uncanny ability…"

He gasped in mock surprise, "What are the odds?"

I continued, "My other ability allows me to make friends with the smartest, bestest, most perfectest, kindest, most generous-est students with the bestest, most perfectest, most neatest, indeptest notes in the entire universe."

Touma laughed, shuffling in his bag and pulling out the notes as if he'd had them pre-prepared. "You're _so_ talented, Aurora."

"Hey, it's not me." I said, dusting my shoulders off. "It's all in the blood."

I took them easily enough, sliding them into my bag, "Thank you, Touma. You're _so _awesome."

Touma wrinkled his nose at that, "You're welcome, but I thought I was the smartest, bestest, most perfectest—"

"Yes, yes, you're all that and more." I giggled, starting on our walk again. I was glad it was lunch time by this point. My stomach was just barely keeping quiet. "I've gone and made you all conceited."

"Me? Not at all." He passed out smiles like he was never running out. "Anyway…I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Of course, I am. Don't I look, okay? Unless I look like a zombie of course."

"No," he said hurriedly, ducking his head as he blushed, "You always look great—what I mean to say that you seem really distracted. Wait—what am I saying? It's so obvious. You're homesick, aren't you?"

Huh, that really saved me a ton of trouble. I didn't even have to lie. Because I kind of was…if I lingered on it enough. But, that wasn't the problem. The problem was Hydra.

"I…I guess you're right." I moved some hair behind ear. "You got me red-handed."

We'd come to the cafeteria, but he stopped just outside of the grand entrance. Taking a measured breath, he gave me a steady look. "I guess, I just don't want you to disappear just yet."

"But I love disappearing," I told him, "it's number three of my many abilities."

"Well, hold off, if you can, at least until the year is up."

"I'll try." I said, watching as Tohru looked around the tables and glanced in our direction. Her eyes turned to lights and she beckoned us forward. Momo was next to her, she and Karin were arguing. Daichi Motou and Daniel Chan—another exchange student—were with them. "It looks like we're being summoned, but…" I glanced around for red-hair, "I usually take lunch with Shuichi…"

Touma started toward them, looking around, "Minamino, right? I hear he's a genius."

"He is," I said absently. We usually met here before heading to our spot beneath the trees. Sometimes he brought me food from home.

People mulled around and chatted gaily, but none even resembled the demon. My stomach growled loudly this time.

Touma gave me a pleasant smile, "I'm sure one lunch without him won't hurt. I think your stomach agrees."

I took one last look, finding an odd disappointment in the pit of my stomach. One that seemed to reach into my legs, making me sluggish.

He didn't have to sit with me, but…he just _did. _"You know, what? Even you're right every century or so."

"Good. But please say you'll sit next to me, the last thing I need is to be stuck between Momo, Daichi, and Karin." He said with mild exasperation. "Just look at poor Daniel."

I did as we came upon the group, my fellow exchange student looked more than happy to see our approach. His glasses made his eyes look wild with panic. Tohru looked unaffected, nothing ever ruffled her. "I love a good love triangle." I said with a sly smile.

"Funny you should say that," Touma commented, "I was thinking they'd make an excellent subject for my next film."

"I agree completely. Let's hurry and get our food before the fight breaks out."

Touma charged ahead, only glancing back once to make sure I was right behind him. I was, of course, but I also found myself looking for Kurama. Not that I had to look far, as I looked out of the window next to our table, every plant my eyes fell on reminded me of him.

()()()

"I'm home!" I called, slipping out of my shoes. Nike greeted me with a sweet kiss on the cheek, popping out of nowhere.

"You're here early," she said, leading me back to my room. I rubbed my thumb across my bracelet, and coaxed Banriyu out of his slumber. After the whole Kurama being a spy thing, he didn't get to come out at school anymore. Now, he usually just slept. "I was expecting you to be back much later."

Banriyu dragged himself to my side with a stifled yawn. "It is early, isn't it?"

"I guess." I said. I grabbed out my knock-around clothes and slid into the bathroom to change. Nike followed me in.

"You're in an odd mood today," she said, looking me over as I stepped into a loose crop top and jeans. "And I don't mean the way you've been acting since we lost Hydra. This one is different…muted."

I gave her a nervous laugh, "I…don't know what you mean."

"Maybe not," Nike admitted, "But you are being weird. It's your boy, isn't it? The red-haired beautiful one?"

"She has more than one?" Banriyu asked, listening in from the other side of the door.

Nike made no comment to him as I flung the door open and threw the other clothes into the laundry. "He isn't my 'boy'."

"Please," Nike said, "You always have one. I just have to ask Minerva."

"You and MJ often talk about me?"

Nike shrugged, unabashed, "Not often, only in passing, darling."

"Great," I flopped backwards on my bed, yawning. "As long as it's only in passing."

"Leave her alone Nike," Banriyu cut in, "She's obviously tired. After she's had some food…and rest. She'll tell us everything. Be patient."

I snorted. They were such busy bodies. Pulling on my spirit energy, I watched as Banriyu materialized in my bedroom. "Your turn to cook. I'm taking a nap."

"Take as long as you'd like," Nike said running her hands through my hair soothingly, "When you wake…we'll talk."

_Urgh!_

I turned on my side, hiding my face from view. Nike just giggled, her hands never leaving my hair. It was just like her to be so pushy.

_She's has a point._

I sat up abruptly, "On second thought, I'll help you cook, okay?"

Banriyu was more than happy to hear it, he was practically jumping with glee.

Whatever this feeling was didn't run deep. I knew that. I just had a habit of wallowing, diving deep into the mere thought of it until I was suffocating.

It was a bad habit.

I barely had a nick in my skin. It was purely surface level. It was so odd that I made such a big deal of it now.

I laughed, pulling myself into the kitchen next to Banriyu.

Silly rabbit.

Honestly, it was little more than a paper cut.

()()()

Kurama and I shared our first period classes together every day. After the first class, we'd usually bump into each other throughout the day and have lunch of course. He didn't wait for me today at the school entrance so I took that to mean that we probably wouldn't be having lunch together either, which would be perfectly fine too. Honestly! It was just weird, like who is he hanging out with? It's not me—obviously—but, he literally doesn't have any more friends. He has people he knows…but besides the Spirit Gang he has no other friends.

But, whatever, I don't care.

I entered the room, waving.

"Aurora, Hey."

"Good morning, Aurora!"

"Did you study?"

Most of the students spoke to me because I was one of the more obvious study abroad students. They could pick me out of a line-up with little to zero effort. It made ducking these people fairly difficult.

I took my usual seat next to Kurama who was already in class. He had his head crammed into a book. It looked rather old, patchy leather pieces sewn together.

He would have one of those. It looked like you'd have to journey into a jungle with an untrustworthy companion and stumble into some booby traps just to get it.

"Yo, Earth to Shuichi Minamino," I said leaning towards him. Avoiding his other name came surprisingly easy to me as long as we were at school. "boy wonder? Luckiest man alive? Are you in there?"

That made him chuckle, "Good morning, Aurora. How are you?"

"Swell. I love being abandoned for a book," I said, watching him finally closing his dusty tome. "It really puts things in perspective for me."

He propped his chin up with a single finger, having the decency to look chastised. "I'm sorry about that. I was going to leave a note, but we were in a rush to leave."

"To get to this old thing?" I poked the book with my pen like it was a live bomb.

"Yes…and no." Kurama's eyes flitted over the heads in the classroom, coming back to rest on my face. I didn't meet his eyes. I didn't have the time. "Actually, I left directly after my first class. Hiei and I had to run an errand."

"What time did you get back?" I asked, noticing he hadn't seemed to have gotten very far at all.

Kurama lowered his voice, "Little over an hour ago."

That explained things. I grinned a little too widely, "Are you tired?"

"Unfortunately." He answered with a light smile, that even reached into the depths of his eyes. I turned my attention back to the book. "You sound happy to hear it."

"I wouldn't say _happy_…" I reached over to turn the black book over. Kurama let me. There was no title or cover of any kind. Only an eight point star embossed on the front. "Just mildly joyful."

"'Mildly'." He repeated so softly, I dared to glance back up to his eyes. "I'll give you the details once we're alone."

I grinned, fighting back a slither of shame at how far my thoughts had gone this morning. Sue me, I was a creature of habit. If things didn't go as they were supposed to, I freaked out. It's natural. I didn't fight it.

"Okay," I said, "But feel free not to leave out any details. I want to know _everything_."

He only smiled, hid his book away and we decided to focus on the task at hand. I had a feeling, even as the professor droned on and on about whateversville, that I was smiling too.

()()()

Just as I was entering the cafeteria, I looked up to see Touma sprinting towards me. When he stopped in front of me, he was only mildly winded.

Hey, look, word of the day: mildly.

"You're having a happy Thursday," I pat him on the shoulder as he catches his breath. "You know the place isn't actually burning down, right? That's just a rumor I spread to make all the freshman leave."

Touma had a habit of gasping when he laughed, making me seem a lot funnier than I actually was. Him and Tohru…always working on the ole self-esteem.

He straightened up, pink in the face, "Really?"

"Yeah, sorry, kid."

He sighed, really laying it on. "Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"I'd thought you'd be able to see through the deception." I placed my hand over my heart. "I'm truly sorry."

Touma fell into step beside me. Not one to refuse a game, "I suppose I believe you, but you can make it up to me at lunch."

I pulled my hands up in front of me. "Uh…"

"No 'uh'." Touma begged, "Come on, if was way more fun with you yesterday."

"I'd love to, honestly, but Shuichi's…" I glanced around. He wasn't in yet. Besides, why did I _need_ to have lunch with Shuichi? Why was I boxing myself in? "Well, just for a minute."

He practically doubled over with excitement, dragging me further into the cafeteria. "I made a special lunch for today. I want you to try it."

"You're not trying to kill me, are you?" I giggled, as he fetched the two of us waters before we walked toward the usual table.

"We'll see once you taste it." He told me.

"That doesn't sound too good." I laughed, sitting down next to him and across from Daniel. The poor boy inclined his head to his left. Karin was on his right while Daichi ate soup between her and Momo. Momo had short reddish-brown hair she wore in a cute bob. Karin always wore her dark brown hair in a high ponytail. Momo was demure aggression and Karin was sporty flirtation. The girl was a tennis champion after all.

Daichi liked the attention, obviously, or he'd stop it. He finished another sip of soup, just as Tohru smiled at me from the other side of the table. "Aurora! I'm glad you're eating with us again today."

"Me too," I said, my eyes briefly finding the exit. "Apparently, Touma's trying to poison me."

She looked about ready to reprimand him.

"Hold on," He said, raising a hand to halt her firm talking-to. "I said we'd see."

I watched as he opened the spread he prepared. "That doesn't make me feel any better. I don't know why I have to keep reminding you."

The lunch he handed me, by the way, looked in no way poisonous. But, as we discussed, looks could be deceiving.

"He's actually a good cook," Daichi cut in, managing to give me a wave of acknowledgement before returning to his audience.

"As long as he's not trying to be impressive that is," Daniel said, "If you see too many garnishes…throw the whole thing out."

"Not the garnishes though," Tohru said sweetly, "It's usually safe to eat those."

Touma laughed warmly, "My friends have so much confidence in me."

"I hope you don't count me among that number," I told him, "I haven't judged you yet."

"She's a harsh critic," Tohru hid her smile behind her hand.

"Never to you, though Tohru." I gave her my brightest smile which she eagerly returned.

Pursing her lips, she thought for a moment, "Where do you usually go for lunch, Aurora? I never see you in here."

"That's because she and Minamino have a scheduled lunch date every day," Touma said, starting on his food.

Tohru's smile instantly tightened, her voice rising just an octave, "_Date_?"

Touma looked up, seeming to realize his mistake. "Not an _actual_ date."

Tohru didn't acknowledge the amendment, setting her strained gaze on me. "I didn't know you guys were friends."

_Amazing._ I waved my hand, "We are now, because I like to force my company on him. He's helping me with my Math class. He tutors me and he's like super serious about it, so he quizzes me the whole time. I'm starving by the time we finish."

"Oh," she said happily, her tone returning to its earlier bliss. "He's so helpful, isn't he?"

"I guess," I shrugged, and decided to focus on the food before me, "You know something? This isn't half-bad. In fact…I don't think I'm going to pass out any time soon."

"That's good!" she chirped.

Touma gave an apologetic look, turning his head to me so no one could overhear, "I am so, so sorry."

I poked him in the side with my elbow, "Forget about it…I'm working on that right now."

He laughed, showing me all those white teeth.

I felt it before I saw him. It was much like receiving a gentle shake on the arm, a tap on the shoulder. His energy was a lot like that, calm laced with the suggestion of more.

My eyes flew to his elegant form at the main entrance of the cafeteria. He made a show of looking around—turning his head this way and that—before his cool, calm eyes landed on me.

My heart sped. He smiled and started over. I grinned wildly back, and I could see a spark of gold even from here.

I knew what my expression told him. I wasn't skilled as him at hiding._ Please, come and get me._

Damn my thoughts. I pulled my eyes back to the excellent meal before me, replacing the top despite my insistence that I needed to mingle with more than just Kurama's crowd.

Touma noticed and paused mid bite. "Are you leaving?"

Kurama pulled stares as he walked toward us, his tan coat flying by him like he'd just strutted off the runway. Mouths fell open and lips were licked, I swear. I saw it all. He seemed indifferent to the obvious admiration. His eyes never left me.

I shivered.

"Duty calls." I said with a shrug, the smile tugging back and forth on my lips. "I'll see you guys back in class."

I'd meant to get to Kurama before he got to me, but Touma grabbed my wrist, preventing my rise. "You'll have to eat with us, again, okay?"

I relented, just as Kurama stepped to the table. "Okay, okay."

"Hello," Kurama greeted them warmly, "I don't mean to intrude."

"It's no intrusion at all," Tohru cut in, seeming to remember herself she shrunk back from his blinding presence. Poor girl.

Daniel shrugged. He didn't care one way or another.

Touma had a little tightness in his voice when he spoke, "You're Shuichi Minamino, right? The genius everyone is always talking about?"

Kurama looked bashful, I knew now it was all fake. And it was so well acted but so painfully obvious. But, I guess you had to hang around him to notice…or watch him a little too closely. Opps, there goes another paper cut. "I definitely wouldn't say that at all. I'm just fortunate to have such a dedicated study partner," he set his magnificence on me, I kept my eyes on his gorgeous collar bone so I wouldn't be blinded. "Aurora is quite the student herself."

Oh, the deflections! What a devil. "Nonsense," I said, and then turned to the group, "He's just way too humble for his own good. I spend half an hour trying to make him take a compliment."

"He's right though, you're pretty great. In fact I'd say you were the smartest, bestest, most perfectest, kindest, most generous-est student around." Touma gave my wrist a light squeeze, still not having let go.

Daniel made a face and decided not to comment.

Kurama's own expression wavered a second, having not understood the joke, of course.

I put my hand over my heart and gave Touma my cheese eating grin, "No! You mean that?"

He nodded, cheeks burning red with his smile. "Every word."

I gave the boy a one-armed hug. I loved when my jokes came full circle.

Touma was surprised but squeezed me back.

"I'll have to agree," Kurama added in sweetly. He caught the groups attention again and looked around the group with a pleasant smile, "I'm sorry to have to steal Aurora away from you, but we have a lot of work to do."

"Of course," I said, letting go of Touma. I reached over and gave Tohru a light squeeze too. "Sorry about making you wait, but I wanted to ruin their day a little. You know, switch it up."

"Well you can ruin my day whenever," Touma answered quickly, helping me pack up the food, "and take this with you. I made it for you. I know how much you like shrimp. I'll just get the box back later."

"Aw, thanks." I did just that, and slipped away from the tables. "see you guys later!"

"Goodbye, Shuichi!" Tohru managed to squeeze the words past her lips as he turned.

"I hope you have a pleasant lunch," He told them all, gliding away with so much grace I was swept up behind him.

Why was he so good at that?

I glanced behind us, as we neared the door. Both Touma and Tohru were still staring. I could relate.

"You've both saved me and forsaken me, Kurama." I told him as we walked away.

"You'll have to explain that to me," his eyes sparkled with that wicked gleam of his, and my mouth quit working. I snapped my gaze away, keeping my attention to the floor.

Minutes later, we were off in our little spot. Kurama settled in front of me with a smile. He pointed to the box, "That was rather thoughtful of him."

"I know, right?" I grinned down at it, "saved me the trouble of standing in line and everything."

"Indeed."

I popped the lunch back open, "Okay, tell me why you decided to ditch me yesterday." I shook my chopsticks at him, "And remember…all details are expected. No funny business."

He chuckled, "I'll keep it in mind."

Kurama and I ate until he had finished his food, apparently he hadn't eaten since his little trip.

I shoved my food down, taking care not to lose any on my clothes. I offered Kurama some.

Kurama's eyes tightened around the edges as he looked at it, "No…no, thank you."

"Suit yourself." It was amazing. It had to be pretty good to distract me enough from Kurama setting his empty lunch box aside to talk.

"I had a theory about who may be holding Hydra." Kurama said calmly, which was odd to me because I know for a fact my mind was racing a mile a minute.

"You said that." I say, trying to keep my interruptions to a minimum. Interruptions—even mid-thought—were my specialty.

He nodded, continuing, "Within Demon World there are records dating back millennia. In particular, there are journals written by scribes who kept data on the oldest demon families to ever exist or hold any influence. The many families knew of these journals, of course, many commissioned them to spread word of their…greatness. But this began many generations ago and has since fallen out of tradition…"

This isn't as well-known as you would think—not that many found these journals particularly useful. The only information these journals contained were information on the ancient ones—those that existed well before the Three Kings, well before I made a name for myself." Kurama gave me a sheepish look as I fought to keep my questions at bay, "They contained sketches of the various members and the enemies of the clans. The journals described each member in great detail, excluding their powers and abilities, of course. They described their territory and the head of the family. They went to great lengths to also describe the dynamics between the great houses and the many wars that were fought."

Kurama paused, sliding his now even more ridiculous looking tome toward me, the symbol on the front now looking almost snaky-silver in this light. "Hiei and I traveled to Demon World to retrieve such a tome. Mukuro—an acquaintance of Hiei—was able to locate this particular volume for me."

I glanced down at the front of it again, the symbol was actually shaking, moving, but retaining its shape.

"In the last war between the Ancients, almost all of the clans were destroyed…except for two. One clan was led by Enyo and the other by Eris…" Kurama took this moment to peer directly into my eyes for some reason, "do those names mean anything to you?"

I drew my gaze away from his, sitting on my hands, "They are names of two mythical deities from Greek mythology. Kind of like my name taken from Roman mythology." I shrugged, keeping my voice neutral.

"Your siblings also have similar names…Vulcan and Minerva."

"Yeah, my dad was really into it."

"But why those names in particular?"

"His favorite letter's 'A'. All of the names have an 'A' in them." I force a laugh, "Why do people name their kids anything?"

"And Hydra?" his words came at me quickly, like he was letting off a million rounds and had a thousand backups to spare, "Is that his real name or a nickname of sorts?"

I try to answer like I don't notice. "He prefers it." Insert flippant shrug here.

"When we first met, you introduced him as Yami." Kurama commented, continuing on like a freight train. "I'm assuming you weren't aware that was the name he went by in Demon World."

"I didn't know Demon World was a _thing_ until a few days ago." I say, easily enough, if I'm not careful I'm going to be ran over. "That was what he called himself when we first met: Yami."

"Why didn't you introduce him as Hydra?"

"Why didn't you introduce yourself as Kurama?" I said back, almost with a snap. "It's an odd name for a child to have…that's all."

"You used his real name."

"I like it. He doesn't. Sue me." I clipped the words off sentence by sentence until they dropped to the table.

Kurama said nothing, leaning away from me like he finally figured out I needed room to breathe. He folded his hands together and watched me over them. "You've become increasingly defensive as we've spoken."

"You've spoken." I say, "I've been spoken_ to_."

There was no mistaking it, I was on trial. I _did_ appreciate the fact that Kurama wasn't trying to hide it though. We've come so far as friends!

Kurama cracked a small smile, "I suppose you're right. I have been rather forceful."

"Yes, yes you have."

He chuckled, "You know more than you're willing to say."

I reach over with a smile, the tension broken like a dam, and I tapped his cool hands, "So do you, but you don't hear me complaining. What's us without a little mystery?"

"You realize I'm on your side."

"_You_ realize you're on my side because you fucked my side up."

Kurama's eyes twinkled again, slashing across my skin. If I tried to look, I'd see cuts. "You have a certain way with words…"

I patted his shoulder, why couldn't I just keep my hands to myself? "So do you, fox-boy."

Kurama measured me for a moment before speaking. "From the information I have…the tome and what _little _you've told me…" I cracked a smile, he moved on, "I believe that Hydra is being pulled between the two ancient clans. From what I read, Hydra hasn't been mentioned, but Eris has been known for taking in demons she perceives as having potential and adding them to her number. Enyo, I believe, does something similar."

I nodded.

"I don't know this for certain, mind you, but he was probably approached by both sides. Which came first? I do not know." Kurama continued.

"But why though?" I lean forward, "Why was he approached?"

"You, of course." He said, eyes flickering up to meet my wide eyes. "He was sent to spy on you…by both sides."

I had nothing to say. Surprise. Shock. Both were my friends in this moment and I held their hands as Kurama flipped open the tome in front of me. He flipped through a few vibrantly inked pages, surprisingly unfaded despite its age.

He settled on a picture of me with deliberate mistakes. This me had silver white hair and stormy-lightning bright eyes. My skin was a shade or two darker here. But, our full lips were the exact shape and pinkish shade, never mind the slight widows peak and high cheekbones. Even the eyebrows I adored were there arched and dark as night.

But wait, there was a difference, her face was a bit more angular, elegant and noble. Otherworldly.

I looked up at Kurama. "Is this supposed to be me?"

"Your ancestor actually." He said. "This is Eris known as Demon World's God of Chaos and Destruction."

"_She's a god_?" I exclaimed, almost jumping at him.

"No…it's just a title she gave herself. It's a trait many demons share." He said, drawing me back down to my seat. "If you have the power, you can call yourself whatever you prefer, and no one will deny it. If they do…the punishment is death."

"So…" I began, my right hand shaking slightly, "What now?"

"It seems to get him back…we may have to choose sides in an ancient war."

I laid my head against the wooden table.

"Aurora?" Came Kurama's sweet voice of concern. Oh, kill me now.

"I'm fine…" I said, "Just coping."

()()()

Once lunch ended, we had one class left before the school day was over. Luckily, it was one we shared. He sat next to me as usual, but I felt isolated, away on some island. The only true sound I heard was the professor's voice and I had enough sense to take notes this time.

I usually found Professor Himamori's lectures interesting and I took the talk of ancient civilizations to heart, focuses on every age, every symbol…. It helped.

Kurama and I were the last to leave class as usual. "Well, that was thrilling."

"The part where the guy got decapitated or the part where the guy got cut into tiny pieces?" I asked as we stepped outside. I wanted the sun to meet my skin and fill me with warmth. I was disappointed to look up and see white grey clouds almost completely obscure the once baby blue sky. At least it wasn't raining yet.

"Both, I think." Kurama answered, no doubt wearing that smirk of his, no cloud could ruin his mood.

I was definitely not tired, but I didn't feel like sitting hours in the library today. I could probably do laundry? Yes? Yes. Let's do laundry.

"Aurora?" I found Kurama's fingers gently clasping my elbow. His eyes met mine carrying a mischievous look. That meant trouble. I had half a mind to pull away and run for the hills.

"Yeah, Kurama?"

He tilted his head as he spoke, "How would you like to skip the library today?"

He read my mind. "Sounds good."

"Great," he said, excitement bubbling into his velvety voice. "Would you like to watch a movie instead?"

The pit in my stomach sunk to even greater depths with that death sentence.

This wasn't a date was it? He didn't phrase it like one. "Like…at the theater? With popcorn?"

"If you don't mind," He added, "There are several new ones that have just come out and well…I'd like a diversion."

Now, that, I understood. "Can I pick?"

"Sure," Kurama allowed, "As long as you don't mind my paying."

"You don't have to pay. A diversion sounds pretty good to me too."

"I insist." Kurama said smoothly.

"I refuse." I said sternly.

"We'll see," He said, leading the way.

I couldn't stop my goofy laugh, "You're so bossy."

"You're one to talk."

I gasped, "Is that sass, I hear? Did you just get spicy with me, Kurama?"

He chuckled. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You're such a liar!"

"If you see it that way…"

"I do see it that way, and so does the rest of the world!"

"Oh, my," Kurama looked down at me, "I didn't realize it was so serious."

"It is serious—always will be!"

Because I couldn't help myself, we continued that way until we had grabbed our movie tickets and food (he paid for) and settled into our movie. I was starting to notice he was very adept at getting what he wanted. It was something I would never admit to finding _mildly_ attractive about him.

I picked an action-comedy: Night Raid. Cue the cheese.

It was pretty funny, and Kurama didn't complain once about my commentary. He even aided me every once and a while, egging me on by pointing out an inconsistency or major character flaw. It was nice turning my brain off, watching the screen go, losing myself in a movie I wouldn't remember next week.

But, still, Kurama's ominous words shadowed me.

Choose sides in a war? What the hell? We had to get involved with a bunch of crazies to get _one_ person back—a person the would-be-heroes tried to capture? That didn't sit well with me. Yeah, sure it was their fault he got captured, but hell, who's to say they wouldn't have come for him eventually. They knew where he was!

I just—

I stilled at the barest hint of warmth against my ear. Kurama hadn't bothered whispering the whole night, now he felt the need to get so close my heart was trying to break out of my chest. "What are you thinking about?" His words come to my brain slowly, his voice so low and melodic, I take a moment to collect myself.

I swallow all of the saliva in my mouth and I try to keep the shake out of my voice as I speak facing the screen, "I'm thinking about how this guy is going to get his crazy girlfriend out of that burning building—do you see that?"

The laugh he gives me is so rich, my lips part from just being able to be a part of it. "I see it."

_Please, just go away._

He slips back into his own space, and I am able to breathe.

_What the hell just happened to me?_

"Did you enjoy it?" Kurama asks, almost two hours later as we rise from our seats.

"I did actually." I tell him as I drop the empty cups into the trash, "The crazy girlfriend grew on me. She just kept making all these psychotic decisions. I was always a second away from insanity."

"I think the hero bothered me most of all. He was much too indecisive for my taste." Kurama commented, holding the door for me as we exited the theater.

"I mean I guess I got it. When the literal fate of the world is in your hands you can't just dive in like a maniac—" I'm greeted by a dark city of falling water. All of the restaurant and store lights give the city almost a Vegas like shine. The dark road is a reflective lake throwing the cityscape back to the skies. The cars are throwing water too, but the pedestrians don't seem to mind. "You know," I said, turning to Kurama, "this would be really nice if either of us had remembered to bring an umbrella."

Kurama gives me a hint of a smile, "Fortune does favor the prepared."

I frown at him as he pulls out a large umbrella from his bag and opens it. "You're the worst." Of course, he has one.

I join him beneath it, and we continue down the side walk, walking closely. This I don't mind. I'm able to distract myself from his closeness by dodging the little puddles of water. When I almost ram into Kurama, we switch sides and he expertly avoids them.

Show off.

"Where would you like to go next?" Kurama asks chipperly.

"Is food an option?"

"Certainly."

"Then I'll allow you to do the honors," I said, making the mistake of hitting his arm. "I trust your judgement."

"That's good to hear." Kurama muses.

I take a breath, and pull us under an awning. He wants to question my move, but he doesn't complain. He steps in close. Looking around at those passing by I speak so only the two of us can hear. "Speaking of judgement…" I refuse to look at him, "I've decided that you guys don't have to do this. Just let me worry about Hydra. I won't have you risking your lives to rescue my criminal companion from a bunch of overlords with bad blood."

"Aurora…"

"No. This is my decision and it's probably the smartest I've made since I've met you." I said, toying with my bracelet.

Kurama was quiet until I felt his cool fingers gently lift my chin. "Look at me."

Childishly, I refuse, choosing to stare over his shoulder instead. I bet he thinks it's because I'm sad. Nope.

"Aurora, we went after Hydra because of his criminal record, not because of his connection to you. I'm not sure what you believe here, but this is not your fault." He lowered his voice. "Aurora will you please look at me?"

I take his hand and gently lower it from my face. "Kurama…you say that, but the way Yusuke and Kuwabara talk—they act like they're going on a mission for me."

"That's because they are," he said, making my eyes finally snap up to meet his. "We all are."

I point a finger at him accusingly, "But you just said—"

"I know what I said. I meant it. It's true. Only now, another benefit will be returning Hydra to this world and protecting you as well."

I sighed, pushing my hair back out of my face. "But he's a criminal."

"So was I, so was Hiei." Kurama said. "Does that matter to you?"

"No."

"Well then it's settled, besides it's not as if Hydra will escape punishment." Kurama added his tone keeping its softness, "He will be judged, and his punishment may be severe."

I fold my arms, spreading my legs out defensively, "Then why not just let him sit in Demon World? Why not let him die?"

"Is that what you want?"

"NO!" My voice broke as I was made all too aware of the heat rising in my face. I would not cry in front of him. I couldn't.

Ever the patient one, Kurama wiped the hot tears from my cheeks. I pretended they were rainwater. "Then we're going to get him."

"But why though? Why go so far for me?"

"It's simple." Kurama said, looking very much like an angel as this rain poured down around us. "We're friends…aren't we?"

"But we don't have to be."

"But we are." He continued, urging me to accept this craziness. "We were friends the first day we met and you trusted me so quickly it was startling. You surprised me. You were both aware and unaware of my intentions and you ignored them anyway. Why?"

I shrugged, "It's a bad habit."

"Well, I'm thankful for it." He said, almost at a coo, "It allowed me to know you, and for that I am forever grateful."

His words struck me. Really, that's what it felt like. Why were these people so—so—

Without thinking, without pausing, without stopping myself as I should have, I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. His scent, so sweet and pure it threatened to overwhelm my senses, but I held him close. He allowed it, one arm pulling me into his torso while the other held the umbrella.

I had a single thought. I wanted to drown in the very essence of him.

I knew then what this was. I knew that every interaction we've ever had led up to this point—building to a fall out—a crescendo. And, for a moment, I had absolute clarity. The thought came to me sweetly, much like an adorable gap-toothed child skipping through flowers. It was presented like a boon, a golden envelope for me to open.

I _did_ need a diversion—not from Hydra. Oh, no, but from him. _Kurama_ was a disease I needed to bleed from my veins. If I didn't, he would destroy everything I'd worked for. Whatever that was.

()()()

He didn't mention my tears as we settled into the restaurant. As we ordered our meals, he didn't even allude to our rainy conversation. He spoke about the weather, keeping it light. He brought up his boring ass day, "No one wants to hear about your boring ass day." I told him cheekily.

Oh, and that cool cretin, you know what he did? He smiled, just like he was opening the very heavens. "You're listening."

There he was again, slowly but surely nicking at my soul. Kurama just loved to brandish his sword, didn't he? Every expert cut aimed—not to maim—but to eventually destroy. He wanted me to bleed out slowly, had to or he wouldn't just be everywhere—right where I wanted him to be. He wouldn't say the words, right when I wanted to hear them. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be so cruel.

Before I even died, I knew what my tomb would read. Aurora Allyn: Death By a Thousand Cuts.

"What?"

"What?" I recoiled, eyeing Kurama over the strawberry shake in front of me. Curse my imagination.

"You just murmured—quite ominously, I might add—'death by a thousand cuts.'" Kurama appraised me gently, the innocent twinkle in his eyes attacking my very self-esteem with reckless abandon. "I hope this doesn't mean you're plotting to destroy me?"

I took a deep sip of milkshake, refusing to comment. Let him draw his own conclusions.

Undaunted, the bastard continued on, "I admit…you would have me at a disadvantage..."

I eyed him, the weird pulse of my heart unmistakable in its mounting hysteria. Could he hear it? "How so?"

Kurama sighed, his eyes flitting over to the rainy scene outside our window, his chin elegantly supported by his hand. "I'm afraid I am… _quite_ undone by you."

He paused and then allowed his eyes to drift over to my face. I knew that look, it was blank, but I could see the work behind the scenes. I saw the clogs turning. He was testing me, wasn't he? Like all those weeks ago with the fake date.

Damn, I'm starting to think Kurama's a bit of a self-loving asshole.

I burst out laughing, allowing the laugh to push my head down on the table with the very force of it. The inhabitants in the booth beside us gave me a worried look but I just gave them a smile with tears in my eyes.

Kurama said nothing as I did this, he allowed my laughs to subside and I had to fan my face to stop from smiling.

Swallowing, I straightened up, mushing my face around with my fingers to take the sting out of them. "Whew!"

I cracked my neck, expertly choosing to stare at the window as I responded, "You're so weird, Kurama."

* * *

Author's Note: Guys, again, thanks for looking out.

Peace out.

**Update as of 5/14/20**: I've removed many of the author's notes because I've changed the way the story will end.


	9. Chapter 9: Not The Way You Think

My hands are small when I hold them up to my face. They are about half the size as usual, but that doesn't distract me from the sound I hear…or rather the lack thereof.

My great-grandparents' estate runs into a deep dark forest. I'm not allowed to go into the woods by myself, but I do anyway—besides—Banriyu hovers just over my shoulder complaining.

"I have half a mind to go find your mother," He threatens as I follow a slow trickling stream that curves into a small patch of overgrown trees. The roots cover the ground, little patches of green managing to just barely poke through. "You know how she feels about you sneaking off. You're much too young to play explorer. Why I let you talk me into these _excursions_ is beyond me, little one."

I snort, "I thought I told you to call me, Princess."

"I…" He paused, I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. "You're right, Princess."

That quieted him for the moment. But, I knew it would.

Banriyu pocketed away all smiles and moments with me like they were rare jewels. I didn't know anything about his past life, but I believe he had a child once or perhaps wanted one. I was little, but I knew enough not to ask. Banriyu was a chatterbox, so if he wanted to mention it, he would.

I climb the thick roots with a smile, most of them large enough to crush me if they were alive. I swung up and under them like they were my own jungle gym. I was Tarzan.

Still, despite having now traveled so deeply I should almost be assaulted by the sound of birds and forest animals. I was not.

But, I was also not afraid.

Feelings in that moment were fuzzy, I was smiling, giggling but I didn't know why. My hands were skilled, carrying me expertly through the mess of vines and undergrowth that would have normally vexed me. MJ, even at her young age, was never vexed by anything. Not even me, two years her senior.

My anger flared and my right hand fumbled, but I still managed to tuck and roll to the ground, springing back onto my small feet. I spun with a toothy grin, giving Banriyu a deep bow.

If looks could kill. "Be careful, Princess. You could have seriously injured yourself."

I turned away from him as his hands were solid just enough to check for bruises. I slipped out of his grasp, my lips pressed into a frown. I could never do anything any—

I'd come to a clearing. It was small, the canopy of leaves overhead letting in only a few rays of golden light. The light fell upon his face in stripes, highlighting the paleness of his skin and the violet blood staining the grass around him. He wore rags, but a stripe or two of gold told me that his clothes didn't always look this way. He was small, not too many years older than me it seems just by the look of him. His eyes were open, staring, but he didn't seem to be seeing anything. Was he blind?

I stepped closer, the silence now deafening in this space of ours.

Banriyu's words came and went. I didn't hear them.

My feet were level with his face. One arm was twisted beneath him, but the one I could see fully was covered in old blood. I stepped closer, his eyes knowing me finally.

I smile.

In a flash, his bloody hand has clapped around my throat. In an instant, he has completely crushed my windpipe—

My eyes open slowly, even with my elevated breathing. I knew it was a dream when it began, but…I still lingered there. I can't say why. Both my mother and father believed in the power of dreams. MJ didn't. I think I did, but only when it suited me.

"It's Friday." Nike tells me as she stares at me, hand on my cheek. "The week is almost over."

I stare at her a moment, her touch—light as a feather—gives me peace. I sniffle sleepily, "You want to cook for me?"

She laughed in my face, so hard she'd probably cry by then end of it. "You're so funny."

"_Banriyu_ would do it."

She pointed to herself, closing her eyes, "Not Banriyu."

I huff, but I manage to get out of bed and shower. As I'm pulling on clothes, Nike slides in to observe me. "So…you went on a date with your red-head." It wasn't a question.

"It wasn't a date." I said, now brushing my hair.

"Why did he walk you home?"

"Because he's weird."

"And his weirdness makes you stumble all over yourself when you talk to him?" Nike said, "Not your attraction to him?"

I walked back into the bedroom to find a pair of earrings. "What do you want me to say?"

Nike stood watching me.

"Look, I know how this goes and I'm working on putting a stop to it." I don't want to look at her expression when I say this. I know she's rolling her eyes. She's never understood my aversion to relationships, but she's never had to feel sorry for her actions. I used to be that way too, but karma is a bitch. And she's been kicking my ass ever since. "I know me…I know what I do. I'm just not going to do it. I'm going to distract myself using _any_ means necessary."

"How heroic," she gives me a sarcastic wave. "He'll surely thank you once this is all over."

She's laying it on thick, and if she wasn't being so sarcastic, I may be obliged to listen, but since she _was_ I ignored her.

"He's probably not even into me. He does like to confuse me with his little mind games, but I can't be sure." I lean against the door, crossing my arms. "No, it's best I cut this off before it even starts. It's like taking a flu shot."

Nike just shakes her head all-knowingly, "This is not going to go the way you think."

I open the door abruptly to stride towards the kitchen. _It never does._

()()()

"This just keeps getting better and better," The Detective said with a cocky grin once Kurama had just finished explaining their new objective. "For a second there I thought this was going to be some boring 'protect the girl' job. No offense Aurora—"

The girl in question sat next to the fool and the Detective's human companion on the couch. She raised her hand, giving him a wave. "None taken." She crossed her legs, she wasn't very tall but her legs looked particularly long whenever she wore skirts and heeled shoes.

"But this? This sounds pretty damn cool." Yusuke puts his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the other couch. "I've gotten a little outta shape anyway. I need a good workout."

"That's what happens when all you do is sleep and eat, Yusuke," the human girl commented, cutting her eyes over at him.

Hiei was all too aware of the room, even when he was trying to make his mind escape it. He found these group therapy sessions endlessly tiresome. They meet only to go over what they already know and to banter back and forth like children. He'd grown so used to it, however, it was easy to ignore—not that he didn't end up getting involved anyway. One way or another, someone would drag him into the conversation.

"What? I work too." Yusuke retorted snidely.

"Yeah, work on sleeping and eating." Came her reply.

Kuwabara barked with laughter, "It's about time someone called you out, Urameshi."

"I don't remember anyone asking you, Kuwabara." The detective replied through his teeth, and then with a shift in tone he added, "I've got an idea! How about you shut your mouth?"

"Oh, don't you boys start again," the Ferry-girl cut in, sitting on the arm of Yusuke's chair. "This isn't about you two. It's about Aurora."

"Honestly, I don't mind. I love the arguing. It makes me seem mature by comparison," she responded easily, smirking. She looked satisfied, elbowing Yusuke's companion.

The brown-haired human girl beside her giggled.

Kuwabara turned his head to look at her, "Did you just insult us?"

Hiei watched her expression morph into one of bewilderment. "Me? Why would I do that?" she even gave his shoulder a light squeeze, "You're like…my favorite."

"The hell, Aurora?" Yusuke exclaimed. "I thought we were cool?"

"You know what I meant." She dismissed with a wave, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Oh, so I'm the dramatic one?" Yusuke's favorite volume was loud. Hiei had come to the conclusion that the detective was incapable of speaking at a normal volume for long periods.

Kurama chose this moment to interrupt, "Although your enthusiasm is appreciated, we still have much to discuss."

"Translation: Don't interrupt me, children." The girl muttered to Kuwabara, and quickly ducked her head as if she hadn't spoken, the wide grin, of course, giving her away. Kuwabara snorted. Hiei found their comradery annoying, they made a pair of fools. Kuwabara laughed at anything. And the girl loved the attention—used every possible excuse in the world to get it. Anyone could tell by the way she spoke, interjected her words in any conversation without preamble.

Kurama continued on as if she hadn't spoken, "Eris is one of the most powerful demons I have ever encountered. She is both ruthless, and cruel—Hiei can attest to this. It would be wise to take her involvement seriously, as we consider our options. She may not be our enemy, but we cannot know that for sure, not until we know more."

Kuwabara managed to pull himself away from the girl to actually ask something smart for once, "So, I'm guessing you met her back when you were Youko, right, Kurama?"

The girl began playing with her bracelet, her large eyes peeking at Kurama. "How long ago was that?"

Kurama took a measured pause, "Yes, and it was a very, very long time ago."

Kurama was usually vague; however, Hiei got the feeling he had different reasons for it this time. Kurama had a bad habit of fathering the girl. His protective streak was most prominent whenever the two of them were around other people. Even now, his eyes flew to her with every minute movement she made.

"The both of you know her? Is that why you two were being so weird earlier?" Yusuke asked, "why not just say so?"

"We had to confirm it first, otherwise, we'd just be giving you false information." Kurama continued, "It's true, shortly after I met Aurora, I noticed the similarities, but I couldn't be sure. My suspicions were only strengthened the night Hydra disappeared when Hiei saw the similarities as well. They wouldn't be confirmed, however, until we had actually attained the tome. It took some doing, as most things do when you seek them out."

"Okay," Yusuke leaned forward, his forearms resting on his legs, "So, besides protecting Miss America, here, what's the game plan?"

"I'd like for you both to use your contacts in Demon World to narrow down Hydra's location. I will be doing the same. Try to be as discreet as possible, we wouldn't want his captors to know that we are aware of them. Once we have his location, we can make plans to extract him." Kurama looked from Yusuke to Hiei, "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Yusuke responded.

Hiei only gave a wordless nod. He was not looking forward to speaking to Mukuro about this. He barely managed to use her resources before without her asking too many questions. But, he supposed he had nothing better to do. The Human World was boring him anyway, this was the most interesting thing that had happened here in a while.

_Eris. For someone who claimed to abhor humans, you have a funny way of showing it._

But, Eris had always had a certain fondness for the fragile—the broken and lonely. He guessed it gave her a sense of benevolence.

Hiei looked up from his reverie only to find the girl staring at him, and it was so blatant, he wasn't completely sure she was aware of it…until she smiled that is. She held a certain light to her eyes as she smiled at him, as if she had just come to some conclusion. She even gave him a slight wave of her hand as if to say, "Yes. I'm staring at you…what are you going to do about it?"

He scoffed, turning back to the window. He'd never met someone so _determined_ to irritate him in all of his years.

()()()

I was brilliant. No really, I was—not in everything—but I was pretty great.

Yusuke was the leader of the group. Duh. Kuwabara was the heart and soul. My favorite. Hiei was the…what was he? The window sitter. Let's stick with that. Botan was an informant of sorts. Fun one. Keiko was the support. Sweet Girl. And, of course, Kurama was the plan maker, the crafty one. My tormentor.

And what did this have to do with my idea? Simple. Yusuke and Kuwabara was the closest in the group, baring Botan and Keiko. Hiei and Kurama were thick as thieves. Tick for tack, or was it tip for tap? Either way, the plan was easy. This was all I had to do. Kurama and I spent the most time together because I knew him best. I just needed to get to know the others some more. If I did that, our relationship wouldn't feel so unique and_ singular_ to me. I wouldn't feel this weird connection and it wouldn't feel as strong because, hey, I had the same with everyone else! Because, let's be honest, I'm super paranoid so this was all probably in my head. Either way, all I had to do was hang out with the gang and if it was just Kurama and I, I'd invite Hiei. Brilliant.

It was six o'clock now and the group was growing restless. Time to strike.

"Hey," I shot up from my seat, "Do you guys want to go out to eat? It's on me. It's the least I can do—like, the bare minimum when you thought about it."

Yusuke laughed, "Yeah sure. You coming, Keiko?"

"Uh, yeah, I just need to drop off my laptop and I can meet you guys," she said cheerily, "Where do you want to go?"

I threw my hand up, "Anywhere, you can pick—"

"Yeah, _no_, last time we went to that cutesy tea shop down from the mall," Kuwabara snorted, "No thanks. _I'll_ be picking the restaurant."

"Hey, Kuwabara," Keiko's face screwed up with mild irritation, "You said you loved that place."

Botan laughed, "Isn't it obvious, Keiko? He only said that because _Yukina_ said she liked it."

Keiko covered her mouth with her hands, eyes widening, "Oh, I forgot. No wonder! He even paid for all of us."

I dropped back down in my seat, raising an eyebrow at the blushing boy, "Who's Yukina? Wait—I think you guys mentioned her, the ice apparition, right?"

"That's the one!" Botan giggled, "she's very sweet."

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world!" Kuwabara exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, "And she's all mine!"

_O…kay…he has no chill when it comes to this Yukina, that's obvious. I hope I never look like that._

"Let's invite her then, go on, call her up." I knew he'd like that, his eyes almost sprouted out of his head. "the more the merrier."

Kuwabara punched high into the air.

Yusuke tugged at his shirt collar, smirking, trying to keep from looking at everyone else. Kurama busied himself by observing the rest of the room.

I wasn't a particularly observant person, to be honest, but every now and then even I could catch a drift, especially when the temperature in the room starts to randomly rise. I even had to fan myself a little.

I glanced around, no one else said anything, so, I didn't want to rock the boat. But…I glanced back over to Darkness, I could just barely see his reflection out of the window, but he was definitely scowling. It was _deep_ too, like he had just spotted his childhood bully, running around being happy. And was that…a _murderous aura_?

I did have a habit of imagining things, but maybe not though. Maybe I was wrong about Darkness? Maybe he had a thing for this Yukina? Maybe that's why he and Kuwabara didn't get along? A triangle? It wouldn't be the first one I had seen while I was over here. They were more common than people thought.

_What if?_

Well, I was officially out of my depth here. No need to wade any deeper.

And then, like a prophet, Kurama came down from the heavens, "I don't think that would be feasible on such short notice. Genkai's compound is quite a ways away from here. Not to mention, she would be traveling alone."

"Shoot," Kuwabara immediately relented, clearly more concerned with the girl's safety than his own happiness. I patted him on the shoulder. She really had herself a keeper. Kuwabara was awesome. "Next time then. We should do something next weekend. We could probably just head over to Genkai's then and have a picnic."

Botan kicked her feet, "That sounds good actually."

"Agreed." I said, "Now, what are we going to do about tonight?"

"Let's just start walking," Yusuke suggested, "I'm down for the closest place we can find."

* * *

Author's Note: Guys please drop a follow, favorite, or a review. Thanks for the support!


	10. Chapter 10: We Have an Alliance

The impromptu group dinner went as expected. We were joined by Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister. As soon as Kuwabara picked the restaurant, ole Darkness made off like a bandit. It was something he'd had experience with, I hear.

"Hiei doesn't have a great fondness for crowded places," Kurama explained, ducking to speak at my ear, making me jump a few feet away.

_You really need to stop doing that._

"Or people," Yusuke added in with a smirk. "I gotta say, I'm surprised he stuck around this long."

Kuwabara grumbled, "Who needs 'em? He'll just complain anyway."

"Oh, Kuwabara, you know that's not very nice," Botan interjected as always, playing referee.

Kuwabara protested with a shaking fist, "He'd say the same thing!"

I pursed my lips, glancing back to where I knew I could feel Hiei's energy not too far off.

_If you're not leaving, why not just go into the restaurant?_

Whatever, he wasn't my main focus here. My main focus was to put as much distance between Kurama and I as possible. I even went so far as to scoot past everyone to find us a large enough table. But I was no fool, in the spirit of 'girl time' I grabbed both Botan and Keiko and set them down beside me. Well, I managed to get Botan beside me and Keiko to sit in front of me. I sat at the very end of the table. Shizuru introduced herself and sat beside Keiko.

Kurama burned holes into the side of my face as he finally caught up, but, feigning ignorance, I didn't look in his direction.

"So you're human, too?" Shizuru asked propping her elbow up on the table.

"Right." I replied with a smile, "At least we think so…"

She held up an eyebrow at that, and Botan launched into an explanation. Keiko and I crossed her t's and dotted her I's. It was natural. Easy. Maybe this was why I had more female friends than male friends? Maybe it had nothing to do with what I do. You know what I mean?

At the end of everything, the bill was about eighty-five American dollars. Nothing too crazy. Back home, I've spent over eight dollars on just three people before, so honestly, I thought I did pretty good.

The light was fading fast when pulled ourselves from our seats. We stood outside of the restaurant saying our goodbyes.

"Thanks, Aurora, that was really nice of you," Kuwabara said, rubbing his stomach before bumping my fist.

"No problem."

"Really, we should do this again, okay? But just me, you and Shizuru." Botan suggested, giving me another squeeze while Kurama stood just over my shoulder. Why doesn't he just go home?

"And Yukina," I said just to see tears spring into Kuwabara's eyes. Shizuru smiled, shaking her head at her brother.

"I don't see why we all can't go as long as Aurora's paying—ouch! Keiko, sheesh, it was joke." Yusuke rubbed the top of his head. "Thanks, Aurora, that was cool."

Keiko gave me the cutest bow, "Thank you so much."

Kurama and I waved everyone off before turning and walking toward the bus stop together. I peeked at the bus schedule and gave Kurama a wave, "I'm actually just going to walk. I don't live too far from her."

Kurama nodded, "I'll walk with you—"

"NO! I mean, no thanks." I said, slipping my takeout bag to my other hand. "It would be way out of your way."

His eyes flickered over my face, searching, deciphering. I gave him a look of confidence. "Honestly. Besides, I sort of just want to walk home and…clear my head."

Kurama still stepped toward me, but said, "I understand that. Please take care of yourself, but Hiei will be looking after you, so don't worry about that."

_I was hoping for it._

"Cool." I gave him an awkward shrug of my shoulders, "Alright, well, see you later."

He moved forward like—oh, no—like he was going in for a hug. _I can't deal._

"H-Hey, you," I tapped his shoulder with my fist, like an estranged Dad, effectively shutting down the threat of a hug. I briskly turned and strode off like Captain America into the sunset, "Keep it hangin'."

Soon after, his bus pulled up and he left me wearing a slightly puzzled expression. I glanced back at it only to see him tucked into a seat. I could tell he was worried about me.

I had no intentions of clearing my head, but I didn't really want to wait either. Besides it wasn't like I was alone at all. I had Banriyu on my wrist and, of course, there was him. "Darkness?" I called toward the top of a building next to me, startling the guy passing me. He almost dropped his groceries.

"Darkness?" I cupped my hands over my mouth now, raising my voice another octave just to grate on his nerves. "Help! Help! I'm being attacked!"

Nothing.

Another guy, poor fellow, who almost bumped into me started in the opposite direction, crossed the street and ran before anyone could point the finger. He must have had a guilty conscience. Regardless, I was starting to draw a crowd. The dude still didn't budge, but I figured he wouldn't make this easy on me. Darkness was the type to make you work for everything you had. He wouldn't budge unless you were bleeding.

Scowling, I started walking again, hoping the streets would begin to thin out soon so I wouldn't look so crazy.

He was doing this on purpose. I knew it. Since day one, he's had this weird inclination that I was always up to something nefarious. No idea how he came to that conclusion. It's not like I did anything to him—_on purpose_. None of it—if I did do something—was personal. Honestly, how could it be? I barely knew his name.

Still, it was irritational. It would be okay if he was always dickish, but he wasn't. That was the weird thing though, he _chose_ to be dickish at _random _moments. Like today for example! He could've come down—wherever he was hiding. He came—when was that?—a few days ago, didn't he?

"Tch," I was letting it grow, my irritation, letting it fester like a spoiled wound. "Dickish is as dickish does. That's what Lockhart always says."

_Urgh!_ This was so annoying! What right did he have anyway? Who gave him the key to the city? Who let him make the laws of the land? The evil, treacherously little—

Side note here, I didn't like being ignored. It really wasn't something anyone should do to me…it really wasn't.

I don't respond well.

-digbat! Yeah, that's what he was—a digbat! With chipped teeth and goatee! Side burns! Eight noses! A tortoise shell! And-and a—

"_So you're alive…"_

I started so hard I tripped over my own feet and went plummeting to the side walk, but by the grace of Jesus, ole Darkness grabbed me by the elbow, arresting my fall. Luckily, he didn't snap my whole arm out of its socket. He probably wouldn't have noticed even if he had.

_How nice of you._ If I wouldn't look like a complete dick myself, I'd roll my eyes.

He pulled me to my feet easily, still only using that one hand he caught me with. "You're never very aware of anything, are you?"

Trying to push my heartbeat out of my mouth, I took a deep breath. "I was aware that you were around somewhere, Asswipe."

For whatever reason, he was smirking. The ruby burn of his eyes even more intense in the fading light. "You should be grateful I stepped in at all. I didn't have to do anything." Darkness was a weird dude. When he chose his words, you could swear he was trying to select the most aggressive, haughty words he could find and pair it with an indignant tone whenever he could. Despite that, his words didn't always match his expression. He could literally telling you he's going to kill you and—bam! There he was with that wicked, little gleam in his eye. Smirking like he'd just given you good news. "You'd probably be even more ungrateful, if I had decided to let you fall."

_Well, you don't say? _My face registered crazy. I knew that. I felt my eyes narrow, my mouth open to throw out a quick retort. But, I suddenly got this nagging feeling in my stomach.

"What? All out of those _clever_ responses of yours?" he cocked his head as his eyes flashed with mirth. He was such an odd demon.

My rage took a second to load. It was having a spirited discussion with my logic. While they were having it out, I noticed one of my limbs still hadn't been given back to me. "Hey, Darkness, you plan on giving me back my elbow? I might need it." _To choke you out._

His eyes flew to the limb and then narrowed.

Not going to lie here, I thought he'd see it and jump back or something—or throw me to the ground, you know, like in the movies?

"Heh," he barked, closing his eyes with an crazed cousin of a smile. "I doubt it would do you any good. It's not like you'd make proper use of it."

I laughed. Despite my anger, or because of it, I laughed. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

He released my elbow, turned, and put his hands in his pockets. He looked over his shoulder at me, the street light highlighting his face in a decent way. "Weren't you walking home?"

I swear he thought he was cool.

He began walking and I caught up, falling into step beside him. "You know, you _can_ use your elbows for more than just fighting. Just because I don't walk up in people's houses knocking mo-fos out left and right, it doesn't mean I'm not using it properly. _Jesus_."

"Is that what you think I do?"

"Of course! You're a badass, aren't you? My sister MJ does it all the time." I gesture wildly with one of my hands. "It's in the DNA of every badass. Unless, you're not actually badass and this whole vibe you're giving off is just some act you put on for the masses. In that case," I snapped my fingers, "you're a liar and we can't be friends anymore."

Hiei replied, "We were never friends." Of course, he'd pick that to dwell on.

"For all the—" I pause as I prepare to go off and find that he's smirking again. Huh. He's doing it on purpose, to make me crazy.

I smirk too now, I knew he wasn't _actually _ a dick. He's just dickish. It's all in the flavor of being a badass. At least this makes things easier for me, "You know what? You're right. Here…"

I walk out in front of him to make him stop. His eyes narrow as they watch me extend my empty hand out to him. "Let's be friends."

He scoffed, trying to step around me. I block him. "Come on, it'll be fun. We could really help each other out."

"Ha! There's nothing you could offer me."

He's got a—no. "Wait, so where do you sleep and stuff? At Kurama's or Yusuke's?"

He blinked. "I don't see how that concerns you."

"You could sleep with me." I said with a bright smile.

He flushed scarlet.

"I have a couch and everything." I finished, " I know when it rains it can be pretty terrible out there. Plus, Banriyu and I are great cooks—well, he is. I could give you food. Honestly, it wouldn't be like I'd be doing anything for you. I'd only really be repaying you for what you already do for me, right?"

His eyes darted to the side, "Why is it so important to you? This isn't the first time you've suggested an alliance." _Alliance? Who mentioned an alliance?_ "You're insistence is making me think you're trying to accomplish something."

Of course, he's _that_ type. The other guys were easy sells, hell, I probably had them at hello. But this guy? "Honestly, you're just the type of person people want to be friends with. You know, the cool ones who don't seem like they need people, but people want to be around them? You're that guy, Darkness. Everyone wants to be your friend—except for Kuwabara. Why do you find it so suspicious that I want to be your friend?"

His eyes watched me, he was no fool, that Darkness. His eyes like his words were sharp. "You're omitting something."

I smiled, how did he know that? "Maybe…"

He smirked, "Fine. I'll accept your offer, if only to discover your true intentions."

Was that it?

I wanted to question his reasoning there, but, I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth as the saying goes. "Yes! I'm excited." I poked him in the arm.

"Don't touch me."

I yanked my hand back, still grinning, "Sorry, I forgot you're not the touchy type. Well let's hurry up. It'll be morning before we get back."

"I don't why you're telling _me_ that. You were the one holding us up with your confession."

_Confession? _"Yeah, but you didn't stop me, Smart-Guy. You could've easily have said, 'hey, Aurora, let's continue this discussion at your house.' And I would have said, 'Holy-Smokes, Batman, you're right.'"

Hiei groaned, "Is there ever a time when you aren't insufferable?"

I tapped my chin, thinking hard, "No. I don't think so."

Hiei was silent a moment and then asked, "What the hell is a batman?"

_Oh, my sad little boy, you have so much to learn._ "One of the greatest men to ever live, that's who."

"He was a bat?"

"No, he dressed like one."

"And _this_ is your hero?" Darkness snickered.

I laughed again, "Don't mock me. I'm not explaining it right."

"I should have guessed…"

"Don't be a dick, Hiei."

Hiei didn't follow me up into my apartment, but when I took off my shoes and looked up, there he was. He must have come in through the windows. I started again, this time swearing loudly enough to prompt Nike to float into the room.

"Oh, Dear, did your boyfriend—oh, Darkness." Nike hovered beside him, inspecting. "I didn't think I'd ever see _you_ here again."

"Hey, Nike, I love you, but only I call him Darkness. It's my thing." I said, stepping past him to drop the take out onto the table. "You'll have to find your own nickname."

Nike poked her head in closer, "I don't know if you've noticed, Dear, but he's actually not bad looking."

"Nike," I said, "stop being rude and say hello."

"Hello, Cutie."

Hiei's eyes flickered over to her, "Be gone."

Nike bristled with a deceptively sweet smile, "_Why you little—"_

"Please, Nike." I begged, "He didn't mean it like that. He just doesn't talk like us, you know, being polite and all that."

"I see." She shrugged, floating back towards my room. "Too bad." I'll have to have him apologize someday. But he was so slippery, if I pushed him he'd wiggle right out of my grasp and back into the water.

"You should know," Hiei began with that familiar edge to his voice, "that that little nickname of yours ends here. I've been ignoring it long enough. I hear it again, and I'll take something you'll miss."

_Do you mean an organ? _I swear, I probably shouldn't have, but I laughed again. It was almost like he was trying to be funny.

"Yeah, okay, sure." I pulled the takeout out of the bag and skipped over to the microwave. "I'll stop calling you Darkness, when you start using my name."

"I use your name." He replied snappishly.

As the food dinged, I pulled it out, "No, you don't. I would know. I don't think you've _ever_ said my name—at least not in my vicinity. Why is that?"

I grabbed a fork from one of the drawers and placed the piping food on the dining table.

The silence told me he probably wouldn't answer. Well, whatever, it wasn't a huge problem. For whatever reason, I always knew when he was talking to me anyway. It was instinctive, the way finding his energy was instinctive. "I got this for you. You can eat it, if you want. I'm tired so I'm going to shower and sleep. You can just do—whatever."

I tapped the table and walked past the fire demon, walking towards my room. He didn't thank me for the food, but, in all fairness, I don't think I thanked him for catching me earlier. I guessed that made us even.

Thinking back on this day still makes me smile sometimes. It was all innocent back them, we behaved like middle school children. Reason and logic were lost on us. The days that followed, we were just like that. Not as bad as Yusuke and Kuwabara, mind you, but we had our moments. We could be just as impossible.

()()()

I awoke the next morning, shuffled into my kitchen to find the take out plate empty. I smiled down at it. The damn thing was spotless. With Banriyu's help, I set to making breakfast. I set out a large plate of food on the table, before sticking my head out of the window. "Yo! Darkness! Darkness! Dark—damnit, Hiei! Don't sneak around like that."

He gestured toward my bedroom window, standing behind me all bold as brass like he lived here.

Still bristling, I walked toward the table knowing he'd follow in silence. "I made this for you, knock yourself out." I try to take my own plate back to my room so Nike can eat off my plate while she complains about how much Banriyu has.

"_Aurora_."

I whip around, quick as quick. I look for Banriyu but he's stuffing his face already, besides, that isn't his voice.

I spy Hiei at the table, looking over his food. "I'm guessing you didn't poison this."

Too surprised he'd _actually _called my name, I didn't have it in me to be angry. "No…" I said, and lifted my plate, "I kept all the poisons for myself. You want any?"

Hiei shook his head at me, muttering. He liked to mutter, Darkness.

I looked back toward the bedroom door and decided to join him at the table, Banriyu sat down as well. He didn't really talk, preferring to eat in silence. I didn't mind. I followed suit, but Banriyu asked me how I slept.

"Like a newborn, Banriyu."

"Eh, Princess, I don't believe newborns sleep well at least on the first few nights."

I purse my lips, "Did I?"

Banriyu beamed, "You slept like an angel."

"There you go."

()()()

You know that old television show about those two men living together as roomies? _The Odd Couple?_ Yeah, that was me and Kurama. But, you add in Hiei, and we were _Three's Company._

What did that mean exactly?

"Aurora, are you finished?" Kurama asked as I ran through my answers one more time.

"Yes…here, one second and…done!" I passed my notebook over to the genius, "Thanks for looking it over for me."

"Of course, it's no problem." Kurama said, smiling like he painted the heavens by hand. How annoying, right? "Give me a moment."

"How much longer are we going to sit here?" Hiei complained, he'd propped his boots up on the side of the table, facing Kurama. At the start of the session, he had them facing me, but after a spirited argument, Kurama asked him to reposition them. Hiei sneered but did as he was asked, much to my amusement.

I leaned over the desk to watch as Kurama made corrections to my work, writing notes along the margins. "As long as it takes, Darkness. Here—look at these, see if you can figure it out." I slipped him some of my homework. "It's fun, sort of like cutting a person's heart out. You'll see."

Kurama chuckled.

Hiei glared at me and then smirked, "There's nothing special about this notebook is there?"

I snorted. "No. It's not magic, if that's what you're asking." It always pissed him off when I called him magic.

"Hmph. Then it'll probably burn rather quickly, won't it?"

I froze, and then gave him a friendly smile, "If you want attention, Dearest, all you have to do is ask."

His face all a flame, Hiei held the book out of my reach, forcing me to my feet. Hiei managed to both stay seated and keep the book just close enough to tease me, "What did you say? I _dare_ you to say it again—"

As tempted as I was, I got a better idea. I climbed on top of his sturdy legs to get the book, using one hand to push one shoulder back and the other to reach toward the book.

Hiei gasped in surprise. In a way, yes, I was in his lap. And maybe he didn't like physical contact too much. Honestly, though, he should have known what lengths I would go to. We'd had ourselves an alliance for five days now. Like, come on, you should know.

Impressive enough, he still managed to keep us in the chair, despite my added weight. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Smart-Guy? I'm getting my notebook back before you set off the fire alarms."

Hiei liked to pretend he was all high and mighty, but he was just as childish as the rest of us, if not more so. I mean come on, I haven't played 'Keep away' since high school. Here he was, playing it with little ole me. But, the dude never went to high school so that probably just meant he was overdue for some of that good ole high school experience.

As a giver, I felt inclined to hand him some…in addition to an ass kicking.

Kurama gave us a deep sigh, snatched the book away without really trying. "Enough, have you two forgotten that we are in a library?"

I said, "Nope." At the same time that Hiei replied, "As if I care."

"Aurora, please return to your seat. I've finished checking over your homework."

"Cool, you're amazing as always, Superman." I said with a smile, ignoring what Kurama's answering smile does to me. My grin brightens and I have to force myself to look away.

I felt Hiei shift—

"I swear on everything I am, if you drop me, I'll become more powerful than you can _possibly_ imagine!"

"_Hiei_." I hear the warning in Kurama's voice and I smirk at the fire demon. Hiei doesn't drop me to the floor, but I do find myself in my chair seconds later.

I glance around and then reach over like I'm going to flick his nose. "Hey, I was moving. No need to man handle me."

Hiei holds my advancing limb back with a finger—a finger! "You weren't moving fast enough, besides you and I both know you would have injured yourself _easily."_

"Oh, because you're just so tall?" I slap my hand on the table as I laugh, giving up on trying to hit him. "Okay, Hiei, whatever you say. And people say you're not funny—I beg to differ."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Kurama asked earnestly.

I giggle as I start to pack up my bag, "No. Hiei just likes to act all tough when you're around. I but set him straight."

Hiei's eyes turn to slits, "Is that so?" he moves one foot like he's going to kick my seat over—

"Hey—I was joking, we're cool. Please don't kick me." I said through laughs. "You know you should really learn how to take a joke—chill, I didn't mean that!"

Kurama chuckled. "I think it's time to leave."

"It's about time." Hiei said. "I thought I was going to die of boredom."

"I think you found a significant source of entertainment," Kurama remarked, gathering my bag.

"Thanks, dude. You're the best." I told Kurama, taking it from him while carefully avoiding his touch. I was not falling for that old trick. Not me!

"You're welcome as always," Kurama's voice is made from velvet. This Is. A. Fact. "Tell me, Hiei, what made you decide to sit with us? You normally avoid places like this."

"I can answer that." I snap my fingers.

Hiei always comments from the peanut gallery, "Of course you can. What foolishness will you come up with next?"

"Haters never win, Hiei." I blurt and then turn back to our foxy companion, "We've entered into an alliance. Want to join? We have food."

"An alliance?" Kurama echoed, his eyes darting over to the fire demon and back to me. "And what exactly does this alliance entail?"

"Endless stupidity." Hiei just loved to insert himself.

"Shut up, Hiei!" I said as I hiss in his direction. He grins like I told him happy birthday, "No one asked you."

I clear my throat, turning back to Kurama who almost made me stumble over my next words. "I'll show you."

* * *

Author's Note: Yo, what's up! How are you guys? I am working, working, working. This chapter was super fun for me to write, it was full of foolishness as per usual. Expect a slightly more serious chapter next time, we are moving this plot along. Please be safe out there everyone and take care. Peace!


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

"I didn't realize the two of you had become so close," Kurama commented, making Hiei immediately bristle at the implication.

"I wouldn't say that." Aurora laughed as she started pressing buttons on the remote to cause the television to glow to life. "Darkness just thinks I'm up to something nefarious. He calls himself keeping an eye on me."

"I see." Kurama took on that all knowing tone of his that made Hiei want to burn him alive. "so, this alliance of yours is one born out of necessity? Although this is very interesting, I find it slightly odd. The two of you haven't always been on the best of terms."

Hiei's eyes burned into the side of the Fox's face, but he carried on like _he_ didn't feel a hint of Hiei's murderous aura. No one could possibly be more infuriating.

"I guess." She clicked a few more buttons before the movie began. She slipped off her place on the floor and swayed to the couch, pulling her legs beneath her and resting on the armrest. "So, do you want to join? I have to warn you though, I expect dues by the first of the month."

Kurama chuckled, his eyes peering over to Hiei as he crossed the room and sat beside the girl. "I'll have to get my affairs in order, but it should be no great issue."

Aurora smiled at that, and took her pillow and hit Kurama on the head with it. "You are officially a member of the Aurora Alliance. I shouldn't have to tell you how prestigious this club is."

"No need to worry..."

Hiei was dutifully trying to appear to be ignoring the two of them, but his ears couldn't miss the sudden shift in the Fox's tone. He wouldn't have noticed ordinarily, but it was different than the tones he took on to threaten, warn or criticize. While playful, it had a slightly different weight to it.

He couldn't quite decipher why, but Hiei found it oddly repulsive.

Kurama lowered his voice, "…I did my research."

The girl in question released a breathy, nervous laugh. "Heheheh…of course you did."

Hiei had always noticed that the Fox and the girl were particularly close. Anyone with eyes could see how she looked immediately to Kurama for guidance even as she complained about him. Her respect for him was not something Hiei took lightly. When the Fox spoke on serious matters, she gave him her full attention, even if she continued to avoid caution like she had a death wish.

Kurama, after saving his mother, had often found himself drawn to humans although still maintaining a cold, calculated distance with the exception of Yusuke and the Fool. The relationship between the Fox and the Detective (and fool of course) could be easily explained away.

The one he was now taking care to maintain with Aurora still struck Hiei as strange. She was amusing at best, but a liability. She was too trustworthy, brash, and foolish. She also was intentionally hiding important pieces of information from them all. Hiei had suggested he just take the information, but the Fox, ever the patient one, had been against it. Kurama wanted to _earn_ her trust even if she gave it away in passing. He coveted it. She was exactly the kind of person Kurama would normally be wary of, so what made her so different? What nullified her as a risk factor?

Perhaps it was obvious, her connection to Eris was interesting enough for Hiei who hadn't seen the demon since he was a child and she thought he would let her 'collect' him. But, Hiei was no one's puppet. He wouldn't be used. And despite the obvious difference in power, Eris had only laughed, and kissed his cheek before leaving him where she had found him.

But there was something more than that. He knew himself well enough, but even he could not pinpoint his own willingness to put up with the girl. She could be annoying, vexing, making him pause and think for far too long than he was accustomed. Perhaps the Fox was right, he was thinking of her as an ally already despite not being of any use…

Other than mild entertainment.

"_Spirit-Girl_." Hiei called, now standing in the kitchen, his plate empty. "Where did you hide the rest of the food?"

Her head snapped in his direction, her tone immediately on the offensive. "What did you call me?"

"_Spirit-Girl_. If I have to repeat myself this much, you may need to have someone heal your ear canals." Hiei mocked. "I'm sure the Ferry-Woman will be more than obliging."

Now she had turned completely in her seat, almost to the point of climbing over the chair to get to him. "Who?"

Kurama sighed, "I'm afraid he is referring to Botan. I'm not completely sure if Hiei bothered to learn her name."

Aurora was silent, Hiei could see the rage building behind her jewel like eyes, and then, "YOU STILL DON'T KNOW MY NAME?"

Hiei felt his smirk deepen, his laugh surging up from the pit of his stomach. She never failed to be amusing. He supposed he didn't _hate_ her.

()()()

I can't say when it began to happen considering I never let the dreams bother me before, but before I knew it, I would wake up screaming.

I'd always jolt awake, my hands grasping in front of me. My cheeks were always stained with tears, my head throbbing and my throat sore. My heart was trying and failing to find a decent equilibrium—skipping as I sniffled.

Most times I found it hard to breathe, making Nike search every inch of me to find the cause of my distress. She could calm me with her cool hands, but it was never enough to coerce me back into sleep.

Some nights, I even managed to make Banriyu cry, but Banriyu always cried when I was distressed. It was as if he thought that he could take my pain on for himself, if he shed even a single tear. His tears usually pacified me, but not always.

This wasn't every night, but it was enough to begin to notice. It was enough that others began to notice.

I didn't know if it was a blessing, or a curse, but I whenever I'd wake, I could never remember the dream—the nightmare.

I'd only have to deal with the aftermath.

I stared up at my ceiling, my eyes heavy, my breathing coming easily now. My sheets were tangled wads in my fingers. Nike had tucked herself in the crook of my neck. Banriyu materialized just enough to rest his head against my stomach. It was how I slept on my mother's stomach when I was little.

I released my sheets to comb my fingers through his silver hair.

When he spoke, I could feel his voice reverberate throughout my stomach. "They've gotten worse, haven't they Princess?"

I didn't respond, his hair was soft as silk.

"Perhaps…you should approach Kurama about this."

"I'm fine, Banriyu. Besides, Kurama is no mind reader or dream diviner. Even if I do tell him about them, he can't help me. I can't even remember the dreams." My eyes dashed toward the dark window. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of red out there, but my eyes were still adjusting to the darkness. "Sleep, your breathing helps me relax."

Banriyu didn't complain again. I closed my eyes, pretending, for their sake to sleep. But I had no intention to sleep, whatever dream snuck into my mind, I didn't want to visit it again.

()()()

"It would be unwise for all of us to go all at once," Kurama said, lamenting again on the subject of their duties. "staggering our visits should arouse the least amount of suspicion."

He thought this much was obvious, but it was clear there was another reason why the Fox asked him to come to his home. Normally, he would want Hiei to shadow Aurora. It was odd that he chose now to pull him away. Hiei didn't comment staring out of the window.

"Hiei," Hiei felt a sudden shift in Kurama's tone, he knew the fox enough to tell when he was switching tactics. "Tell me, have you observed any strange behavior from Aurora? Has she seemed different to you?"

Hiei didn't know why Kurama assumed he'd know anything about her behavior, let alone how to tell the difference between what was normal and what wasn't. He answered anyway, though, because the Fox was never one to leave a subject alone. That annoying habit still had never left him, even after all these years. "You're perceptive as always. Her nightmares are growing worse."

"I'd come to the same conclusion earlier, but I had to be certain," Kurama shifted his gaze towards the floor, his hands in his pockets. "You didn't happen to see anything, did you?"

Hiei narrowed his gaze, "You're asking if I subjected her to the Jagan?"

Kurama nodded curtly.

Hiei cocked his head, "Only once and only briefly, but then I didn't see anything to cause you any concern. As you thought, she was dreaming of the Hydra demon."

Kurama narrowed his eyes, "That was unavoidable."

"However…" Hiei turned his gaze on the fox, and he stilled. "The dreams have changed."

()()()

"You're tired," Touma commented on my right. He wasn't wrong.

I had Kurama on my left, his fingers holding up his chin as he gazed into a book. This was an odd sight for us. Touma had caught me after class again, dragging me into the waiting arms of this group. Kurama found us shortly there after, taking a seat beside me after Tohru rushed to invite him.

"_You're_ tired." I replied childishly, but I notice Tohru peering at me. I see the concern there and I immediately launch into my excuse, "I call my family at night sometimes because of the time difference. My dad isn't very brief."

She smiled at that, "I completely understand. My father is the same way…well, my mother too."

I laughed, watching as Daniel cut his eyes on Momo to his left. She had her face screwed up about something.

"Momo?" I asked, reaching across the table to tap just in front of her. She jumped, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?"

Momo blushed furiously, "I was thinking…we've been in college for a while now, haven't we?"

Karin sipped her water, "This is our sophomore year."

"Right. And what have we done except study and watch movies?"

Touma raised his hand, "I got Aurora to eat lunch with us so…"

Daichi grinned, "That's an accomplishment."

I balled up my napkin and threw it at him. It popped him in the nose. "What are you saying, Momo?"

With a determined expression she set her eyes on everyone at the table, "I think we should go dancing."

Expect the unexpected.

Tohru's face glowed, "I agree, that sounds like fun, Momo."

Daniel shrugged. "Whatever."

Daichi took that same napkin and threw it at Daniel who caught it. "Come on, Dan. Show some spirit, this could be fun. Think about all the pretty girls you'll see."

Surprisingly, Daniel pinkened, looking down at his plate. Expect the unexpected indeed.

Momo clapped her hands in excitement, "I'm glad you all feel this way."

Karin bit her lip with a grin, "It's weird that _you_ felt this way. But, this is a brilliant idea. I should give you more credit."

"Yeah!" Touma was not to be outdone, "that's right! We've been boring for far too long. Let's go out! Let's live while we're young."

Kurama chuckled, but no one caught the sound but me. I spared him a glance. His eyes caught mine, spring green in the sunlight—

I sharply turned my head. "Okay, put me on the list. I love dancing."

"Yes! For a second there, I thought we'd have to kidnap you." Touma told me, all serious.

"And use rope." Tohru teased. For whatever reason, she was actually pretty scary when she set her shiny eyes on me.

"…right." I tapped the table with my hands. "Well, there's no need. I just need to know which weekend ahead of time because I'm supposed to visit my great-grandparents soon. I'll probably go for break, but they might just change their minds and tell me to come up this weekend. Who knows?"

"We'll have to choose the perfect night for everyone," Tohru said, "Um…Shuichi? W-Would you b-be able to come?" she ducked her head as she spoke to him.

Kurama paused, "I'll have to examine my schedule before committing fully. I have tentative plans as well."

Touma muttered, just low enough for me, "Imagine that."

"However," Kurama added lightly, making me think he'd heard Touma's remark, "It's definitely something I'd be interested in, if my presence would be a welcome one, that is."

"Of course it is," Tohru said immediately, ignoring Touma's pouting lips. "Of course."

Kurama dazzled her with his answering smile, making her go all slack jawed. The boy was bad for the health. "That's very kind of you, Tohru."

She flushed deeply, his words sending her to Spirit World.

Well, Tohru had spoken, and everyone else knew better than to argue.

Huh, it almost seemed…intentional. Like Kurama had planned that reaction. But, no, I was giving him too much credit. He wasn't that crafty.

Right?

()()()

What is it about skipping school that makes people feel rebellious?

As I stretched out my picnic blanket, dropped the wicker basket down beside me and laid back, it didn't feel very rebellious at all.

But, things hit differently when you were in college. Or, was it because I had Banriyu next to me crocheting a blanket that I still felt like I was still obeying the rules? Either way, I had hoped this social distancing would do me some good. Since coming to Japan I've been bombarded with people. I couldn't say it wasn't my fault, because it was. I was out going and friendly, I liked feeling people's vibe—their energy. I was never alone. That was never a possibility. I didn't want it to be. But…that can be draining, and focusing on school was my main objective while here. I was no slacker, despite everything. I still had to think about my academic future…

_Maybe I'm just making excuses?_

I turned on my side to stare into the open clearing. The weather was starting to change now, but it was still comfortable. The bright sun above filtered down to me through the trees, lining my face with gold. It sort of reminded me of the day I met Hydra.

I remember standing by his head, his eyes large, doll like barely holding open. I remember struggling to pick him up—moving him despite him having that gaping hole in his stomach. I remember seeing through it to the other side, to the pretty scene around us. It was fascinating. The blood didn't bother me even as some of it leaked onto my dress, dotted up my little arms like mosquito bites. Banriyu protested briefly before giving in to my silent pleas. Banriyu took on most of the weight, manifesting fully to pick him up and travel back the way we had come. In Banriyu's full form, he was about nine feet tall, give or take a few inches. Hydra was but a child, carrying him took little effort on Banriyu's part.

Hydra's pale hand hung down towards the earth as Banriyu walked with him. I snuck closer and tangled my fingers with his bloody ones.

I remember his eyes never leaving my face as he hung in Banriyu's arms—every bit the child I was. Small, innocent, broken. I remember thinking that he needed me, I remember thinking that I had to be strong for him, so he could live.

When we finally came into view of my great-grandparents castle, my mother and father were lounging in the grass, facing us. I remember smiling because they were being lovey-dovey.

I remember my Aunt Medusa flashing from the porch to my father's side in an instant. He moved to run toward me, his bright brown eyes growing ten-fold just by meeting my gaze. My mother and Aunt Medusa approached first, both of them urging him to stay back. For a second, I thought it was because I was in trouble, but no, it was because I had brought trouble _with_ me. It didn't help that I looked like I had slipped in a bloody puddle.

Aunt Medusa guided Banriyu into the house while, my mom inspected me.

"Suzume?" My father asked tentatively before she waved him forward. He picked me up, hugged me closely, before I realized he'd already had tears in his eyes.

I was such a different me then. Blood still didn't do anything to me, seeing it didn't shock me, unless it was traveling out of my arm and into a tube. Still, I had changed, hadn't I? I wasn't that fearless little girl. I was paranoid, jumpy—secretive, afraid.

But why? What _had_ changed?

I closed my eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

When I awake, the sun is still up. I stretch my arms high, finally feeling refreshed. I look to Banriyu and find our favorite fire demon in his place, leaning against the tree with one leg pulled up and a hand resting over it.

I find Banriyu is sitting in front of us, still doing his crocheting like nothing was amiss. Banriyu had turned on me quick enough.

I guess this meant I was in trouble again.

"Do you want some food?" I pull the picnic basket toward me and begin to unload the sandwiches and fruit. "I have enough for five people at least."

Hiei opens his eyes enough to peer at me out of the corners. His silence is welcomed. I wasn't really in the mood to argue.

I pull out plates and give him the largest sandwich, handing him over a container of fruit that Banriyu and I had expertly cut this morning when I announced that I would be ditching.

Hiei grumbles finally, "Are you going to make me ask?"

He fixed me with that sharp stare of his, and I point down at his plate, "It's ham, lettuce and tomato. Nothing crazy. I do have pickles, if you want them."

"That's not what I meant." Hiei's voice doesn't lose its edge, even on a picnic, "You know that."

I gave Banriyu his plate, he took it and put some distance between himself and the fire demon and I.

That gave me a sinking suspicion that he's been snitching on me while I slept. Traitor. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not a mind reader, you'll have to be a bit more specific."

Hiei looked like he wanted to throttle me with his bare hands.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laugh.

Still clearly irked, he rolled his eyes. "Kurama has been infuriatingly bothersome as of late. As you can imagine, you are the cause."

I snatched a grape out of the little container and popped it into my mouth, "What did I do this time? I've been too quiet? Not causing enough trouble? Or rather, I haven't paid my dues to the homeless this month. Is that it?"

"You're not nearly as clever as you think you are."

"Touché, am I right?" I poked him in the shoulder, but didn't remove my hand right away. His eyes fixed on the digit and watched as I let it drop beside me. He stopped complaining about me touching him the second day after his first complaint. He knew it was no use. I wasn't a hugger, not really, but I'd poke someone in a second. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll be good—"

His crimson eyes flashed, cutting me off with an iron edge. "Do you take me for a fool?"

I don't know why I hesitated. This was how all our conversations went, regardless, of how pleasant they start. "Um… no—not at all. Where did you get that? Because I didn't _say_ it."

Hiei moved this time, getting up in my face with a growl. "Kurama may have a tendency to father you but I am not him."

Again, no idea what brought this on. I swear I'm innocent. I scoffed in disbelief, "'Father me'? Is that what you said? _Look, Jackass,_ I don't know what your problem is, but I'm gonna need you to calm down—"

"For whatever reason, he thinks I can fix whatever's wrong with you—"

"Excuse me?"

Hiei paid my interruption no mind. "After being harassed, I've decided that you can either explain yourself or you can behave while I find the source of the problem myself."

I wasn't completely being used to just taking Hiei's shittiness like everyone else, but I was starting to become one of them. I was starting to make allowances for the guy, but if he wasn't careful he'd bleed my pockets dry and he'd have no more lunch money. "What are you talking about?"

"Your night terrors have become quite vivid. I can _hear_ them through the walls."

"Oh," I slumped back against the blanket, "Is that all? I thought it was something serious, you really need to give me a warning. Jesus. How does Kurama even know about them? Did you tell on me?"

Although he didn't find the implication that he 'told on me' to Kurama very funny, he answered with that superior tone of his. "Why else would I be here?"

"You have no shame."

I can tell from his answering glare that he doesn't really like my words. I'm a little too tired to apologize.

Hiei huffed, "He knew something was wrong anyway, anyone could tell. You've been sluggish and oddly _quiet_ these past few days." Hiei added in, "You haven't been _nearly_ as irritating."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your spirit energy is also changing. It fluctuates during the night, spiking_ dangerously_ before, plummeting. I'm surprised your companions hadn't mentioned it, but they probably concealed it from you to put you at ease." Hiei scoffed like he thought the very idea was silly. "I've killed over a dozen demons in the past two days—nothings, but they were drawn to your power. I thought you could control it."

"I could—I can…just not always." I pursed my lips, glancing over him. He still had those wide eyes on me now, but they were more curious than angry even though anger was there too. I really didn't get why though, it's not like we were super close. Sure, I forced my company on him, but he doesn't even like to use my name. "It's weird because I remember learning, but it's like it's blank up here, in the section where all that is stored, there's nothing. I know I learned it because, MJ learned it. I can't find her unless she wants to be found. And I can still syphon off my energy to Banriyu and Nike, that hasn't changed."

His eyes narrowed at that, his head turning. Click. He had an idea. "We're leaving."

"We haven't finished eating."

He just looked at me.

"Fine, fine." I started packing everything up. I moved to grab his sandwich but his plate was empty. "I guess _I'll_ finish later."

I pushed everything back into the basket, "Yo, where are we going?"

"To Kurama."

"We taking the bus?"

He sighed, "No."

"Walking then?"

Hiei glanced back at me, and just started off.

I laughed as I swung the basket. "You could have just said yes." I kiss my bracelet, "Banriyu, return, please. When we get home…you're in trouble."

He crossed his arms all righteously and filtered back into my bracelet.

I fell into step beside Darkness and it may have been a trick of the light, but he didn't seem displeased at all. I'd almost say he was smiling, but no, it was too soft to be a smile. A smile from him usually walked hand in hand with something wicked. Death, namely.

Perhaps, I was wrong about him. For all his talk of an alliance, he was used to me now. He liked me. He was worried about me. I didn't need him to say the words. We were friends.

Maybe it was time I came clean. After all, even with my friend-zoning, I knew Kurama at least had my best interests at heart.

My grin widened as I watched Hiei's face. _So determined._ I laughed.

"What are you staring at?"

I held up one of my hands at his odd question, "Who _else_ is here, Darkness?"

He ignored me, and we continued on to Kurama's. I glanced down at my watch. It was only 2:30. I hoped he was home.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for your outstanding support! Damaged Forest Spirit, I too am taking precautions, that's why I've been updating so frequently. I have the time. I need to work on my own stuff but writing fanfiction isn't nearly as stressful.

My chapters will now only run about 9 pages a piece. I used to try to make it out around fifteen or twenty, but 9 is a good number for me. I feel like it gives the story more speed if the chapters are shorter. Anyway, I'm glad you guys enjoy the Hiei/Aurora interactions. I spent eight chapters holding off on it so it better be pretty interesting, right? Again, take care guys! Much love:)


	12. Chapter 12: It Is Resolved

I follow Hiei over Kurama's backyard fence like a doofus and I don't bother to point out that the front door is in the opposite direction. Knowing Darkness, he had only one preferred means of entrance. As we cross through the lovely garden, eyeing the pretty flowers and ornaments adorning the backyard, we finally reach his window.

Hiei turns to me. "I trust that you can get up yourself."

With a slight smile, I shake my head.

"Typical." Hiei sneers, and before I know what is going on, he's picked me up bridal style like I weighed nothing.

I laugh, "This brings back memories, eh?"

I peer at his face expectantly, my cheeks burning with my smile. He avoided my gaze with a petulant pout. "Stop talking."

I giggle again, and wrap an arm around his neck to secure myself. He stiffens a bit from the added contact, but doesn't drop me. He's so warm it's crazy. You kinda forget because he's so damn prickly but, "Hey, Darkness, you have a nice little profile. Nike was right about you."

Hiei ignored me, disappearing with us both only to land on the window's ledge and lept through the threshold without ceremony.

Almost as if he expected us, Kurama stands near his desk. "What a wonderful surprise. I have been getting quite a few of those lately."

Hiei turns, me still in his grip, "Kurama. I did as you asked. I've confirmed that her little night terrors are in fact tied to her energy fluctuations as well as the holes in her memory."

Kurama and I lock gazes. He holds my eyes and then lifts a brow in question. This makes me remember that I have legs too. "Can you put me down, Hiei? Thanks for the lift though. Team work makes the dream work."

Hiei puts me on my feet, which surprises me enough that I thank him again. "Thank you. You're in a giving mood today."

"Heh, I just didn't want to further your brain damage." Hiei mocks with a dark gleam in his eye, "I know how fragile you humans are."

Every time. He can't let me have shit. Smiling, I try to give him a slap, you know, just to even us out?

He caught my wrist as I knew he would, "Kurama, if you don't know have an alternate solution, I suggest using the Jagan."

Wiggling my fingers, I asked, "The Jagan? What's that?"

Kurama gave us a contemplative sigh, walking to his bed to sit there, "It's Hiei's third eye. It enhances a great many of his abilities and gives him the power to peer into a persons mind. Essentially, he's a telepath. In your case, he could use it to look through your memories and discover the source of this disturbance."

I poke my lips out at that, not sure I want ole Darkness to know my innermost thoughts. I didn't have anything to hide—per say—but I know for a fact that if he found out how felt about Kurama, I'd never hear the end of it. He was like a brother in that way, using any tool he could to pick on me. But, he also wasn't the type to go blabbing to Kurama. Over something like this, he couldn't care less. I knew that for a fact. He probably would ignore it altogether.

I shrug. "Fine. Let's give it a try."

Kurama suddenly wore a pinched expression, "It's not that simple, Aurora. The power of the Jagan is…it can cause a great strain on its target if use is prolonged. Also, if the target isn't aptly prepared…it could cause major problems for your mental as well as physical well-being."

"I'm prepared! I know what's going on, besides, Hiei knows what he's doing."

Kurama sighed, "I wish this wasn't necessary. Perhaps one of my plants could provide what we need."

"No," Hiei said, "using the Jagan would be much more efficient than trying a variety of remedies with your plant concoctions."

"Efficiency isn't our concern here. If you are not mindful, you could hurt her." Kurama then added, "I don't doubt your ability, Hiei. I'm just being cautious is all."

"I think we should give it a try," I said, "if Hiei thinks he can fix this, or whatever, we should let him try."

Kurama was obviously unconvinced, but he didn't say anything else. Instead, he and Hiei seemed to have a silent conversation by themselves, their eyes matched.

_Okay._

"Do you have another sure alternative, Kurama?" Hiei asked this, and Kurama admitted. "Nothing that wouldn't take time to research first. Fine. But, please, take your time, Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes. I spied the tightness in Kurama's jaw.

"Where is it, by the way, Hiei? Where's your Jagan?" I asked, sliding into his face to get a better look. His pretty eyes widened, and his skin is tinged with red. I try to move aside his bangs to see if the eye's hiding there but he instantly recoils.

"Must you always be so familiar?" Hiei said, irritably.

He was right, of course, I had a bad habit of ignoring boundaries even when I still forced others to give me mine. I didn't see that changing any time soon, but I was making baby steps. "My bad. I didn't mean to offend you. Can I touch you, now?"

Kurama cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should let Hiei reveal his Jagan at his own pace, Aurora."

Kurama was like my whisperer, I swear, always trying to curb my worst impulses—with success too! I backed away and sat next to the Fox-boy like a good little girl scout. He was right, but we both knew I'd forget all about it the next time the urge presented itself.

Hiei's blazing eyes didn't look my way as he reached beneath his bangs and removed his white head-band. Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy—his energy. Then, his bangs moved on their own accord—I leaned forward—a small slit appeared in the middle of his warm tan forehead. Slowly, I watched as the eye peaked open. I felt my mouth open, my eyes widen with unashamed awe, and my fingers wiggle with anticipation. They wanted to get near—they wanted to touch.

The eye finally opened completely, and I'm met with lilac, a color so different from his own ruby gaze. "Wow, it's so pretty."

Hiei closed his red-eyes, all superior, "Hn. It isn't for aesthetics."

"So…you weren't born with this?"

"No. It's artificial."

"It looks natural to me, but I'm no expert." I put my eyes on Kurama, "So, are you okay with this?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because, you don't look okay." I almost poke him in the cheek, but I keep my hands to myself. "I care about what you think, Kurama. If you're worried about something, I guess I could just suffer…"

Kurama gave me an exasperated look, "That's hardly fair, Aurora."

"Hey, Kurama, don't go getting soft on me. You know Hiei wouldn't hurt me…on purpose, well, for a long period. He's part of the alliance, isn't he?"

Kurama gave me a soft look.

"Hiei." Kurama began his voice still holding onto its caution, "You must not rush this. You know as well as I do what could happen to her psyche."

Ominous. It was kind of making me nervous, but I trusted Darkness. I trusted his abilities at the very least.

"I know what I'm doing, Kurama. I don't need reminding." Hiei said, then crossed his arms as his Jagan glowed bright. "This won't take long."

()()()

Hiei burrows to the back of her mind, quickly ignoring the more recent images that flashed before him. Briefly, he catches sight of his own face as it looked back to her.

Moving further on, he shuffles to the lost memories in her mind. Things she could easily discount as dreams.

Suddenly, he hits a wall and it isn't just any wall, it's spiked with energy. He prods it, hearing Aurora's tight intake of breath from the outside. Her fingers grip the sheets on Kurama's bed. Her jaw is clenched. She holds her breath, her other hand, grabbing hold of Kurama's.

_Interesting._

Hiei moves on from the wall, walking until he finds an image right before it. _If I start here,_ Hiei surmises. _I may be able to see what's hidden._

Hiei begins with this scene, sinking down into it. The world there is bright, the sound of birds and the whistle of trees are fresh—immediate. He sees it as though watching from a screen.

His eyes find Aurora almost immediately, her familiar laugh and crimson brown hair drawing his eye. She's a child here too, older than in the previous vision, he'd wager twice the age but still small.

She stands opposite another girl identical to her only in height. Her eyes are the color of steel, her hair black as oil. She closely resembles the human woman standing between the two of them, looking over the two girls with a hard gaze.

He sees nothing here to cause great alarm—none at all if he were being truthful, but people found fear in the most mundane activities.

A breeze picks up around them, and Aurora shifts her attention towards the familiar mountain range in the distance towering over the castle courtyard behind them. Hiei knows that formation. His eyes narrow. _They're not far from Genkai's compound._

Her dark hair shifts in the wind, and those dimples in her cheeks make their appearance.

_Typical. Easily distracted even as child. I should have guessed._

"Aurora—" this voice came from a female demon standing near a dark skinned human male with a slight furrow in his brow. The demon is pale with dark green hair, her demonic energy is well hidden, but Hiei can see through the deception. "Keep your eyes on your opponent."

This little Aurora grinned in response, turning completely from the other young girl to address this interloper, "Come on, Aunt Medusa," she shrugged, "It's just MJ."

This MJ growls in response. "You won't say that when I beat you."

Aurora giggles, tossing her hair over her shoulder to smile, "Whatever you say, Sissy."

The male wipes his hand over his face with a deep sigh, sitting down on the white -tiled courtyard floor. "I don't see the point in forcing them to spar like this. I wouldn't dream of fighting one of my siblings."

The woman who most closely resembled Aurora's sister responded, "You don't _have_ any siblings, Azul. _My parents_ had us train until we couldn't walk. This is easy. They won't be leaving the ring with broken bones, Dear." _She is the mother then_, Hiei decided, _and Azul is her father_. "Besides, thanks to that possessive relative of yours and _her_ relatives, having our children able to defend themselves is important. Unlike you, they weren't given A-Class protectors. Harpy, Hydra, and Cerberus are noticeably weak. I could kill them without trying."

Azul winced, glancing over his shoulder to speak to the demons in question. Hiei narrowed his eyes when they fell upon Hydra who stood and another female demon with horns and large wings protruding from her back. Hiei found the third demon much farther back, a mere child, sleeping near another child from the balcony. "She didn't mean it like that. We're grateful for your help…all of you. You know, Suzume. She means well."

Suzume narrowed her eyes at him, "What was that, Dearest?"

His smiling response made her blush, "You're just so beautiful, Sparrow, I talk out of my head sometimes."

Bright red, she turned her head away, "That's what I thought you said. Anyway, I'm aware that Medusa is training the three of them. They will be as strong as she before long, but I don't feel like waiting years for that."

_She's almost nothing like her mother,_ Hiei observed looking over her father again, finding those same large eyes and dimples in his masculine face.

Suzume continued, "Besides, as _their_ strength increases Koenma may decide to send that meddlesome detective our way. He barely spares a glance for powerful psychics, it's just their kind that makes him squeamish."

Aurora seemed to be paying attention again, "What do you mean _their kind_? I don't mean to be disrespectful, Mom, but…is that an okay thing to say?"

Azul laughed, "She didn't mean it like that baby girl."

Aurora nodded, "Oh, okay, so, what do you mean?"

Suzume's voice softened, "I just meant that your Aunt Medusa is a little different from—"

"Urgh! We're taking all day! Can we fight already?" MJ stomped her foot petulantly. "I didn't come out here to hear you talk."

Suzume's eye snap toward the girl for her brash insolence.

Aurora's eyes widen and she waves her hand. "She didn't say anything, Mom—"

MJ starts to speak again, but is cut off.

Her mother responds, coldly, "Hold your tongue before I snatch it out."

MJ's eyes widened, cowed. She sinks away from her mother's gaze.

"Baby," Azul stood up, wandered over, and knelt at the girl's side, he spoke softly. "You know better than that. Come on, Sweetie, I expect better from you. You can't disrespect your elders like that."

MJ pursed her lips, "Father I…"

Azul ruffled her hair and kissed her head, "I know. Now, go on, apologize to your mother."

"Sorry, Mother."

"That's my girl," the father said.

Suzume hasn't lost her look of irritation, but when she gazes at her husband her eyes show no annoyance, "You are too lenient with her, Az."

"She's just like you, you know. She's just strong willed."

"She's wild because her father let's her get away with anything."

"You let Vulcan do whatever he wants."

"Vulcan is a baby and he doesn't _do_ anything. Our son sleeps, Az."

The father shrugged sheepishly and walked back toward the other demons, "Anyway, I'll let you guys get started I guess."

Finally, Suzume took a step back from the girls and Hiei half expected the vision to cut here, but no, it continued. The girls stood opposite each other once again. Suzume looked from one to the other, "It ends when one of you falls—"

"Sparrow!" the Father cut in.

"—to the ground, Azul. _Jesus_." She grins, "Get a hold of yourself. Now…begin!"

The one called MJ put on a burst of speed, as she jerked her hand back for a punch. Aurora's body is encased in gold energy. MJ falters as it flares around her sister, but she changes direction, coming at her instead from a different direction. Aurora turns her head to see her sister come from behind. She reaches out, grabs the girl's fist and kicks her in the chest. The black haired girl is stunned by the air leaving her lungs and doesn't have time to retaliate before Aurora slams her into the ground, causing the tile to crack beneath her.

Aurora steps back, looking to her mother for approval.

Her mother nods and Aurora grins.

Her sister struggles to her feet, her cheeks bruised and reddening. "You filthy cheat! Mom didn't say you could use your energy."

"She didn't say not to," Aurora responded, "You're just mad because you can't use yours."

She growled back, "If you didn't have that energy, I would destroy you, easily."

Aurora scoffed, "Keep telling yourself that."

MJ lurched forward—

"Enough, MJ. The fight was fair. You are the better fighter, but her mastery of her power is superior. That isn't cheating. You should have taken it into account instead of just assuming you'll win. You do both you and your sister a disservice when you do that." The mother reasoned, but the girl didn't seem to hear it. She saw and felt nothing save for the humiliation of being beaten. "Be humble."

"Humility is for the weak," MJ sneered, "Right, Aurora?"

Her sister just laughed, "If I'm weak…you must be _garbage_ because didn't you just lose?"

The black haired girl is seething, the anger is palpable. "I dare you to do it again."

Aurora assumes her fighting stance with a mocking smile, all confidence. Her sister's eyes are cold, and when the mother tells them to begin. Aurora doesn't have time to activate her energy. MJ blurs across the distance and savagely kicks Aurora, sending her back flying into a tree. The snap of bark fills the air as Aurora hits the ground, her hands can't even catch her.

MJ smirks, "I told you, you couldn't do it again. You're nothing without that power of yours."

Aurora manages to get to her knees, breathing hard. "At least I have power. What can your stupid speed do when I use my energy? You can't even touch me."

MJ stalked forward—

"Enough." Suzume turned her head in the direction of the castle. Hiei could feel a sudden spike of energy as well. A distant explosion sounds, the blow back sending waves of air back to them with force. She looks to the demons, "Let's go. Azul, find my grand-parents. Harpy, stay with the girls. Hydra follow Azul. Medusa and I will check this out. You two—" she puts her eyes on her daughters, "Will not fight until I get back."

The girls nod and the vision begins to blur before Hiei's eyes. Suzume darts away toward the castle and the Harpy demon moves toward the young girls.

The image is fading fast. Hiei hears a scream—

The present Aurora is writhing as Kurama pulls her to him, her fingers dig into his skin.

"Enough Hiei!" Kurama yells to him, as the image runs completely black and Hiei is forced to disengage is Jagan.

Aurora shook in Kurama's arms, her eyes spilling over with tears. She buried her face in the Fox's chest, and Kurama tightened his hold on her.

The fox's hand ran a circle in middle of her back, causing the small spasms to lessen. When he looked down at her, his eyes were soft, sweeter than the most coveted fruit in Demon World. When Kurama put those same eyes on Hiei, they would have made anyone else shrink away. Hiei hadn't seen that look in quite some time.

It was more than venomous. It was more threat than warning. Lethal.

Even without being a mind reader Hiei could predict the Fox's next words, "I warned you, Hiei. Do that again…you won't like my response. I promise you that."

Although Hiei hadn't intentionally tried to harm the girl, he didn't like the Fox's tone, which caused him to respond callously. "Save your empty threats, Kurama. She hasn't died."

Kurama's voice dropped any pretense, "I couldn't care less."

Hiei felt no need to defend himself, but, again, he was not at fault. "It was not the power of the Jagan that caused this visceral reaction. It was the memory itself and the psychic block in her mind. If tampered with it, it punishes its host. To break it, I'd need to use much more force than I was."

Kurama's anger didn't abate.

"Not that it matters to me, but your ire is misplaced. Calm yourself," Hiei snickered, "Before I take your threat seriously."

Kurama closed his eyes, continuing his ministrations, and opened them again. They were back to their normal calm, but his reaction still called many things into question for the fire demon. Kurama and his strange priorities never ceased to amaze Hiei. "Forgive me," Kurama responded lowly, "I shouldn't have assumed."

"Heh," Hiei was satisfied for the moment, moving to sit on the desk. "How is she?"

Kurama took this moment to change his expression again, shifting the girl in his arms. "Aurora? Are you alright?"

The shaking was over, and the girl cleared her throat as she sniffled. She spoke against Kurama's chest, her fingers buried in the fabric of his shirt, "Hiei…did you find anything?"

A flash of surprise filtered across his face, but he answered none the less. "I found the source of your ignorance, if that is what you mean."

As he thought she would, her voice whipped out at him with a snap, "WHAT?"

Holding back his smirk, he replied. "You heard me."

Aurora growled, disentangled herself from the Fox, "Thanks, Kurama, I'm sorry about your shirt. I'll buy you a new one, but your snide little friend might die before I get the chance."

Kurama still wore a look of concern, but his relieved smile appeared as quickly as the girl's temper. "That's quite alright. I'm sure Hiei wouldn't mind."

Hiei cut his eyes at the fox, his smile replaced by a scowl—not tempered at all by the Fox's look of innocence.

Aurora sat next to Kurama now, but he kept a hand on her lower back as she glared at the Fire demon.

Kurama looked from Hiei and back to Aurora, taking his role as referee once again, "Hiei? Would you mind explaining your findings? It would be a great help, if all of us were informed."

Hiei shrugged, "It's as I said. There is a block in your mind. I tried to find the source of it by searching the memories right before it appears, but that amounted to nothing. It rebelled against my intrusion by inflicting pain on you. Do you have any idea why it would be there?"

Kurama offered her a box of tissues and she proceeded to wipe her face. Her nose, eyes, and cheeks were tinged with red, but it was faint. "Um, I guess I should tell you guys what I know already? It isn't much, and I'm not sure if it'll explain the block but…it might." She blinked her eyes, "But, before I do that, let me get this straight: what you're saying is, there's no way to stop the nightmares though? Not unless we do something about this block?"

"I didn't say that." Hiei replied, "But I'm certain it's the source."

Kurama was thoughtful, "What did you see before you were shut out, Hiei?"

Hiei gave a brief overview of his findings, the details being unnecessary. Aurora's expression shifted when he mentioned the number of demons.

"Four?" Aurora narrowed her eyes in confusion, and then she seemed to try and count something on her fingers. "That can't be right."

"That's what I saw—even through the memory I could tell by their energy. I don't make mistakes." Hiei said, a hint of pride slipping into his voice. "I can tell the difference between a demon and a human…unless they've been muted by time or some unfortunate circumstance." Hiei looked directly at Kurama, who flashed him a brief smile.

Kurama turned to her, "Why would that be odd?"

"I don't remember there being another demon. Only Vulcan, my father, and I, I guess have non-spirit protectors. My mother or MJ doesn't have one. And, I can't think of any other reason they would be there especially on my great-grandparents' estate. It's different on my father's side, but my mother's side doesn't like demons. They'll hunt them before they befriend them. There being another there…doesn't make any sense."

"How do you know that?"

"I…I don't know. I just do." She pursed her lips, drawing her brow together, "I can't tell you why—and this isn't me concealing information again—I just know this is a fact."

Kurama nodded, not quite content with her answer, but he didn't push it, "Please continue, Hiei."

Hiei went on, touching on the childhood fight to see how Aurora would react.

Aurora giggled, "Sounds like MJ. She's so ruthless when she's embarrassed. It's adorable."

Hiei spared her a glance before finishing the retell.

She swallowed, her eyes burning into the floor. "I knew something was wrong up here," she tapped her head, "I just never cared. They told me a while ago, after I met you guys, that they tampered with my memories a bit and have since avoided anything that could trigger me remembering—I guess that included the whole demons exist stuff. Something bad happened, that's all they told me. It made my Mom sad—she doesn't get sad by the way—so I didn't press the issue. Now that you've explained that, it would explain why I can't do anything with my energy besides gather it. Go figure."

"You're not concerned?" Kurama asked, the surprise only barely hidden.

"Not really. I just want the dreams to stop. That's _all_ I want, honestly."

Kurama watched her, "I have a remedy that can give you a dreamless sleep, but I had hoped to resolve this issue by using other means. I thought it could also lend us useful information about Hydra's captors."

"How? You thought that maybe they'd have something to do with the block?" she lifted her head as she spoke to him, her voice lifting.

Kurama answered her with a smile, obviously pleased that she could follow his train of thought. "That's correct, how perceptive of you, Aurora."

The girl grinned, "I wouldn't say that."

Hiei responded dully, "I completely agree."

Aurora flashed him a spark of irritation before turning back to Kurama, "As I said, I should tell you what else I know."

Kurama visibly stilled, his reaction telling Hiei just how long he had been waiting for this. "Is this all you know?"

"Basically." She said, "As you guys know, my dad's side is protected by demons. We're descended from this Eris or whoever. I only found that piece of information out through you, Kurama, but I'd always known something else was up. My entire life, my family and I have been followed by weirdos—namely demons and psychics.

"I could tell the difference between the demons by their energy, but I didn't know they were called 'demons'. It didn't matter—honestly not a big deal. My sister and I were allowed to kill these people for self-defense only, but Hydra usually took care of them without much effort. I didn't always take him with me so, yes, sometimes I had to use both Banriyu and Nike—depending on the power of the opponent. That was rare and as I got older and Hydra's power increased, and we saw almost no trouble. People would pop up occasionally, but…" she gave them a guilty smile, "I guess I got overconfident. I'd get these vibes and all, but I didn't see anyone as a threat. But you know all that…you could tell by the way I wasn't really fazed when I first met you, Kurama."

Kurama chuckled. "Something like that."

She continued on, "But that's it except for one thing. This 'seer' or whatever came to my family one day—who still keeps in touch with my father—and told us that either Vulcan, MJ, or I was 'chosen.' My dad got this message after he married my mom, after I was born and again, and after all three kids were aware enough to be told. Something is supposed to happen to one of us—we're supposed to shift some balance—you know, like in the movies?" she laughed, and then was serious again. "I guess this 'seer' worked for Eris, because he was the one who insisted my father give us our names. Although, not sure why I'm Aurora except for my winning personality—I know I'm not shooting any light beams any time soon."

Aurora smiled at her own joke, and elbowed Kurama, "Get it? Well, anyway, if that's the reason these people are stalking me, they are not well informed."

Kurama asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, they're stalking _me_—I guess because I'm the eldest but…they _should_ be stalking MJ. No one in my family is stronger than Hydra except for my mom, my Aunt Medusa…and MJ. She's been stronger than him—an upper B-Class demon—since she was fifteen and I was seventeen." Aurora made a face, "I've seen them fight seriously before—Aunt Medusa wanted to see how far she had come, and she was brutal. She was so cold too, calculated. She had to remind him that it wasn't personal but…I wonder if it was for her. Anyway, sorry, I digress, if anyone is going to change anything it's her. She gives off this don't fuck with me energy. Meanwhile, I'm sitting over here with my dimples and shit, saying, 'Please, everyone, please come fuck with me.' It gets old."

Kurama hid his mouth with his hand as he glanced over to Hiei with a glow of amusement in his eye.

"It's almost annoying, you know? I'm not even the main character in this goddamn story, but here I am, in this annoying ass subplot getting fucked with because mo-fos don't know how to stick to the script or follow the main plot." Aurora paused and then grabbed Kurama's shoulder suddenly, "You know something? MJ is actually supposed to come to Japan next year. Maybe all this shit was supposed to happen to her, but I messed it up because I didn't know what was going on."

Hiei cackled loudly, now unable to help it. "That sounds ridiculous."

She turned to him, "I agree, but, you have to admit, it makes more sense than all this shit happening to a feisty, but non-lethal me. Even you have to think something is wrong with that. If MJ was here, she'd probably try to kill Kurama, you guys would all be cool and then you wouldn't have to watch her like a hawk. She wouldn't need protecting. Sure, she wouldn't be friendly, but Hiei isn't friendly you guys are used to that. Anyway, off topic again, that's just about it. Sorry, I just get so excited when I talk about my little sister, she's so awesome."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment. She was telling the truth but there was an edge of bitterness there. Bitterness that even up beat words could not hide, but it's not like it had anything to do with him.

Kurama wore a pronounced frown, but didn't comment on her words either. "So, it's safe to assume that Eris wants you alive then. If what I know about her is true, she is looking to one of you to succeed her. The three of you are her desired heirs." Kurama steepled his fingers, "That leaves Enyo as the only enemy then. I'm relieved to say the least. Even with our combined strength, I would be wary of facing Eris again, especially because of the way we left things last time we met."

Aurora's eyebrows shot up her face, "Can you explain that?"

Kurama gave her a gentle smile, he had no intention of explaining himself, "Another time perhaps, firstly, I must inform Yusuke and Kuwabara about what you've told me. They need to know this moving forward. Moreover, I appreciate you trusting us with this information, we won't misuse it."

Her eyes blinked rapidly as she dropped her grip on Kurama's shoulder and ducked her head. "I know that. I just have a quick favor to ask…" Still looking at the floor, she wore a sheepish smile. "Besides the important stuff…this stays between us, right? No one needs to know I cried."

Silence crept into the room and hung between all three of them, it felt strange in the air that once hosted her boisterous voice.

Hiei should have known she'd say something like that. Hiei gave a mocking laugh, "Not that anyone cares, but that's no secret. We all saw you sob like a child the night Hydra disappeared."

"You're such a dick, Hiei." Her lips screwed up in a pout, her large jewel like eyes peaking up at him, "Yeah well that was different. This didn't happen, capisce?"

"You and Kurama have more in common than I first thought." He sneered, "Both of you prioritize all the wrong things."

Aurora took her right hand and pulled her hair back out of her face, the dark, crimson-brown strands fell around her shoulders in a dance, and she wrinkled her nose at him pulling those dimples into her cheeks. She threw her head back with a wild laugh, "You are the worst and you are_ not_ one to talk. But…thanks anyway. I know this is your dickish way of making me feel better—"

Hiei growled, lurching forward, "I am doing nothing of the sort—"

"Don't deny it!" She rose to her feet and bounded over to him, now trying to poke him as usual. He caught her hand easily and kept her at bay, a familiar pitch of excitement rolling down his arm. "You _like _me! We're _friends_! You _care_ about me! I'm your _bestie_! I'm your _favorite _girl in the world—"

His face flaring with heat, he recoiled, flashing around her, "I don't have to deal with this nonsense. You get home alone, I'm done babysitting."

She followed him as he escaped toward the window, grinning brightly, "That's okay, Hiei! I'll see you at home!"

"I doubt that." Hiei growled sailing out of the window. _Humans, you do one thing for them and they assume you're their best friend, ridiculous—_

()()()

Kurama watched this exchange from his place on the bed, a strange mix of emotions swirling inside of him.

Most certainly, Aurora had come to the truth of it. Hiei considered her an ally although he was not want to admit it. No, even after all these years, it was not something Hiei would comfortably claim. Kurama knew that from experience. Had he felt nothing for the girl he would never have sought her out and brought her to his home, regardless of the loyalty he felt for Kurama. If Kurama did not ask, it would not have happened. He would have had to be prompted. There was no prompting.

Kurama didn't say, for the sake of Hiei's pride, but Kurama did not ask for this. He didn't even suggest a thing even if he worried for her, he hadn't spoken to the fire demon since yesterday, he wouldn't have known that Kurama was looking for her. He didn't know.

Kurama crossed his legs, saying nothing as Aurora giggled at Hiei's words with that familiar lilting in her voice. Her eyes were shiny with mirth, she advanced on the fire demon, causing a widening of eyes that only Kurama noticed. There was a faint redness in his face Hiei often revealed when his true feelings were laid out for all to see. If Aurora was truly wrong about his feelings, he would have paid her no mind, his expression would show nothing save for indifference….

Kurama sighed inwardly, eyes narrowing as the interaction continued and Hiei prevented her from getting closer—that's true—but he could have just moved. Aurora could never hope to match Hiei's speed. Why did he sit there? Why did he accept this contact?

It dawned on him then, what this was, or rather, what it had the potential to be….

Kurama found himself at an impasse.

Hiei escaped through the window and at that moment, Kurama resolved to learn all he could before making his final decision on the matter. Like it or not, his actions going forward could have a ripple effect that could—

He stopped himself cold. He watched as Aurora yelled after the fire demon, the smile bright and loud in her voice. Kurama would never want to be anyone else in the world, only sometimes, sometimes he wished he didn't always have to be the one treading carefully. Was it too much to ask for someone else to carry the burden?

"Aurora." Kurama didn't move from his spot on the bed, keeping his voice without a hint of the turmoil inside his mind. "would you join me for a moment?"

"Hmph?" she turned around, one of her eyebrows raised, her full lips parting in the way Kurama had found he liked very much. Her eyes were seized with that teasing spirit again, that reckless joy and she skipped toward him and flopped down next to him. "What's up?"

Her magnetic gaze focused right on his, bright like the dawn she was named for. Kurama did not miss, however, the space she put between them. She had taken to doing that a lot lately. She did the same thing when they first were getting to know each other, but as the days passed, so did the distance. This changed again, after she felt he'd betrayed her. He supposed he could see her view on the matter, she was misinformed, of course, and he was_ right_, but that did not make her view matter any less to him. Her opinion mattered a great deal to him—perhaps a great deal more than he was comfortable with.

"Why did you not come to me when you first had this problem?" Kurama asked softly, capturing her gaze rather easily. She swallowed deeply the moment their eyes met and his stomach churned. "Why tell me through Hiei?"

She bit her lip, "I didn't want to tell you at all. I didn't tell _him_. _Banriyu_ snitched on me. It wasn't relevant, and I wasn't worried about it."

"But _I_ worried about it. I worried about _you_, Aurora. I realize you hate being reminded, but you have to be more cautious." Kurama lowered his voice so it was barely above a caress, and, on cue, she stopped breathing. "For my sanity…please."

Aurora ducked her head, her hands flying immediately to prod her bracelet. "I know, I'm sorry, okay. This is the last time, I swear."

"I'm glad to hear it." _Now, to play this hand with just as much caution._ "Would you look at me?"

She was grumbling, he knew what she was thinking even if she never voiced it, _"Why are you always asking me to look at you? I look at you, Jesus."_

This was a struggle. Her lips fought side to side, and her eyes traveled slow, almost as if weighted down, up his face to not quite match his eyes. They settled somewhere just above his brow, his bangs, of course, her favorite hiding place. "I'm looking."

"Tell me, Aurora, why have you come so close to Hiei in so short a time?"

She blinked, her heart beating normally once again. "Wait, what?"

"Admittedly, I'm ashamed to say it has consumed a great deal of my attention."

Aurora's eyes narrowed slightly, she pursed her lips in thought, "So…what, you don't like that we're friends?"

"I wouldn't say that. It just seemed sudden, that's all." Kurama said, "You obviously trust him. He seems to have earned it rather quickly."

Still turning over her thoughts, she opened her mouth to reply, now meeting his eyes. "I don't get what you're saying."

_Perhaps my approach was too tactful._

"Kurama…" The look of absolute surprise tinged with a touch of fear floored him, "Are you…uh…are you jealous?"

_A clumsy summation, but tact or the lack thereof didn't make a thing any less true._ Kurama gave her a wily smile, "I'm not sure if I'd call it jealousy. That seems too strong a word."

That vexatious eyebrow rose again, her rather expressive face finding it difficult to hide her utter disbelief, "Okay…so, why grill me? I feel like I'm on trial."

Kurama hesitated, allowed the silence to speak for him. If he waited long enough, she'd reach the right conclusion…or _some_ conclusion at the very least. He just wouldn't correct her.

He felt his cheeks burn with a smile, he found it hard not to do when Aurora was involved. She always took his words and ran with them in several different directions. It never ceased to amaze him what excuses she would come up with to deflect his actions. Most times, he had to choose between flattery or—

_I digress, my mind is wandering again._

"You know Kurama, I never told you this before but since you've gone and made me cry, I might as well tell you." Aurora punched him the arm and looked toward the window, "You're sort of my best friend now. So, you don't need to be jealous. I like hanging out with Hiei because he's fun to be around. He's cool. In fact, he is like the male counterpart of my sister—that's why I'm so drawn to the guy. In fact, they are almost exactly alike except she's taller and nicer to me. I would never tell him that though, but, you know, I can tell _you_ anything. I know that. You're _still_ my favorite person, Kurama. You know that."

Kurama was silent and then she continued with. "I don't pick on you because I hate you, obviously, I do it because I trust you to know it's how I show affection. Again, Kurama, you are literally my best friend—besides my other best friend, Katie, you'll meet her soon. One best friend should always be friends with the other best friend. That's how it works. Besides, isn't Hiei your bestie? We're _supposed_ to be friends now. I'm the one sharing _you_, remember?"

_I see now,_ Kurama's realization came upon him suddenly, swiftly. _So, that is how you see me. That's how you _want_ to see me. Very well._

Only time would reveal the entire truth, but in the mean time he would act as he had always. "I do love being an object for your use." Still, being considered her best friend sent a wave of warmth throughout his body. He liked what he heard, even if that wasn't what he was getting at. Again, she chose to take his words in whatever way she liked.

She hit him again, and he chuckled at her response. "That-a-boy! I'm hungry, you and Darkness have stressed me out enough for one day. I feel like I'm owed a meal."

"Are you suggesting I cook?"

"I'm not suggesting _I_ cook."

There, they were returned at last, back to how they should be. In truth, Kurama was not a huge fan of sharing. That was one of the many reasons he had often killed his subordinates in his past life. However, a person was different, he had learned during his stint in the Living World that a person's affections could grow—multiply to welcome as many hearts as was necessary. For the time being, this would be fine.

He chose his next words carefully, reaching out to run a finger beneath her chin to lift her darling face in his direction. Her lips parted automatically, surprise mixed with a touch of awe stroked his ego a bit, making his next words feel like less of a death sentence. "It is resolved then."

Her dark brow raised, her deep hazel eyes still wide with delicious surprise, she released that giggle of hers—the one she released when Kurama unnerved her. He would miss it very much in the coming days, "Yep…it's resolved alright." She darted her eyes to the side, another nervous laugh, "Why are you being so weird, Kurama? _Jesus_."

He released her and shook his head as he moved toward his bedroom door.

Why must everyone he associates with be so endlessly oblivious?

* * *

Author's Note: Guys! What's up! Thank you for everything, i love the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13: An Overwhelming Irritation

My family liked to conference call. I mean, I liked it just as well as the next Joe, but, it could be overwhelming.

"They all sound pretty unreliable, if you ask me." MJ said, coolly. "How did you jump out of that window anyway, if they're _so_ talented?"

"Who are we talking about?" Vulcan asked, "I just made it to level eighty-five."

"Her useless comrades." MJ explained.

"MJ," I warned.

"I wouldn't say that, Button. They've watched out for her so far," My father said. "This Kurama sounds sensible." He laughs, "I like that Kuwabara."

"Surrounding and bombarding our daughter sounds like she's been watched after, Az?" My mother replied. "I think we've been taught very definitions, Dearest."

I massaged the bridge of my nose, staring out the window. "You know…if I had known all this stuff to begin with, it wouldn't be a problem. Just sayin'."

Silence.

Now, _I'm_ the bad guy. I take a breath, "They're nice people, okay? Trust me on this. I haven't gotten a bad feeling at all."

"Because you're being distracted by a face," MJ commented, "That's why. It's what you do."

We like to keep an elephant in the room whenever possible, my family and I. Heck, we might even use it as a dining table.

I frowned, "What? Come on. I am not that—I don't have a—whatever! That's irrelevant."

"Two guesses which one it is." MJ said with a bored tone. "She always did have a fascination for foxes…chasing them around like they were rabbits."

"You're not funny, Minerva." I say through my teeth.

My mother sighed, "I don't like the idea of you dating, never have. I don't see why you can't wait until you graduate. No one could possibly deserve you." _Aww, Mom._

"Oh, I think it's a good idea." My father came to my defense. "I met you when we were…fifteen, Sparrow?" _I wonder what changed his mind about that?_

My mother is blushing, I know she is, "That hardly matters, but we were _sixteen_. Besides, our daughter is very different from the two of us. She can't keep her hands to herself." _Annnd, she ruins it._

MJ agreed, "It's like a disease." I wouldn't say _that_.

"…what?" my father asked, his voice cracked.

"Your daughter is handsy." Mother reiterated. "She didn't get that from my side of the family. We're all very reserved."

"What do you mean? I wasn't _handsy_ when I was her age."

"We were married when we were her age, so, yes…you were _quite _handsy."

"Oh, kill me now." MJ gags.

"You guys are so cute!" I squeal.

"Can I leave now?" Vulcan asked, still not really following the conversation. "I love you, Sis. Bye."

"Bye, Vee." I grin, "Tell Cerberus he needs to stop sleeping."

"Sure, sure." He rushes off the phone, yelling, "Wake up, Cerberus!"

"Yeah, well, I should get going too. I have work, right now." MJ explains, "Junior likes to complain."

My stomach churned, but I fought back the surge of disappointment. "Catch you later, Sissy."

"Bye, Aurora."

"Love you like a love song."

MJ gave me that rare laugh of hers, "Ha, love you too," she added, "I guess."

"There is no guess. You love me."

Silence and then, "I love you." She clicked off and I was left with the parents.

"Your great-grandparents called us." My mother said, "They'd like to see you this weekend."

I pursed my lips, "The whole weekend?"

"Every single day. You have break. There's no excuse." She sighed, "Just…stay out of the forest. Jesus. No running off by yourself, no rescuing strangers—"

"I only did that _once_." I say petulantly.

"Once is enough."

My dad cuts in, "We didn't ask, but how are you, Sunshine? How are you really?"

My pause is for them. If I answer too quickly, they won't believe me. "I'm okay, really, I am."

My father's voice rings inside my ear with its seriousness, "You know, I never wanted this to happen….Not to you."

I laugh, and I think my heart gives a strange squeeze. "I know. It'll be over soon."

My father fell into silence allowing my mother to cut in, "Your great-grandparents have a few friends in the mountains. While you're there, you should continue your training. If you're ever separated from Banriyu or Nike…."

We're on the same page there. It was never a worry before. I've never been put into a situation where I was unprotected. I'd had Hydra for too long. When he ran, the Spirit Squad easily over-powered me. If we had engaged in battle, they would have destroyed Banriyu. I would have lost him. I know that. "I know."

"Good." She said, her voice soft. "Don't be reckless, Aurora. You're not at home anymore. MJ isn't just around the corner. And it's unreasonable to expect these strangers to protect you. It's unfair."

I didn't speak, nodding along.

"Okay, that's enough for one day. I love you more than the world little girl." My mother threatens. "You solve this problem of yours, or I will."

I recoil like I can see her before me, the sharpness in her charcoal eyes.

"We love you, Sunshine. Get some sleep, okay?" my dad says, softening Mom's threat. But, he doesn't need to, I know what she means.

"Okay." I laugh, brightening my tone, "You guys should get some sleep, you both sound pretty cranky, _Jesus."_

()()()

Kuwabara frowned, "So they want you to train, huh? That makes sense."

"I guess," I sip my milkshake, watching Keiko type away on her laptop. It was like the girl didn't know today was Friday or something. Not one of us had school tomorrow. "I just hate I'll have to train with strangers."

"I don't know why you just don't get Kurama to train you. Before the Dark Tournament, both he and Hiei helped trained me." Kuwabara said thoughtfully, "I would have never gotten to where I am now without them."

Kurama was the main reason I phoned these two to hang out at this coffee shop. I hadn't seen Hiei in two days, which left me alone with Foxy. I wasn't quite strong enough for that, besides he seemed in a rush anyways. That probably meant he and Darkness had something up their sleeve.

I gave Kuwabara a smile, "I didn't think of that, but I'm sure my great-grandparents won't take too kindly to a couple of demons on their property."

Kuwabara laughed sheepishly, "True, especially not that brat, Hiei."

"Hey! Hiei's actually pretty cool. He's been helping me out for a while now."

"Heh, well, he's still no one to bring around your family."

I shake my head at him, ignoring the strange need to defend ole Darkness again, even though I know I didn't need to. This was just a dance the two did. They didn't actually hate each other…still. When someone is a psycho, it's okay for _you_ to call them a psycho, they're _your_ psycho, but you get pissy when someone else calls them a psycho.

_Not that Hiei was psycho. If anything, the boy made _me_ psycho._

Keiko turned to me suddenly, her brown eyes sparking with life, "I just thought of something. We're actually going to Genkai's for break. I don't see why you can't come then, even if you don't train."

I fingered the glass in front of me, "Where is it?"

Kuwabara cut in, "It's near the mountains, not far from where you'll be."

I grinned, "That sounds like fun. Okay, you're on—wait, where the heck is Yusuke?"

Kuwabara waited until the waitress slipped away before speaking, "Demon World. Kurama thought it would be less suspicious if Urameshi went first." Kuwabara cackled, "If he starts asking questions, it won't come off as anything, like he's digging for information."

Stealing a look over to Keiko, I see a touch of sadness in her eyes, "When is he getting back?"

"Tomorrow morning," Keiko told me, her fingers frozen against the keys. "He's only been gone a few days but…sometimes it feels like forever…"

Kuwabara and I lock eyes. We look back over to her sweet, dreamy eyed face.

We laugh like she's just told the best joke in the world.

"Aww! Keiko, you're so cute!" I say, "You're in _love_. It's adorable."

Keiko sputters, her face blurring red, "I—I—"

"Don't be embarrassed, Keiko. We all know what's going on." Kuwabara tells her sagely, "I know exactly how you feel. As you know, I have a love of my own…my Yukina."

I let my head drop back against the booth, laughing. I _would_ be friends with a couple of Love Birds.

Keiko pinches my arm, making me jerk away, "Hey!"

She looks at me teasingly, "So what about you, Miss Aurora? Do you have someone you care about?"

Both Keiko and Kuwabara eye me expectantly. I lift up my glass, peering through the bottom of it, "Define care about? Like,I have a pet, care about? Because I don't have a pet, but I'm thinking about getting a kitten—"

"Cut the crap, Aurora." Kuwabara smirks at me, " You're avoiding the question."

"I'm not, honest!" I say waving my hands in front of me to stop Keiko from attacking me again. I giggle. "I just don't get caught up in the whole 'love' thing. It's not for me."

Keiko's eyes shift from teasing to curious, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I've never been in love. Crushes? I have 'em. Obsessions? _Sure_, who doesn't? But, I don't fall in love." I say, "I always like the idea of the person…not them. And a person is never who they are at first glance, once I see this, " I snap my fingers, "I'm gone like the wind, Bull's Eye."

Kuwabara crossed his arms, giving me a serious look, "Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet."

"Yeah," Keiko says quietly, peering at me.

Did I just kill the mood? Jesus. "Anyway, when you say everyone is coming to Genkai's who do you mean?"

"All the guys—me, Kurama, and Urameshi. Botan will probably show up, my sister and Keiko." Kuwabara counted them off his fingers. "Yukina lives at the temple, she'll be there."

"No Hiei?" I asked.

The scowl appeared again, making Kuwabara gnash his teeth, "I don't know. I know I didn't invite him—the little jerk, but he'll probably be there anyway."

I nudged Keiko before speaking, "I think I'll invite him—"

Keiko and I watched as Kuwabara lost it, startling the waitress who was bringing him a refill.

()()()

I spend almost three hours with the two of them. We move from the coffee shop, to a park, and then to Keiko's family Ramen shop across town. Kuwabara and I lounge around in her room while her dad prepares four to-go orders for me and she packs for Genkai's.

I have to say, it was nice hanging around people I didn't have to walk through glass to get to, or, in Kurama's case, set up booby traps to prevent myself from getting to him. My school friends felt like this, but it was also different there too. I was hiding secrets from them. Here, I could be me—Aurora unfiltered.

I returned to my apartment in high spirits, not even jumping when I notice Hiei sitting in my window looking out into the city. "Yo! Long time no see. You weren't lying when you said 'I doubt that.' Have you been avoiding me, Darkness?"

"Hn." Hiei moves from the window as I remove my shoes and skip into the apartment. "Where I go has little to do with you, Spirit-Girl."

I weigh my hands back and forth, "So…it had a _little_ to do with me though, right?"

Hiei narrows his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous."

Unwrapping his dinner, I place it at his usual spot on the table. He takes it without further adieu. Honestly, was I being used for my food?

Laughing, I usher Banriyu out of his bracelet to eat. Nike hovers sleepily toward me, curling up around my shoulders as I deposit her food in the refrigerator. She would not be eating until she felt like it.

"I'm going to change, feel free not to snitch on me, Banriyu." I say with a smile, before going towards my room.

"Princess!" Banriyu crosses his arms, "I thought you said I was forgiven."

"You are forgiven," I say with a bow, "but it isn't forgotten. There's a difference, you know?"

With pursed lips, and manners fit for a king, Banriyu eats, joining Hiei in his silence.

I rejoin them after I'm dressed in sweatpants, crop-top and bunny slippers. I jump onto the couch, intending to re-watch, _The Lion King. _ Nike makes an argument for _Beauty and the Beast _but I shut it down. I am not in the mood to hear her sing-a-long. Uncharacteristically, she relents just as the screen shows the opening scene.

"What's this?" Hiei has taken up residence on the arm of the chair, taking his usual position. You'd think it would kill the guy to sit like everyone else. No, he has to have his perch or he's not happy.

"The Lion King. A story of honor, family, destiny and betrayal. You'll get a kick out of it—" I pause, "I forgot, it's in English. Can you follow that?"

"It doesn't matter." Hiei closes his eyes. Oh, he's just using it for white noise. I shrug too, turning back to the screen when I remember, "Oh—Hiei?"

He puts one eye on me, "I'm heading to my great-grandparents' tomorrow morning, and I probably won't be back for like a week. You can still show up, but there won't be any food. I will leave the windows unlocked for you though."

"Hn. How thoughtful," He closes his eye again with that condescending tone. "still, I'm not sure why you think I care."

I grit my teeth. _Asshole_. "I'm telling you, so your _ass_ won't show up expecting food like a stray cat."

Hiei smirks, but says nothing.

I roll my eyes with a sigh, "Anyway, apparently, the spirit squad is getting together at Genkai's, did you know that?"

"Kurama mentioned it."

"So?"

"_So what_?"

"Are you going?" I lean toward him. As if he senses it, his eyes snap over to me.

"Ha, why would I even _consider_ doing that?" Hiei scoffs, " I assure you, I can find other means to torture myself."

Despite myself, I laugh at his answer. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun. Plus, who am I going to pick on? Who's going to make snide little one-liners from the shadows? You know it's not the same when you're not there."

His eyes register surprise for only a brief moment, before he snickers, "You'll survive."

I clamber over the cushion toward him, sitting on my knees. "But, that's the thing though…I don't think I will. What if I _died_ from not being able to see you? Wouldn't you feel horrible when you could have prevented it?"

There's this strange gleam in Hiei's eye, I know it well, and I smile as an answer. "Are you suggesting that my absence would kill you?"

I lean my head against the couch back, placing a hand over my heart dramatically. "_Completely, _O, Dark One."

Hiei replies, "Fine, you've convinced me—"

I clap my hands. "Yay!"

"I think I'll stay here." He finishes, catching my wrists easily as I try to pummel him. The sides of his thumb press into my angry pulse. That was mean of him.

"Urgh! I can't stand you!" I rip my hands away with a frustrated whine. Turning away, fold my arms as I scoot back to the other end of the couch. "I don't see why you have to be a dick about it."

He throws his head back with a laugh and I feel the couch sink with his weight. "As much as I enjoy the sight of you begging, it's no use. Nothing you say could move me."

I pull on of the pillows off the couch, making Nike voice her complaints as she's dumped off of it. "Is that so?"

I launched my pillow at Darkness, and he batted it away with ease, and I used that precise moment to throw myself at him.

The fire demon didn't expect that, I knew it in the way that his eyes had widened. But he caught me all the same. His hands wrapped easily around my wrists, giving me t-rex arms as my hands struggled to get at him. He had turned his body so he wouldn't be kneeing me in the gut as I jumped—which was oddly thoughtful. But, I was practically on top of him. He smelled of the outdoors, pine and dew in the morning.

"Is this the best you can do?" He asked mockingly. "No wonder you let your spirits do your fighting for you."

"Why won't you just let me hit you and be done with it?" I asked, struggled as my fingers fought to get him. "Kurama lets me hit him all the time."

He thrust his head forward as he spoke in this smiling growl. "I'm not Kurama."

"Oh, I know," I said snidely, rolling my eyes, "I could tell by the height difference."

"You're one to talk." He replied, "you're shorter than I am. Not to mention weak."

"I am not!" I try to push toward him with all my might.

Hiei sneered. "You're in denial."

"Not true, besides, I am not short. I'm average height. Everyone else is just freakishly tall!"

Hiei was laughing—more like barking—easily holding me back with little effort on his part. I guess I found it funny too, because my limbs were still weak with laughter and although I was squirming to get at him, not sure what I'd do if I managed it. I said if, because there was no when. Only if.

I could probably knee him in the groin, but with my luck he'd have balls of steel. I laughed again, noticing the playful gleam in his eyes. That familiar gleam. He liked this just as much as I did. I focused in on them, joining my thrilling laugh with his. Oh, we were friends alright.

Our eyes met. I'd never seen him look so childlike and teasing, it was adorable. "I told you, you liked me." A blush appeared suddenly across his cheeks, hot and red. He seemed to swallow before averting his eyes and dropping me altogether. I crashed into the place he had vacated face first. Face full of cushion. "What the hell, Hiei?" I said as I struggled to get up. "You could have warned me, you jackass."

Hiei doesn't look at me as I right myself. I try to tune back into the movie, but It's a little difficult to get back to. My thoughts are running a mile a minute while I try to bring myself back down to earth.

Hiei sinks down next to me as Nala and Simba run and play as adults.

With his arms crossed, he says, "I'm leaving for Demon World tomorrow."

That _really_ brings me back down to earth, sending a strange tremor through my stomach. I'm disappointed. I was joking before, but who _was_ I going to pick on now? "Oh. Not…_forever_, though, right?"

The movie fills in the silence. I glance at his impassive profile, eyes glued to the screen. I know he's not paying attention. He's thinking about something. I come close to poking his face, but I think better of it. I already pushed his boundaries once today. It was probably why he was being so quiet.

It is when Simba is crowned king that Hiei speaks. "It's unavoidable, but Kurama will never let me hear the end of it if you die." He says randomly, and I turn to face him with an eyebrow raised.

I let him elaborate, "…so I'll be back in four days. Think you can survive until then?"

I let my cheese eating grin push me towards him, the glee unmistakable. "I could try."

"Hn," Hiei cut his eyes at me, that vermilion gaze of his seeming brighter for some reason. There is no fitting description. "I've never met someone so determined to irritate me in all my days."

()()()

It's bright and early when Nike wakes me. My suitcase is full, and I take both Nike and Banriyu along for the ride. After the train takes me as far as it can, I'm greeted by a slightly familiar face as I step out of the station.

Her hair is dark brown, pulled into a high, peppy ponytail. She wears a long button-down shirt folded at the elbows and black leggings. I hadn't seen this woman in years, since she visited us back when I was sixteen. But when her blue-gray eyes find me, I run toward her, waving like a crazy person, "Cousin Kyoko!"

Her grin is subdued, but she's happy to see me. "I hear you've run into some trouble."

"I wouldn't say that." I play with a strand of my hair, "It's sort of run into me."

She cocks her head at that, taking my suitcase and handing it over to her spirit who crept out of the shadows. "You'll have to explain that to me."

I look toward the road, the endless forest. "We're not walking, are we?"

Kyoko only laughs, she's twenty-eight, but she feels like a kid when she answers, "How else are we going to get there?"

I stick my lips out, I could feel my tiredness and sweat already. My dad's relatives wouldn't make me walk, but everyone on my mom's side was extreme with a side of crazy.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I honestly wanted to wait, but I said why not. Plus, whenever I get a review, I always end up going back to this. It's that instant gratification. Fourteen will be longer, so it will not be out until April. I'm trying to get myself back on schedule here.

Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews. They mean so much to me!


	14. Chapter 14: The Trouble with Awareness

My great-grandparent's estate hadn't changed at all since the last time I had come. A large white gate and stark walls hemmed with smooth stone reached on for miles, encasing the majority of property, extending even into the wild forest beyond. How far those borders travelled? I don't know. My mother never let me go beyond a few miles away from the main house which sat at the estate's center. Other houses sprang out in front of it like a community, connected only by covered hallways that opened out into the surrounding beauty. A pond dotted with koi and waterlilies greeted you first. An old and steady bridge allowed you to cross over it and into the first house which received the majority of the guests. Most people didn't go beyond it. Most people could only see from a distance the tall, arrogant palace of the Hiroyuki Clan. They would never get to lose themselves in the sprawling corridors and, antique rooms of excellence or venture out into the courtyard surrounded by peaceful rock garden. Far too many people didn't get to experience such a beauty.

After about two hours of having Kyoko show off how superior she is, I was starting to wish I was most people too.

"You know, Kyoko, most people would let their guests have a break after traveling so far to see them." I dared to lift my head, Banriyu pouting on my left and Nike close to hissing on my right.

"Princess," Banriyu looked on the brink of a break down and Nike, ever the beautiful one, looked murderous. "Are you sure she's your cousin?" Nike sneered, "I'd like to show her what real power feels like…"

Kyoko had demanded they come out, but wanted their attention, _not_ their participation. In other words, she wanted them to watch as I suffered. Ever the optimistic, I assumed she had a reason for this.

Kyoko really was the best.

Kyoko, who hadn't even broken a sweat, snatched up a perspiring bottle of water from the white tiles, and took a long, luxurious sip. "You're not my guest. Besides, what were you doing on the train ride over here? Not pushups."

It was almost like I could see that glorious water running down her throat, as my saliva provided me with the only sustenance I could get.

"No…but I was doing mental gymnastics." I then muttered, "You should try it sometime."

"Stop being a brat, Cousin. Didn't I come all the way out here just to help you?" she responded sweetly, face all angelic to hide the devil within.

I shifted over to one hand, trying and failing to lessen the strain on my muscles. "I thought your coming over here was just random. Like…didn't Grams and Papa just force you to help me…because you're freeloading? What happened to your job anyway, Kyoko? Did you get fired?"

Kyoko gritted her teeth, finished her drink and chucked it at me. The empty plastic actually felt pretty good hitting my forehead, a cool reprieve. "No. And aren't you rude? _You Americans._ It's called being in between careers, Aurora. When you get a little older, with your attitude, I'm sure you'll learn all about it."

"You're such a great teacher, Kyoko, a real pep-talker."

Kyoko gave me cocky smirk. "I know what you're doing, dear cousin. You can't stall me forever…even though you are pretty good at it. How long have we been talking?"

"Five minutes—you know, that ponytail? It really looks good on you." I said with a slight tilt to my chin, "It gives you this whole cheerleader, samurai thing."

Kyoko ran her fingers through her dark ponytail, "Oh yeah? I was actually thinking of cutting—Hey, are you trying to crawl away from me?"

I sunk down onto the tile, envying this little lizard as he twisted his way across the ground and into the lush green beyond.

Later that evening, after having a light lunch with my great-grandparents, letting them coddle me sweetly while Kyoko pouted and complained, she allowed Nike to work her magic and heal me up.

The two of us stepped back outside, the warm light from lanterns expertly placed around the large courtyard made it seem like we had our own miniature sun surrounding us.

Kyoko took a seat and crossed her legs, placing her hands gently on her knees. She gestured for me to copy her, which I did readily. I took a deep breath and attempted to quiet my racing thoughts. Why? Because I assumed we were about to meditate for a while, which I was totally down for. Banriyu and I did this all the time back home. Except we never did it for very long because either Hydra or Vulcan and Cerberus would interrupt. But, for the first ten minutes, we were pretty solid.

I had seen Hiei meditate too. Whenever he'd think I was asleep he'd sneak into my window and sink into position, surrounded in this kind of focus I found undeniably fascinating. With his eyes closed like that, he seemed so young and careless, not a single scowl present to mar that surprisingly pretty face of his. And it was pretty. It wasn't really Kurama's pretty. Hiei's sort of pretty you'd miss if you weren't given enough time to catch it. When he was still, letting the quiet of the night overtake him, that was when he really shinnied. It was ironic to say the—

"_Watch me_." Kyoko's voice startled me. Making me realize, I hadn't managed to clear my mind after all. I blamed Hiei, the little jerk. "Focus on my spirit energy."

I did this time, narrowing my gaze and even leaning forward for a better look.

Kyoko snickered, "Not with your eyes, Princess. Close them." Princess. _Banriyu, you sneak._

_Yeah, well,_ I thought, but did as I was asked.

"What do you feel?"

There was nothing at first. I could feel her body just before me, and the slim outline of her energy which was a lot less obvious than Hiei's beast of energy. His energy called to me. Hot, like a furnace sitting in the center of the earth, a place where all light sprang from. A heated kind of darkness, a mysterious sort of light. Kurama's energy likened more to a caress, almost—dare I say it—sensuous and beckoning, fragile as spring. Kyoko's stood in even starker contrast than the other two. Hers was cool, everyday like the air moving in the space between, well, everything. Something to miss once it was removed.

At first, I saw nothing but the black darkness behind my eyelids, but steadily, a pale blue light began to emerge from that darkness. It began to pulse before it began to spread out, blinding even my closed eyes. I could feel it in my core, rippling through my body sending cool echoes one by one, until my eyes could take it no longer. My eyes flickered open and I almost staggered back at the vision before me.

Kyoko wore one of the most self satisfied smirks I had ever seen her adorn as of late as she looked down at me from her position two feet off the ground. She was suspended, still in her seated position, but she was surrounded in a perfect sphere of energy. This sphere only grew in size, pushing out against its borders gently. It even pushed out against me, pushing me back. I didn't fight it. I did reach out to touch it, only to have my hand thrown back into my chest.

_Well, jesus._

"Today, we practiced energy blocking—"

"And if by practiced you mean you repeatedly hit me with your energy until I hit the ground—"

"Tonight," Kyoko continued on, still smiling, "You will attempt to harness your 'vast' energy to make something like this."

I noted the expansion pause, but her energy didn't waver or ripple. It was solid. "What is it exactly?"

Kyoko bit down on her bottom lip. "What does it look like?"

"A back the hell up barrier." I told her in all seriousness. From my more recent experiences, I could do with one of those. "How do you…create it?"

Kyoko sighed, "I'm glad you asked."

Something told me I probably wouldn't be, by the time we got started.

And that something was right. For the next two days, I was pushed harder than I thought was humane. But, Kyoko insisted she was working with training wheels. From the crack of dawn into midnight, we trained. My only reprieves were food and sleep. Food time I spent with my great-grands, reminiscing. Sleep time, Banriyu massaged my temples and whispers sweet, encouraging words. Nike threatened death upon Kyoko, but only when she was in earshot. When my cousin wasn't around, she begrudgingly admitted that the woman was helping me. In more ways than one, I agreed.

It had only been two days, but my first night here I had forgotten to take the sleeping concoction that Kurama made for me and was surprised to find that I was fine. Nike could report no tremors or shouting. I guess I was too exhausted to fret, even in my dreams, but I suspected that it had something to do with that training. Some bits and pieces seemed extreme to me—like it would any sane person—but even sore through to the bone, I couldn't fight the sense of calm that fallen over me. My parents were right. I needed this.

Later, after Kyoko and I had had quite a crazy time together, she called herself plopping down onto my bed to pick my brain. I just thought she was being nosy.

My cellphone buzzed near her knee and she snatched it up, reading the message aloud. "'We were hoping to see you today, but I guess you've been really busy with your family' Keiko says," my sweet cousin told me, "'but you should really reply to Kuwabara, he's starting to think you've been kidnapped' smiley face. 'Well, I better let you get some rest. Text me when you're coming over. Good-night.' Aww…she sounds sweet."

"She is sweet." I almost slapped myself, "Urgh! I completely forgot, I told her that I'd hang out with them for break."

"In the city?" Kyoko whistled, "Do you have wings now?"

I rolled my eyes, snatching the devices from her claws, "No. They're actually near here. It's an old psychic's temple—Genkai, I think—"

Kyoko lunged at me, almost pushing me down, "Master Genkai?"

"Y-Yeah, unless you know other old psychics in this—you mind getting off? You're not as light as you think, Kyoko. Jesus." I said loosening her hold as she bit down on her thumb nail. "Thanks. And anyway, how do you know her?"

"She knows the family." Kyoko explained, "Plus, she had turned me down when I asked her to train me. I wanted to be her apprentice, she said no. But I kept coming back and she just oversaw my training without passing down any of her abilities. I wanted to learn her spirit wave technique, but I'm happy with what she helped hone."

Small world, like, really small. Who woulda thunk it?

"So," Kyoko grinned down at me like a crocodile, "How is her apprentice? I heard he's crazy powerful—hell, isn't he a demon now?"

"Shoot, I guess he is." I admitted. For some reason, he just felt so human to me. "It's easy to forget because Yusuke's so…Yusuke."

"So that's his name? Hmph. He's probably one of those kids you're meeting right?"

"Yeah."

She thought for a moment, and then reached over to pinch my cheek. "I'll take you over there around noon, okay? Not before. We still have training to do in the morning. _In fact,_ we'll do this training _every_ morning until your barrier is stronger than mine."

"WHAT?" I slammed my head down onto my pillows, "No wonder why, Genkai didn't choose you to be her student. You ask for too much—OUCH!"

She hit me in the face with a pillow, "Serves you right."

()()()

Two in the afternoon and I am beyond exhausted. I want to curl up in my bed and never get up, but, break was break. I wouldn't get this opportunity to just hang for a while. I might as well take advantage of it.

Also, side note, Kyoko is a stone-faced liar. She promised me noon. I didn't get noon, but whatever.

Kyoko leads me through a series of trails through the woods. Her awareness is keen enough to make the trip particularly easy—I'd almost say it was pleasant if not for Kyoko snidely reminding me that I should probably get one of my friends to walk me back.

"Knowing you, as I do," She stood with her hands on her hips as we gazed up a ridiculously steep set of stairs. "You'd find some way to get lost or cause a panic—you know, the way you do."

I push the toe of my shoe into the ground. "I don't get lost or cause panics. Things just happen and I _happen_ to be around when they do. That's it." And it's not like that many things have happened in the last two days. So, I attracted a horde of demons on accident. I'm sure everyone around here does it all the time.

"Oh, sure, that's why you're pouting about it." Kyoko started up the stairs at a jog, "Because it's _so_ untrue."

_Well…_Hiding my smile, I follow behind her, two steps behind her much longer legs.

There's this energy in the air, a gentle zapping if you will. Kyoko and I lock eyes a breeze sweeps between us and I know she senses it too. The half smirk of hers lets me know that she's proud that I could even sense that much.

_Me too, Kyoko, me too._ I'm improving.

We reach the top quickly and, as I do, I spin around to look out at the expansive property. It's pretty, picturesque and in walking distance from my grandparents' estate. It's a _very_ long walk, but I didn't have to have Nike or Hy….

Feeling that familiar pinch in my stomach, I turn my attention back to the temple. At the entrance stands a rather small, old woman. Her skin is slightly green with age, but her gaze is fierce none the less, her eyes darting between the two of with ease before she speaks. I know her immediately from the stories—Yusuke, of course, always calling her an old hag and painting her to be both beloved and bitchy. But she seems even more impressive standing before me, her arms folded behind her back. There was even a certain regality to her.

"Kyoko," she begins, "I haven't heard from you in eight years and when you finally decide to show your face you bring a guest. How thoughtful of you. It's not like my over crowded temple can't take it."

I am struck speechless, my mouth fighting between a whistle of surprise and a smile of mirth. I just look to Kyoko and give her the floor.

"It's good to see you, Master Genkai." Kyoko replies sheepishly, ducking her head slightly as she spoke to the master. "You know I have been meaning to come by—"

"Spare me the bull, Kyoko." Master Genkai waved her off. "At least you didn't wait until I was on my death bed to visit. I can at least be thankful for that."

Oh, my God.

Kyoko's face…it is _priceless_. In the last two days, I had never seen this cousin of mine even break a sweat and here she was beaten into silence by this sassy older woman.

I make a note to save this in my catalog of moments so when she's calling me names and dowsing me with water, I can remind her of this day.

I couldn't hold my laugh back anymore.

Ever the mature one, she dutifully ignores me and addresses her Master once again, "…at least I made it though…right?"

Genkai, after a staring at her with a straight face, cracks a smile. "In your case, I guess it counts for something. Anyway, stop being rude and introduce me to this young lady beside you."

Obviously miffed, Kyoko does offer Genkai a hug, before she steps back to introduce me. "This is Aurora, one of my American cousins. She's actually friends with your successor and I just came by to drop her off—and see you of course."

Genkai sets her eyes on me and smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Aurora. My dimwit and company has already filled me in on your particular case…they're inside already. Kyoko, since you're here, you can join me for tea and explain yourself."

Genkai winked at me when Kyoko began to sputter. I hid my smile with my hand as we were led through the temple.

I liked her already.

The temple, like my great-grandparents' home, sprawled out a bit, corridors reaching here and there. It wasn't very long, however, until we walked down a stretch and could hear a loud pair of voices barking back and forth.

"Urameshi!"

Ah, Yusuke and Kuwabara how I've missed them so.

Genkai and Kyoko dropped me off into a sort of sitting room with a large open terrace. My eyes flew towards Yusuke and Kuwabara near the television, both standing, both with remote controllers in their hands. I know better than to interrupt their bromance.

My eyes slide to the four girls seated around a coffee table in the center of the room.

I knock on the side of the wall. "Keiko, you text me for two days about coming here and then all of a sudden I'm chopped liver?"

With that, the girl in question lurched to her feet and gave me a hug, "You made it! About time, but really Aurora, I told you to text me."

"Yes, but isn't my surprise better?" I grin. She just rolls her eyes.

"Hello, hello, hello! It's good to see you again, Aurora. Keiko did say you would be coming by." Botan hopped on over, giving her customary embrace.

Shizuru stalked over, "Maybe since you're here, we can actually do something fun."

"Don't get your hopes up to high, Shizuru. I am weak and feeble, right now." I say, and then point to the table, "Can we sit, I'm like…dying."

"Oh, stop complaining," Keiko mothers me and drags me to the table, sitting me down. "There. So what have you been doing all day?" I love her, really I do.

I drum my fingers against the table, as the girls gather round. "Just trying to keep my cousin from killing me. Same old, same old. Looks like you guys have been…" my eyes finally fall on a small girl staring brightly at me. "Busy."

For a moment, I am struck speechless by this beautiful girl. She just smiles at me like my staring is the most natural thing in the world. "Hello. You must be Aurora? Kazuma's told me so much about you. I'm Yukina." She gave me a little bow with her head.

I snap my fingers. That's right! "Hey, yeah, that's me. It's nice to finally meet you too, Yukina. I'm sorry about staring." I say with a wave. "Your eyes are just so beautiful…and familiar." I lean in, "they are…do I know you?"

Keiko looked from me to Yukina. "What, have you two met before, Aurora?"

"Um, no. I'm sure I'd remember, but…her eyes. I've seen them before, _recently."_ I lean back, and for some reason Botan starts to look around frantically. I love the girl but sometimes, I swear….

"Maybe baby bro, described her so much that she's been imprinted in your brain." Shizuru offered lazily.

I glanced over at her, with an eyebrow raised. An odd, but probable cause.

Botan clapped her hands, "Yes, I'm sure that's it, Shizuru!"

"No." I say as Yukina just blinks innocently at me. "I don't think so."

Vermillion. So red, they're like rubies—I've thought that before, I know. Speaking of rubies, Hiei sneaks into my head like a shadow. I _almost _think about looking for him until I remember: Demon World. Weirdly enough, I would give a whole meal away just to be able to look at his malicious little rubies. Just to be able to hate him up close and personal.

"Thank you for your kind words, but I'm afraid I've never met you. Hm, " Yukina paused, her brow furrowing as well, "Perhaps you've met someone who looks like me. I do have a long lost brother."

Wow, that's…sad. Some real, separated at birth type stuff. "I'm sorry, Yukina." It's also sad that we just met and that's the first real thing she's told me. Talk about a mood killer. I don't blame her, of course. She obviously doesn't know what she's just done.

Botan began to sweat and Shizuru just shrugged with a strange smirk on her lips.

"It's alright." Yukina says sweetly, "For some reason, I feel like he's near. It sort of…makes me happy when I think about it, even for a moment."

She looks up at me with those pretty eyes and long eyelashes and I can't help my smile. I almost feel like I've done this before, a million times. "I'm glad." And then it hits, "You know something, Yukina?"

"Hm?" She perked up and I just wanted to pull her into my arms and hug the cute little cinnamon roll. No wonder Kuwabara's out of his mind about her. Any normal person would be.

I bit my lip trying to stop my smile, "You kind of remind me of Hiei."

Botan squealed, and I could no longer hear the guys fighting.

Yukina raised her eyebrows as if asking me to continue.

So I do, "It's your eyes. They're so intense and breath taking, kind of like Hiei's—"

Botan crashed into me, "OH, MY! Look at the time! Where is Kurama with that tea? I am just _so _parched!"

That distracts me. "Kurama's here?"

"Behind you, actually."

I half jump out of my seat. "Oh," then I turn my head, only to catch a peek at him. "Hey."

"Hello." He replies, all lightness and beauty. _Damn you! Damn you to the pits of Hell!_ "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He walks into the room without waiting for my reply and settles a large tray with eight cups of tea balanced on it. Kurama takes his seat beside me. And I eye him suspiciously, "There are eight cups, Kurama. You couldn't have known I'd be here."

Kurama said simply in that I'm not bragging but I'm totally bragging way of his, "I just had a feeling."

I snort, "So your Aurora senses were tingling?"

On second thought, I probably shouldn't have said that.

Kurama graciously passed out the cups, "Is that what it's called? I've been wonder after its name for quite some time."

_I'm sure you were, you sly dog you_. That's what I want to say, but I settle for. "Uh-huh. You're a regular weirdo, aren't you, Kurama?"

Kurama gave me this smile I wanted to rip off his face and bury, so I wouldn't have to see it. So it wouldn't haunt me. "You wound me." He placed his hand over his heart, "And I here I was missing you."

I crossed my arms like a child, turning away, "Well, I didn't miss you."

I peak over my shoulder and he's still there, trying not to crack a laugh. I decide to reach out and bump his shoulder with my fist. "I'm joking, weirdo. You _know,_ I missed you. You're, like, my favorite person."

I see the gleam in Kurama's eye brighten, and I blinded by it, but not deafened.

"Well, geez, Aurora. You sure have a lot of favorite people." Kuwabara muttered gruffly.

Yusuke cut in, "That's right, didn't you say the same thing to me just last week or something?"

Botan slammed her fist down into her palm, "That's right! I'm certain you said the same thing to me when I came to check on you the other day."

Keiko frowned at me. "You said the same thing to me too."

Shizuru smirked, "Sounds like something a player would say."

Looking uneasily from face to face, I shot her a look, "Not helping, Shizuru."

I cleared my throat, avoiding each gaze. "Can't all of you be my favorite people?"

"That's not how it works, I'm afraid." Kurama said teasingly.

"Yeah, Miss America. You think you're our pimp or something?" Yusuke sneered.

"Jeez," Kuwabara shook his head.

I just looked up, taking in how close these guys were. "Okay, okay, lesson learned! Now can you back up and give me some space, _Jesus._ You're starting to freak me out!"

The group just laughed at my distress and after a while of pouting and getting prodded, I laughed too.

After a while, Kyoko and Genkai joined us and we just killed time, not really doing anything, until I yawned and Kyoko decided we best head out.

Later that night, I have little trouble falling asleep. I do dream though, much to my surprise and in this dream I spend my days arguing with my dream boyfriend. You know the kind. The boyfriend that's your boyfriend in your dream, but you don't know how it came to be or why you're even remotely together…or know each other? Not the dream boyfriend who's perfect for you, but the one that's there instead of the perfect fantasy. Yeah, that kind.

Anyway, dream boyfriend and I argue everyday about some weird stuff, usually strawberries and driving the car to the moon, that one tiger cub we have, oh, and how the neighbors want to go to war with us because we didn't eat their lime apple cheese cake. Like actual war, with tanks and stuff. Common stuff for common couples.

At night though, at night, we face each other in bed and we just talk. I lace my fingers in his dark hair and stare into his dark eyes. He says my name a lot, like he uses it to punctuate his sentences. I think it's sweet, thinking back, but dream me is a little bitchy. So dream me just pinches his cheek when dream boyfriend does it. You know, normal stuff.

()()()

The next day, Kyoko and I trained until noon. When I finished showering, fully prepared to beg Kyoko to show me the way again, I was pleasantly surprised to find Kurama out in our courtyard.

He stands at attention when he sees me, eyes bright in this flattering light.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" I exclaim, running straight to him. "How did you find this place?"

"I am a demon, remember?" he reminds, as I stop in front of him, close enough to notice yet again, the staggering high difference. The least he can do is squat.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied, motioning him along. "Thank you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Aurora."

I groan internally, Kurama sure can be annoying.

Kurama and I walk through the temple as usual, trading our usual jabs—most of them, of course, coming from me. Kurama has too much home training to do such a thing.

When we hear Kuwabara's gravelly voice, we know we've found the gang. Keiko and Shizuru are nowhere to be seen, but Botan is standing to Yusuke's right, all three of them just through the doors to the patio-terrace.

"…he thinks he's so cool." Kuwabara complained with a huff.

"You having a little sword envy there, Kuwabara?" Yusuke jokes, "I'm sure if you ask nicely, Hiei will give you a few pointers…"

"Shut it, Urameshi, no one asked you."

I rush forward, slapping my hand on Kuwabara's back to make him jump out of his skin. "Aurora! What the heck? You tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'?"

I snort with laughter, giving his back a gentle pat to apologize, "Sorry, Kuwabara, I couldn't resist. Who are we talking about?"

Kurama joins us at a normal pace, hands down by his sides.

"When did he get here?" I ask no one in particular.

Botan hummed, "Very, late last night I think. Didn't he scare you, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara bristled,"I wasn't scared. I was disgusted!"

I take this moment to lean over the wooden railings and a little distance away, I can see Hiei moving through his sword forms with ease. If he's aware of the attention he's attracting, he doesn't show it. He's all focus, his movements lithe and sharp as the edge of his blade slicing through the air.

He's shirtless, his tan skin exposing his each and every muscle to the world. The man is built. Still, even with all that muscle, he moves like water, weaving through each step so easily it's a dance really.

"He's…so graceful." I comment to the air, not really sure if anyone had actually heard me. "Has he always been like that?"

Kurama's voice doesn't even startle me as he steps to my left. "As long as I've known him, Hiei has always been a slave to perfecting his skill. But…to answer your question, yes."

"Oh." You really don't get any of that when he's walking around being a dick.

I prop my arms up on the railing, pushing my eyes to get a better look.

"Heh, next thing you know you'll be thinking the guy's handsome or something." Kuwabara teases me with a smirk.

I shrug, "Well, he is…objectively speaking. I mean," I jab a thumb in Kurama's direction, "He's no beauty Queen like our boy, Kurama—"

Kurama sighed deeply, "Thank you for that."

"But he is good looking," I continue, straining a bit further, watching the muscles flex and roll in his biceps. Not intensely, mind you, but just enough to notice. "you just don't notice because—you know—he's usually threatening you with death or stealing your food or baiting you with snide remarks..."

"Uh-huh." Yusuke spoke from somewhere, I still hadn't looked away from Darkness. Who knew the guy had it in him to be so impressive? "Is that right?"

I know I'm grinning like an idiot. Sue me, I was happy to see him. And, as he said, he was back in four days, well no, he's actually early. Not to mention, he'd come _here_. I didn't have to wait until I was back at the apartment to find him perched in my window.

Still, it was almost annoying how…well constructed his body was. Honestly! Not only did he have to have the most adorable face in the world, but there he goes, hiding that monster beneath that cloak of his. What gave him the right?

"Hey," I say, as I throw one leg onto the railing, thankful I actually wore jeans instead of my trademark skirt. "You guys think I can sneak up on him?"

"Yeah, why not?" Yusuke gives me an encouraging clap on the back. "you did slap the guy. I say go for it."

Kuwabara snapped his fingers, "Darn, that's right!"

Kurama begins, "It's not that I doubt your abilities, Aurora—"

I don't really hear him as I throw myself over the railing, land on my feet, and rush toward Hiei as fast as I can.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Yo and what's up! I've missed you guys. I love the support guys and yes, I am a liar, but not really because it's still April. And just so you know, I have nine pages of the next chapter finished, so I only need like nine more to upload it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15: Close

When I jumped down, admittedly, I didn't have a plan. It's a terrible habit of mine, I know. And besides, what would I even ask? How was the home front? You kill anybody?

Well, I have little chance to consider my options as his fluid body is so close I can see just how properly built the guy is. He has a nice six pack, yes, but those back muscles though…

I scream internally and just continue my rush, deciding to shove him as hard as possible to make up for my being distracted by his…_physique_.

Hiei, of course, as I near him flashes from view and I almost fly forward trying to stop myself, the green grass almost making me slip.

Not even a little embarrassed, I turn around with my wide grin, placing my hands on my hips. "You're early…and you're _here _too, what changed your mind? Did someone bribe you?"

I was no Hiei expert. I, like many before me, still find the intricacies of his reactions and actions baffling, but I knew enough to know when he was pleased. And that smug, gleamy eyed smirk of his told me just that. Seeing it made me even happier, bubbly even, if that were possible.

"Heh. Wouldn't you like to know?" he snickered. He put his sword away, and his hands curled at his sides. My eyes want to travel down from his face to examine the rest of him, but I keep them planted on his face, his large ruby eyes.

"Well, yes, that's why I asked, Smart-Guy." I rolled my eyes, stepping toward him. I even move to touch him, but I yank my hand back and tuck both behind my back.

_What the hell, Aurora?_

What the hell indeed.

His brow twitches slightly as if he notices the movement but chooses not to address it. I'm thankful. Lord knows I wouldn't be able to explain it.

"Anyway, I'm glad to see you, Hiei. I almost—and I can't believe this—_missed_ you." I laugh, his eyes blink at my face. He always looks so boyish and cute when he does that: just blink. "Can you believe that?"

He doesn't come back at me with a barb or anything, he just looks at me, right in the eyes too. His gaze is piercing, like he's shifting through my own expression to deduce my exact meaning. It's mildly jarring to say the least. Hell, it's enough for me to become aware of my breaths and heartbeat all at once…thanks for that.

My breath catches and I laugh nervously, "Do I look weird now? Have I changed _that_ much in four days?"

He opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything. That's when I realize I've really invaded his space, he's so close the heat from his body feels like a presence in its own right. That's why his gaze felt so intense, I was practically right there! But I don't mind, personally. It's like how close I would normally be to Kurama, but since this is Hiei I have to keep at least a foot between us…unless we're arguing. In that case, anything goes.

"Oh, sorry," I back up two feet, keeping my hands behind me. Somehow, I can still feel the heat of his skin, and it sends a strange spasm through my body. Why was this so weird and awkward? "Anywho…I was just saying hey. You can keep up the…uh…good work. Work it out…with your bad self."

Awkward. Awkward. Awkward.

_Dear Jesus…I should leave._

I smile, mostly because I don't even know what's happening anymore.

And you know who I blame? Him, ole Darkness, for making this weird.

I give him a final wave before turning, gathering my shame, and starting back to the guys who I assumed were far enough away to be out of hearing range. Otherwise, I'd have a lot to answer to.

If he had just spoken to me like a normal ass person, I wouldn't have to flash back to that interaction twenty years later and cringe at it. What a total—

"_Aurora_."

I stop, and I turn back around. It's clock work.

Hiei is standing with his hands in his pockets, his head cocked slightly, "I see you haven't been completely wasting your time. You have a greater mastery of your energy. Had you not made your intentions so _laughably obvious_, I may not have known it was you."

I grin stupidly, "Does it really hurt you that much to compliment me?"

He chuckles, and I find I really missed the sound of it. _Really._ "Heh."

I step toward him, energy restored now that that weirdness was gone. I felt like I could do just about anything. "You're pretty impressive yourself. Who knew you were so cool? Really, Hiei, you are _impressive_."

That seems to throw him because his eyes peer deeper into mine, almost like he was trying to find some joke or trick there. He wouldn't, of course. I had never been so serious.

I flip my hand through the air, and then examine my nails. "You know…_I'm_ pretty good with a sword myself…"

"Oh?" His eyes spark wickedly, and he pulls his sword from his belt and holds it out to me. "Show me."

What a turn of events! _You can't let me have anything, can you?_

I bit down on my lip, my eyes darting quickly to his boots. "I…I mean I couldn't do that. You don't want me touching your sword, dirtying it up with my…hands. No, I couldn't. How about I just let you get back to whatever you were doing? Hm?"

His eyes narrowed and his mischievous smirk did nothing to calm the panicked look on my face. "_I insist."_

Feeling more than a little coerced, I reach toward the katana, but pause before my fingers can touch the sheath, "Actually this is a one-handed sword and I'm used to a two-handed weapon, so I couldn't possibly—"

"Your hands are much smaller than mine." Hiei said, definitively, accepting none of my bullshit excuses. "You should be able to use both…_easily_." For some reason, I really hated the way he used adjectives.

I definitely don't want to embarrass myself, but—I steal a look at Hiei's expression, those teasing eyes and, "Damnit, fine. But stand back, I wouldn't want you to get _bruised_ by my awesomeness."

Hiei only offers his superior brand of snark, "I'll manage."

Argh! How can one person be so infuriating? "I'm really starting to regret missing you, Hiei."

He looked so smug; I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes as I pushed my hands forward to receive the weapon. For the briefest moment, his skin made contact with mine and when I pulled the weapon away, I could still feel the stolen warmth on the side of my hand.

Which is…bizarre, all things considered.

I took a deep breath, ignoring the burn of his eyes on my face and unsheathed the weapon. The blade itself caught the light easily, telling me just how honed and sharp it actually was. Meanwhile the leather hilt was well worn, but undeniable sturdy. I could feel the imprints of where his hands had griped it. The balance was beautiful, truly a well-crafted weapon, but my knowledge ended there. Banriyu would be able to sit me down and gush about the thing from top to bottom. My father also had a fascination with weapons spurned on by my mother's huge collection. Vulcan and I were the only ones that had wanted to learn as well. MJ always preferred to use her hands.

I handed the great Hiei the sheath and took my stance. It was one of the few Banriyu had taught me, and it usually paired well with a longer blade but…I did start this whole mess.

I stepped forward with the blade, and then twisted, shifting my feet in the grass while maintaining my center of gravity. I moved through the stances swiftly, as if I was dancing with a partner opposite me. I pulled the sword back in a parry, and then stepped into my enemy with the point, blade raised.

"That's about it," I laugh, moving to drop the stance, "You know I was only kidding with you, it's clear I'm severely out of pract—"

My words hang up in my throat as I finally feel his warmth behind me. I swallow as I feel his hot hand on the small of my back, making the muscles flex and jump, and I almost yelp in surprise, until his even, calm voice, right at me ear, stops me. "Don't move."

"Uh…" I freeze. My mind trying and failing to come up with the best equation to explain…_this_.

The hand on my exposed skin nudges a little, pushing, "Straighten your back."

Then…everything clicks. "Oh! Yeah, sure. I got you." He's fixing my form. Whew! I breathed a huge sigh of relief. That Hiei really knows how to terrify a girl.

I did as I was asked, peeking out of the corner my eye to find his face to the right of mine, barely shielded by my bangs. "Like this?"

He nods, and I turn my head to grin at him. His other hand puts a little pressure on my shoulder, and I relax both of them while still maintaining the stance.

"Better." He mutters, his voice just low enough to make my stomach tremble.

The hand on my back flits to my left arm, leaving behind an imprint of heat, I was starting to think I'd feel for the rest of the day. I often wore crop tops, especially when I wore pants. I had to have something exposed or it usually felt like I was going to vomit after a while, like the clothing was choking me. Had I opted to wear a regular shirt, that hand probably wouldn't have been so distracting on my bareback. Coulda. Woulda. Shoulda.

He lowered my elbow on my left arm and corrected my right arm as well, leaving little fires wherever his hands leapt. "Never lock your arms unless you want them to snap like twigs." I'm pretty sure, Banriyu had told me that once, but he hadn't been quite so descriptive.

I let him fix me, but I couldn't help but laugh, "Even helping me, you're aggressive."

He doesn't comment, his eyes not once meeting mine. I try to peer closer as I notice something. I can't be sure, but I think he's holding his breath, must be why his voice sounded like that. Husky, a little strained.

"All good?" I ask as he steps back to observe me. He suddenly drops low and wraps his hand around my left ankle, tugging it backward. _You know,_ I want to say, _you could've just told me to how to fix myself. _But, knowing him, he probably thought it would go faster if he made the corrections personally. What a dillweed.

Still, not only is he shirtless, but he's touching all over me. Like, come on, aren't you supposed to be the no contact type, Master Sifu?

Whatever, I didn't know what I expected, this was Hiei we were talking about. He was a walking contradiction.

"Go through the steps again," Hiei tells me, no longer by my side. He stood in front with his arms crossed, his sharp eyes intent on my limbs. "Slowly, this time."

I did as I was bid, and whenever Hiei felt the need he would tell me to pause so he could correct my form. After a while, his brief touches didn't really bother me. I think the shock of him _willingly_ touching me is what gave me pause at first. Thinking back, whenever we made contact, it was me who usually forced his hand, throwing myself at him only to make him block or catch my aggressive hands. He would always laugh though, so I assumed it didn't bother him.

When I made that comment about being good with a sword, I didn't expect this to turn into a training session, but Kyoko did say I needed one of those. Actually, she said, "Learn how to fight while you're over there, otherwise if they get pass Banriyu you're getting your ass kicked."

She could be so sweet sometimes.

I moved through the final stance, remembering the heat of his fingers on my skin, and got it perfect.

Hiei scoffed, walking towards me. "Your form is decent, much better than the Oaf's. Although, I'm not sure how well you'll fare against a real opponent."

I can't help but smile at that bit of praise I finally managed to snag from him, even if his delivery left much to be desired. I pick up his sheath and slide the sword into it with a snap. "Like yourself?"

He takes it from me, our hands brushing past each other, "I don't fight those weaker than me."

I try and fail to push his shoulder; he just grabs my wrist. "You're infuriating." I tell him with a laugh. "But honestly though…" I bite my lip, "I have a favor to ask."

His gaze narrows, "Of course, you do."

"What does that mean?" I asked with a shriek.

"_Just ask."_

I take a deep breath, fighting my smile, "Would you train me?" I managed to sneak a peek at his expression.

He's surprised, but doesn't shoot down the idea immediately, which is promising. "How to use a sword properly?"

"No, Banriyu would get jealous, I think." I stifle my laugh and pull my hair back out of my face as I try to look as earnest as I can. "Can you teach me how to fight? My cousin—and the rest of my family—has reminded me that I'm weak when it comes to hand to hand combat, and that's something I _know_ I need to fix. Especially with…" I fumble with my bracelet, my fingers finding it automatically, "everything that's been happening."

I look up to find Hiei staring at me. I can't read his expression, and I feel like he's done that on purpose. "Why approach me of all people?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was going to ask Kurama, but—I don't know—having you help me today, made me think that you'd be a great teacher—meaner—but no less great." I said with a smirk. I see the serious expression in his face loosen slightly, and my smile brightens. "Plus, you know how much I trust you. That's obvious though. So,what do you say?"

Smirking, he turns his back on me and starts back toward the temple. "Fine. We'll begin at dawn."

I almost choke on my air, "Yeah, no, I can't. I have a date with my cousin until noon. I may be able to cut it to eleven thirty?"

"A date?" Hiei whips around to ask with slight tinge of venom in his voice, "Like one of those human excursions?" Hiei put so much disgust on the word 'excursions that I can't help but laugh.

"No! I said my _cousin_. It was obviously a figure of speech. But, it's honestly adorable that you actually know what a _date_ is." I comment, rushing by his side. "Do you go on a lot of those in Demon World?"

"No," Hiei says, slowing his pace. "It's a _human _creation. _Demons_ do not go on dates."

"That's fascinating. But, I'm sure you guys have _some_ form of showing…" What was the word I was looking for? Affection? "Interest."

Hiei's eyes flickered over to me, before facing forward again. "I am not a spokesman for the whole of the Makai…but, yes, I suppose there are different ways."

"Like?"

Hiei turned to me again, "Why are you so interested?"

I shrug, waving my hands. "I'm just curious." And then asked, with a tilt of my head. "Why are you so forthcoming?"

A thought hits me like a ton of bricks, and I have the urge to tease him about missing me, but I don't. I take the mature route and just accept this as it is.

Look at that: Growth. Can I get an amen?

After a brief moment of consideration, Hiei scoffs, "Someone has to indulge your irritating whims."

I throw my head back as I laugh, "Yes, sir! That's right, and who's better than you, Darkness?"

Hiei rolls his eyes, but his smirk is there. I see it. "I was beginning to think you abandoned that horrible nickname of yours."

"Really? I thought I've been using it this whole time." I pulled my hair behind my ear.

"You haven't."

No amount of maturity can help me this time, "Look at you…paying attention to me like that. I'm really surprised at you, Hiei." Admittedly, I preferred using his name. He just never usually deserves it, but, hey, I'm in good spirits.

This doesn't throw him, "Heh. Even fools have the occasional pearl of wisdom."

I wring my hands, and hate my smile I know that's there. "Urgh! I can't stand you."

But, I let him have this, not even acknowledging the fact that he didn't really answer my question.

He practically barks with laughter, all the way towards the terrace. He disappears in a flash as I stop to stare up at the guys hanging over the railing. I'm surprised to find that they're actually still standing there.

"You jackass!" I stomp my feet, and I didn't have to see him to know he was laughing somewhere. "You did this on purpose!"

Kuwabara's grinning like a little doofus above me. "Just jump up the same way you jumped down."

Yusuke joined him, wearing a cheese eating grin I wanted to smack off his face. "Yeah, use that same energy. You were so full of it before. What happened?"

I look to Kurama instead who's looking down at me with an innocent expression, even then, I can see his small smile.

Finally, I pick up what they're putting down.

I shake my fist at them and decide to take the long way, chopping Hiei's help and compliance up to a good meal and much needed solitude.

()()()

Once I made it inside, finally, I joined the girls. It was better than having to explain myself to a bunch of crazy boys. I guess Kuwabara and Yusuke never really saw Hiei and I interact, so I couldn't blame them. When I thought about it, maybe it looked different standing on the outside?

"I'm dreadfully bored," Botan announced, balancing her head in her palms. "We should do something fun."

Shizuru commented dryly, "There's always Zombie Island."

"Please, no. I can't even _look_ at another zombie." Keiko sighed, hugging her knees.

"You did win the last time," Yukina offered sweetly.

"Yeah, because poor Kurama did all the work." Shizuru said, and then threw a nod in my direction. "This one killed herself."

I grinned tapping my fingers together idly, "Accidentally, of course."

"Of course," Shizuru smirked, her eyes softening suddenly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, uh, no." I guess I was distracted, and I'm a little embarrassed it showed. "Just thinking."

Keiko eyed me, concern flitting into her eyes. "About?"

Good question. "Just…a lot of stuff."

Keiko lowered her voice, her brows drawing together, "Is it Hydra? Are you worried about him?"

I tried to follow the natural lines in the dark wood table with my eyes. "I am, worried, I mean, but I'd rather not dwell on it, especially since I can't exactly help him. I am keeping a ten foot pole between me and those thoughts."

Something about my words causes a huge crease to form between, Keiko's brows. She looks like she's about to light me up, until Shizuru gives her a shake of her head that I almost miss. Keiko just purses her lips and folds her arms, scaring me a little.

I silently thank Shizuru. I could argue with _boys_ all day, but girls had this sort of killer instinct that allowed them to hone in on your weaknesses and gut you like a fish. I was still pretty weak and frail. I didn't want to be gutted like a fish. That's too much.

"Yusuke said that he wasn't able to find out any information." Yukina said, her sweet voice a welcome surprise. "but, he did say that he has people in Tourin looking into it. And not to mention, Mr. Hiei can probably use his gifted eyes to help. So, please don't worry. They'll find him. I know they will."

I'm melting. How can anyone be this adorable? She's so sweet! "Oh, don't worry about me, Yukina. I know they'll work it out. Plus, I'm actually not thinking about Hydra at all." That's partially true.

"You're not?" Keiko asks with a slight edge to her voice. I give her a nervous smile. She can be really scary sometimes.

Shizuru knits her brows together, "Then where's your head?"

"I don't know, honestly. I'm in this weird pseudo space of confusion and questions." I move my hands around in the air like I'm explaining how gravity works.

Keiko finally brightens her expression to give me a laugh. Yukina gives me an encouraging smile. I think they want me to elaborate, but I'd rather not. I settle for nodding my head to the silence, looking from face to face.

"You gonna tell us, or what?" Shizuru asked.

Feeling clever, I answer, "Or what—"

Botan startles me by almost leaping across the table to give me this cattish grin, and I jerk back. "Could our resident fire demon be the cause? _Hm_?"

Botan's eyes are huge, like someone so thirsty for intrigue they'd hunt down their friends for it, kinda like how she was doing right now.

Shizuru chuckled, clearly amused, but not disagreeing either. "You're such a little freak, Botan."

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's a no. Hiei and I are pretty good friends. No cause for confusion there." Truthfully, I could still sort of feel his hand on my back if I moved a certain way, but that's a case for another day, another detective.

Botan slid back in her seat, her eyes still a little too bright. She tilted her head up. "Then why did you _dive_ over the railing like that and make a beeline straight for him? You barely even _spoke_ to me."

Keiko lifted her eyebrows at that, joined quickly by Shizuru.

"Because I was happy to see him…." I looked from her face to Keiko's and then Shizuru's, "Was I not supposed to do that?"

"Well, no, it's just that he seemed so pleased to have you there. _Pleased_." She reiterated, wagging a finger at me. "He even let you play with his sword and was so nice to even give you a lesson."

"You're joking," Keiko asked, then shared a look with Shizuru.

I blinked, "Well, yeah, as I said: We're cool like that. And he didn't 'give me a lesson', he was correcting my form. The jerk."

Botan dropped her head on the table, pouting, "That's not interesting at all!"

"For an American," Shizuru deadpanned, "You're pretty boring."

I should have been offended, but I just laughed, "I'm sorry. We're all pretty boring, honestly. You probably just watch too many movies."

Botan stuck out her lips with a sigh, "Back to the drawing board."

Yukina giggled sweetly, and I looked up to meet her gaze, caught by her eyes. She smiled in reply to my gaze, but there was no mistaking the striking red of her eyes especially since I'd recently been subjected to their burning color. Warm, ruby crimson. Hers were soft, gentle, but the resemblance was there. Even in the shape of her face, and lips, and bangs. I could see him there. It was unmistakable.

His smirk danced before my closed eyes, followed closely by that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Yukina…" I start, "didn't you say you have a brother?"

"Aurora, there you go again, changing the subject," Botan reprimanded me, sweating profusely, "We need to find something to do and we need all heads together to do it!"

Then, ever the clever one, Shizuru suggested. "We could go into town."

"Hey, we could get ingredients for a picnic." Keiko said, giving my arm a gentle push.

"Sounds, good." I snapped my fingers, "Let me invite my cousin, Kyoko. She loves freeloading, especially when it comes to free food."

"That sounds lovely!" Botan shot to her feet. "I'll tell the guys, we're going."

I nodded, then turned to speak to Yukina—

"You can come with me, Aurora." Botan encouraged me with a pull, surprising the hell out of me with her strength. "I may need your expertise."

"To talk, Botan?" Shizuru questioned.

"Why, yes, Shizuru! Aurora's quite close with Kurama and Hiei, as you know, I'm sure they'll want to know where she'll be. I'm sure they'd appreciate hearing it straight from the horse's mouth." Botan reasoned, pulling me out of the room with fervor.

"Thanks for the horse comparison," I say blandly, but allow her to pull me along. For whatever reason, talking about Hiei and Yukina's obvious relation was taboo. Which was cool with me. It was none of my business, but, I made a mental note to ask Hiei what this hullabaloo was about. If I play my cards right, I don't have to move heaven and earth just to get a straight answer.

()()()

Kurama seldom found pleasure in the discomfort of others.

He took in Hiei's irate expression, even the slight vein visible beneath his bangs.

However, something about Hiei's ire filled him with the utmost amusement. He was finding it different to hold in his chuckle.

"What are you insinuating, detective?" Hiei snarled through his teeth.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that…I don't know man, it looked different out there." Yusuke said through barely concealed glee. "You were real helpful, that's all. _Real_ helpful."

"I agree." Kurama hid his mouth with his hand, trying to maintain a pensive expression. "I'm sure Aurora appreciates the attention to detail. It's a most intrinsic attribute any instructor must have, in order to build a solid relationship with his student."

Hiei's eyes narrowed.

Kuwabara snorted with laughter, doubling over. "I think you and Urameshi are on two different wavelengths, here, Kurama."

Kurama had no doubt.

"I mean, who knew bubbly Americans did it for you." Yusuke shrugged, grinning down at the fire demon. "But, I can't blame you, she's hot—"

Kuwabara took on a serious expression, pointing his finger hard, at Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi, I'm all for ragging on shorty, but don't go bad mouthing, Aurora, especially when she's not here to defend herself."

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed, "When is calling a girl, 'hot' an insult? Aurora would agree with me."

Kuwabara snorted, just as the girl in question as well as Botan sauntered down the hall towards them.

"Let's ask her." Kuwabara said, grimacing at his fellow detective.

"There you boys are," Botan stopped in front of them, "We looked everywhere for you! We were trying to find you to tell you we are heading into town, but we had to check all over the place. Were you trying to get away from us?"

"Botan looked," Aurora stepped from behind the blue haired reaper, arms crossed, "I was dragged from place to place."

Kurama decided he'd best answer first, before Yusuke could give Botan a sarcastic reply. "Our being on this side of the temple was purely coincidence, I assure you."

Aurora shook her head at him with a smirk, "Somehow, when you say it, it all sounds like lies."

Kurama chuckled. He should have known she'd respond that way.

"Ouch, Aurora." Kuwabara gave her a smirk. "You really let Kurama have it."

She lifted her head with a smug smile, "It's hard work, but someone has to do it. You guys let him get away with murder."

Yusuke rubbed his chin, "You're not wrong, but forget all that. I have a question for you, Miss America."

"Shoot."

"You're hot." Yusuke said simply, surprising Kurama with his straight forwardness, despite this being well within his character.

Aurora snapped her fingers at him. "I agree. What's the problem?"

"WHAT?" Kuwabara threw his hands up. "Come on here, I was just defending your honor and you're just gonna accept that?"

"Yes…You think I'm ugly or something? I thought we were cool." Aurora raised her left eye brow with a frown.

"No, that's not—urgh! Fine, you win this one, Urameshi." Kuwabara relented, leaning against the wall in defeat.

"What did you expect? You see her more, because you guys go to fancy schools, but you forget, she's a lot like me." Yusuke told him smugly, "Right, Aurora?"

Aurora smiled, offering her fist for Yusuke to bump and them make their hands explode, "That's right."

"You guys do have a lot in common," Botan observed, pressing a finger to her chin. "Both of you are stubborn, friendly, and both descend from powerful demons."

"That's true." Kurama admitted, eyes sliding down to notice Hiei, who hadn't spoken during this whole interaction. His eyes were on Aurora, his lips curled slightly. _Did he notice, I wonder?_

"Yeah, man, it's crazy, crazy." Aurora waved her hand, "Anyway, were you guys talking about me or something?"

Kuwabara scratched behind his head, glancing down at the floor. "What makes you ask that?"

Aurora raised that same eyebrow. "Um…nothing, I guess."

Yusuke grinned, saying nothing. It was easy to forget just how mature and understanding, Yusuke could be…when he put his mind to it, that is.

Botan waved goodbye, pulling Aurora along, and after their footsteps disappeared, Yusuke and Kuwabara rounded on Hiei.

"Anyway, now that they're gone… I told Aurora about Tourin. What about you, Hiei? You find anything?" Yusuke's change in demeanor spurned Kuwabara to take on a more intent expression as well.

Hiei responded in kind, "I found a block. It's as if a small piece of the makai has been erased or hidden. When I got closer, it moved."

"A pocket dimension." Kurama's mind raced, if that was the case…they'd need Kuwabara's help with this even though both Hiei and Yusuke were hesitant to include him. To reach Hydra, they'd have no choice. "were you able to locate it again?"

"No, but the energy signature was distinctive enough to have some of Mukuro's underlings search for it. I'll be alerted, once it has stopped moving. I've told them to keep their distance when they find it."

Kurama nodded, leaning against the wall. "I see. Have you informed Aurora?"

Hiei shook his head, "Not yet."

"Why the hesitance, Hiei? You were speaking for quite some time…I thought you would have told her then." Kurama asked, keeping his tone light, impassive.

"It didn't come up." Hiei said without emotion.

Kurama closed his eyes with a smile. It was obvious this was not something Hiei wanted to discuss…well, with Yusuke and Kuwabara anyway. Once they were alone, Kurama was confident he'd get what he needed with little prodding. "I understand."

"'You understand'?" Kuwabara threw his hands up. "That was the perfect time!"

Yusuke's expression shifted again, "Nah, I get it too. Hiei just wants to give her his location, nothing less, am I right? It's no point telling her, hey, I _almost_ found your long-lost buddy, is there?"

Hiei scoffed, walking away, "Ridiculous, I couldn't care less."

About that? Kurama couldn't agree more. He believed Hiei had simply _forgotten_ to tell her, which was…much more interesting to the fox-demon.

Kurama couldn't help the smile of amusement that slithered on his face.

"What's so funny, Fox boy?" Yusuke asked.

"Just an idle thought, I'm afraid you wouldn't understand it."

()()()

I had had an excellent training session with Kyoko this morning, and had managed to get here at eleven-thirty, as promised. For whatever reason, I expected this to start off smoother than it was.

"Could you…put on a shirt?" I asked, keeping my eyes straight on his face as Hiei turned to me, his pants barely managing to hide his abs.

Hiei gave me a look of both annoyance and confusion, "What difference does it make?"

"I mean…fine. You do you." I say, stepping closer. I guess it didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things. I thought about explaining, _hey, your exposed chest is distracting. Cover it up, Darkness. _ But, I quickly threw that thought away. I had bigger fish to fry. "Before we get started, I just have a small request. You see, I really, really don't want to get hit in the face—which is hypocritical, I know, since I've tried to hit you about a million times—but please…no headshots. Please?"

I gave him a hopeful look, pleading with my eyes.

Hiei rolls his eyes, thinking nothing of my request. "Whatever."

I skip toward him, relieved I didn't have to bribe the guy with a meal. "You promise?"

"You're ridiculous," He says, but nods, "I won't harm your face. Now, follow me."

We're near the terrace and he carries a large black duffle bag in his right hand. He walks away as I eye it. "What's in the bag?" I ask, keeping up with him as we move farther and farther from the view of the terrace.

"Weights."

I hope beyond hope, "For you?"

"For you." He says with an evil gleam in his eye.

I squirm, looking back toward the terrace. Something told me I should have asked Kuwabara for help.

* * *

Author's Note: Guys…you are awesome! Love the reviews, follows, and favorites as always. It may be a little while before I update again, expect the middle of May. But, I may update quickly again, I'm finally getting to the ship, afterall. Also, I love the girl time. The girls are sometimes more fun than the boys. Anyway, stay safe, stay awesome.


	16. Chapter 16: This Feeling

"You wanted to see me, Master Genkai?" Kyoko asked, her eyes snapping over to Kurama by the window. Kurama greeted her with a pleasant smile, one she reluctantly returned. She does hesitate in the doorway; however, her eyes finding Botan as well.

"Yeah," Genkai crossed the length of the room to sit at the small table in the center. "Take a seat, Kyoko. We need to talk about Aurora. Don't mind Kurama, he's here because he would've tried to snoop anyway."

Kurama doesn't appreciate the jab, but it's the truth. He would have without an ounce of guilt. Besides, he knows she means it in the best way, he can tell by the small smirk she sends his way. It was no wonder she and Yusuke worked so well as teacher and student; their attitudes were similar.

Botan sat down on Genkai's right, giving Kurama an apologetic look.

"Besides, I'm glad at least one of them is taking this seriously enough to get prepared." Genkai grumbled, "That dimwit of mine will never change."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were busying themselves with Genkai's expansive arcade collection.

"He's powerful." Kyoko took her seat finally, flashing Botan a brief smile. "It's no wonder he's unconcerned. I've never felt power like his before. It's difficult to even measure."

"Tell me, do you think Aurora has the same potential Yusuke has?" Genkai raised her cup of tea to her lips. "Has she improved any?"

Kurama watched Kyoko's hesitance, watched as she furrowed her brow in concentration. Kurama's expression showed very little, but her look told him much. "I have no idea. She's taken to the training remarkably. Even trying my hardest I can't break her barrier; her spirit energy is infallible. I even used Reigan's scythe at full power, but the barrier rejected it."

Kurama had no clue who this Reigan was, but judging by Genkai's widened eyes, he was quite formidable….

_Wait._ Reigan was undoubtedly one of Kyoko's spirits. Kurama's eyes noted a bracelet of black beads on Kyoko's left wrist. _Yes, that's definitely the case. _Kurama could sense a swirling dark energy beneath Kyoko's confining energy. It was human, this energy, like Banriyu's was, but perhaps it once was. It felt slightly malevolent but not quite demonic.

From what Aurora told him, their energy can confine any spirit or apparition—regardless of its power, as long as it was willing. Unable to help himself, Kurama briefly wondered what benefits Kyoko afforded to this malevolent creature.

Kyoko's chuckle snaps Kurama's attention away, "This morning was the last day she needed to master the technique. Her control is…unheard of, especially considering how much she has…how much she has yet to tap into.

"Still," Kyoko continued on, "her barrier is so strong that she can't attack unless she drops it, but as long as she has Banriyu and Nike, that should be no problem. Nike especially, even my Reigan pales in comparison." Kyoko trailed off before speaking again, "Aurora can funnel her energy to her spirits while she maintains the barrier, but given a reasonable enough distraction and it's gone. She lacks focus. Aurora has no drive for this. I doubt she ever will. So no, I don't believe she could come close to Yusuke. That boy's power is…."

"Yeah, I know. One in a million." Genkai nodded, then directed her next question over to Botan. "What does Koenma has to say about all this?"

Botan's shoulders slumped slightly, "He's worried, _really_ worried, although I'm not sure why. He's asked me to check in on her several times already. It's odd considering Hydra isn't even a high priority criminal. He only asked Yusuke to bring him in because Kurama thought he was a threat to Aurora. There's something he's not telling me…something that has to do with Aurora's family, I think."

Botan paused, finger pressed to her lips. "He hasn't been this anxious in a long time, I'm afraid."

Kurama spoke up, "Is it Aurora's relation to Eris that troubles him?"

"I'm not sure." Botan admitted. "he won't say."

Genkai stared hard at her cup. "Somehow I doubt that. No, there's something else here, something we're missing. Does Suzume know anything more?"

Kyoko smiles, "If you're so worried, Master Genkai, perhaps you should contact her yourself."

"Hmph. That girl has always been stubborn. She won't tell me anything."

"Suzume can be reasoned with, I think, if you're nice." Kyoko teased before taking a deep breath. "Admittedly, I'm a little worried for my cousin. I'm thinking of moving in with her…to keep an eye on her."

"I assure you," Kurama cut in, "She is well looked after. Hiei's substantial power is enough to sway even the most mindless demons. He won't let any harm befall her."

"Yes," Botan agreed, "We all care for her. We won't let anything happen to Aurora."

Kyoko chuckled, giving them both a genuine smile. "I see that."

Kyoko glanced back to Kurama, "I hope you guys find him soon. I hate seeing her like this, worried like this."

"She seems to be handling it rather well," Botan said.

"In a way, I guess she is, but I'm an empath, I see what's beneath the surface. From the moment I saw her at the train station I knew. She…doesn't handle loss very well. Instead of addressing it, she layers other feelings on top of it to suppress it." Then Kyoko tilted her head, "Although, there _is_ a bit of a block in Aurora's mind and so the feelings I get from her aren't all there, only whispers, so I could be misinterpreting it. My power is subtle, to get anymore, I'd have to try harder, but she wouldn't like that."

"Perhaps she'll surprise you," Kurama murmured, "she allowed Hiei to traverse through her memories recently. There was very little hesitation."

Kyoko paused at that, her brows drawing together. "Maybe…"

"Don't worry over it too much, Kyoko. If she's anything like Suzume, she'll be just fine." Genkai said, easing the passing look of worry on Kyoko's face.

Kyoko nodded, "I know. There's one thing that still bothers me though."

"What is that?" Kurama asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I said all of that stuff before to get to this: I assume you all know why she's going to such lengths, even training to become a more competent fighter. You know as well as I do, what she's thinking. She plans to come along with you to Demon World. I bet she hasn't said anything about it, but that's her intention." Kyoko's eyes zeroed in on Kurama's expression, but she would find nothing of use there. "What do you plan on doing about that?"

"I've considered that possibility."

"And?"

"I'm working on a fitting solution; however, I am certain she will not be very cooperative."

Kyoko shrugged her shoulders, and looked to Genkai, "He has a habit of making understatements, doesn't he?"

()()()

Break time couldn't come fast enough for me. After nearly two hours of the torture, Hiei considered training, I was beginning to think Darkness was a bit of a sadist.

I fell on my butt for the twentieth time. My head jerked up like a frightened rabbit. I saw Hiei standing some distance away, all smug…and I panicked, scrambling to my feet. That didn't work out though, he blurred before my eyes. Hiei pinned me to the grass in the next moment, taking a page out of the freaking Lion King. His hands restrained mine high above my head. His iron thighs clamped down on my flailing legs with ease. I threw my head from side to side until I was certain I looked like a complete moron. I wiggled my torso around to no avail. Finally, I allowed my head to slump back, and my eyes to meet his.

"You're slow," He told me, pure unadulterated amusement blazing up his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," I frowned at him, trying to understand why he'd make such an obvious statement, especially given this heat. Hell, wasn't it supposed to be autumn? "I've got two grown men strapped to each of my limbs."

Hiei scoffed, "That would be true, only if each man weighed ten pounds."

I only had eighty pounds of weight on me? Why did it feel like I was carting around a whole basketball team? Oh, yeah, probably because I was running for my life. "Same difference."

His grip on my arms tightened, "Where did all of your knowledge go? Don't pretend you don't know even the most elementary of fighting techniques." He bit out, frustrated, for whatever reason. You can hardly tell with him. "I've seen the way you move. You have some training. Why are you running around like you've gotten your head cut off?"

I see. It's almost funny; he expected more from me. Don't know where he got that idea.

I try to slow my breathing as I speak, taking this as a secret rest period, "Well, for one, I'm out of practice. Two: I haven't worn weights since I was a kid and not being able to move freely makes me panic—"

"Pathetic excuses. I have you pinned, it's impossible for you to escape, and you haven't so much as whined." As if to reinforce this, he leans into me, his face so close to mine, his bangs brush my forehead.

"Yeah, that's because I trust you and I don't really mind so much." I say, nonchalantly. "Being this close to you feels pretty normal to me, you're the one with the contact issues."

I raise my left eyebrow, waiting for him to give me some snappy reply, but he doesn't. We stay like that for longer than is necessary, his piercing gaze intent on mine. I don't mind really. If anyone else had me pinned liked this, I'd be losing my mind. That's true. He's Hiei though, I never feel too weird when it comes to him.

I just offer him a smile. Confusion circles his irises, causing his brow to draw together. Finally, he pulls away, standing to his feet. "I don't know why you must always be so…"

"Honest?" I offer, trying to stand on my feet, but deciding to stay on the ground. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me struggle. "Oh, I'm not, not really. I hide things all the time. It's the truth though. You sleep in my house, Hiei. Of course, I trust you."

"No." He says, the smugness freshly returned, "I was going to say irritating."

"Nice, you jackass." I manage to struggle to my feet to shove him in the chest. He catches my wrists, just before I make contact. I try to pull away out of frustration, but the dude is strong. He just smirks.

"Nice try, but you're still too slow." He says as I struggle against his grip. His hot hands were starting to feel like cuffs.

I stopped fighting, "Yeah, yeah. Let me go, alright? It's too hot for this. Can we break now?"

"Your stamina leaves much to be desired."

I roll my eyes at his comment, but I don't address it. Too tired to even catch a little attitude.

His eyes flit over my face before he releases his hold. I blink suddenly and I realize there are no longer all those grown men strapped to my limbs. The last weight dropped to the grass. Hiei inclined his head. "Follow me and try to keep up."

For the sake of argument, I do, rubbing my arms, and pulling my shirt down to hide my bellybutton. He doesn't speak as we pass through the trees. He keeps his pace slow so I can easily keep up, even in my fatigued state. After a little hike, he brings me to small stream. Clear, icy water ran across round grey rocks, cutting a path through the forest floor and disappearing from view. It's so beautiful, I pause before it to admire nature's work.

After I've given it a thorough examination, I plunge my hands into the water and cup it, bringing the water to my mouth. It's cold. Fresh and clear. I drink until I've released every heat from my body, dabbing my neck and collar bone with the water likes it's the finest perfume. It certainly feels that way.

Hiei settles on a large rock near the stream. He stretches out one leg and pulls the other to his chest, settling his arm on top of it. After I stretch a couple times, thankful to have my natural body weight returned to me, I decide to join ole Darkness on his perch.

The rock is cool to the touch as I climb up. I feel Hiei's eyes on me as I ascend, and then return to the stream once I'm settled beside him.

The chirp of birds join the whistling wind, and running water in a quiet sort of lullaby. It's comforting to say the least. I pull my knees up to my chest and turn my head to the side to rest my head on my arms. Hiei's profile greets my gaze. His eyes are close to closing, but I know he isn't tired.

He's faraway somewhere. I know I'll probably regret this, but, whatever. "What are you thinking about?" I ask, watching as his eyes darted over to me.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look like you're thinking about nothing."

"Well, I am." Hiei responds, "why do you care?"

I close my eyes, "Hiei, we've talked about this. You don't have to be a dick all the time. It's just a question."

"You have a lot of those."

I snort, "I barely ask you anything. I just felt moved to suddenly. You looked so weird just now. I just wanted to know why."

"Hn."

I shake my head, turning to look to the water. Some days our conversations went easily, others, it was like pulling teeth out of a troll. "Whatever."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, suddenly, his voice was sharp, but his eyes showed only curiosity. "Why are you trying to get stronger?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked, "I need to and…you guys are going to get Hydra. I'm coming with you."

Fiery disbelief flashes across his eyes, and I know his next set of words were going to annoy me.

"Your power is unimpressive. You're paranoid and panic easily. Your temper never allows you to think clearly. You're impulsive and naïve." Hiei shot off these statements like they were facts he had observed and written down for later study. "And you_ still _think it's a good idea for you to come?"

"Yes." I say, straightening out. I feel a fight coming and I won't take it lying down. "That's right. What of it?"

"That is the _silliest_ thing I have ever heard."

"Yes, well, your opinion on the matter won't change my mind." I feel the anger building, my eyes narrow, "If you think it's _so_ stupid stop training me. Hell, it's barely been a day, I can find someone else."

Hiei growled, "Don't tempt me."

"Then don't jump down my throat, whenever you hear something you don't like." I say with exasperation, "Believe it or not, but I don't make good decisions based on whether or not you'll agree."

"You don't make good decisions at all." Hiei lurched toward me, eyes blazing, "what the hell do you think is going to happen when we get to Hydra? They'll just welcome us in with open arms and hand him over? Is that what you think?"

"Of course not!" I'm not stupid, but his condescending tone makes me think he disagrees.

"They're going to want to fight us, Aurora, and you'll be in the way. They won't let him go easily. Don't you understand? They took him because they want you, _you silly girl_! Why do you think he's still alive?" Hiei snapped, his voice cutting through my anger with ease. His intense gaze is enough to stop me from firing off an automatic reply. "Or did you even_ think_ about that?"

I pull back, still glaring.

"You come, and we'll be playing straight into their hands, or do you not value your own life?" He's angry. I hate to admit it, but I see he's not just being mean. He's concerned in his own yelly, edgy way. I know that…but I can't help that. One thing I can't do is control how other people feel, if I could though?

"Look. I like living, a lot, okay?" I calm my voice down, trying to sound reasonable after my mini-rant. "I do. But he's my friend, Hiei. He's _family_."

"He's a traitor." Hiei said through his teeth.

"You don't know that—" I catch myself about to go into another yell, but I bring it back down. I pull myself away. "He's still family. And, I think you can agree, people do _weird_ things for family."

Hiei's eyes flicker with recognition before narrowing, "Who told you?"

"About Yukina being your sister? No one. It's just obvious. I had a suspicion at first…until I saw how you are with her when we had that picnic. Plus, you have the same beautiful eyes." The fire in his eyes shifts slightly so I continue on, "I prefer yours, of course, but they're almost the same. Why you're hiding it? I don't know and I _don't_ care."

Hiei manages to calm those frightening eyes of his.

I throw my hand up, "That's your business, just like _this_ is mine. I thought you of all people would understand. Hydra is…"

I pull a hand through my hair, glaring at the canopy of leaves above me. "I found him when he was _wounded_ and alone. He had no one. He barely could say his own name when I asked," I could feel my eyes beginning to prick, so I blinked the warmth away. "Now, he has me. Sure, he failed me, but I failed him too by being too weak. But—" clear my throat, "that doesn't matter. What matters is that I do all I can now to get stronger, to protect him the way I should have. I brought him into this world. He's _my_ responsibility. Do you get that?"

And I do, I want him to get that.

I dare to finally look at him, finding his eyes watching my face. The irritation and anger is gone, and I think I see some mutual understanding. I hope that's what it is. "Because, even though I can't stand you, right now, I _want_ you to get that."

He turns his gaze from me, saying nothing for what felt like minutes until, "You are extremely irritating."

There's a slight curve to his lips as he speaks and I know that's his way of saying, 'fine. If you must'.

I laugh a little breathlessly, and try to shove his shoulder, but he reaches out, quick as quick, and catches my wrist. "You're just as bad as me, if not worse."

Hiei stands to his feet. "Let's go, you've had enough rest."

I can't help the squealing whine that escapes my throat, "What? That was barely a rest. How about this, five more minutes?"

"You can rest while we walk."

"Carry me?"

"Carry yourself."

"That's impossible, Hiei, and you know it."

"Absurd questions get absurd answers."

"I can't stand you."

()()()

For some reason, I get a second wind. When Hiei flies toward me to trip me up, I have the presence of mind to leap over the leg. But…I take too long to celebrate this accomplishment, because he manages to get me the next time he tries it.

We continue on for another hour before Hiei announces he's had his fill of beating on me for one day. I fall back on the grass just as I feel four energy signatures approaching. Hiei appears before me and begins to remove the weights.

I make myself lean forward just as he removes the last leg weight. "I could have done that, you know?"

"Somehow I doubt it." Hiei said, his fingers flitting across my wrists to remove those weights as well. "Tell me who's approaching," I move to turn around and Hiei grabs my shoulder. "_Without_ looking."

I sigh, looking him in the eyes. I feel Kurama right away, I guess because I know his so well, Yusuke comes next followed by Kuwabara and then….I frown. It's similar to, "Kyoko, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Hiei gives me a nod. And I know my face is almost bursting with my smile. "Admit it, I'm good."

"You're adequate." His smirk should be criminal.

"How's the training going?" Kurama asked, eyes slipping over the two of us with a twist of glee that's unmistakable, "Well, I assume?"

Hiei shoots Kurama a warning look which he seems to love so much he actually chuckles. _These two are weird._

"Tch. Aurora, you okay?" Kuwabara asks me, looks like he's torn between running to pick me up and calling for a doctor. "I'm so used to you looking so nice…" he winces.

I just deadpan, "Gee, thanks, Kuwabara. I always feel so _special_ talking to you. Jesus."

"I thought you hated being in the grass," Kyoko says as the four of them close in. "You did nothing but complain when I wanted to train there."

I shot Kyoko a look, "I never asked you to train me. You're doing it for money."

"And Hiei isn't?" Yusuke asked, his eyes on Hiei with this huge grin. "I thought for sure you bribed him or something. Why else would he be so kind and considerate? Hell, he's even taking it easy on you."

"Because we're cool like that." I tell Yusuke, trying to stand on my feet but my legs tremble a bit and I stagger back down. I feel an arm around my waist though. I look to my right and find Hiei's red eyes on me.

"Stop flailing around." Hiei steadies then releases me with a roll of his eyes. "you're too accident prone for your own good."

"_Accident prone?"_ I tried to shove him but he catches my wrist, "Maybe I should kick _your_ ass for four hours and let you tell me how it feels."

Hiei only snickers, "You have such a _vivid_ imagination. You couldn't kick me, even if I stayed completely still."

I am seething as I take my right hand to give him a firm slap to the face, but, as expected, he catches that arm too and tugs me forward with a smirk.

"One of these days," I say, "I'm going to get you."

"Yes," he mocks, "Once my corpse is cold, I'm sure you'll be more than capable."

"That's quite enough," Kurama cut in, but I notice Kyoko's wears a look of confusion. Kuwabara looks about ready to protest, but Yusuke's all grin. I see this from my peripherals, but my focus is all on the fire demon. I'd get him if it killed us.

"You talk way too big," For the first time, I try to kick him. Hiei uses his leg to block the blow, but that leaves that one leg busy while I bring my other leg up. Hiei realizes this too late as he has to pull us both to the ground to avoid my leg making contact. I try to straddle him as the voices swirl around me, but Hiei makes it on top and pins my hands above my head and uses his thighs to pin me down.

I know I'm defeated, but I can't help but curse, "Damnit."

Instead of gloating, his eyes are curious, "Where did that sudden burst of energy come from? You could hardly stand just a moment ago."

"I…" I pause, and blink. My legs and arms felt pretty normal, but they didn't feel as heavy, they felt the way they felt before my training. "I have no idea."

"Kurama," Hiei still kept me pinned down but looked to Kurama, "Did you notice anything strange about her energy?"

"Yes." Kurama said pensively, "It changed suddenly. It also appears that…Aurora, do you perhaps feel tired at all?"

My adrenaline was slowing down, but was I tired? "No, I feel great, actually. Good as new."

"That is impossibly fascinating." Kurama mused, "Tell me, Kyoko, does your energy behave similarly?"

"No." Kyoko's voice was low too. "Not at all."

Kuwabara spoke next, "I think it responded to her mood. Once she got mad at Hiei, her energy spiked like crazy."

"I agree." Kurama said voice trailing off.

I let the silence linger a while before I whispered to Hiei, "As much as I enjoy this quality time with you, do you mind?"

He turned his gaze to me, blinking in that deceptively innocent way of his.

"Are you okay?" I asked wiggling my arms. He released me and shot to his feet. That was a strange expression.

"Yeah man," Yusuke cackled, eyes running over with tears. "Don't look so disappointed. There'll be plenty of time for that later—"

Hiei's eyes flickered over to Yusuke with annoyance. "Careful detective, I may start thinking you have a death wish."

"Oh, yeah?" Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "I've been itching for a fight for days now. How bout it? You and me?"

There's this slightly charged energy between the two of them, and Hiei's eyes blaze in this way that I find….

I bit my lip and take a step back as my pulse shocks me by quickening in this strange way.

"You should stay and watch, Miss America." Yusuke says with a grin. "You'll finally get to see someone kick his ass."

"Tch. Wishful thinking will get you nowhere." Hiei said.

My stomach feels uneasy, and my beating pulse feels awkward for some reason—strained and clumsy. "I think I'm going to head in actually. I don't feel well."

Kurama paces toward me and inspects me with cool, practiced hands. He lifts my chin, examines my gaze before checking my pulse. Kuwabara comes close while Kyoko observes me at a distance. "What does it feel like?"

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei asks sharply, and I can feel his gaze on me.

"There doesn't appear to be anything." Kurama said.

I know what it is, but it's a strange foreign feeling and I don't really want to delve into it. Besides, it didn't last very long. "Sorry, I'm all good now." I say, slipping out of Kurama's grasp. "I am starving though."

"I'm sure I can remedy that." Kurama said, "We best leave them to their sparring. They tend to get a bit overzealous."

"I bet." I said, allowing Kurama to take my left elbow and lead me up and away from the two eager boys.

The feeling leaves as quickly as it comes and I don't even remember it for the rest of the day.

()()()

I step into the room all showered, and smelling of lavender. Kurama and Kuwabara's been talking about me. I can tell by the way Kuwabara's eyes snap over to me when I step into the room.

I choose to ignore them, finding Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina in a corner. Banriyu hovers over Keiko's shoulder, two bracelets in her hands.

I slip down onto a cushion and Banriyu rushes to my side, kisses my forehead, and takes his place near me. "Thanks, Keiko." I take the jewelry, "Nike is sleep, I guess?"

"She talked for a while," Yukina said.

"Yeah, she's really nosey, isn't she?" Shizuru asked with a smirk.

"Who are you telling?" I wave my hand. "She is such a busy-body. I hope she didn't ask you too much."

"No, it was kinda funny actually." Keiko giggled. "It must be nice, having to never be alone like that."

Banriyu runs his fingers through my hair and I smile. "Yeah. Sometimes it feels like you never get a break, but most of the time…I feel like the luckiest person in the world."

Botan gave me a pleasant smile. "That's sweet."

"Do they watch you shower?" Shizuru broke through the sweetness.

Keiko struggled to right her face as Banriyu did his best to look offended. "Why I never!" he muttered, "You _vile_ woman—"

I held up my bracelet, Banriyu crossed his arms and zoomed into it. "Thanks for that, Shizuru. It'll take me all night to straighten that out."

She burst out laughing, followed by Botan and Keiko.

Yukina giggled sweetly. "Poor Mr. Banriyu, I hope he's alright."

"Yeah, well, that's what he gets for putting out all my cigarettes."

Keiko sighed, "Shizuru…"

"Oh," I say, I should have known. He hates the things. "I guess I owe you a pack, don't I?"

"You think?"

"Let me get my wallet." I tell her, the least I can do is give her money. "Apparently, I've finished my training with Kyoko, so she and my grandparents gave me the go ahead to spend the rest of break here. She dropped my stuff off in the room Genkai gave me."

"I'll come with you." Keiko said.

"Yes! Let's make this into a field trip, all aboard!" Botan leapt to her feet, encouraging Shizuru and Yukina to stand as well.

"Aren't we all on the same hall?" Shizuru asked.

Botan pushed her two pointer fingers together. "Of course, but we may as well go together, besides it gives us a chance to snoop."

I didn't hide my look of surprise.

Shizuru shrugged, thinking nothing of it. "Lead the way."

Keiko nodded in agreement, and I looked to Yukina for help, but she just smiled. "Let's go, Aurora." _These girls are crazy._

And to think, I didn't even plan on making friends when I first came to Japan.

()()()

Yusuke and Hiei lumbered in a little while later, licking wounds, both figuratively and literally.

"Look who decided to join us." Kurama looked up from his hand of cards.

"Oh," Yukina gasped, taking a look at the bruised duo. Besides the scrapes though, they looked fine. "Would you like me to heal you?"

Kuwabara scoffed, "Don't waste your time on them. They deserve to feel a little pain. We all come out here for a little fun and the first thing these two want to do is knock heads. Tch. Who need 'em."

"Aw, come on, Kuwabara," Yusuke pounced into the room and slung his arm over Kuwabara's shoulder making him almost drop his whole hand. "You know I can't go more than a few days without some head knocking. It's how I survive."

"Yeah, right." Keiko muttered darkly, throwing a card down in the pile on the floor. The table wasn't quite long enough to accommodate all of us, so we moved it off to the side. "Dumb boy."

Yusuke pulled at his collar and leaned into his girlfriend, "Oh, Keiko, don't be that way. If you're giving me the cold shoulder now, what are we supposed to do tonight—"

Keiko slapped him onto his back. "Hmrph!"

Yusuke didn't get up for a while, nursing his cheek.

Kurama and I locked eyes, but held in our laughs.

"The way you two flirt never ceases to amaze me." Botan observed with a chipper smile. Shizuru snorted, "I think they should get a room."

Keiko turned bright red, but Yusuke sat up like a rocket, only to be knocked back down again.

I blinked and turned back to nod at Botan, "I have to agree. It's so aggressive, it's a little scary."

Kurama chuckled.

I twisted to look fully at him on my left. "What?"

Kurama's eyes hooded over as he looked teasingly down at me, "I hardly think you're one to talk, Aurora."

I scoffed and waved my cards at him like I was his grandmother or something, "Dear, sweet, Kurama. You've _never_ seen me flirt."

He tilted his head, and responded ever so sweetly, "I think you and I both know that is _quite_ untrue."

My mouth worked itself into a fury, embarrassment making me shoot my head away. "Shut up, Kurama. _No one likes you_."

He simply came apart with laughter, and I sat beside him seething.

Botan was giggling too, I saw. And that was the straw that broke the camels back. I threw my cards down and moved to stand up, but Kurama reached out to catch my wrist.

He gave me a gentle tug, "Forgive me, Aurora. It was not my intention to anger you. I was _only_ curious."

"That's your excuse for everything you do," I say, but he nails me with that gaze of his—soft understanding—and I feel a little silly about running away. "Fine, but I get to hit you."

"I'll take whatever punishment you deem appropriate," Kurama's voice is one timber away from sending me to Spirit World. He's teasing me and he knows it, the sly, stupid fox. "Here."

He offers his hand, and I swat it away, sinking down. "If you weren't so pretty, I'd run you over with a vehicle."

Botan's eyes were wide with interest, and I shook my head, deciding to ignore the lot of them. Finally, I catch Hiei by the window. I expected him to have departed, but, no, there he was.

I catch his gaze and I smile. He seems to realize I've noticed and looks away from me.

"Hiei," I call, and he turns his head only a little to acknowledge he'd heard me, "You want to play? It's pretty fun."

"Yes, Hiei, do join us." Kurama and he traded gazes, as Kurama took on this teasing tone I knew all too well. "We're practically a family."

Hiei gritted his teeth, "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Kurama, before you lose the ability to play your little game."

I frown at Kurama, he was no help. "Come on—"

"Don't bother, Aurora." Kuwabara muttered, "I know you think Hiei's cool and all, but he never joins in. He thinks he's too good to play with us."

I get an idea, leaning forward to talk to Kuwabara. "No, I don't think that's it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hiei shift his head to look in my direction.

"I think he doesn't want to join because he's afraid he won't know how to play." I say with a flip of my hand. "I've spent practically the whole day with him…I know."

I could feel his eyes burn into my back. The others are quiet, watching, but I ignore them, "Am I wrong, Hiei?"

Hiei looks like he's about ready to cook me over a fire when he replies, "Ha! Your silly, human games requires very little skill and brain power. I know that if that oaf can do it—"

"Hey!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I could win without even trying." Hiei finished with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Oh?" I asked, and tilted my head with a shrug. "_show me_."

There's very little more exhilarating than being able to throw someone's words back at them.

The look in Hiei's eyes waver, flipping over possibilities. It's obvious he's hesitant to turn away the challenge. Our eyes battle back and forth, and his gazes narrows.

"I mean…if you're afraid of me…that's cool too." I say, too helpful for my own good. "A lot of people are."

"I fear nothing." He responds tightly.

I shrug, turning away from him. "Sure thing, Hiei. We believe you."

"Tch." There's a brief pause, and Hiei reluctantly moves from the window to sit beside me on the floor. Hiei avoids all eye contact with everyone in the circle. I know from the shushes from Keiko and Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke are finding it difficult to control themselves.

Kurama knows what's up, and doesn't so much as grin.

I am through the moon. I want to throw my cards down and do a jig, but I resist the urge to celebrate. "Botan, let's start over and deal Yusuke and Hiei in." Everyone agreed with barely concealed smirks. "Here. I'll explain the rules to Hiei."

I scrambled closer to him, and although I can tell he's annoyed to have been cornered, he stares at me with a deep concentration.

In the end, he wins, of course, but I still can't help but think he cheated somehow, especially since Kurama had been winning since we sat down. But, I'm pretty sure that jagan didn't give him _that_ sort of power…I think.

* * *

Author's Note: Guys, for real, this will be the last chapter for a while as I work on other stuff. Next time, we enter the next part of our journey.

Damaged Forest Spirit, I feel bad too, honestly, and I wrote it that way. I do wish I could make that feeling go away, but it will get a little worse before it gets better. When I go back and reread this, I wish I had paired them instead, but I've come so far…and it's too late now *sigh*

Anyway, see you guys next time. Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17: This Is What Comes Next

I slip on some shoes and ease open my window. With so little as a crack, a breeze crawls in and mobs me, leaving my skin raised with goosebumps. It finally feels like autumn, and for the first time, I'm a little disappointed. Where was this breeze when I was getting my ass kicked?

A question for the ages.

I consider slipping on a coat, but with my luck I'd fumble around and wake the whole temple. It was only one o'clock, but everyone appeared to be sound asleep.

I lifted myself over the window's ledge and gently placed my right foot on the other side. Finding sturdy ground, I pulled my other leg over and began walking around the enclosed porch with light steps. The end of the porch brought me to a small koi pond, lit by the moon above. The brightly colored fish made very little noise as they bobbed and weaved through the water. I took up residence on a rock, and brought my knees close to my chest.

So much was happening in so little time. It felt like just yesterday that it didn't matter that I had no desire to train. It wasn't a concern. Now, for days, that was almost all I did. Even as I slept, I dreamed about the training. Each blow, each move Hiei and Kyoko would demonstrate and I copied.

I feel myself slipping into my woe-is-me shtick, but I make little effort to stop it. If I keep fighting the feeling, it'll probably come back stronger later. I better just complain a little here, and just shove it back down.

Here goes.

I never wanted this. I still don't, but…once Hydra is returned to me—once I have him, it'll be back to normal. Everything will be as it was—it's not like I'm ungrateful, because I'm not, but….

I suck my teeth as a thought crosses my mind. I should have brought my journal out here. It was just light enough to be able to write my thoughts out…and it was so quiet too. No one was awake. I could sit out here all night, if I needed. But, then I'd have to slip back in and then walk all the way out here again.

Yeah, no dice.

"You have the senses of a gnat."

I jump straight off my rock, and rocket to my feet. "What the—"

Hiei stands before me, wearing his dark cloak, arms crossed. "I thought your senses had improved."

His red eyes stare impassively back at me, and I can't help but find the glow from his eyes distracting.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you." I say, knowing it was a lame excuse, but saying it anyway. I sat back down. "What are you doing out here?"

He rolls his eyes, but chooses not to address the terrible excuse. "I should ask you the same thing. You told me you'd like to begin training earlier and _yet _you're doing the opposite of what you should. You'll be next to useless tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep."

His eyes soften just a touch, "Didn't Kurama give you a sleeping draft?"

"Yeah, but I stopped using it, because I stopped having those nightmares." I give him a smile as I notice his eyes narrow in question. "No worries though, this was just some freak thing. I'll be right as rain tomorrow and I won't even complain about your terrible idea of a break."

"Hmph." Hiei surprises me by stepping towards me and taking the rock to my left. "I never said I was worried."

I nod, watching his profile. "I agree wholeheartedly my friend. You sure didn't, but you don't have to."

His gaze flits over to me for a moment, the light from the moon making his skin appear almost silver. We don't speak, and we don't need to. I don't think he realizes he's still watching me, or he does and he doesn't care. He's taking to doing that a lot, almost like he's trying to read my mind just from staring at me.

"Hiei?" I whisper for some reason. I don't want to ruin the silence, and I know I have already by speaking, but whispering seems less intrusive.

"What?" He doesn't return the gesture.

"You can read minds, right?"

His brow furrows, like he's wondering where my head is. "I can."

"Have you ever read my mind?" I turn my head from left to right, "I'm not talking about that one time at Kurama's. I mean, any other time. It's cool, if you have, I'm just curious."

He considers me, his eyes not once blinking, "I find you…vexing. I can't always tell what you mean just by your words alone…or your expression. So I did…once."

That surprises the hell out of me, "Really? I swear everyone says its the opposite—oh, I get it. You still think I'm up to something, don't you?"

Hiei didn't reply, his eyes showed me nothing.

With a shake of my head, I take a deep breath. Might as well come clean. "Okay, look, you remember that day I forced my friendship on you?"

Hiei nods, the smirk appearing softly on his lips, encouraging me. There was something so nice about seeing his smirk, sort of like passing a monument or formation or sign to let you know you were almost home.

"Well, I did have a reason for that—not just because I think you're cool and I do, of course…"

He was quiet, suddenly still as a statue. There's almost this touch of panic in his eyes I quickly disregard as something I imagined. Nothing about my words should cause him to look like that.

_Poor guy, I bet he thinks it's something interesting._ I sigh. _He'll be disappointed._

"Just so you know, I'm only telling you this because I don't want you thinking I plan to do anything weird or strange. Actually," I laugh, "after I tell you this you'll probably think, 'Is that it?' I know for sure you'll think it's completely out of left field and think nothing of it. Hell, you'll probably forget. But…we're friends and I want you to trust me."

"Go on." He says.

I take a huge breath, and…for some reason, I feel a weird wave of anxiety in my chest, which is…bizarre. _Am I…nervous?_ Why would I feel weird telling him this? Don't know why, but I am, and I really don't want to touch this thing with a ten foot pole. Why the hell did I even bring this up?

Hiei said with a touch of impatience. "_Well?_ You made it sound so utterly insignificant, and now you can't even bring yourself to speak. Typical."

I tear my eyes away to watch the koi swim, trying to force the words to come, to force this feeling away, but I can't. I'm afraid of what he'll think and I do not know why.

I could feel Hiei's eyes on me as he scoffed, "Don't concern yourself with it."

I glanced back to him, watching him in striking profile.

"We've entered into an alliance…remember?" Hiei sets his gaze on me, and that feeling slips away. "Besides, you're much too obvious. Any ill-intentions you may have had would have been easily discovered. You have no skill for deception."

Well, I don't know about all that. I think I'm pretty deceptive…at least a little, come on, now.

"Wow," I say, gesturing wildly with my hands. "Thanks for that. Even compliments sound like insults coming from you. Does that come naturally or something you have to work for?"

"If the way I talk _displeases_ you so much, then why do you smile?"

I can't believe my ears, and struggle to contain my laugh, "Because it_ obviously _doesn't, _you dumb, dumb boy_. I obviously love the way you talk, or I wouldn't talk to you."

Hiei rolls his eyes, his cheeks tinting pink, and then mutters. "…I know that."

I'm surprised he doesn't get mad I called him dumb, I wonder what else I can get away with? I throw my hands up, "Then why ask?"

"Have you never heard of a rhetorical question?" Hiei said in this sarcastic tone, that I hate to love.

I am speechless, but eventually, I just shrug and let him have it, "You're weirdly talkative tonight. Normally, you would have insulted me by now or started some random argument."

"I don't start arguments. _You_ make the decision to get angry." He says like he's High King or something, "It has nothing to do with me."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Hiei." I laugh, just as he looks over at me. "By the way…when _did_ you read my mind?"

When I look to him, he's looking at the moon, "Two days ago."

"Ah," What happened two days ago? "When?"

"When you approached me." Approached?

"Oh! Okay." Wait…what was I thinking about, again? Wasn't I checking him out? No. That couldn't have been it. "Do you remember what I was thinking?"

"No." Hiei replied quickly, tersely, "Why would I remember that?"

"Better question: why read my mind anyway?"

He declines to answer by way of silence and I just chuckle. I guess I got enough out of him for one day.

I stand to my feet, and stretch my arms above my head. "I guess I'll head in now. Good-night…or good morning or whatever."

He catches my eye as if to acknowledge I've spoken but doesn't return the phrase. I imagine it would sound weird slipping off his tongue, clumsy and foreign. I give him a last smile before I depart, a little thought sneaking into my head: why would he need to read my mind just for that anyway?

Who knows? He'll never tell.

()()()

"Thank you for the breakfast," I tell Kuwabara as he and Yukina join me. "I didn't know you could cook, Kuwabara. You're just full of surprises!"

Everyone else was still in bed apparently.

Kuwabara puffed himself up with the compliment, grinning. "A man's got to be a jack of all trades."

I fight my answering smile, choosing to chew on a piece of toast. _I bet._

"Kazuma has been teaching me," Yukina says sweetly, dazzling the two of us with her smile. "He's very skilled."

"Shucks, Yukina, I'm not that great. You're just a quick learner." Kuwabara's face was bright red as he spoke to her, and for the first time, I felt like an intruder. She gave him her sweet little giggle, and he seems to lose all sense.

"Well, either way, it's very impressive, Kazuma." Yukina starts in on her meal, giving Kuwabara just enough time to recover from his goofy grin.

"You and shorty training again today?" Kuwabara sticks on a petulant frown I know is mostly for show.

"Yes, and please don't call him that." I wave my chopsticks around, "especially since he's taller than me."

Kuwabara shrugged, a weird grin on his face, "I mean he has put on a few inches. What is he? Five-two?"

"Five-fourish, _not _counting his hair. I'm five-two." I'm actually five-one and a half, but five-two just sounds better.

"Dang, Aurora. You sure have that height difference down to a science." Kuwabara chows down, but he's smiling with his eyes.

"Well, when you're an average height person like myself—you tend to notice these things, especially when mountains and bean stalks like yourself always throw around height judgements."

Kuwabara sputters with a barking laugh, and wipes his eyes, "This couldn't get funnier."

Just then, Hiei walked into the kitchen wearing a sleeveless pale blue shirt tucked into his signature black pants. "Heh, I thought I would have to drag you from your bed."

I frowned at him, "Don't sound so disappointed. I told you I'd get up last night, didn't I?" well, this morning.

"What you say and what you do seldom cross paths." Hiei stepped further into the room, standing on my left.

I laughed aloud. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. I just found you're nearly incapable of keeping your word, especially in regards to time," Hiei's lips threatened a smirk. "I'm more than surprised to find you here."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Hiei. You want some breakfast? Kuwabara and Yukina are master chefs."

His eyes jumped over to the two sitting across from me at the table. His eyes narrowed slightly at Kuwabara's closeness to Yukina, but the tension went away almost immediately when he set his eyes on Yukina. It was cute.

"Good morning, Mr. Hiei. I do wish you'd join us," Yukina lifted her eyes at him like a angel. "For Aurora, Kazuma and I made a western breakfast. I'd love for you to try it."

Oh, that poor Hiei.

I bit my lip as I watched conflict war against his face. He didn't want to see them sitting beside each other, that much I knew, but he also didn't want to tell her no.

Kuwabara looked like he wanted to toss Hiei from the room, but, for Yukina, he held his tongue. I wonder if he knew?

"Fine." Hiei finally managed to say, walking behind me to take the seat on my right, in front of his sister.

She glowed as if he'd just brought her to life and scrambled to prepare him a plate. When she sat it before him, it was twice the size of mine, but I wasn't complaining. I knew Hiei could eat a whole table of food without much effort.

Hiei was mostly quiet during the meal as I engaged Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Oh, you never told me. How'd the training go with your cousin?" Kuwabara had finished his food, but wouldn't leave until Yukina was done.

I took a sip of water, smiling, "Well, actually, I was able to learn her barrier technique. She thinks it's unbreakable, but I haven't tested it against that many opponents. We went into the forest and let a bunch of demons try to attack me, but most of them couldn't even get close to it. I probably need to have you guys test it out, so I'll know how strong it is."

Kuwabara gave me a proud smile, "That's really awesome, Aurora. I'm glad. Your energy has gotten a lot stronger, you're actually able to hide it better now too. It only took a couple days."

"I know. My great-grandparents think it's because I already mastered the basics, but my spirit energy always has been a little weird. I'm glad though, or else, I wouldn't get to hang out with _you_ the rest of the week."

Kuwabara crossed his arms smugly and leaned back in his chair, "I am gosh darn great."

"Yeah, you are." I reach over and pat him on the shoulder. For the first time, I notice Hiei's eyes on me and he isn't exactly smiling. He almost looks irritated.

"After you and Hiei are finished, we should train together. I probably need the practice anyway," Kuwabara suggested with a bright gleam. "I think it would be good for you anyway because our energies are so much more alike."

"Yes!" I clapped my hands together out of excitement. "It's done."

I turn my head to tell Hiei, but he's wearing this slightly pinched expression. I'm not sure why his face looks like that, but I try to fix it. With a grin, I try to sneak forward and poke his cheek. His hand strikes out and grabs my wrist. "Oh, hey, Hiei."

"What did you plan to do?"

"Poke your face."

"_Why_?"

"Because if you keep frowning like that, your face will get stuck. You don't want that, do you?"

He just shook his head at me, and dropped my wrist. "Nuisance."

I raised my left eyebrow, "Don't pretend you don't _adore_ this nuisance. In fact, I'm your favorite nuisance. If you had to choose between me and anyone else to be your nuisance, you'd choose me: hands down. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

He cut his eyes at me, his lips curling at my answer. "How can one person afford to be so delusional?"

"When you save your delusions like I do, Hiei, after a while you acquire a _large_ sum." I raise my other hand to the ceiling, "I have so much delusion to go around, I slip a little in your pocket every now and then. That's why you've convinced yourself that you don't want me around. That's _all _delusion, Hiei. _You're welcome_."

If Hiei's impressed by my long speech, he doesn't say much, only nails me with that excited glow of his eyes he usually only gives me when we're trading verbal jabs. "Is it your mission to irritate me?"

"Yes." I say emphatically, "Is it going well? I hope so. I do put a lot of effort into it, you know."

"You only have an answer for everything when it suits you."

"You're not wrong," I bite my lip, "But that's what you enjoy about me. Admit it, and I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

Hiei didn't respond, I didn't expect him to. "If you're done, we should begin your training."

I let my head flop back, "You're the worst."

He stood to his feet, and began walking from the room.

I poked my lips out in a pout before I stood to my feet to follow. Hiei waited for me at the end of the hall, standing with his arms crossed, that treacherous black bag down by his feet. He was so going to make me pay. He seemed to do that every time I managed to overwhelm him verbally. Make me pay for it.

I looked down at my feet as an odd sense of utter excitement rolled through my entire being.

"Uh—Aurora?"

I turned back around to look at Kuwabara wearing this slightly comical puzzled expression, his eyes wide. "What's up?"

Yukina wore a slight smile, her eyes looking from me to Kuwabara but said nothing.

His eyes dropped down to the table, scratching his head. "You and, uh, Hiei…nothing, forget about it."

"Okay," I throw my hand up, "By the way, since I've gone and made him mad, we probably won't be able to practice today."

Kuwabara said nothing, only nodded and finally glanced back up with me, wearing that same questioning expression.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No. It's nothing. You guys are just weird." Kuwabara said in this odd tone, "It seemed like you guys were flirting or something which is…" he didn't finish, only shook his head.

I laughed, "Oh yeah? Well, no worries, we're just cool like that."

He didn't respond, clearly not believing me. It was enough to distract me though; it was just enough to call into question just what Darkness and I had been doing this whole time. Had I been flirting and not knowing? No. We act more like siblings than whatever Kuwabara was trying to make us out to be.

Only, Hiei actually _has_ a sister…and he doesn't treat her the way he treats me. Does he treat any of the other girls the way he treats me? He's certainly known them a lot longer. Maybe I just never noticed?

A very, very, very, very, _very _miniscule piece of me, doesn't like that idea.

I don't have time to wonder long before Hiei and I go at it again and the spar takes it from my mind.

"What happened to all that talk of yours?" Hiei mocked as he pinned me down in what seemed like his favorite position. "You had such confidence before."

I looked to the side, ignoring him, especially the way his warm breath tickled my ear.

"It appears it doesn't translate to your fighting ability. How unfortunate." Hiei had a way of sounding maliciously gleeful, few people could pull it off as well as him.

"You're such an ass." I smile anyway, hating that I loved it.

_This is normal,_ I think, _there is nothing strange or flirtatious about this situation._

Hiei laughs, and I curse Kuwabara.

()()()

The last days past like so, waking up, training, hanging out. The very last day, Sunday, rolls around and we are not too excited for it to end.

The college kids anyway, Shizuru is actually excited to get back to work. Botan is the worst out of all of us, having to go back and forth to check in with Koenma. I felt the worse for Genkai and Yukina, I know it probably feels weird to get used to so much noise only to have it snuffed out.

For the last day, Hiei is forced to cut my training short because the girls organized a grand picnic, and everyone is given a job. Kyoko manages to come by, and she and Shizuru run into town for more food. Keiko and Botan clean up with the help of Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yukina starts preparing what we have already in the kitchen and Banriyu and I lend a hand, accompanied by Kurama and Hiei, of course, because they knew he'd have no clue what to do.

"What are you making Banriyu?" I ask his fully materialized form, feeling like a little kid as I peered around his arm for a better look.

"I'm teaching Yukina how to make a three-layer cake." He told me, measuring out ingredients.

"You want some help?" I offer with the smile he loves.

"NO! I mean, _no thank you_, Princess." He clears his throat. "Unfortunately, your culinary expertise…doesn't exactly extend to the…_confectionary_ arts."

I frown, "Thanks."

Hiei chuckles from his place at the island, and I snatch up a mixing spoon and chuck it at him. "Careful. Had you aimed properly; you may have hit me with that."

I growl towards the sky before I prepare to strangle him, hands already thrust before me.

Kurama places his hands gently on my shoulders, holding me back, "Perhaps, the three of us should leave the baking to them."

Hiei just smirks at me. I cross my arms, "Fine. What do you suggest?"

Kurama gives me his look of innocence, I have since learned to distrust. "Follow me."

We pick flowers. Well, Kurama picks flowers, and I hold the basket while Hiei trails behind us. I almost picked something poisonous twice before Kurama gently determined it would be best if I just hold the basket.

Hiei chuckled at that undoubtedly about to make some comment, until Kurama said, "Tell me Hiei, since you find humor in this, perhaps that indicates that you would fare better?"

_Damn!_ So few people could own someone the way Kurama could.

Hiei turned his head to the side at that, sufficiently reprimanded. He had no words.

I sneak a look at Hiei and gloat behind Kurama's back. Kurama manages to see and simply shakes his head. "Together, you two are the picture of maturity."

Hiei huffs as I say, "I try hard at it."

I can tell by the way Kurama looks toward the sky that he wishes he wasn't completely surrounded by children.

"Aw, don't make that face," I shove his arm playfully, and that calm smile returns. "You know you love us."

Kurama chuckles, all bright eyes, and I notice for the first time, it doesn't make my knees weak anymore. His voice doesn't even make me hold my breath!

That realization puts so much pep in my step, I almost pick up some blue—apparently poisonous flower—and Kurama makes me stand on the other side of him, out of reach of the flowers. Either way, I'm happy, because now I know I don't have to avoid him anymore. There's no reason. We can be best friends in name as well as actions. I don't have to keep my words or actions in check. I don't have to let them haunt me.

Nothing, not even Hiei's snide remarks, can remove my smile.

We all sit down in the grass about an hour later, food spread out on a large blanket Genkai pulled out of nowhere. We sit in a circle around it: Genkai, Kyoko, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Hiei, me, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina. Just like that. Banriyu only takes partial form so he can hover over my shoulder and still enjoy his meal. Nike steals from my plate.

"I don't know why no one's asked this, but…" Shizuru held her can of beer out to me, "How can they eat?"

"Once the spirit and it's master has a bond," Kyoko explained, knowing full well, I'd have no idea. "It can use it's master's energy to materialize fully. Once in full or partial form (while still using it's master's energy) the spirit can touch and interact with the living world. That includes food, of course, the food it consumes just turns into energy it can then stockpile to exist separate from its master or host. The same way Nike can easily be separate from Aurora. Once the bond is broken, this can no longer be. Naturally, only our family has the specific type of energy required for this type of transaction. Not only do you have to have an excess amount, but the energy must be extremely malleable, and the user must be adept and at least a little intelligent, otherwise it can go horribly wrong."

"How's that?" Shizuru asked.

"One of our cousins offered too much energy over to his spirit. He was in love with her, and he wanted her to live again—a full life. Even using our power, that is impossible. What we give our spirits is only temporary, or rather, it's only supposed to be temporary. He gave over all of his energy, that's true, but also his life energy as well. He died. She became human again…and then killed herself soon after. Unable to deal with the loss." Kyoko finished, "Long story short, don't fall in love with spirits."

"I didn't know that was the moral of the story," I deadpanned. In fact, not sure how that connected to Shizuru's question.

"There's a moral to every story, Cousin." She smirked at me, then glanced over to Kurama. "I think you should be all too familiar with that concept by now."

I raised my eyebrow, not quite following her logic. "Anyway…"

"Don't mind, Kyoko." Genkai said almost gruffly, "she just likes to hear herself talk."

Kyoko's shoulders slumped, "…Master Genkai."

"That was a sad story," Keiko commented, pulling on her knees.

"No, I agree." I say setting my gaze on Kyoko, "Good thing she doesn't have any more of them."

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "Yes, dear cousin, I get it. You guys are young. You haven't experienced that sort of love yet and it scares you."

I look around, taking in everyone else's gazes. "I think you're missing my point…"

Yusuke did us all a favor by asking, "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-Eight." She took a long sip from her can of beer.

"That's it?"

I know Yusuke, she sounded ancient.

She pouted, "Leave me alone, I'm tipsy."

We all pose together after dinner for pictures. It takes more time taking pictures than it does eating, but we manage to get it down. The girls take the most time. We all get individuals and then two at a time, and then the whole girl squad—Genkai included.

Wrestling the boys into the photos, and by boys, I mean one, and by one, I mean Hiei.

"Come on," I beg, "Don't be a brat. Take these pictures and I promise Banriyu will give you a week of your favorite foods."

His gaze sharpens, "Two weeks."

I roll my eyes with a smile, wrap my hands around his wrist and tug him towards everyone else. He walks at his own pace, refusing to hurry for my sake, but he lets me touch him which is enough.

Yusuke hid his laugh with a cough, making me glare daggers at him. "Sorry," he says with a smile, "Just a little parched."

"What are you talking about?" Keiko said to him, "You're the one who drank all the water."

"Yeah, and it wasn't enough apparently, geez, Keiko." Yusuke whined, "Gimme a break."

The average height people like myself and Genkai, stepped into the front as Banriyu prepared to take the photo. Giants in the back. Hiei stood off to the side, until I reached out to him. "Please?"

Looking away from me, and the camera, he stepped closer, standing slightly in front of Kurama. I faced forward and smiled for the flash.

()()()

Hiei and I continued to train, but only around my school schedule. Keiko and Kuwabara, now accompanied by either Yusuke or Shizuru when they could get off work, dropped by my apartment more and more. In fact, whenever Hiei and I would end our training for the day, it wouldn't surprise me to find the two of them with take-out waiting for me. It was nice. Also, Kurama invited me over for dinner with his family the week we returned, and it was so sweet! His mom was so cute and doting, but he doted on her too. He was the perfect son.

Hiei, I guess because of the new traffic I was getting, only seemed to show up for training and then disappear. Now that I'd had better control of my energy, and had in fact become noticeably stronger, he didn't always need to be around. Although I was glad the poor guy didn't have to stalk me anymore, it wasn't something I liked—seeing less of him, I mean.

I was finally beginning to agree with that crazy old saying, distance makes the heart grow fonder, or whatever, because I was definitely growing fonder. He'd been crabbier, but despite that, I managed to wrestle a smirk or laugh from him. With me, he couldn't stay irritable for long.

Knowing that, I found myself thinking about him sometimes, only in passing, but my thoughts had a habit of getting away from me, so I tried not to linger too long there.

"We need to go clubbing," Daichi told everyone at the table that Friday. "It needs to happen."

"This weekend won't work for me." Tohru said, her voice soft as it skipped through her words. Odds were we wouldn't be going this weekend even if everyone else was available.

I try to focus on her face as she speaks, but I'm a little sleepy.

Kurama's voice appears at my ear, "Late night?"

I nod, "The training went over the usual time and when we finished, I still had homework."

Kurama's brow furrows as he gives me a fatherly look of concern.

"I'm good. I promise. You saw us Wednesday; I think I'm getting better."

"You are improving, that much is certain. It's a little surprising…" Kurama balances his chin against his fingers. He's about to say something else when Karin asks.

"So, what do you guys think?"

I'm confused, and it probably shows as I blink like a sloth. "Uh…"

"About going out next weekend?" Kurama asks, giving me the hint. "Aurora? Would that work for you?"

"Oh, um," I pull out my phone and check my calendar. As long as Hydra's location isn't found before then, I may as well, "Yes...that's good with me. Would you guys mind if I invite some friends of mine?"

Touma grinned, "As long as you come? Invite a hundred people."

Touma was literally the best.

"Thanks, Touma. Unfortunately, I don't really have a hundred friends." I say.

"Not even on Facebook?" Momo asked, her eyes wide with pity. Jesus.

I shrugged, "I don't even have one. My mother thinks all social media is ridiculous."

Collective gasps sounded all around the table. Daniel didn't make a noise, but I also thought he wasn't paying attention.

"Would you like one?" Tohru asked in a way that made it sound like she was the Godfather or something. "I could help you if you have difficulties."

"No, that's-that's okay." I bring my hands up as a shield, waving them a little to ward her off. Once she sets her mind to something, it takes a natural disaster to sway her. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," she then directs her gaze to Kurama rather shakily, "Oh, and Shuichi? Would you be joining us as well?"

The hope attached to that question is so great it seems to quiet the very room. I don't want to put him on the spot, so I avoid looking in his direction.

But Kurama apparently, doesn't really have to think about it. He answers, "It is my intention; however, if something comes up before then, I may not be able to join you."

That's enough for her, she nods, accepting this and turns her attention to matters of lesser importance. "Momo, Karin, Daichi, after school we'll be meeting to discuss what to do about the Environmental Club's recycling event. I expect all of you to be in attendance. If you don't come, well, it'll disappoint me…"

Translation: Come or Die.

Kurama and I traded smiles. Tohru was a frightening girl.

After school, Kurama followed me to my apartment so I could grab a quick change of clothes and a snack before heading out to where Hiei had started training me. It wasn't completely out of the way of my apartment. But the area was quite a ways from civilization and Kurama had assured me no one would stumble upon us and freak out.

But, I wasn't really worried about that. I probably should have been, but I wasn't.

"You know something," I say as Kurama walked beside me, hands in the pockets of his long coat. "Tohru…she really likes you."

Kurama lulls his head to the side with a sigh, "I noticed."

"What are you sighing for?" I smack his arm, but he just smirks. "She's cute! Or is it because she's human?"

"Although that may be a small issue," Kurama mused, looking down at me, "That's not why I am not attracted to her. She's a very charming girl, but not exactly what I'm looking for."

I flexed my eyebrow, "But you _are _looking?"

Kurama gives me this tired smile, "Not intently. Why does this excite you so?"

"Because," I pause. The real reason? _Oh, it's just that I've harbored this crush for you for so long and I'm finally over it and I feel like garbage because I knew she liked you but I kept flirting with you anyway, and keeping you to myself without even thinking about Tohru. Not once, but, that's how I am when I have a crush. It sort of consumes me. So I'm super excited to finally be able to push you onto someone else without having the urge to pull you back._ "I don't know. I just thought that since you're cute and she's cute…" I weigh my hands back and forth.

Kurama's expression is impossible to read, which is odd considering the harmless subject matter. "I see."

"Yeah," I immediately regret my words and whack his arm again, "But…no worries. You don't have to date her. Just…make sure you keep her off my case. She's one wrong step away from banishing me into the Shadow Realm."

Kurama's chuckle is deep, and lightens my step. "Forgive me. I keep forgetting—"

"No, you don't!" I accuse. "You do it on purpose. If I've told you once, I've told you a million times: When Tohru is around, _you don't know me_."

His smile reaches his eyes finally as our pace slows, so I keep going.

"You don't_ look _at me, you don't _touch_ me." I wag my finger at him menacingly, "Aurora Benihime Allyn is a _no-go_ zone. _You're cut off."_ To push my point home, I drag my thumb across my neck and then direct it to the grass.

"Pity," Kurama says with that amused look in his eye, "Also, your middle name is Benihime?"

"Yeah," I say sheepishly, "I was so excited when I found out what it meant. I changed my favorite color to crimson and had everyone calling me Princess for _months_. It was epic. Banriyu's the only one who still does it though."

"I'm sure. Why that name I wonder?" Kurama takes his right hand and fingers a few strands of my hair, before brushing them out of my face gently. His fingers even caress my ear as it passes, and then slides beneath my chin before he pulls back.

I want to question his move, but I don't. We are not getting back into that can of worms. "In certain light my hair is red, but usually its just this red-brown color."

"It suits you." He says simply.

I snap my fingers, "I agree."

We continue walking until we come upon Hiei brushing up on his sword work…shirtless again. I am denied access to his chest, but his back is just….

My head flops back as I groan internally. I am _literally_ allowed nothing. Nothing. I try to be a good person…what does the universe do to me? I mean, I pay taxes! I don't steal or anything. I may have lied a time or two, but doesn't everyone?

"Are you well, Aurora?"

I shoot my gaze over to Kurama, which is a saving grace because he is, indeed, fully clothed. "Yes, why?"

"You were just muttering to yourself." His eyes slid over my face in that way I hated, "you mentioned the universe…taxes and stealing. Is everything alright?"

"Yep, all good. Buddy." I try to give him a one-two tap with my fists, but he just watches me.

After a moment, Kurama speaks, "It's come to my attention that when everything is _not_ alright with you…you tend to do rather awkward things with your hands."

My shoulders slump and I cross my arms, "Well, maybe _you're_ awkward with your hands." And he is, touching my ears and what-not.

"Again…you've just proven my point."

I decide to ignore him. His ego doesn't need the attention anyway.

"Kurama," There's a hint of surprise in Hiei's voice as he whips his sword through the air and snaps it into its sheath. "You've come again. What? You think I'd damage Aurora without your careful eye to coddle her?"

I resent the implication that Kurama coddles me…even if he does, and I don't mind it. Still, "Oh, please, like you'd damage me. You wouldn't _dream _of it. What would you do without my company?"

"Test me and find out." Hiei responded with a smirk, his words challenging me. He didn't need to do that. I was going to attack him anyway.

I slipped off my bracelet with Banriyu and handed it to Kurama, "Take care of him, please. I've got to go slay a dragon."

The training is hard, but bit by bit, it seems to be paying off.

When Sunday rolls around, I spend a large portion of the morning on the phone with my family again. They wanted updates, updates, updates. I give them what I can.

For the most part, they don't even ask about Hydra, which I sort of understand, but I also don't. Hadn't he been with them for years? Didn't they care?

"Aunt Medusa…"

She pauses in her question to answer, "Yes, Dear?"

"Aren't you going to ask about Hydra?" If my voice betrays my confusion, she doesn't address it.

Her sigh is answer enough, "Hydra is older than you realize, Aurora."

_And?_

"He can take care of himself."

"Oh…"

"Have a good day, Little One."

"Have a good night…Aunt Medusa."

Just as I move to end the call, her voice calls me back, "Aurora…try not to let this bother you anymore. Your main focus is school, remember? Your parents and I didn't send you over there to become lost in a struggle."

"I know." I say quietly. "love you."

"Love you too."

I try not to let that thought distract me, but it does, and I pay for it when it's time to meet with Hiei.

()()()

I hit the ground and roll to the side before Darkness can step on me. I hear the ground shattered beneath his foot with an impressive boom! Did he think he was playing catch the butterfly or something?

I flipped onto my feet, and turned just to be pushed back to the ground.

His speed. His strength. All were beyond me, I knew this, but I got up anyway.

He stood still. I blinked. He was gone again.

I closed my eyes and searched for his energy. It was a thought playing around in the back of my mind. I could make it out, it was so familiar to me.

Focus. Breathe.

I moved only quick enough for his fist to brush past my cheek. He didn't touch me, but the answering pain told me differently. It was as if someone had taken the point of a pencil and drew a line across my cheek. It was the sheer force of it, the _wind_ from his fist was enough to cut me.

I instantly recoiled, and tried to shove my foot into his stomach out of anger. He caught the foot and picked me up by the ankle. I could see the cut out of the corner of my eye bead with blood. He'd leave a scar.

I proceeded to go zero to a hundred real quick.

"I thought I told you to focus." Hiei snapped. "Where is your head?"

"Put me down, Jackass!" I screamed, I curled up to use both hands to unclasp his grasp. "You cut my fucking face."

I couldn't for the life of me even make him loosen his hold, but I had enough flexibility and strength to hold my self up to try to pry his hands away to no avail. "Well? You hard of hearing?"

I glared at him, the anger unmistakable on my face. He'd have to be blind to miss it. His expression was a mask to me, but he finally seemed to notice the problem. "What? That little thing. The bleeding has already stopped, it's barely a flesh wound."

"That's not the point. I told you I didn't want you taking any headshots."

Hiei rolled his eyes, "Your enemies won't be so thoughtful."

"I'll deal with that when I come to it. So, put me down—now!" I started to slap his hands, each hitting a lot harder than the last. I would break his fingers if I had to.

Not one to be told what to do, he let me start gathering some energy into my hand before he released me. Luckily, I managed to catch myself on my other foot, before righting myself and rubbing my thumb against my pendant.

"What are you doing?"

"Not that it's your business, but I'm having Nike heal me before I have a scar."

Hiei scoffed. "You're such a child."

Nike awakes, sees my face and goes to work without question, erasing the mark in minutes. She glares at the fire demon, and decides to lounge on my shoulder.

"What did you say?" I asked twisting my head.

"You are a _spoiled_ child. One thing doesn't go your way and you throw a temper tantrum."

"Is that right? Well, what's more childish? Me asking you—very nicely I might add—not to do something, you saying you'll honor my request and doing it anyway? What the hell has gotten into you? You've been acting like this crazy person for days! This whole time we've trained together, you've never once tried to hit my face and all of a sudden you think it's a good idea? Well, fuck you, I'm done with this."

I started walking off, noticing for the first time that Kurama had started walking towards us, not sure when he had decided to join, but I was relieved. He always seemed to make himself available when I was in a mood. It was like he had a sixth sense for it. "Yusuke or Kuwabara could train me. They're not assholes for no good reason—"

"_Aurora_." Hiei appeared before me in a flash, arms crossed, looking irritated. "Are you done?"

_Done with your bullshit. _"Move."

"Is that all it takes to piss you off?" Again, he was certainly one to talk. His temper was just as bad as mine. But, to answer his question, _yes_. He lied.

I tried to step around him, but he didn't budge. He grabbed my wrist, making Nike stand to her feet. Both her Banriyu didn't like the idea of anyone touching me when I didn't want them to, even someone they'd actually come to like like Hiei.

His smoldering eyes calmed to a cinder, but that didn't make them any less intense. I'd say that they softened, but that wasn't the best word to use. They were still quite fierce, full of resolution, but they weren't mocking me. They held no malice or mirth either, "If you were paying attention at all during our spars, you would have noticed that I had only gradually increased my speed and as you advanced so did it. Also, I started low, near your feet, tripping you only. As you managed to better yourself, I moved up further…" he stepped toward me, his grip loosening as he stared directly into my eyes. "I didn't target your face because it was a _fun_ thing to do. I targeted it because I thought you could dodge it. I didn't take into account the way you'd been behaving. My mistake for assuming you could handle it without bringing your outside feelings into this."

I stared at him; my breathing slowed now. He had a roundabout way of both complimenting you and making you feel like shit.

"Your Hydra demon resides in a place much darker than this one, held by demons even more bloodthirsty than I am." Hiei said sagely, "You're not doing yourself any favors by allowing them to coddle you. I expected better from the girl who slapped a powerful stranger the moment they met."

_Well, when you put it that way_…

"I didn't slap you the moment we met." I said before giving in with a smile. The way he said it, it was almost liked he looked back on that moment fondly. "Was that a backwards way of complimenting yourself?"

Hiei's lips curved in that familiar way I liked, "Can we continue now?"

I nodded, then, still feeling like I was owed something I stuck my cheek out, "Look at it though? Do you see the problem?"

Sucking his teeth, he dropped my hand and surprised me by cupping my face with his hands and angling it so my cheek hit the light. "There's nothing there."

"Right, but don't you remember how it looked though?"

"You don't have a single flaw," Hiei told me, all superior like. "Even if I did leave a mark, it wouldn't change that."

Even while giving a compliment, he was rather aggressive. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Aw, that's sweet, Hiei. You think my face is flawless."

He dropped his hands, turning quickly away from me. "Let's continue this later. You've obviously damaged your ears in our scuffle. They'll require recuperation."

"Sure, Hiei." I said, falling into step beside him, "Whatever you say."

He scoffs, but makes no move to run or quicken his pace to get away from me.

Kurama is in the distance, waiting patiently with his hands down by his sides. He had such a sweet face, pure innocence, delicate understanding. You almost had to pity the boy, to be so completely surrounded by crazy from each and every one of his friends. Between playing parent for Hiei and I, perfect son for his mother, referee for Kuwabara and Yusuke, and wise older brother for the rest of the gang, Kurama had almost too many responsibilities. If he was anyone else, he'd be consumed by it. _I'd_ be consumed by it. It would snap my bones from the weight—

No, I would just run away before that happened—far away. I proved that today, didn't I? I couldn't handle the strain of Hydra so I focused my energy on Kurama. I couldn't handle Kurama and so I focused my energy on my friends and closing the gaps between us. Now, the beginning of my avoidance had reared its ugly head and I was back at square one. I either needed a new distraction, or I needed this one solved before I did something I would regret.

_I'm lucky Kurama never reciprocated my feelings. Where would I be now, if he had?_

I laughed to myself. There was no point wondering, but…I'd probably be beside him. He'd curb my urges and I would make him smile. I was good at that—

Damnit! I was doing it anyway. Oh, well, it's not like he ever felt the same. Thank goodness. He'd have me wrapped around his fingers, dancing to his tune with a smile.

_And where would Hiei be in all this?_

That was easy. Nothing would be different. Even if I was curled up with Kurama, Hiei would bark something snide across the room at me and I would take the bait, jumping over couches and turning over side tables to get to him. He did that normally. Even when Kurama and I were talking, he'd insert himself and piss me off.

Even this would be the same, this calm, this ease between us. Even though the fight was through, I could feel this odd turn of tension.

Huh. It _was_ odd, this strange pattern. The quiet moments between us followed hand in hand with tension and melancholy. Our high, engaging moments together were laced with anger and edge—one thrill away from fall out—explosion. And the only way the explosion didn't happen is if one of us backed down. No.

I stopped walking, turning back to stare at where we had come from.

_It didn't happen only if_ I_ backed down. I always give up the fight. Why is that? _He_ never does._

Somehow that didn't surprise me. It's a dance I've done for so long, it's second nature to me—instinctive. I'm sure it's the same for him. Hiei and I were so different, but we did have that in common. We didn't truly like change. We like what we know, what's familiar.

Wasn't that what Kurama said all those weeks ago? I reminded him of someone—a few someones? It was all there, written in my attitude. True, I wasn't twins with any of the guys, but I echoed traits of theirs. Hiei, of course, echoed traits of people I loved—MJ, Vulcan, my mother, they were written in him.

I turn my eyes upward. The bleeding sky in a way gives me comfort, and the chill in the air makes me shiver.

Nike stares at me, I can feel her gaze, but she doesn't break this trance of mine. She lets me wander into it, let's me settle down into the grass to sit.

Oh, I hate this. I do. I hate living in this thought—this mind. But, as always, I let it drown me. I wanted it to pull me under, I wanted the water to come rushing where my head once laid. I wanted it to burn.

"Aurora."

I gasp. The sound of his voice thrusting my head above the waves.

Blinking, I spy Hiei beside me. His eyes are like crystals in this light. They are alive with their brilliance, dancing as if flames themselves. He's taken his usual position, one leg outstretched while the other acts as an armrest. His right hand is in the grass, the fingers spread out.

My fingers are a breath away, separated by a handful of blades. I look back to his eyes, focused, questioning. He doesn't ask where my head is this time. And I don't need him to. That's not how we do things.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you let your thoughts silence your tongue." He says, that smirk curling his lips, he leans toward me as he speaks. I doubt he notices it. I never really noticed, until now that is. I think it's magnetic, something that happens of its own accord. That's normal. Nothing feels strange here, or odd.

My pulse races anyway, and I grin wildly, all teeth, and dimples.

It doesn't matter what this is, or how it came to be. In the back of my mind, I've accepted it. In the back of my mind, I know that this is a pattern. That's fine.

All that matters is that I know what's next and I want it so much.

"Is that your way of saying, you miss my voice, Hiei?"

Hiei laughs, but doesn't correct me. My pulse spasms with that realization. His eyes are very distracting, "Heh, I knew it wouldn't last."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This last moment here was inspired by the song "Sober" by Selena Gomez. Give it a listen. It's not an obvious comparison of the pairing, but some lines match well with this moment. I'm trying to find the perfect song for them still (because I'm one of those). I'm thinking "Easy" by Camilla Cabello, but that that would be one sided.

Well, I needed to finish this part before it annoyed me to death. It's a better stopping point. Whenever I see a review, regardless of the length, I immediately want to update. It's an actual problem because I have work to do. But, this is the last one until June. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, follow or favorite.

LadyEllesmere: There was quite a bit of tension, wasn't there? Lol

Damaged Forest Spirit: I'm glad you love this anyway, it's always good to hear.


	18. Chapter 18: Fantasy

"_Oh when you walk by every night, talkin' sweet and lookin' fine, I get kinda hectic inside…"_

Hiei wondered how long it would take for her to realize he was in the room. To be fair, he _was _concealing his energy, but he was _right _there.

"_Baby I'm so into you, darlin' if you only knew,"_ she kicked her feet in the air, hugging her pillow, _"All the things that flow through my mind—"_

Admittedly, Hiei had often stumbled upon her when she was singing like this. Most of the time, he found her dancing around her room with more vigor than she usually afforded to their training sessions. Except when he managed to anger her that is. He smirked darkly at that. She put forth more than her fair share of energy when he did that, not that the results were any different. He always managed to pin her beneath him eventually, careful not to crush her with his weight. Despite their position, she always has this strikingly excited look in her eye. It never failed to send tremors through him.

He forced the memory away.

Hiei found himself watching her smile at nothing as she sang the words to the song like she lived them herself. She was decent, seemed to have a surprisingly good voice, but he was growing tired of being ignored. "If you keep singing like that, your neighbors will start to think someone's dying."

As expected, she screamed with surprise, before seeming to realize he said something offensive and threw her pillow at him. He caught it, and did her a favor by not setting it on fire. He slipped into the room, hands in his pockets.

"Shut up," she muttered, rolling over to sit on her legs as she stopped the song from playing. "What do I owe this pleasant surprise? As much as I enjoy seeing you, me and Mariah Carey were just having a jam session."

"Is that what that was?" Hiei asked, as his eyes slipped over to her desk. On it, sat various framed photos, many of which were taken at Genkai's. Of the many that he had seen, she seemed to have captured the only photo where he had actually looked in her direction. He must have been caught off guard because he looked like he was suspiciously content to be there. He'd never make that expression on purpose.

His eyes found her next, close beside him, she'd turned her head to look at him, in the middle of what appeared to be a laugh. She looked lively here, but these photos did her little justice. Her hair was much redder, and her lips had a more pleasing shape than what he saw here.

Hiei tensed a little when he sensed her at his shoulder. "You look cute there," she reached past him, and picked up the photo he had been examining, "It was the only one you weren't frowning in." she grimaced, and then randomly fixed her hair, "What's going on with my face? Jesus. Why is my mouth open like that? Why didn't I notice that before? Damn it, Botan, she gipped me."

Hiei scoffed, "You worry about such frivolous things. There's nothing wrong with your face."

"I know that." She said, and then shook the photo at him with an irritated whine, "I meant my face in this photo. I look like I've been hit in the head with a baseball bat and I'm half delirious."

He chuckled, dismissing her concerns. He disagreed, but there was no point in telling her.

She poked her lips out, and then glanced at him with a wicked sparkle, "You must be in a mood today. First you tell me I sing like a dying woman, now I'm pretty? Jesus, Hiei, make up your mind."

Hiei proceeded to ignore her, brushing past her, and taking note of the way her bare skin lightly touched his arm. Its ghostly presence stuck with him as he walked toward her bed.

"Is there something you need?"

"You're alone." Hiei commented, rather relieved that neither Yusuke's girlfriend nor the Oaf was to be found. He didn't always know with them though, they always found it in themselves to show up the moment he climbed through her window forcing him to climb out again. "No friends to keep you company?"

"One," she began with an arrogant twist of her hips, "I'm never truly alone: I've got Nike and Banriyu. Two: I've got you too, don't I?"

She had a habit of saying things so bluntly it was almost jarring, but he found it pleased him none the less. Much more than he wanted it to.

"Hn." He moved away from the bed, and deposited the pillow he still held in his hand for some reason. It smelled just like her, and having her so close made him forget he had it.

"So…you want some food?"

He simply looked toward her and she smiled, "I knew that would get your attention. Come on, Banriyu's working on it now."

Hiei followed behind her, his eyes slightly drawn to the way her hips moved from side to side. He'd come to admire the shape of thighs; they were an excellent pathway to her—

"Hiei?"

His eyes shot up to hers, mentally chastising himself. He'd been spending too much time with Yusuke. His perverse ways were starting to rub off on him—_poison_ his mind. He was sure he'd never had those thoughts before he met the detective, but he was a man. He was a man who had spent an ample amount of time pressed against this very woman that haunted his days and nights. It didn't help that she touched him without regard for space or convention. It didn't register in her mind that perhaps she shouldn't so willingly force her body into his. Had he been a lesser man—

He viciously cut those thoughts from his mind. _There will be no more of that._

Hiei finally realized she was still speaking to him and he cursed himself further. "What did you say?"

"And you say_ I_ have bad hearing," she turned and began walking backwards in front of him. He was relieved, at least now he could focus on her face. He found the task pitifully easy. He always did like her face. "Anyway, as I was saying…you should come by more often."

_Ha! not with the loud company you keep._ He had no intention of being in the same building when she's with the rest of them, especially in so small a space. He'd be forced to remove his own ears. "I doubt it. You have enough fools to keep you company as it is."

"They're not _fools_, Hiei." She said irritably before giving him a strange look, "And besides, they're not _you_."

Hiei felt his smirk appear of its own accord, his chest feeling a strange surge of contentment at the sound of her words. Something in the back of his mind growls at him to not let himself get sucked into her words. Not one to be told what to do, he ignores that voice. "You're not wrong."

As expected, her eyes practically beam with joy at his response, her teeth pulling at her lip in that way he'd come to find infuriatingly distracting. He can't say he regrets making her smile. She had one of the best smiles in all the worlds, second only to Yukina. But, their smiles were very different, Hiei knew that. Yukina's smile was sweet, light, and innocent. The smile Aurora was giving him now erased all sense of innocence from his mind.

He groaned internally. Had he not spoken to Yusuke today, he wouldn't be having these juvenile thoughts.

"_Admit it, Hiei." Yusuke grinned, looking smug, "you think she's hot, don't you?"_

"_Don't presume to think you and I are anything alike. I have better things to occupy my mind with."_

"_But…she's still hot, though, right?"_

"You okay, Hiei?" she had stopped and reached toward him, but he caught the hand out of reflex. "You have this weird look on your face."

"It's nothing," He said quickly, eyes darting over to find Banriyu side-eying him as if able to read his guilty mind. "I'm just famished."

()()()

Keiko frowns at the dress Shizuru is holding out to her, eyes zipping through the seams and the very short skirt. "Um, Shizuru, where's the rest of it?"

Shizuru and I laugh good naturedly. The older woman, ruffles Keiko's hair, "You're so cute. I knew you wouldn't go for it, but it was worth the try."

I'd managed to push Hiei into letting me have this Wednesday afternoon to shop with the girls. I thought he'd protest, but after he'd started coming at me harder, he seemed to have more confidence in my ability to improve. Which was his way of saying that I earned this day. Not many people knew Hiei speak as well as I, it was impressive to say the least.

I think it helped that I said Yukina would be coming along. He'd deny her very little, if he could help it. Like a good brother he pretended he wasn't, he enjoyed knowing she was out having fun.

I could probably use a similar tactic to get him to come along to the club with us this Friday night. I know for a fact that both Yusuke and Kurama would be my allies in this. Yusuke had scared the hell out of me when he suddenly punched the air when I told him and Kurama had already given me the okay. The rest of the squad was even easier to convince. Keiko took the most work, but Botan and Shizuru could work her like a couple of con artists.

It was pretty spectacular.

Botan burst from the changing room, and gave us all a twirl. She wore a pair of skin tight leathery pants and a frilly, pink sequin top that lifted slightly, exposing her torso with each revolution. "What do you girls think, hm?"

"Hot, Botan." Shizuru said expertly. "You look amazing. But what the heck are those things on your feet?"

Botan paused to look down and then bonked herself on the head with a giggle, "Opps, I guess I forgot to change my shoes. I'll be back!"

Yukina stepped out of the next dressing room on the right wearing a demure, spaghetti strapped dress with a wide skirt and pale pink flowers stitched near the helm. She wore modest heels on her little feet and rose beret in her hair. "What do you all think of this? Would it be fine for the club?"

Like a proud Mom, I stole a picture of her with my phone, and quickly pressed save. I'd show it to Hiei later tonight, on accident, of course. "Of course, Yukina, you'll be the Belle of the ball."

Truthfully, it wasn't really nightclub fare, but…we weren't going to tell her that or force her into something Hiei would kill us all for later. No, she definitely looked perfect. The skirt stopped midleg and covered almost everything, but Kuwabara would probably be useless when he saw her. His love for her was the purest thing I'd ever seen. Hell, he made _me_ look like a pervert. Shoot, not that that was difficult. The only people who _didn't_ make me look like a pervert were Shizuru and Yusuke. Kurama was too much of a gentleman, Keiko slapped Yusuke at the first sign of danger, Yukina didn't look like she coveted food much less a boy, and Botan…well, Botan was hard to judge. And Hiei? I doubt Hiei even _noticed_ a woman's body, he'd be too busy trying to check her power level to even spare a glance.

I imagined his thoughts, _"Heh, not over nine thousand? No thanks."_

I stifled my laugh.

"…you're perfect, Yukina." Shizuru told her with a smile, "Keiko, get your butt in that dressing room already. You've been at it for an hour."

Keiko held out two outfits, "I just don't know which one to choose. I don't go to clubs, Shizuru. What would I even wear?"

"How about you take a page out of Botan's book," Shizuru inclined her head over to the reaper who had just popped out again, showing off her strappy shoes. "Shinny, dark, and tight. That's all you need to know."

By the look on Keiko's face, I could tell what she thought about those adjectives. She wrinkled her nose. "What are you two wearing?"

Shizuru held up a pair of dark jeans and a sexy red top she'd pair with a blazer. She was coming mostly to drink and keep an eye on us, but that didn't mean she couldn't look damn good.

I shook my clothes at Keiko, "Long-sleeved, gold crushed velvet top, with high waist shorts, fishnet stockings and clunky ankle boots—oh! And a black choker of course and Nike and Banriyu."

"Of course." Shizuru chimed in and then winked at me, "Keiko, it's not that hard. Wear what you normally wear but sexier. When is Aurora not wearing some crop top and choker? I don't think she even owns a regular shirt."

"I do too!" I frown at the accusation, "I just feel constricted—"

"Yeah, yeah." Shizuru laughed at me, but I gave in, finding my smile tugging on my lips despite my best efforts. "My point is wear what makes you feel good. Aurora works out so her mid-drift looks amazing, so she likes to show it off—"

"I hate you." I say petulantly, but I stand a little straighter. Damn straight, my mid-drift looks amazing. I work hard for that shit.

Shizuru wrapped her arm around my shoulders and squeezed until I relented. "Feel free to be modest, of course, but also own what you got. You're only young once."

Keiko seemed to really consider this, pursing her lips. "You're right. I think I saw something on the rack."

She took off like a girl on a mission and I gave Shizuru an impressed look, "You should be a motivational speaker."

She just shrugs with a smirk. "I get that a lot."

()()()

The girls all file down to my apartment to leave their clothes there so we could get dressed together the night of. Together, they all manage to distract me enough that I almost jump out of my skin when I open my door and find Hiei at one of windows in the sitting area. "Damn it, Hiei!"

He barely looks over at us. "Hn."

Everyone files in after me after I remove my shoes and storm over to him. "We talked about this."

Despite the company behind me, it doesn't stop him from smirking. "_You_ talked. I just sat there and pretended to listen."

My mouth hangs open, struggling with my smile, and I try to shove him, but he catches me. "You make me sick." I say but nothing short of happiness shows on my face, "What are you doing here?"

Botan made some sort of squealing noise behind me which was cut short by Shizuru shushing her.

He rolled his eyes at the question, "What do you think?"

Of course. "Food. No, I got you. You don't deserve it, but I got you some anyway."

I stepped away from him and deposited my new clothes on the couch, in my other hand, piping hot beef ramen, extra beef. "You're welcome."

"I don't remember thanking you," He said snidely, his hand brushing mine as he took it from me greedily. I swear it was like feeding a stray cat.

I shrug, all cool like, "I know. But you don't have to, I could tell by the look on your face."

He chooses not to comment, averting his gaze.

Yukina sneezes, and I remember they're here. _I'll be damned._

With a spin, I snatch up my clothes, along with the girls' bags and direct Hiei into my bedroom. He follows quietly without glancing at my company.

It's super strange to me that, even though they're here, he hasn't shot for the hills yet. The thought fills me with unquestionable bliss, but also makes me think…is something wrong?

I jog back to the girls who all just looked at me with weird smiles on their faces.

Botan leaned right into my face, like she's just cracked some complex code, "I knew the two of you were close, but I had no_ idea_ you were _this_ close. My, my, Aurora, you are just full of surprises!"

Shizuru gave me smirk, "I can't say I'm surprised."

Keiko looked back to my room, "I am, at least a little."

Yukina eyed me with this slightly shimmery look in her eyes, "I think it's wonderful."

_O…kay._

"Let me stop you beautiful ladies right there before you embarrass everyone in this room. One: Hiei is literally just down the hall, so, although I'm sure he's trying his best to tune you out, he's a demon so he can probably hear every word you're saying. Two: As I've told you before, we are just friends. What? Two people can't be friends?"

"Two people can…you two however." Botan grinned. "Cannot. Just think, even your names sound lovely together!"

Shizuru laughed, "You better be glad you're pretty Botan, you think about some weird things."

"Meow," Botan made a cat face at us, proud of herself.

"Their names do sound lovely together," Yukina said sweetly, "Hiei and Aurora."

"Aurora and Hiei." Botan paused, "actually it sounds better when you say his name first. Hiei and Aurora…"

And it did! It honestly did! It sounded amazing! I covered my face with my hand.

"Hirora." Botan tested it out, "Or should it be…Aurorei?"

Shizuru gave Botan a weird look, "Are you speaking gibberish?"

"No, I'm testing out their ship name." Botan supplied gladly. "It's when you combine a couple's name."

"It's a damn shame, because we're _not _a couple." I say, then look at each of their faces, "You guys do know that, right?"

"Aurorei actually sounds really pretty," Keiko admitted.

"I like Hirora." Yukina said.

I threw my hands into the air, these girls were driving me crazy, but I definitely missed this. They were much more like my friends back home. Hanging out with Tohru, Momo, and Karin was nice but Tohru was the shot caller there, we were just her hitmen. Here, it was pretty evenly balanced. Boy talk was both thrilling and gut wrenching. So, of course, we loved it. "You guys sound like complete psychopaths."

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared over Keiko's head, she dug into her purse and fished out her phone. Her fingers flew over the letters and after a moment, all of our phones dinged. Somewhere down the line, Shizuru had bought Yukina a phone at some point and Botan loved all things Human World. It was no wonder she had one.

Keiko: To keep from potentially embarrassing Aurora, let's talk like this.

Aurora: I'm not embarrassed, because none of this is true!

Botan: You are simply brilliant, Keiko! 😊

Yukina: This is nice 😊

Aurora: It is a little…although this is insane! You girls are out of your MINDS! Except for you, Yukina, you have all your marbles😉

Furious typing.

Keiko: Honestly, Aurora…I hate to do this to you, but I completely agree. There's something up with you two.

Botan: I second that!

Yukina: 😊

Aurora:…not you too, Yukina. I need you.

Shizuru: As I was saying, it's your prerogative Aurora to either ignore or act on the obvious tension between the two of you. But don't deny it's not sexual, because I'm older than you and have been in many more failed relationships than all of you combined (not that that's difficult). I know the difference between platonic and sexual tension and there is nothing even remotely platonic about the way you two act. Tell me something, why does he always start with you anyway?

Botan: Good question, Shizuru. Yes, why does he do that?

Keiko: Botan…

Botan: What?

Yukina: I think she means to say that Shizuru has this under control.

Botan:

Shizuru: But I appreciate the enthusiasm. We need that.

Botan: 😊

Looking up from my phone, I shoot Botan a look before responding. She only grins.

Aurora: Because he likes to make me angry, he's a sadist.

Shizuru: A sadist you let stay at your house and eat your food and show up whenever he wants?

I didn't respond to that.

Botan: Hiei must know what will happen when you get angry. Does he always say things to rile you up? Does he always catch your hands when you respond with violence, or does he simply move out of the way?

Nothing from me.

Botan: Do you need a second? 😉

Keiko:…

Shizuru: I'll take your silence to mean yes. If that's right, then he probably does it to have an excuse to touch you. Do you ever touch when you aren't going at it?

Aurora: Sometimes…

Botan: Like when you forced him into the photo or made him play cards with us, right?

Shizuru: Aurora, it's cool if you don't like him, but…either he treats all of his female best friends like he's dating them, or he's into you. When was the last time Hiei so much as held a conversation with the rest of us besides Yukina?

Keiko: I don't even think he knows my name.

Botan: All I get are grunts and nods.

Shizuru: I have never spoken to him since I've known the guy.

Botan: What do you have to say for yourself now?

I looked up from my phone and just shook my head at them, trying to fight off this strange feeling of relief, "I think you guys need to work on your people skills then."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and tapped me in the head with her phone, "You're in denial."

They left soon after, in the spirit of giving the two of us some alone time. Jesus!

I finally remembered to let Nike and Banriyu out and received a small smack on the head from the goddess. Well, I needed to change my clothes so I cracked my neck and started down the hall towards my bedroom.

I had this weird urge to knock on the door, but I don't because…hell, it's my room. I grab the doorknob and give it a slow turn and push inward.

Why am I so aware of my movements? I don't like to question it, but I could bet it had something to do with thing one, thing two, thing three, and, poor Yukina, thing four. She really brought it on herself, ganging up on me like that.

Still, her smiles went beyond teasing. They were genuine, excited contentment one can only get from a sweet sister like her. She was probably excited for her brother, at the prospect of him having feelings for someone. It's a shame none of that was real.

Also, it's strange because, for all intents and purposes, Hiei and everyone else was convinced she had no idea they were related. I've come to doubt that. Yukina is sweet, but she isn't stupid or blind or deaf. She had to know, but she kept up with the farce for his sake. It was one of the nicest things I had ever—

"Are you just going to stand there?" Hiei's voice came from my windowsill. He was perched there, his discarded plate sitting on my desk free of any a speck of food. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I blinked my eyes hard; I hadn't realized I had come into the room, let alone stared at him. "Did I scare you?"

"Hmph. It never ceases to amaze, the skill you have with your wild imaginings." Hiei gave me a haughty smirk, "What else do you fantasize about I wonder?"

Was he mocking me?

_It's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby—_

_Damn it, Mariah!_

I dropped my gaze down to my feet and shut the door behind me, "Anyway, what do I owe this visit? It can't be my birthday."

He chuckled darkly, "As if that would hold any sway over me."

_Yeah, okay._ I think, but brush off his words, leaping on my bed. His eyes followed me and then flew back to the window once I settled. "So, what's up? I thought you'd take your food and run."

"You want me to leave?"

"Of course not," I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad to see you, but you must have some reason otherwise you would have bolted the moment you saw the girl squad."

"How adorable, you have a name." He remarked sarcastically, and I chucked one of my pillows at him. He caught it easily, capturing this wicked look in his eyes. He held the pillow up in his right and made a ball of fire appear in his left.

My eyes bulged out of my head as I warned him, "Hiei!"

"What? You keep throwing it at me, so that must mean you no longer have any use for it." Hiei's eyes glowed with mirk, "It's a pity. It's _so _soft."

"Hiei?" I clasped my hands together, and gave him my best smile, "Please, Oh, Dark One?"

"Hn. The begging…it suits you." He tossed the pillow over to me, and it landed in its proper position.

I want to complain, but I just cross my arms beneath my chest with a frown.

"Don't make that face, you brought it upon yourself." He says in usual brand of superiority.

Finally, I cracked and fell back on my bed with a laugh. "You're the worst!"

I hear him chuckle as I stare up at the ceiling, and then, the room is quiet. I can hear only the sound of my breathing, my happy pulse.

"I'm returning to Demon World tonight." He said suddenly, emotionless, "I thought I'd get some food before I left—"

I sat up at that, my heart racing with my surprise. "What? Who the _hell_ is going to train me? For how long? You're coming back right?"

Despite my panicked words, he wore an amused expression that made me want to throw something, but I'd learned my lesson. "Calm yourself. I'll be back Friday."

I did just that, the air expelling from my lungs in relief. "Oh…"

"I couldn't possibly leave you in the hands of those incompetents. One day with you will undo all my hard work." Hiei said snidely. He was trying to be a jerk, but I was much too relieved to rise to the bait. My heart was still trying to calm itself. "I refuse to allow it."

He should preface his sentences a little better, Jesus. Dude almost gave me heartburn. "Well, what am I going to do for the day you're gone?"

"I've asked Kurama to test your barrier using his rose whip." Hiei told me, turning more to face me. "You'll do that until I return Friday morning. That afternoon we'll continue your training."

I bit my lip with a sheepish smile, "Actually, I can't. We're all going clubbing Friday."

Hiei's eyes narrow with his confusion, "What the hell is that?"

I lay back on my elbows and cross my legs in front of me. "It's basically a more organized party with strangers that you usually pay for. It has music, and dancing and a myriad of opportunities for fights and fun."

Hiei looked like he couldn't possibly disagree more, "It sounds like an excruciating kind of torture."

I laughed, he would say that. "It's actually really cool. Everyone is going, even Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara of course."

"And your gang of girls?"

I winked at him, "Naturally. What am I without a gang? I am the _super_ gangster."

He scoffed at my ridiculousness. "I'll leave you to it."

I frowned, "Don't make me beg. Come on, you should go. It'll be cool. You'll get to see me dance and everything!"

He considered that, "I do enjoy watching you embarrass yourself."

"You're not funny," I say, smiling anyway, "Is that a yes?"

After staring at me, his eyes bright with interest, he looked away. "I suppose I could endure a few hours of mindless torture—"

I screamed, and bolted from the bed. It's clear I take him by surprise because I manage to wrap my arms around him and give a squeeze before he can react. His scent rushes into my nose at a run, making me almost dizzy. His warmth wipes away all chill from my skin and I breathe him in.

I release him quickly, and take a look at his face. His shock takes a moment to slip from his face, but his face is tinted red. "What the hell was that?"

I've come to the conclusion that hell was his favorite swear word, followed closely by damn. I hadn't heard him say fuck or bitch yet, but I guess he had to be legitimately pissed to let one of those fly.

I put my hands on my hips, "Are you asking me to explain a hug, Hiei?"

Hiei growled in irritation, "I _know _what it is. I'm asking you why you did it."

I paused. That was the first time I had done something like that and judging by the deer in the headlights look in Hiei's eye, he was completely taken aback by it. "I…I was happy I guess."

His eyes pricked at my face, trying to find something there.

"My bad," I say preemptively, scooting back to my place on the bed. "I didn't mean to do that."

Hiei didn't respond, only nodded his head. It was weirdly scary, but I was glad he didn't tear into me. I thought for sure he'd be angrier. But, maybe Shizuru and the gang were at least partially right, he let me slide with certain things.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, "You said you were leaving to Demon World, tonight, right?"

He managed to nod.

I leaned forward, dropping my voice low like we were trading secrets, "What is it like? Demon World, I mean."

It was like pulling a mask from his face. The shiver of confusion vanished in a moment. He closed his eyes and when they reopened, they were renewed with confidence. His crimson was dazzling. "Demon World is nothing like this monstrous place."

I can't help the surprise in my voice, "Monstrous?"

He nodded, eager like a little kid. "It has none of your rainbows and pale blue skies or clean air." _Okay. Those all sound like good things, Hiei._

"The air of Demon World is so filled with the scent of rotting corpses that it would rot the flesh off of any _normal _human." His eyes are ringing with intensity as he speaks of his home world. Hiei speaks with a sort of magic, filling my head with pictures. I don't want it to end.

I lean forward. "Where are _you_ from in this world?"

There was a hint of hesitation here. It was so abrupt I almost regretted my question and wanted to take it back until, "I was born among the Ice Apparitions who lived secluded from the rest of Demon World. It was a floating world, made up entirely of females…" he stopped there, but I couldn't have that.

I'm on the very edge of the bed now, eyes intent on him, "When you return to Demon World, where do you go?"

His eyes flickered back to me, the fierceness returned. I wonder what had stopped him before. "I spend my time Alaric, in Mukuro's territory. I train her forces and occasionally direct any foolhardy humans back into the Human World after wiping their memories."

"Huh, you can do that?" That name sounded familiar. "Mukuro…who's he?"

His excitement was contagious. "Mukuro is one of the most powerful demons I have ever met. She is an S-Class as I am. Her strength for hundreds of years rested almost unmatched. _Rumors_ of her power frightened even the most bloodthirsty of our kind. In the Demon World Tournament, no one _dared _even step in the ring, excluding myself. _Few_ had the skill necessary to test her."

My smile is tight, and I'm positive it doesn't reach my eyes, "Isn't that nice. She sounds _amazing_."

His smirk deepened as he relived the memory, savored it, now far away from me. "She is. It wasn't until recently, that I was able to match her power. I wouldn't leave her side until I did."

_Okay, Hiei. I get it. Stop talking about her now._ "Cool, very cool." The sharp pain in my chest twisted mercilessly as I realized he probably didn't even hear me. He spoke about her with such obvious reverence, I doubted he even noticed. Oh, she's practically a goddess in his eyes!

I don't know why I feel this way, I don't know why I want to shove this Mukuro from the ledge of a building—but wait! She's _so_ damn powerful, she'd probably shove my ass back or kill me.

I bite down on my tongue as the frustration gathers without my even feeding it. I try to force those thoughts away, but they're there and I can't stand it.

I feel so stupid. I make a decision to slap each and every one of those girls the next time I see them. They had me thinking all _kinds_ of crazy things.

It's not that I wanted to like him, but, damnit. Did this mean I fucking did? Or was this on some, you're my friend and you can't be anyone else's bullshit?

Somehow, I doubted that. I'd never been that girl.

Yep. I probably did feel something for him and him talking about this…this—I won't even _think_ her name—made me realize that. But, whatever, it's best that it's all out now before I get any other crazy ideas. Whatever this was, it wasn't deep. It was tiny, an itty-bitty crush, a little distance could crush in no time.

_No time._

He's almost doing me a favor by leaving, _honestly._

He was still talking, but I didn't feel like listening anymore. My eye glanced over to my clock as I watched the seconds tick by, and he finally finished his tale. Much time didn't pass, but it dragged by for me.

I hated myself a little as I sat here moping, angry at some woman I had never even met.

"Thanks for that." I say stiffly, slipping from my bed to let Nike and Banriyu know I was heading to sleep. They floated towards me as I turned back to face Darkness. "I guess I'll see you later."

His eyes narrowed at me suspiciously, "What's wrong with you?"

I force a laugh, "What do you mean?"

"Your face." He leapt off the windowsill and stepped toward me, "You're forcing yourself to smile. I'm no fool. Don't make me ask you again."

His concern makes the knife dig in deeper, "Hiei."

"Tell me, or I'll find out myself." Hiei threatened, almost angry now, which makes me take a step back.

"No!" I throw my hands up, putting more space between us. "It's not like that. I'm just tired…that's all."

"_And_?" He said harshly. For all his talk of me being unreadable, he sure can read me.

I sigh, my eyes watching his clenched hands at his sides, "I loved hearing you talk about Demon World. You just seem to miss it so much…why don't you just stay there? Wouldn't you like that better?"

I could feel him watching me as he spoke. He scoffed, "That's a ridiculous thing to get upset about. Don't concern yourself with that. I go where I like. If I didn't want to be here, I _wouldn't_ be."

I shrug, "But…what about Mukuro?"

He spoke slowly, uncertain, "What about her?"

I look up at him. His face is completely clueless, but he seemed to be putting pieces together. "Aren't you guys…together or—"

His face is furious with shock, "_What_?"

I can't even form words.

I am an idiot.

"What the hell do you mean 'together'?" He said the word like it was dirty, the lowest of the low, like it hurt his lungs to breathe it out. I can't say how good that made me feel. "You and your _wild _delusions."

I throw my head back with a laugh, relief breaking through me like a dam about to drown a small village. It fills me up so entirely, I can't understand how I ever assumed the worst. "I'm sorry. You just talked about her so reverently—"

"_Because I admire her strength_." He leaned toward me, bursting with anger. He even grabs me by the shoulders, pulls me so close, his chest presses into mine. Not that I'm one to complain. The pervert in me likes being this close, wouldn't mind being closer, actually. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_I don't know, man. I don't know._

I laugh, unable to help it, tears spring from my eyes. "I said I was sorry. Jesus! My mistake!"

"It _is _your mistake; one you will _never _make again." He says through his teeth, trying to be menacing, but I love it anyway.

"You've got it chief!" I say chipperly, _never again_. I nod my head, managing to pull on a straight face. "Never again."

He seems to settle down, eyes losing their crazy fierceness. "Your smile is real now."

"No, I agree." I say, my heart bump-bumping in my chest. "I can tell."

He just shook his head at me, and I don't think he can help his smirk either. "So irritating."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I can't stand myself. I cannot rest until I get to a good stopping point. So, I'll probably update in two days or so. I hate to keep updating so consecutively like this instead of holding off like a normal person, but I can't get to my other stuff until I get to the main-ish event. It actually has been plaguing me. I wish I felt this way about my actual writing, instead of Fanfiction. Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think!

The lyrics used in this fic comes from Mariah Carey's song, "_Fantasy_." I do not own them.

LadyEllesmere: Lol your comments are hilarious!


	19. Chapter 19: This Dance

Hiei returned to Mukuro's fortress after confirming that the block or—pocket dimension had not moved. He could not get too close to it, but with his jagan, he was able to discover the number of demons inside of it. Most of them were A-Class demons, save for two of them who were S-Class. He recognized none of them, but hardly mattered. _They're strong._

That gave the fire demon a thrill of excitement. Besides the Demon World Tournament, fighting had crawled to an almost stand still. That did not mean that the lower classes didn't bicker and war amongst themselves but finding a strong enough opponent to test Hiei had to be exclusively reserved for the tournament.

That was no longer true. Hiei wanted them both for himself, but he had no doubt the detective would selfishly want at least one of them. He supposed he would oblige, if the detective could manage to keep up. But, of that, he had no doubt. Yusuke's power was what caused Hiei to admire and even rely on him partially. That wouldn't change any time soon.

When the bloodshed started, he'd have to push the demon as far away from Aurora as he could manage. He couldn't know how strong her barrier was until it had been tested. Even then, it would be stupid to take the risk. He smirked, _Irritating girl. Knowing her she'll find some way to endanger herself regardless of the precautions taken. Kurama will have to stay with her. _She courted accidents the way he courted war.

"You're in a mood." Mukuro said from behind him. He felt her approach, but the landscape of Demon World kept his attention. "What's captured your attention, I wonder?"

"Mukuro," Hiei finally put his eyes on her, after allowing for the sound of her steps to cease. "If you have something to say, say it."

She folded her hands behind her back, stepping closer. "I'm curious, Hiei. What is it you find _so_ fascinating? Potential, perhaps?"

"What makes you think I was even thinking about her?" Hiei snapped venomously.

"Because I never said you were." She responded simply, making Hiei curse himself for walking right into her trap. _Women and their games._ She chuckled, "I didn't even say what girl. But, of course, it's Eris' heir."

Hiei didn't respond, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Mukuro liked to dawdle sometimes, but Hiei was not the one to stand beating around the bush for long. For her, he usually made an exception.

Mukuro gave him a slow smile, "Do you even know?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes as she spoke, she was just coming upon her reason for approaching him. Something about the glee in her eyes, told him he wouldn't like it.

Mukuro's knowing, gleeful tone put Hiei on edge. "Before you rush to her side—as I'm sure you want to do—"

Hiei growled in irritation at the assumption.

"You should let me remind you of something you _seem _to have forgotten."

Hiei stilled. Behind her glee, there was a hint of concern there. That unnerved him. "_What?"_

()()()

I did not, under any circumstances, touch my jealousy at all in the days that followed. Nope. Not me.

I decided to write it off as being under acute duress. A lot can happen under that apparently.

"How strong is your barrier anyway?" Kuwabara asked me as Kurama randomly pulled a rose out of his hair and flicked it into a long, green whip. It didn't look like any regular looking rose either, although I'm told it totally is. Kuwabara eyed that whip suspiciously. I don't blame the guy. I'm a little surprised Kurama just keeps it on him like that. But—Hey! That's probably why he smells like roses.

Mystery solved.

"That is what we're here to find out," Kurama commented with a slight raise of his eyebrows. "Don't worry. I don't believe I'll be able to crack it, but just in case, you should stay towards the center."

I scoffed in disbelief, "Don't know why you're telling _me_ that," I pointed a thumb over to the tough guy, "Kuwabara's the one over here panicking. I'm cool."

"It's not that I doubt you," Kuwabara said gruffly, "or distrust Kurama. It's just that, you know, none of us have actually seen you in action."

I took both of my hands and threw them at Kurama, "He's seen me. He spies on Hiei and I all the time."

Kurama's expression wrinkled slightly, "A strange choice of words, but, yes, I have seen her train. You have nothing to fear, Kuwabara. Rest assured."

Kuwabara looked doubtful but made no other comment, striding away to give the two of us some space. I watched him retreat and then put my smirk on Kurama. He wore an orange jacket lined with blue, jeans, and white t-shirt. It was so odd seeing him dressing like us regular folks.

"Is there something you find amusing, Aurora?" Kurama paced around me in a circle, that whip of his in his right hand, furthest from me.

"Nothing, just, I didn't know you could go casual." I said with an impressed nod. "You look good."

"Flattery…are you trying to distract me?" Kurama asked, ever the sweet one.

I should say yes, but I'm not. He's just too attractive for his own good. If anything, I'm the one distracted. I say nothing instead, focusing on the pool of energy at my core. I burrow into it, shake it awake and make it spread out. I unclasp my hands and open my eyes, holding my arms straight out. I sit in a translucent sphere made of gold, every other color slithering here or there, but gold is the main character in this story. I feel coolness on the pads of each of my fingers, a stark contrast to the slight warmth at my center.

I float in the middle of it as it hovers only a foot off the ground.

Kurama catches my gaze and gives me a nod of approval, and then begins to circle me again, eyes narrowed in fierce concentration. I understand now why everyone calls him a fox. Two reasons.

The first is how he immediately turns into a predator, so quickly I almost forget we're just practicing here. His eyes are ever watchful, looking for chinks in my armor to exploit, no doubt. His bangs hide the slight darkening of his eyes and I think they save me a little. Hiei could be scary. But when Kurama was scary he looked like a ruthless son-of-a-bitch, like you _don't_ want to fuck with him on _any_ day.

Also, Kurama is hot. Like he's super hot when he's in predator mode. Or I have a problem. No need to dwell anymore on that.

We didn't speak, but I felt like he was icing me out for a reason. I lost sight of him as he tracked behind me, but I didn't turn. I was confident. Well…I _was_ until I saw Kurama flip his 'don't fuck with me switch.'

Suddenly, I hear a crackling and I turn, barrier intact. Kurama is a lot further back than I remember, which meant the barrier pushed him back.

He stands still for a moment and then charges forward, green eyes looking like a couple of kill lasers. I'm about to run when I remember…I'm in a barrier. I give myself a nervous laugh.

His whip flashes around in a frenzy, snapping at my barrier like it's an animal. As the whip is thrown back with just as much vigor as it's attacked, Kurama increases his speed and ferocity, somehow managing to dodge the whip rebounding and then attacking in the next second. He jumps then, sailing over me, and I watch as the whips strikes at my face…only to be stopped by the barrier. He lands on the other side and turns, striking out again and again. Now he circles me quickly, the snaps coming so fast I can't keep up with his hands. For minutes, the snapping of the whip is the only sound I hear, crowding in on me.

I flinch at the most surprising strikes, the ones he aimed near my feet and then the ones he had to leap to execute. It's almost like he's noiselessly growling at me, his eyes hard and cold. Treacherous.

"Increase its size." Kurama demands icily, his voice startling me. His voice comes from nowhere. I attempt to find him but the strike from behind me gives me a hint.

I do as I'm told, blocking out the assaults surrounding me. I take a deep breath, whispering to that warmth, and I coax it out, increasing its girth in all directions. I push it out until it's at least fifty feet in every direction. I open my eyes and rise higher off the ground, so my barrier isn't digging into the ground and creating craters everywhere. Kyoko can change the barrier's shape into a semi-sphere. With me, it's sphere or bust.

The snaps from his whips are still audible, but they don't feel like they're yelling directly into my eardrums. He increases his speed, circling, jumping. He continues at this for what feels like minutes and I'm relieved when he finally pulls himself to a stop, eyes giving the barrier a final cursory glance.

I await his verdict eagerly, but it doesn't come, instead, he rolls up his whip and turns to Kuwabara, motioning him forward. I can't hear them talking, but I see Kuwabara give a stiff nod. Kurama steps back, and good ole Kuwabara holds out his right hand, a burst of yellow energy forming there and shaping itself into a sword.

"Aurora," Kurama calls to me, "Increase its size once more."

I do what I'm told, surprised I don't feel a single bit of strain as I do it. I add on five more feet…and then ten more.

Kurama nods and Kuwabara runs straight for me, his sword at the ready.

I'm not sure what's happening until he slices downward and hacks through my barrier.

The surprise distracts me enough that I actually drop the whole damn thing and plummet towards the earth. I was going to stop myself before I hit, but Kurama's red hair flashes from his space. I know he's come to catch me and I'm not entirely surprised when his hands cup my thighs, holding me as if I weighed nothing. I place my hands on his shoulders and look down at him with raised eyebrows. The way he looks at me from this position is…distracting. When people with long eyelashes look up at you, the look always does look a bit more intense than it should. I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. "You really should have warned me he could do that."

"I imagined you would have remembered." Kurama said playfully, "My mistake."

His grip loosens, and I slip through his hands, his fingers brushing up my thighs, and he steadies me by the waist, my feet on safe ground. "Thanks for the save."

"No thanks needed." He tells me, hands still on my waist. "I wanted you to be a little unprepared for Kuwabara's strike, so you wouldn't have time to strengthen your barrier."

I nod my head, "I get that." And then I feel I have to tell him, "Oh, I'm good by the way. You can let me go."

He tilts his head to the side in question, "I'm sorry, but I don't get your meaning."

I look around, and then take my hands off his shoulders, "It's just that you've still got me."

Kurama gave me a slightly deprecating laugh, "My apologies. You hadn't let go either, so I was slightly confused."

True that. Still, there's something weird about the way he says it. But, Kurama's always been weird.

I shrug, "That's my bad. It's just that, you know, Kurama…"

"Yes?" Kurama sure knew how to piss people off, talking to them like he'd like nothing more than to hear the sound of their voice. What a jerk.

I wrinkle my nose and side eye him, "You're kind of attractive when you're in full on predator mode. Like distractingly so. It's _crazy_."

Kurama chuckles , clearly amused, but he doesn't disagree. _So conceited_. "Predator mode?"

"Yep. That's what I said." I give it more thought, biting my lip. "I probably should have said fox-mode, huh? Also, don't get all offended on me, I also gave you a really nice compliment in there somewhere."

"I heard it, only it was a little overshadowed by the slight." He said teasingly.

"Kurama don't act like I won't compliment you and then slight you in the next sentence." I say with a wild wave of my hand. "It's how I function."

Kurama gave me a deep chuckle, my chuckle. "I know. Admittedly, I've missed that."

"I haven't stopped." I say, trying to get a better look at his expression, but I can't quite read him. That's a lie, though. Maybe in the rush to get away, I stopped acting like we were friends. I wouldn't do that anymore. "If I have though, I'm sorry." I whacked him in the arm, "you don't have to worry about that anymore though. I swear."

"Good." Kurama looked down at me with a soft smile, it was like having the sun return after rain. "Should we join Kuwabara?"

I nod, and let him lead the way.

()()()

"Where the heck are those chicks, anyway?" Yusuke had his hands propped up on his waist as he glared down the dark street, lit only by the glow of store fronts and street lamps. Even the mumbled voices of angsty and tipsy young adults couldn't drown him out. "If we don't get in line together, we may not get in at all."

"Sheesh, Urameshi, you're more excited about this than you were about the Zombie Island Special Edition release." Kuwabara leaned against the side of the building, near the front a line was beginning to form. "Honestly though, wasn't this their idea?"

Kurama had listened to the two of them complain for the last ten minutes, and although he felt no need to voice his concerns, the waiting was starting to worry him as well. Worry his patience, that is. His expression remained a mask of politeness, maintaining it was child's play—second nature really.

"Yeah, but it's not every day we do something like this. Keiko focuses way too much on school to ever go out, but for some reason she was excited about this," Yusuke said, and then more jovially, "Of course, _I'm_ excited to see how hot she'll look."

"Tch. You're so immature, Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled, but Kurama could detect a hint of red in his cheeks as he undoubtedly thought of Yukina. "I'm just looking forward to spending some time with my love."

_I suspected as much. _Kurama chuckled.

The care they showed for their significant others was something Kurama had admired for quite some time. It was a distinct reminder that although the three of them were similar, they were also leagues apart. Their significant others existed as infallible pillars that gave them insurmountable strength. Without those pillars, Kurama doubted the two of them would ever be the same. When he first began his human life, Kurama had never thought to seek something similar for himself. However, after spending so much time around these two, he began to wonder. He rolled it around in his mind, before he dismissed the idea. It would lead to nothing but trouble. Someone like him, a demon living in a human body, would have extreme difficulties finding someone to share his world with. Not to mention, the difficulties of learning to trust them with everything he was, the way Yusuke does with Keiko.

No. It was best forgotten. Still, it nagged at him, so he toyed with the idea further and began to look at the women who showed interest in him more closely. It was also the same issue.

_Pretty,_ but something was missing. _Intelligent,_ but something was missing. Something was _always_ missing, something he'd have to see before he could name it and even then, he wasn't sure he'd have the desired words for it.

"Well, damn, it's about time!" Yusuke shouted, rolling his sleeves up, "What took so long? You guys have trouble putting your faces on?"

Kurama could hear a loud smack and Keiko shout, "Oh, shut up, Yusuke!"

_Typical, but charming. _Kurama mused just as he turned to the sound of heels thundering toward him. He knew who it was before she made contact, but he couldn't help the warm, almost surprised smile he gave as she smacked his arm

"Boo!" Aurora shouted, biting her lip at her apparent cleverness. Her hazel eyes were liquid jewels in this light, not that they were any different in the light of day. "Did I scare you?"

"Oh, my," Kurama said, watching as her eyes narrowed at his feigned surprise, "You did give me quite a fright."

She screwed her mouth up with a frown before hitting him again, and he didn't try to stop the laugh from escaping. "Shut up, Kurama. _No one_ likes a liar."

No, he didn't quite have the words. "My apologies."

()()()

Kurama watched as Aurora danced between groups for the majority of the night. Her school friends were a bit more reluctant to dance than Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru, so Aurora obviously preferred their company. That didn't stop her from returning to Tohru to take pictures and sing along to music.

"Kurama, I thought Hiei was coming?" Yusuke asked, grabbing Kurama's attention. "Didn't Aurora invite him? She said he was coming."

Kurama turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara before him, "I have no idea. It's strange that he said he would come, but it doesn't appear he will."

Yusuke snorted, "I wonder what happened. Maybe the love birds had a fight."

"Dumb be dumb, Urameshi." Kuwabara growled, pointing a stern finger at him, much to Kurama's amusement. "They're not love birds. I don't know what's going on, but it's not that…besides didn't—" Kuwabara stopped talking, his eyes flashing up to Kurama before they returned to his glass of orange juice. "Anyway, he wouldn't like this anyway. He'd just sulk the whole time."

Kurama noticed his hesitation, of course, but didn't address it. There was no need.

_Kurama. _Hiei's voice popped into the Fox demon's mind.

_There you are. We were beginning to worry._ Kurama told him with amused lilting to his tone.

Kurama didn't have to see him to know he was rolling his eyes. _Don't be ridiculous, Kurama. Tell that detective and the fool to come to the roof. Don't take forever._

_Should I invite Aurora? _Kurama asked. He knew it involved her, whatever this was.

_No._ Hiei responded simply.

With that, the connection disappeared. Kurama glanced toward the dance floor once more, watching as Aurora wrapped her arms around Keiko's shoulders as the two danced together.

"Hiei's returned," Kurama said lowly to the two before him, "He's on the roof waiting for us."

"Speak of the devil." Yusuke said, finishing his drink before standing to his feet. "Let's not keep the fire breather waiting."

()()()

Touma and Daniel held a very wasted Daichi between them. He had made out with a random girl for ten minutes before Momo found him, slapped him and stormed off with tears in her eyes. Tohru had apologized profusely to me before she followed after her. Karin had a similar reaction, only she had told him, and I quote, "I always knew you were a piece of shit, but I like to ignore the obvious. Lose my number, will you?"

Now free of his two loves, Daichi chose to get fall-out drunk, vomit on the girl he'd made out with and faint. He also made a grab for some random girl's breasts when he woke up and her boyfriend gave him a well-deserved warning shot.

Touma drew his brow together, "Sorry about all this Aurora. We'll see you at school, okay?"

Daniel just shook his head. He was absolutely furious, but his face was cold as he held onto his friend. A bit of vomit was speckled on his dark pants.

"Okay." I tell him as they make their way to the exit, knowing full well our little group would be separated for quite some time. I was thankful all this drama had happened when I chose to go to the restroom. "Text me when you get home, alright?"

He nodded and they left.

Shizuru stood beside me, one hand holding her drink, the other in her pocket, "You just surround yourself with trouble, don't you?"

I took a deep breath, "That's what people tell me. I should have known something like this would happen, but apparently I'm oblivious."

"Understatement of the year." Shizuru shot me a smile, "Come on. The guys are back finally."

"Where did they go?" I asked, letting her lead me over to the booths. I had seen them get up to leave, but they were gone for at least ten minutes.

She just shrugged, "Who knows? I'm sure they'll tell us eventually."

_Eventually_. Which reminded me, Hiei had actually told me he'd show up…eventually. He didn't have to, of course, that was his decision. I can't help, but feel a small tinge of disappointment though.

I smack that feeling down with both hands. It's not like I wasn't having a good time either, in fact, I was having the best time. Except for that little mishap with my school friends, everything was perfect. Shoot, even the music was fantastic. Throughout the night, several of my favorite songs were playing. A surprising amount of them were actually American. It was odd, because I was pretty sure you could request songs at this club, they didn't just play a random set.

I ignored that childish disappointment, pushed it in the corner, deciding not to touch it for the rest of the night. If I'm lucky, I won't touch it for the rest of my life. But, I'm _not_ that lucky. Oddly, before meeting Kurama, I thought I _was_ that lucky. Everything that has ever happened to me proved that point. Not anymore though.

Not only has the foxy red head ruined my entire life, but he's gone and fucked up my luck as well. _Go figure._

Shizuru steps up on a raised area, secured by metal railings. She passes two large circular booths before stopping at ours. It seated all of our friends comfortably. Mostly because it was almost 270 degrees.

Yusuke and Kurama guarded the ends of the booth, the girls and Kuwabara sandwiched inside. Kuwabara was making himself busy by amusing Yukina with goofy tellings of his love. Kurama wore a polite smile beside the boy, but paid them little attention. Botan and Keiko chatted and pointed at the pair, while Yusuke snorted with laughter until his girlfriend reached over and bopped him on the noggin.

"Our friends." Shizuru said dryly, scouting past Yusuke and Keiko to sit between Botan and Yukina. I was going to follow until Kurama gestured me forward.

"Here, I've saved you a seat." Kurama oh-so graciously told me. He tilted his pretty head to the side, and I roll my eyes.

"Of course, you did." I say, joining him anyway. I sat down beside him, thankful he'd given me the end. I love the end. "So, what did you troublemakers get up to when you left? Scam on some unsuspecting ladies?"

Kurama considered this, assuming the thinker pose. "I do that so often, it's hard to recall."

I hit his arm, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. Don't give me any lip. What _were_ you doing?"

The mischievous gleam in his eye wavered a moment. My eyes narrowed at the look. "Kurama, you okay?"

He blinked, sweet politeness flooding back onto his face. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look alright." I said sternly, I lean forward. "If something's wrong with you, you'd tell me, right?"

His smile was soft, keeping to the corner of his mouth only. "Why do you assume I'm not alright? I assure you this is just my expression. Unless, of course, you find issue with my natural face."

_You're avoiding the question._ I glance over to the rest of the group, preoccupied. "Kurama, I—"

"Listen," His hand appears on my shoulder, his lips at my ear shocking me into silence. "do you hear that?"

I side-eye him and his obvious avoidance. One look at his gaze tells me he doesn't want to talk about it. I relent, closing my eyes and reopening them. "Hear what?"

With a smile, thankful I left that subject alone, he put an elegant finger against his lips.

I rolled my eyes hard, so much they hurt a little. But I did as I was told, the jerk.

_Give me your love. Give me your love. Give me your love…_

I stilled as Mariah Carey's voice coaxed my eyes out of my head.

_Boy your love's so good, I don't want to let go_

_And although I should, I can't leave you alone, 'cause you're so disarming_

_I'm caught up in the midst of you, and I cannot resist_

I turned to the red-head, disbelief as plain as billboard on my face. "You didn't."

He said nothing, only wore a bemused expression.

I pushed his arm, grinning hard. "You know this is my jam!"

Kurama tapped his finger against his chin, looking innocently away, "Is it? I had no earthly—"

Did he call in? His pretend innocence confirms this and I can't help myself.

I give him a hug, and squeeze him, roses and all. "Fine. I'll drop it, but you owe me."

He reciprocates the embrace, a hand soft against my lower back. "I've come to owe you quite a bit."

"Yeah, well, I'm a loan shark, you should have known better."

"Indeed." He shrugged, chuckling, "Don't you want to sing along?"

I don't need to be told twice. I sing along alright. So much that I manage to convince the girls to sing with me and Yusuke makes us all laugh by trying to do the rapping part for me. He does a pretty good Jay-Z.

Once it ends, a song I don't know plays and I look over to Yusuke. "Did anyone see Hiei, by the way?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara answered with a snort. "The little jerk's here."

"Where is he?" I ask, "He too good to join us?"

Kurama chuckled, "Actually, he's waiting for us to leave. He has some news on Demon World he wants to discuss with us, but he agreed to wait. You know Hiei hates things like this."

I nod, "Yeah, no kidding." Still, it's weird that he didn't pop in to tell me that. At the very least, he did pop in to talk to the guys. I was right there. What? He didn't want to see me?

And by 'us', I don't think I'm included.

I push that away. "I wonder what he found." Information on Hydra probably, information you'd think he'd want to tell me.

Even though I try to fight it, the disappointment sort of pulls me down from my night-high. I don't drink, but once it's past nine and I'm out and about, I don't need it. Nighttime energizes me. I think that's the case for a lot of people my age. That doesn't help me now, until I hear another song.

This one is slower, still upbeat though. I watch as the crazy dancing ceases and people lull away. Pairs make it to the floor. Kuwabara quickly invites Yukina to dance, which prompts Keiko to nudge Yusuke. He agrees after a forceful conversation.

I know this song. I love it too.

_Don't forget about us._

"You did it again," I tell Kurama, my cheeks warm with my happiness. "I love this song."

He admits nothing, "Would you like to dance?"

Looking at him now, all sincere and shit, I'm thrown. I'm not sure if I deserve his friendship, but I never want to lose it. I know that. "Yeah, let's go."

I jump out of my seat and let him lead me down the stairs and onto the floor. Something about Kurama, probably his inner fox, makes people sort of get out of the way as he moves. I suppose it's like going into a gallery and having to keep behind that security wire, you know you can't touch anything. You want to, of course. But, you don't because you don't want security to smack you on the head.

Once we find ourselves to the middle, Mariah Carey is taking me to another plane of existence. I don't remember saying how much I love this song, but…somehow he knows. I suppose I did at some point and he just remembered. That's what friends do, they remember.

Kurama's smooth hands slid around mine and directed them to clasp around his neck. Because of our height difference, I had to step so close our chests were practically smushed together. My fingers kept wanting to comb through his silky locks once his tresses decided to tickle my hands. This created a chorus of giggling from both of us, him, of course amused. Me, slightly petulant.

After securing my hands, he moved his hands to my waist, encouraging me closer. "If we're careful, we won't step on each other's toes."

"We?" I lean back to shoot him a look, "I'm careful."

He looks to the side, smiling like he knew a secret. "Of course, you are."

_Urgh! I can't have anything! _I laugh, deciding to hate him quietly. Very maturely.

I lay my head on his shoulder, let him lead me. I giggled into his chest as that familiar scent snuck into my senses making me all dizzy.

"What is it?" Kurama's voice is soft, so soft it almost blends with the song.

"You…still smell like roses." I say, getting another whiff, just for old time's sake.

"I didn't know I stopped."

"I guess I just didn't smell it for a while…up close, so I forgot." I say pulling my arms tighter around his shoulders. I pull away from his chest, to stare at his face. "It's still nice though."

"Hm." He mused, eyes hooded in this strange dim light. I manage to fuck around and forget who I was dealing with. Dude was still a lady killer, crush or no crush.

I laugh at my psycho thoughts. _Why are you so pretty?_

"You're laughing."

"I am." I say as it shakes my voice, "You're too damn pretty for you own good, you know? If I was anyone else, I'd be a mess right now."

"Is that so?" Kurama tilts his head to the side, feigning innocence. _That devil!_

"Don't pretend you don't know!" I warn him.

"You misunderstand me." Kurama begins, a hint of teasing in his voice. "I am fully aware of the affect I have on women…and men."

I burst out laughing, burying my head in his chest. "Finally, you admit it!"

He gives me this throwaway shrug that I can feel move through my own body. "It would be remiss of me, not to sometimes use it to my advantage."

"All these years with you and finally! You say it aloud." I am literally floating. "Best day ever."

Kurama chuckled warmly, "I'm glad it pleases you…however, I almost feel challenged…"

I pull my head back and raise my left eyebrow at him, "In what way?"

"A moment ago," Kurama's voice came out of nowhere, deeper as he came closer to my ear. I actually stopped breathing, "I believe you said if you were anyone else…you would be a mess being this close to me. Does that mean you're immune?"

_Well, I guess not, ass wipe._

I couldn't quite get my thoughts together. I had half a mind to give him a two-piece punch, but I was saved by his laugh.

I pulled away and wacked him anyway, "You can't be doing that to me, you should know better! That's dangerous, Kurama. Jesus."

Kurama continued to laugh, but stifled it the moment I made to pull away, "Forgive me, Aurora. You wouldn't want to bruise my ego, now would you?"

I shrugged, letting him pull me close again, "Well, I guess not. But you know what you do. Weren't you calling me out the other day for flirting with you?"

Kurama paused for a moment, "You mean at Genkai's temple?"

I nodded.

"Actually, I was referring to the way you flirt with Hiei." Kurama told me, now smirking, "It's very different from the way you flirt with me."

I leaned back to give him a frown, "First of all, I _used_ to flirt with you. Past tense. But, now, I'm _mature _and can control myself."

"Of course." Kurama cut in and I wanted to beat him.

"Second of all," I tugged one hand down from his neck and poked him in the chest with it, "I do_ not_ flirt with Hiei. That's just how we communicate."

"So, you're saying you have no feelings for him?" Kurama asked plainly.

"I..." I looked around and then came closer to Kurama so I can whisper. "Before I answer that, where is he?"

Kurama gave a cursory look around the room as we swayed like a couple of spies undercover. "I believe he has gone to the roof, and unless he's using his jagan, he should not be able to hear you."

"Cool." I nod, and then crack my neck. "To answer your question, I thought I didn't…until he started talking about that _woman_. I have never wanted to hate a stranger as much as I hate her, so, hell, I guess I feel _something_." _Weird,_ I couldn't admit this to anyone else, but he asks and he gets it.

Kurama nodded his head, face blank. "You're referring to Mukuro?"

I glare at him. He gives me a sheepish smile, expression lightening immediately. "Forgive me. I won't say her name again, but you realize…there's nothing _romantic_ between the two of them."

I threw a hand up, "I mean, I figured that out after he flipped out and grabbed me."

"He grabbed you?"

"He was livid." I laugh, and then shake my head, "But I was so _relieved_…And, yeah, I know that's messed up." What _is _with me always wanting what's bad for me?

But, honestly though, would you really want candy, if it didn't rot your teeth?

Wait…

"I wonder why," Kurama mused, "You wouldn't be the first person to make assumptions about the two of them. It's funny. I remember making an inquiry myself and he barely gave me a reaction, only said no."

"Well, I don't need to think about_ that_." I grimaced, pressing my lips into a line.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't plan to do anything about these feelings, if they're that. For all I know, this is my mind's _crazy _way of coping. No. The best thing for me to do is to stamp it out." I nod, when Kurama shoots me a questioning look, "That's the way to deal with these things, Kurama. You let them die—_kill them_, if you have to."

Kurama's voice gave me very little in the way of insight into how he felt about my words, but by his face, I could tell he disagreed with me. A lot of people did though, so that was unsurprising. "Do you handle all of your feelings this way?"

"All feelings? No. I prefer_ avoidance_ for the rest. Romantic feelings? _Oh, yes_. It's the only way to live." I'd burst apart if I didn't. I know that.

"I see." He seemed to sigh, "And nothing could change your mind?"

"Nope. Besides, all these things end. Once the fun part's over—the flirting, there's nothing left but the explosion. The devastation destroys whole towns, Kurama, wipes out everything in sight. There's no point in pursuing a ticking time bomb. But we all do it, but I am one of the few who knows how to get away before it's too late, before everything's ruined." I think that perhaps I sound a little crazy as I say this, but Kurama's eyes portray understanding, like perhaps he too felt this way at some point. Or it's something else entirely. Kurama always did love to hide from me. "And it is…always."

"Hmm…Once, in my former life, I lived as you described." Kurama told me in this strangely serious, soft tone. "My relationships never went beyond what I required and once I achieved my desired end…I fled. I moved on. I never lived to regret it. I still don't."

I wrapped my arms back around his neck, "I sense a however coming."

Kurama chuckled, and I was almost glad I still found it sounded like music to me. Maybe I didn't have some big crush on him anymore, but we were still friends. We were still close. "However, that could not be so in my current life. Beyond friendships, I have had very little serious relationships."

"Have you had any you regretted?"

"Only one," He says sounding both bitter and strangely nostalgic at the same time. "And it still haunts me, because I know I could have done more to prevent its degrading. I want to _try_ to do more, but I realize it cannot be…all things considered."

I shook my head at him, and I feel him, I do. We're one and the same. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I am. _Whoever_ this bitch is—can I call her a bitch?"

Kurama looked like he was trying very hard to hold in a laugh, "I would prefer it, if you didn't."

"Still feel her, do you?" I ask flippantly, shaking my head like a disappointed parent. "For shame, Kurama. What's wrong with you?" _You are literally the bomb. Why are you worried about these chicken-heads?_

He took a deep breath, measuring out his thoughts. "Yes. I have a habit of holding on to things I care for. And, of course, I've learned I'm a bit of a glutton for punishment."

I grimace. _Poor dude. _"_Jesus."_ But I can't say he sounds too crazy, I'm the same way. Not too long ago, I forced myself to inhale Kurama's amazing scent to the point of causing myself pain. I laugh thinking back on that, not sure why I thought it was such a death sentence to me. Things were different then, though.

"Fine. But, whoever she is, she doesn't deserve you. And, I'm not a violent person, but I would _totally_ kick her ass, for you—_I would_—don't laugh!" I hit his shoulder, "what is she some powerful demon lord shouting orders and taking names?"

"No, she is not." Kurama tells me sagely, "But you would like her, you have much in common."

I blinked hard at him, disbelief loud in my tone. "Then, you know, I'd probably hate her. I couldn't be friends with me."

He laughed again, and I was _more_ than happy to hear it.

()()()

The day after, I finally see Hiei. Not that I was looking forward to it or anything.

Even though the pep in my step told me I was.

After the club, the girls all crashed at my place and the boys had a secret meeting, I knew either Kurama or Kuwabara would tell me about later.

For some odd reason, I had this weird feeling that Hiei wouldn't. Regardless, I made it to our private place at eleven for training. He was early as always, almost making me feel late. I wasn't, of course.

He barely greets me as I set my bag aside and jog towards him.

"Hey, Darkness, what's up?" I say, big smile on my face. His eyes slide over me before he falls into a fighting position wordlessly.

_Okay…._

One thing was for sure: He wasn't playing around anymore. Hiei was a man on a mission, and I wasn't that sure I wanted to deal with this today.

He'd always been serious, but occasionally he had a little fun with me. There is a difference now though. He used to almost look forward to pinning me to the grass, but now he just knocks me down and darts away—far away. It was like he had touched something toxic. He really knew how to make a girl feel good, didn't he?

After the eighteenth time, he sucks his teeth, aggravated for some unearthly reason. "What happened to you when I was away? Did you not make any progress?"

_I didn't? Hell, I thought I was doing pretty damn good._

"Nothing _happened_. I trained with Kurama and Kuwabara like you told me to." I say uncertainty and irritation trying to find dominance in my words. Irritation managed to get the upper hand. "Did something happen to _you_?"

I attempt to watch my tone, because if I'm not careful I could throw us both into a fight. Neither of us were in the mood for that though, it would probably end badly.

Hiei's expression was cold annoyance. Kurama and the guys should have warned me he'd be acting like this when he got back. "Your progress has halted. You haven't been able to land a single hit on me since we began."

_True, but you also have been very weird yourself about letting me touch you._

"If you can't manage one hit, you don't deserve to come with us. That's all there is to it." Hiei's eyes held no tease, only resolution, only obstinance. "You have seven days to convince me you're strong enough. Seven days to prove you're more than just a liability."

Under normal circumstances, Hiei's words wouldn't have mattered to me. This tone of voice was weird though. It was almost as if he was _trying_ to hurt me. Of course, I'm not all that sure what I did to deserve this attitude.

_What's wrong with you? _ I think, but nod anyway. It's for the best, even if I'm not sure it's feasible. "Seven days_? Fine._ I'll hit you." He's been being a dick all morning. He deserves a kick in the ass. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Author's Note: Guys! I am back again. Absolutely love all favorites, follows and reviews. They are the absolute best!

I'm really getting into naming these chapters. The next one will be called: Comeuppance. A fitting title.

The lyrics in this fic come from Mariah Carey's Don't Forget About Us and Heartbreaker. I do not own them.


	20. Chapter 20: Comeuppance

I am completely prepared to just run at Hiei as fast as I can…until Yusuke and the gang show up and ruin all my precious momentum.

Yusuke wore a regular pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and Kuwabara was much the same. Kurama, of course, wore jeans as well. However, the guy had no problem looking liked he'd just stepped off the runway with his silk button-up shirt and tan suede jacket. The sight was absolutely appalling. I just shook my head at him.

"Is something wrong, Aurora?" Kurama asked stepping up to me with a pleasant smile. _You evil little—_

I gestured toward him like I was presenting him as a prize, like I was Vanna White from the Price is Right. "You. _You're_ what's wrong with the world."

Kurama just blinked innocently.

Yusuke scratched his hair, a weird smirk on his lips, "We starting this early, Aurora? Sheesh."

Kuwabara seemed to have my back. "I get what you mean. The rest of us look pretty crappy next to this guy."

Kurama blinked rapidly at that, pretending like he didn't know.

Yusuke paused, took a look at Red, and then silently agreed. "Yeah, but we're used to it by now."

"I don't remember saying it was time for a break." Hiei said snidely as he strode towards us, arms crossed all leisurely. "If you have time for words, you have time to try to hit me."

"_Okay_, warden. Chill." I turn my head back to the guys, "Just a warning, he's in a shitty mood today so watch your back." I didn't miss the burning hate Hiei sent in my direction.

"Tch. He's always in a bad mood." Kuwabara commented, glaring at the fire demon, who spare no expense in returning the look. "What else is new?"

"It's especially sour today." I say, watching as Hiei's eyes narrowed on me with so much venom, I immediately look toward a more pleasant face. "You guys talked to him yesterday. A warning would have been nice."

Yusuke shrugged like he had all day, "Nah. He was good yesterday. A little more sassy, but not sour. Not to me, but he likes me a little better than you anyway."

I nodded in agreement once I saw Yusuke's wicked grin. "Touché. I can definitely see that."

"I say it goes like this," Yusuke cracked his knuckles, and started making levels with his hands. "Kurama's _waayyy_ up here…I'm a few steps down—like eight—I'll say you're about three or four down from me, Aurora, that's pretty high for a newbie like yourself, and…" Yusuke dropped down to the ground, pressing his palm against the grass. "Kuwabara's about right here next to Botan and everyone else."

Kurama was the only one who didn't laugh obnoxiously at Yusuke's demonstration. He sort of chuckled, but I could tell by the crinkle of his eyes he was just as messed up about it as the rest of us.

Hiei bristled, his hair practically standing up straighter. "I should kill you _all_. Besides, I told you to come at noon."

"It's actually past noon," Kurama told him politely, the quickest to recover. "We stopped along the way for breakfast and it took a bit longer than usual because—"

"All the pretty waitresses kept hitting on Kurama." Yusuke rubbed a finger against his nose, "I'm glad I'm secure, otherwise I may been a little offended being completely ignored like that."

Kuwabara had no complaints, "At least the food was free."

I snorted and raised my eyebrow at the model boy. "Poor Kurama, too pretty for his own good. Well, I hope you used those powers of persuasion to get me some food."

"Naturally," Kurama drawled, indicating to the paper bag in his hand. "Although, it's mostly fruit and water."

"Perfect." I say and then put my brightest smile on Hiei who legitimately looked like he was considering murder. Don't know why it's a surprise. "Do you mind if I have a break?"

He stepped toward me, irritation written in his features despite my warm smile, which flickers a little. "Yes. But I've obviously been overruled. I'll be over here while the rest of you waste my time." With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Part of me wanted to chase him down and ask what had lodged itself in his rectum, but I wasn't going to keep being nice to him if he kept acting like I was the damn enemy. We'd only argue, and I wouldn't do it with an audience. Just us though? I'd blow up his whole spot. I turned back to Kurama. "What's up with him?"

Kurama was quiet a moment, his face a mask of politeness. "I'm sure this mood won't last long."

Translation: I know something, you don't know.

I dig my shoe into the ground, "I thought we agreed to be straight with each other, Kurama."

A flicker of something passes across his eyes before it disappears abruptly, "Aurora, I assure you, whatever issue he may have will be resolved. Don't let it worry you, furthermore…it isn't exactly my place to tell."

_Fuck. _I slap my hand against my face, _uh, Duh, Aurora_. "Sorry, my bad. That was thoughtless of me."

The warmth in Kurama's gaze returned, and he smiled down at me. "No harm done, but you should eat."

And I do, agreeing to drop the subject wordlessly. I don't like that I made him look like that, conflicted, or that I stupidly put him in that position. I have to keep reminding myself that these people exist beyond me, that they have loyalties and friendships I could never touch. Being spoiled had its advantages, but one of the largest disadvantages is remembering that the people around you don't cease to exist once you leave. They move and live and breathe. They laugh. They smile.

Honestly though, I never really had this issue before I met him, Kurama, I mean. What is it about him that makes me think I don't have to share him? I guess, like Banriyu, he has taken to spoiling me. Part of me thinks it's because he blames himself for my current situation—_it is his fault_—but I don't really want him caring for me out of guilt. And, I don't really want to be the jerk exploiting that fact either. Maybe once my world was complete again, I could get back to the person I used to me. I know I've changed a great deal, and not many of those changes were good.

"Aurora?" Kurama's voice startles me from my thoughts, and the strawberry on the end of my fork drops back down into my plate.

"Hmph?" I swallow whatever's in my mouth without tasting it. "sorry?"

Kurama's concerned gaze pushes my point home and I don't really want to look at him anymore. "Are you alright?"

My shoulders sink, and I force a smile on my face. "_Yes_, Kurama. Why are you always acting like such a parent? I'm _fine_."

"You think my concern is _parental_?" Kurama has this quality to his voice that I can't name. It's not edgy, but it lets me know right away that there was definitely a very _wrong_ answer to this question.

If he notices the slight panic in my gaze, he either doesn't see it or chooses to ignore it. But it was definitely there, you could probably hear it in my voice as I scrambled for words. "I…uh…"

Kurama showed no visible reaction, only waited for my response. I was just pissing people off left and right today, wasn't I?

"It is a little, Kurama." Yusuke said, and then put his hand on his shoulder, "But it's not a bad thing. She just doesn't want you stressing yourself out with worry, am I right?"

I nodded in a hurry, silently promising to buy Yusuke dinner someday. That could have turned bad. I could fight with Hiei all night and day, but I didn't like fighting with Kurama. "Right. I'm okay. _Really_, Kurama."

But it _was_ parental. In fact, besides being able to turn predator, he reminded me a lot of my dad. The patience and concern were one of the few things. The fact that he had a 'kill switch' was another.

"She does have a point, Kurama." Kuwabara added on, seeming to notice my distress as well. "You've always been the mature one out of the group. But, it's no wonder, you're older than all of us combined."

"Is that right?" Kurama says rather icily, choosing to fall into silence.

I snuck a few looks at his profile. Straight up steel.

Sue me, I didn't want him mad at me too. I put my plate to the side and sandwich his face between my hands. He doesn't quite crack a smile, but his smooth skin between my fingers doesn't yank away so I think I'm good. "I can't take you being mad at me. Just because you're a boring old man, doesn't mean you aren't super exciting to poke fun at and to marvel at because of your _immense_ old man beauty."

Kurama chuckles, the smile creeping into his eyes and I know we're good. "I always look forward to your compliments."

"Hey, I'm the compliment Queen." I say, sliding back into my seat to eat that last strawberry. "I'm all done eating, so let's get to it."

Hiei chooses to ignore us from the far end of the clearing. I hate that my mind keeps wandering over to him, even though he'd been treating me horribly all morning and being an all-around dick. Even irritated, there was something undeniably exciting about being around him. It was both draining and energizing, a combination that just barely managed to keep my sanity afloat.

I float at the center of my barrier, feeling like a goddess…or Jean Gray from X-Men.

"Nice hamster ball," Yusuke comments and I shoot him a look. He _had _to ruin everything. "Kurama said Kuwabara's sword could cut through it…what does that mean exactly? Her barrier is like a different dimension?"

Kurama eyed it, as I floated only a foot off the ground, "Not exactly. But I do believe that, with the exception of Kuwabara's Dimension Sword, nothing else should be able to pierce it. I've never encountered energy quite like hers, so I can't be certain. However, I believe that it has the potential to operate of its own accord, with very little influence from her end."

I threw my head back when I heard that. "Really?"

Did that mean it was…alive? Wait. He'd said something like that before, didn't he? Called it a 'living force,' I believe. He had this crazy theory the whole time?

_I'll be damned_. If I was impressed by his brilliance before, I am in awe now.

Kurama nodded, eyes assessing the barrier once more. "The only way to test this would be to attack without you activating your barrier, of course, there would be much risk associated with that."

I jumped in, "Plus, Hiei has been kicking my ass for a while now, and my energy has yet to step in."

Yusuke crossed his arms, "Yeah, that's right—and wait, remember when I shot my spirit gun at her? No barrier then."

That soured my mood enough to glower at Yusuke. He gave me a shaky, apologetic smile. After learning the truth, I apologized to Hiei, who had proceeded to ignore me, of course. But, every time someone mentions it…

"I think those two instances can be easily explained away," Kurama continued, once again reminding us all how mature he was. "When you shot your spirit gun, not only were you not trying to kill, but you also had intended the blast for Hydra. In Hiei's case, it's quite obvious he means you no harm, and your trust in him only enforces that. This, of course, brings me to my next point. The barrier would probably only activate if it sensed you were mortal danger. And _that_ is something we will not, under any circumstances, test." Kurama's voice invited no arguments, not that I had in me to try. I didn't exactly want to be in mortal danger.

"Okay, so what now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now, we see how her barrier stands up to Yusuke's spirit gun." Kurama said, and then turned to me, "I would rest easier knowing the extent of your barrier's power before we bring you into danger."

"Okay, cool. I trust your judgement, Kurama." I reply, and I earn myself a world turning smile from him. Shoot, it's like getting a gold star in Kindergarten.

Kurama turns to Yusuke, and whispers something in his ear. Yusuke only nods and shoots me a grin.

Suddenly…I'm nervous, but I have faith in these jerks. Kurama gives me a final look before he commands, "Increase it's size. Kuwabara and I will take cover in case the blast rebounds."

I do what I'm told until my barrier is five feet off the ground. Yusuke paces away from me, until he turns and makes a gun sign with his right hand, cupping it with his left like he legitimately held a gun in his hands. He wasn't far off; it _was_ a weapon of mass destruction.

I wasn't too worried though. _Hey, energy, you got me, don't you? Don't screw me on this._

Taking a deep breath, I found my inner peace and watched as Yusuke's energy began to rise around him. His eyes narrowed in fierce concentration, and he blinked. Energy built at the tip of his finger and increased gradually in size until he decided to let it go, and it hurtled right for me.

()()()

Hiei needed to separate himself from the group of fools. Aurora was already an overwhelming irritation on her own. Add in the detective, clown, and fox, she was _completely _unbearable. It was as if she existed solely to grate on his nerves. That seemed to take very little effort on her part. She acted so _wounded _about his behavior, as if she had expected more from him. The anger in her eyes as he jeered at her, was enough to settle this idea. She'd come to expect certain things as if, as if they were—

Hiei refused to bring more to the thought of it, he left it in darkness. At least, that was his intention, until Mukuro's words floated back to him:

"_Be wary of that girl, I believe she possesses the same extortive power that Eris wields, only I doubt she does it consciously. Judging from what you've told me about her, she has a natural inclination to want things and respond irrationally when they are denied. I have no doubt this trait of hers fuels that power." _

It sickened Hiei to his core that Mukuro thought he foolish enough to be influenced by such a power, but the smallest part of him appreciated it. Hiei preferred the truth over a lie, and the hypocrisy of that preference was not lost on him. Still, admittedly, he often underestimated the girl, and it was no denying that he felt this strange pull to her. He'd questioned it himself millions of times, often as she set beside him, laughing as some remark he'd made with wild abandon.

He found her attractive, there was no denying that. He had eyes, not that his eyes mattered at all when the detective seized every moment alone with him to bring that fact to his attention. It was almost as if he thought Hiei held some diabolical affection for her that went beyond their alliance. It was as if he hoped for it, even, for Hiei's sake.

Hiei ground his teeth together. _Could it be? _Could he have let himself be influenced by her power? Was that the source of this…pull? Didn't he, at some point, even think this himself?

He couldn't know for sure, and acting irrationally would only rouse her suspicions—not that he was hiding from her. He just…he needed time to _collect_ his thoughts on the matter. _That was all_. Separation from her was the ideal scenario until—

The sudden flare of Yusuke's energy caused Hiei to open his eyes. Some distance away, Aurora levitated in her barrier facing the detective.

Hiei has little time to process what lay before his eyes as the shock wears off and he brings himself to his feet. He jumps from the branch of his favorite sleeping tree, and lands on the balls of his feet. It was too late. He'd decided to pay attention too late and it was over.

Yusuke's power blasted from his hand and met Aurora in an explosion that showered the entire clearing in a large shockwave.

His eyes were wide, his fingers dug into his palm and Hiei sprinted toward them without a second thought.

The next moments pass before him like he was trapped in a trance. Hiei raises his energy to knock all of the dust away. Aurora's face blurs before him as he approaches her and grabs her by the arms, his hands slipping over her to find even a drop of blood, a speck to rationalize the chaos in his mind. His eyes sear into her bright jewel like eyes which were large with surprise. "Hiei—I'm fine. Yusuke didn't hurt me. I just dropped my barrier when the smoke appeared—"

_You're fine. _Still, he lets go of her to turn his gaze on Yusuke, his energy becoming palpably murderous as the sight of him. "_What the hell is wrong with you_?"

Both Kuwabara and Kurama are speaking to him, but he can't hear them. Hiei is in the detective's face before he can process his thoughts, "Did you even _consider_ what could have happened, you thoughtless fool?"

Yusuke actually looks deeply offended at the accusation but doesn't meet Hiei's tone with anger of his own. His words are more subdued, "Look, Hiei, that blast wasn't my full power, plus you know I wouldn't hurt her on purpose. I care about her too, Man. You_ know_ that."

The rage flickers like a flame in Hiei's entire being, he's seething. Hiei had seen the power of Yusuke's spirit gun at close range. He understood its devastating power. Aurora could have been completely wiped from existence. It would have snuffed out her light entirely. She would have been decimated. Gone.

He couldn't look at the detective anymore, despite the pure reason in his words. The anger was too great, followed closely by this strange feeling—something akin to fear. Hiei preferred the anger, embraced it.

"_You risk your own life_," He sneered through his teeth. "_Don't_ play with hers."

Hiei brushed past him, his energy thundering around him in waves of heat.

Yusuke made go follow him, "Look, man, I didn't know you—"

Kurama spoke up, "I think we best leave him be for the moment. I'll explain that it was all my idea once he has had a chance to calm down."

()()()

I'd seen Hiei angry, furious at me, but never like this. His energy was unlike anything I had ever felt. As it spiked, mine felt insignificant in comparison. It felt timid and quiet. His, as I've always thought, was beastly: a true dragon.

Still, as he searched my eyes and combed my body for any sign of harm, I could see the deep worry in his eyes. Beyond his anger, that was scariest, because it made me feel like…like….

"Guys," I say, breaking between Yusuke and Kurama. "Give me a second, okay?"

Yusuke set his melancholic eyes on me, about to apologize, but I wasn't having it, "Yusuke." I say and then tap his shoulder, "You're my boy, aren't you? We're good. Don't worry about that. I guess he's not used to seeing someone attack me, even if it is practice." Which is weird, because he didn't seem to bat an eye when Yusuke shot both Hydra and I down before. "I'll talk to him."

He nodded, running a hand through his gelled hair. "I'm not mad at him for reacting the way he did. I get it. If someone did that to _Keiko_…I'd lose it too."

I walked away before I could allow my thoughts to go there. Comparing Hiei and I to him and Keiko was _very_ dangerous thinking. There was nothing remotely similar to the situations, but…

Why was my pulse acting like a psychopath then? I don't know, but it scares the hell out of me. But I need to talk to Hiei, for some reason, I know I'm the only person who can calm him down.

That realization is abruptly pushed into the back of my mind and stomped on. I jump on it, trying to get all the life out of it, but it springs back like a sponge. I give up and focus on my fire demon—I mean, _the _fire demon.

He's still lit like a candlestick, taking stiff strides away, but I don't approach with caution. For a reason I hate, I know I don't have to.

_Dear God, save me. _I get that urge to flee again. _Just think, minutes before I wanted to smack him in the head for being an ass._

It was a never-ending cycle with us. Happy. Mad. Sad. Happy. Mad. Sad. Happy. Mad. Sad. Happy. Mad. Sad—

"Hiei," I manage to get near enough to touch him, place my cool fingers on his right shoulder. "You look like you have a headache."

He turns to face me. That anger falls to the grass at his feet, and I want to run away. His conflicted gaze steadies as it searches my expression and then narrows in question. He looks a little lost, a little too young to be making me want him the way I do.

And I do. I want him. I want his anger. I want his smiles. I want his melancholy. _I want it._

It was what I was used to, afterall. This was the cycle I always chose.

"Come with me," I say, allowing my hand to slip from his shoulder and down the length of his arm. I watch as his lips part slightly, before ignoring his face all together and wrapping my fingers across his wrist. "I am a _wiz_ with headaches."

()()()

Hiei, for some odd reason, allows himself to led away and pulled along by this strange girl. Slowly, his anger began to ebb, all the red he was seeing fell away only to be replaced with gold.

The color of her energy had always fascinated him. It was the direct embodiment of light, and changed depending on her mood. Whenever she fought, it waved and fanned like fire. Walking in front of him now, her energy weaved around her like a veil shifting in the wind, but spoke to him like a beacon.

Often, he'd referred to it as obnoxious, and it was. But, just because it was obnoxious didn't mean he hated it. On the contrary, he found the presence of her energy deeply soothing. He could say the same for the gentle pressure around his wrist. He could say the same about many of her touches.

It was so comfortable, _so easy_, it felt wrong, but Hiei felt a little too dazed by his anger to question or to care. It was another thought for another time.

Aurora brought him to a large tree, and finally let his wrist fall away. A piece of him started to reach out and grab her hand back, to capture that strange easiness, but he wasn't too dazed to kill that piece of him. He had too much self-control to lose it now. She sat down in the shade and looked back at him expectantly.

His eyes immediately devoured her face, the shape of her lips up to the vibrant glow of her eyes. He knew it from memory. It was no wonder, when he considered all the times she forced her face into his. Her inability to respect his boundaries never ceased to plague him. But, it's not like he didn't enjoy the way her eyes would light up in fury as she charged at him or the way she'd throw her head back with a laugh when he'd give her a throwaway remark. Despite being this bright, energetic girl, she found his dark humor hilarious. He found her endlessly amusing, and looked forward to her reactions. Hell, he'd often find himself by her window, seeing if she'd start looking for him, only for him to appear at the other and scare her. She'd shout at first, but then she'd quickly smile, remembering that she had wanted to see him in the first place and proceed to tell him just that.

"_I was starting to miss you, you know?"_ She'd say like it was the _easiest_ thing in the world to admit. Heh, it would be a cold day in _hell_, before Hiei ever said such a thing. True or false, he wouldn't even _mumble_ such a cursed thing on the brink of death. Meanwhile, Aurora threw the phrases at him with ease. And he supposed it was for her. Her life had been nearly perfect. She had no reason to be hesitant or cagey. It made interpreting her words rather difficult, despite being so open. When Hiei considered her, you'd think that she'd demand the same from him. She didn't and if she did, she did it jokingly, knowing she'd never truly get a response. He appreciated that. If he squinted at the two them, he could even say they worked well together, so well he couldn't imagine not working well with her.

That thought brought him back to Yusuke and his damnable spirit gun. He could feel it building.

_Damn. _He was angry again.

He didn't speak, only watched as her lips turned itself into a smile.

"Put your head in my lap," She patted down on her golden brown legs, "and close your eyes."

He was sure he shouldn't especially knowing what Mukuro had told him. _None of this is real._

"Come on," She then grabbed this mischievous smirk and shook it at him, "Unless you're afraid, that is."

"I have nothing to fear." Hiei narrowed his eyes at her, knowing full well what she was trying to do. His words were more a reminder to himself than a challenge to her. And he loathed that. "My power far eclipses yours."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Aurora's eyes shamed him into moving forward, but he grumbled along the way, feeling clumsy and awkward as he descended into her shadowy grasp. "Now, relax, okay? I've got you."

He hated that he did just that, all tension falling from his shoulders before she even touched him. Her lap was warm, comfortable. If he dared open his eyes, he knew he would be met with…something.

Her fingers lightly circled his temples, moving counter-clockwise. He had no headache, but he'd be damned if he told her that, having already agreed to this. _I should go. This isn't real. I'm only aiding this retched illusion._

"You know," she started, her voice low, "I'm not made out of glass."

_You may as well be_, Hiei thought. To him she always would be. Glass and falsehoods. "I didn't say you were."

"I know." Aurora's voice trailed off. "You don't have to."

There, she said it again. Why was a single, inconsequential phrase enough to make him fill with tension? He knew, but he asked anyway. The way she said it was absolutely _infuriating_. It was as if they had some form of understanding, something others would never understand. She assumed so much and he let her because, in a way, she was correct. That's possibly why he had felt so comfortable with her. He didn't _need_ to do anything. She just knew, had a sense for it. But she wasn't always this way, but she was when he needed her to be.

But, that was all part of the power wasn't it? Perhaps, perhaps not. After this Hydra business, he'd have to look further into this matter, so he wouldn't come out looking like a fool. Not that he didn't at this very moment.

Hiei groaned.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei finally asked, sick to death of her strange silence.

"I'm sorry you freaked out. I thought you knew what he was going to do." She said, obviously referring to what transpired moments before. Obviously not really apologizing. "I didn't think you'd react like that, so next time I'll let you know when I'm going to do something you think is stupid."

Hiei finally opened his eyes only to be greeted by her bright smile. He scoffed, "Hn. I did not _freak out_. I _don't_ freak out." Especially over things like that. _Not over you._

"You did something," she said with a wicked roll of her eyes. "I legitimately thought you were going to take Yusuke's head off."

"It's not like you moved to stop me."

She paused, tugging on her lip with her teeth. "I mean…what could I have done? I couldn't _choose_ between you two. What kind of friend would that make me?"

"Hn." What were they to each other? It was simple, but a good question none the less. One that, if answered, could change so much between them, perhaps too much. He wasn't completely sure he wanted that. Also, he couldn't be sure it was actually him that wanted anything at all.

()()()

Wednesday was here, giving me only a few days more to show Hiei I wouldn't be a liability. After Hiei's anger explosion, we continued the training for a bit and Kurama explained that it was his idea.

Hiei apologized in his own way, "I guess I was mistaken. Kurama is the true fool. I won't make that judgement again unless you deserve it, Yusuke."

Yusuke only laughed, "No harm done. I get it."

Hiei clenched his jaw, "Get what?"

Yusuke rubbed his nose, "Just that since Aurora's your favorite girl—"

Hiei drew his sword on him and the proceeded to spar like morons.

Kurama and Kuwabara continued my training without their help. My mind kept wandering to his reaction, how it felt to hold him in my lap like—

Anyway, that didn't stop Hiei from announcing this morning that I was weak and weakness was not allowed in his home world. Asshole.

Whatever. I wouldn't let something like this stand between Hydra and I. I wasn't quite sure how I would even respond when I saw him. Not that it mattered. I'd get him. I don't care what happens afterward.

I rush toward Hiei, filling my limbs with my energy. His eyes flash, at my approach, and excitement bubbles up inside of me at the sight of his smirk. I remember his reaction to thinking I was injured, and the excitement flourishes. I think that maybe, just _maybe_, liking him wouldn't be so horrible.

He stands completely still as I near him. Whatever. I lead with my right fist, which he dodges by moving to left, and walking right into my next strike with my left hand. He brushes that fist to the side and I spin with a leap and attempt a round house kick with my right leg. His hand clamps down on my ankle and he tosses me over his shoulder with ease. I jerk through the air and manage to flip around, land on the balls of my feet before charging again.

"Where is your plan?" Hiei mocks as I rush him with a flurry of punches, most of them he swats away like insects. "You're just mindlessly attacking."

I'm sure it seemed that way, but I did have a goal. I was going to force him to grab me again, in fact, I was going to make him do that twice, maybe three times. Once he was so conceitedly confident, I would activate my barrier, and take him by surprise.

Hiei's speed eclipsed mine a thousand times over, I knew that. I also knew that he wasn't going nearly as fast as he could. There was no need. I was far below his level. He was toying with me. It would be disgraceful to him, if he put in _more_ effort. That's where my advantage lay.

I came at his right, this time and led with a left fist. He glided to the side and slapped his hand down on my wrist like a cuff. I grabbed that wrist, a move he didn't expect—at least, that's what I tried to do, but he zipped away from me.

"_Damnit_," I cursed. I was going to use him as an anchor and kick his midsection.

"Better, you seem to be thinking finally." Hiei said like the snarky little bastard he was. "Pity, you're not fast enough."

I feel it finally, that familiar spark of energy that filled me with renewed conviction. It swam against my shoulders, slipped down my legs, and curled in my chest.

"Are you coming?" Hiei asked, "Or are you going to just stand there with that ridiculous expression on your face?"

I ran toward him faster this time, pushing my legs to close the distance. I don't allow myself to be pleased by his expression as I near him. But, note to self, the fire in his eyes almost makes me forget we're supposed to be sparring. _Damn boy._

I lead with my right fist and follow it quickly with my left. He brushes these expected attacks aside with ease…I expect that of course. Spinning, I attempt a right kick. He catches it, and I fall to the ground, catch myself on my hands and attempt to kick his hand away with my left leg.

"Better." Hiei says through his teeth, "But still pitiful."

He drops my leg, giving me space to roll and sweep my legs around in a circle to trip him. He leaps to his feet as I spring to mine. I charge at him as he's in the air. Pushing off on my right leg, I thrust my right fist forward. He maintains his falling speed, confident he'd be able to either dodge or catch that fist of mine. He's right, of course, but I wasn't trying to hit him. With a smug smirk, he lulls his head to the left.

I activate my barrier and it bursts out from my skin, smashing against him, and repelling him away from me with golden aggression.

Hiei flips through the air, and lands lightly on his feet, his crimson eyes bright with pure disbelief. My barrier rejects the ground beneath my feet as well, and I float at the center. I cross my legs as I observe Hiei with a smirk of my own, lounging in nothing. Here, gravity doesn't exist for me. It's almost it's own world, one of the reasons Kuwabara could cut through it like butter.

"Surprised?" I ask with a childish grin, my sphere floats toward him, bobbing against the grass, like magnetic equals. "You've never seen me activate my barrier fast, have you? I prefer to take it slow, _usually_, but as long as I think it—it'll pop right off my skin, faster than a bullet."

He finally manages to blink, and I love the look he's giving me. It's fiery. His eyes showing me just how proud of me he is. I chew on my lip as Hiei speaks. "You used that to your advantage—you used it as a weapon."

I peer at the clouds, narrowing my eyes in question, "Is that what happened?"

"Heh." Hiei starts toward me with purpose, pushing his every step. As I diffuse my barrier and my feet hits the ground, I start forward with purpose of my own. My energy is bursting out of me, the look in his eyes, popping battery after battery into my brain. I have an _over_ excess of energy.

He stops and crosses his arms, allowing me to close the space between us. Very little occupies my mind. The look in his eyes is everything I need. "I'm impressed. You've earned your spot."

"Cool," I say as I blindly wrap my arms around his neck, and give him a hug. He stiffens at the contact, but doesn't shove me away immediately. His warmth is absolutely intoxicating, the feeling of his skin against mine is enough to make me lose my mind. The furious excitement in me feels like it's capable of destroying me unless it's given a suitable release.

I pull back from the embrace, leaning back to get one last look at him. My thoughts come at me all at once, most of them indistinguishable from the rest. They all have the same message. They all have this need that I must ignore—this exquisite _want_ that is the epitome of all that is good. "_Jesus_."

The smirk on his face is—_fuck it._ I lean forward and press my lips against his before the thought even fully forms. My eyes closed for the brief moment my lips met his, and when they open, I only register his wide eyes for half a second before he snatches away from me and disappears from my grasp.

I blink hard, repeatedly, like I've been shut up in some dream world. I look around, peering into the trees, the surrounding area. My arms I finally decide to let fall to my sides. "Hiei?"

My glorious high shatters and scatters to the wind, as I recognize Hiei's energy sprinting away from me as fast as he could possibly travel. He left his cloak in the grass, not bothering to even pick it up.

I slump down to the grass as it dawns on me. I put all of my feelings on the line, pushed it all into one _swift,_ deciding action. I kissed him; made it known what I wanted from him. And he…he told me no. _Return to sender._ He rejected me.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey Guys!

Finally, Comeuppance! I'd been building to this for a while and knew I couldn't rest until it happened. Now it has. Feel free to review and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21: Neutral Jing

That Hiei declined my card, bounced my check, and returned my mail. He packed my bags and left them on the goddamn sidewalk.

What. The. Fuck.

I pace around my apartment in a wild fury. The moment replaying in my mind too many times to make me settle down. I embrace the feeling. I know if I do decide to settle down, the humiliation will come rolling in and I don't want to deal with it. The embarrassment has already taken up residence in my throat, preventing me from forming even the most basic explanation for my feverish behavior.

"Princess," Banriyu attempts to reason with me as I do a little spring cleaning in the fall. "Princess, please, wait a moment."

I don't. I don't even give him a second as I start throwing out random spices I never use and 'save for later' food items. I see the dessert I'd planned to give Hiei in its little box, resting comfortably in the fridge. Vanilla sponge cake. It was his favorite.

I slammed the fridge closed and made for the hall closet. I vacuum my floor every day, it was spotless. Still, I pulled out the little red-engine that could and plugged it up. Floors could never be too clean.

"Leave her alone, Banriyu." Nike told him. "Let her do this. She'll run out of things to clean eventually."

_Oh, yeah? We'll see._

And we did too. The next day, I went to school, threw myself into my studies. Pop quiz? I aced the hell out of that bitch. Group project? You want to run this thing? Yeah, _no_, I'm in charge.

Kurama made the occasional comment about how well I seemed to be doing, but I barely heard him. During our lunch period, a time we now chose to keep for ourselves, I led the conversations away from my training to the point where he seemed to notice and decided to drop it.

I thank all of Demon, Spirit, and Living Worlds for his perceptiveness.

When I finally got home though, after studying with Kurama in the library, I walked home to a spotless house. I had no homework. Nothing to occupy my mind.

That's when I felt it side swipe me like a gentleman late for work. It played before my eyes in slow motion. And my thoughts began to tear into me.

How could I be so stupid? This is fucking Hiei. Darkness. Mr. I don't do that shit. Mr. I won't even tell my own sister we're related. What the fuck I thought was going to happen?

I didn't expect him to blitz the fuck outta there. Like, damn, he took off like a bat out of hell. He ran like his rent was due that very second.

I sunk down to my floor, anger practically living in my limbs, shaking too. I'd never been so _humiliated_ in my entire goddamn life. Nike and Banriyu gave each other secret nods before making their way over to me.

They didn't speak, but I was sick of holding it in anyway. I looked at the orange plastic cup sitting on the edge of my coffee table like it was an intruder. It just smiled at me—like it actually had a smiling face on it.

I smacked it into the wall so hard I was glad it was plastic and not glass, otherwise it would have shattered. "I would have preferred it if he would have said something, anything. He didn't even speak, just left. Got the fuck out of there like the world was ending. And he just left me standing there like a moron!"

"Princess…" Banriyu began. "Do you mean Hiei? What happened?"

"I…" I dig my nails into my palms as the humiliation burrowed deeper. What the hell am I going to say when I see him? 'Hey?' No. "I kissed him."

Banriyu nodded his head, eyes flashing briefly with anger, the same anger that Nike mirrored, but he measured himself before he spoke to me. "Why did you…take this action?"

"Because," I practically breathe the word, as I dig the heels of my feet into the carpet. "I wanted to. I thought he wanted to. I thought he wanted me the same way I…"

My eyes burned at that, I clenched my jaw. "I don't know."

Banriyu placed his hands on my shoulders, making me lift my head to stare at his warm gaze. "You know I think no one could deserve you, right?"

Despite, this sour pain in my stomach, I managed a smile. "I know."

Nike settled herself in my lap, nodding for Banriyu to continue.

He did, surprising me with his words, "But…Princess, did you stop and consider what _he_ wanted? Did you consider his _character_ at all? Did you consider that perhaps, despite your closeness, intimacy is the one thing he fears most?"

_Did I? Hell no. _I cover my face with my hands. "Fuck me."

True, Hiei ditched my ass like I was a clingy girlfriend. But not only did I not give a damn about how he felt, I just assumed he felt the same. It was no wonder I would, with everyone telling me he did, but I didn't even ask! I just went for it. I put myself in this stupid position. I set myself up for this. "I am a conceited, jerk."

"No, don't say that." Nike told me, "You're not a jerk, and you _should_ be conceited. You're beautiful." Got to love Nike, "And, in your defense, his actions could have _easily_ been misconstrued. His friends—your friends didn't help matters."

I nodded, but it didn't quite make things better. I'd still have to see him. I'll have to remember the warm feel of his lips against mine. I know they'll haunt me for a while. They were surprisingly soft. His hair was a little coarse, but you could look and tell that. It had to be to stand up straight like that. It was the shape of fire.

I dropped my head back against the couch seat. Cursing myself for even finding the shape of his hair appealing. Banriyu floated around to levitate above the couch and started to pull my hair from my face. His fingers weaved through the strands, combing them into a long, loose ponytail.

"I had to know this was coming," I mumbled lowly, but I'm sure they heard. "It's my karma. Besides, even if we did manage to get together, we wouldn't last long. We were made to break."

It's true. We're what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. Chaos.

"Oh, Princess," Banriyu left my hair alone and decided to rest his head against mine. I know he'd start to cry eventually. _Good_, that meant I didn't have to.

"It's true." I gesture with one hand, even as the disappointment started to make itself at home. "How many times have I ran like a bat out of hell? Isn't it my motto? Run like hell, bail, and you'll never fail."

Banriyu sounded disappointed in me, "That's not funny, Princess."

Nike gave my hand a pinch, and reassuringly said. "It is a _little _funny."

I appreciate that. In fact, it revealed something very important to me. I lived in complete fear of rejection. I have for a long time. Where did that fear come from? Who knows? My whole life I've lived like a princess, getting everything I've ever wanted, being protected by every soul in my family. It's not like it's something I've been exposed to, but I feared it anyway. It wasn't commitment I feared, it was loss—rejection.

Something about that thought makes my breathing ease.

After everything, after the anger and irritation, I felt…better. If you can believe it, all the pressure, everything just…fell away. I felt lighter, more assured. Yes, I was embarrassed,_ humiliated_, but…all that would pass in time. Not this though, I don't think this new freedom of mine was going anywhere. I knew the truth now. There was no need to run away, to avoid. All things end. So is life. Rejection hurts, but it doesn't kill you. I didn't die.

I laughed suddenly, scaring Nike and Banriyu who were huddled beside me.

Banriyu sniffled, sad for me. "Are you alright, Princess?"

Nike's fingers flew to my cheeks, cool against their heat.

"Yes, actually. I've never felt better." And that was the truth. But, I could do with some girl time…with Kuwabara, of course. I called Keiko, "Hey, you want to do some karaoke? Yeah, call Shizuru and Kuwabara. Let's have some fun."

()()()

_Irresponsible. Irrational._ These were only two of many words Hiei could use to describe Aurora.

_Impulsive. Liability._ There was another two that fit perfectly. She invited danger just by running around and not taking in her surroundings. She fluttered around with her spirits on her shoulders like she was the only being in the_ world_ who could see them, even knowing that was untrue. Hiei knew there were no amount of words in the world to make her choose caution over impulse. And for her, impulse always won out.

That's what landed him here, as far away from her as he could possibly get, because she acted on _impulse_. Hiei closed his eyes with a groan, his fingers biting into his palms as he remembered the heat from her eyes, the smile on her lips before she destroyed his peace by kissing him. It was brief, feather light, but it was enough and no amount of hunting down and killing weaklings could erase the memory from his mind or his mouth. He knew, he'd tried for hours.

"Shuichi, Dear?" Kurama's human mother stuck her head in the door, "Would your friend be spending the night? If so, I'll prepare the guest room for him."

Kurama crossed to the door with a smile, "That's alright, Mother. You enjoy the rest of your evening; I'll prepare the room."

She reached out to him and stroked his cheek, "You take such good care of me, Shuichi. Thank you."

"Not at all. I love you, Mother. Good-night." He kissed her on the forehead and ushered her out.

"Good-night, Dear." She threw her voice over to Hiei. "Thank you for joining us for dinner, it's good to see you again, Hiei."

Out of respect for Kurama, Hiei managed to pull himself from his thoughts to respond, "Hm."

Her too bright smile seemed like an unbalanced reaction to his mumbled reply, but Hiei quickly came to understand that that was just in her character.

Kurama shut the door behind her, waited for her footsteps to disappear, before locking his bedroom door and waltzing over to his desk. "Aurora finished her training, I assume? She managed to hit you?"

At the mention of her name, Hiei's jaw clenched. It was only a slight movement, but Hiei was certain that the fox caught it. "She did."

"That's incredible." Kurama crossed one leg over the other, reclining, "It hasn't been very long since your training began. I doubt you were moving your fastest, but the fact that she could land a hit on you is notable. I feel better about her coming along now, although her fighting is simply out of the question. I know you agree."

Hiei's eyes snapped over to Kurama irritably. The fox was wearing his signature amused expression, one that Hiei had found to be more and more repulsive as of late.

"Am I wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked inquisitively. "Judging by your reaction to Yusuke using his spirit gun on her barrier, I assume you'd be more than a little opposed to putting her in harm's way. I can't say I disagree, of course."

Hiei's first impulse is to remind him that he doesn't care, that he _couldn't_ care less. However…

Hiei took in Kurama's smug expression.

He knew that would be futile. There's no point in trying it. He'd just make himself look ridiculous.

"Yes, I think our best course of action would be to allow her to come along with the strict condition that she never leave her barrier." Kurama continued on, his voice lilting with amusement. "Apparently, she can maintain it for hours. I don't foresee our assault lasting more than that. Once we have Hydra, she can enclose him in her pendant to make our leaving easier. Her coming would definitely prove more of a help than a hindrance in that case."

Hiei refused to be pulled into Kurama's musings. There was a trap here, somewhere, he was not in the mood to spring it.

Kurama watched him a moment, eyes searching before he continued, "So, what brings you here again? Yesterday was a welcome surprise, but two days in a row is simply unheard of."

There was nothing more infuriating than talking to Kurama when he thought he could pull every thought from your mind without even really trying. And, for the most part, it was true. Hiei knew he had tells, no matter how hard he tried to stifle them. That pestering fox did his best to sniff them out.

"How is Aurora, by the way?"

"_How should I know?"_ Hiei's response was much too quick and angry to be ignored. He cursed himself. He'd fallen into the trap.

Kurama looked ever so pleased, and was probably going to tell Hiei exactly how he felt until Hiei was saved by a strange buzzing sound.

Kurama's brow furrowed as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Kurama's eyes lifted with pure glee, "Speak of the devil."

Hiei's whole body stilled.

"Hello, Aurora. What do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Her pleased giggle sent strange waves through Hiei's chest. "Hey, Kurama. What are you doing?"

"Nothing of note," Kurama's eyes flickered over to Hiei. The fire demon wanted nothing more than to roast him alive. "I can tell you if you wish?"

"Urgh, no thanks. No one wants to hear about your boring ass day." She responded, the smile obvious in her voice.

"Now, I may be mistaken, but didn't you just ask a moment ago?"

Pause, "…no?"

Kurama chuckled, "Forgetful as always. What can I do for you?"

Aurora scoffed, "Why do always assume I want something, damn, Kurama maybe I just want to talk to you. Jesus."

Kurama paused, smiling, "Of course, I could see how that would offend you. So, I assume you don't want anything then?"

"Don't be a jerk, Kurama." She said, "you're lucky I love you or I wouldn't put up with your sassiness."

"I agree. I am the _most_ fortunate."

"Are you smiling? Because if you're smiling right now, I'm going to come to your house and kick your ass…you're smiling, aren't you? Urgh! I can hear it in your damn voice!"

Kurama threw his head back with a laugh, watching Hiei squirm near the window. His energy was sizzling beneath his skin.

"And don't laugh, either. It's unbecoming. Be sad." Aurora demanded, causing Kurama's laughter to only increase much to Hiei's irritation. He'd only just noticed it, but Aurora has always had a particular way she spoke to Kurama. It was similar to how _they_ responded to each other, only it was more amicable and less tense and angry. Hiei was suddenly overcome with the urge to knock the phone out of Kurama's hand.

"Didn't you once tell me that talking to you should bring me joy?"

Pause, "I mean…Hey! Don't turn this around. I need your big brain, and you know how I am when I'm distracted."

"Yes, please forgive me, Aurora. What do you need?"

Pause, "Yeah, well, small problem. Do you happen to know where Hiei is? I can't find him and I've been shouting and thinking loudly, but he just won't show."

Kurama eyed Hiei with clear suspicion. "I see. It's funny you should ask, he's actually here with me."

All of the previous joy was immediately erased from her voice. Hiei was annoyingly aware that he was the cause. "In the room?"

"Yes."

"Do you have me on speaker?"

"No," Kurama admitted, "But demons have excellent hearing, and so I'm certain he can hear every word."

"Well, this is awkward." Aurora mumbled on the other end of the phone. Hiei imagined what her face looked like. Her face screwed up like she had just eaten something sour, her fingers pulling at the bracelet on her right arm. "Put me on speaker anyway. It's just you two, right? No one else?"

Hiei's eyes widened as his stared at the device in Kurama's hand. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't bring himself to throw himself from Kurama's window. The humiliation of avoiding a harmless, reckless girl like her once this week, was already too much to bear, adding another would only further add to it.

No, for the sake of his pride, he'd have to suffer through this.

With an almost comically curious expression, Kurama did as he was told. "No. It's just the two of us. Why do you ask?"

"I've got to make an embarrassing apology and I won't stand for anyone hearing about it." Aurora sighed deeply, "Look, Hiei. I'm sorry, okay? That was weird and freakish and came out of nowhere…so I get why you freaked out. There was no warning and I wasn't thinking. _You literally didn't have to run_, but I understand. I won't do it again, so you can stop avoiding me. Let's just pretend it never happened, yeah? Can we go back to being cool? I can't have this on my conscience."

Hiei could do nothing, but stare at that retched device in Kurama's hand. An odd mix of feelings warred within him, and it would be a while before a victor emerged. One thing was certain. He'd gotten what he wanted, that's true, but the venomous feeling that accompanied that success was a monstrous beast. He hated this feeling to his core, and knew the only way to bleed it away was to make something or someone _else_ bleed. He would have no peace, until he did just that.

"You there?" Aurora called out. "I'm not leaving until you say we're cool."

Kurama's face told Hiei everything he needed to know. He could see the dots connecting to paint a picture for the fox demon, and Hiei was quite surprised he didn't smile this time.

Hiei needed to remove himself from this situation and so he managed to grumble, "I have no idea what you're referring to."

The sigh of relief was a dagger to Hiei's palm. An unexpected wound she twisted further. "Whew! Me neither, Buddy. _Me neither_. Anyway, you guys enjoy your day. _I'm _going to chill with Keiko and the gang. Peace out."

She quickly ended the call, leaving Hiei and Kurama in silence.

Before Hiei could threaten the fox-demon into silence, Kurama managed to speak in a strangely detached tone of voice. "She was purposely unspecific."

Aurora could be reasonable it appeared, Hiei mused. He was grateful for it, but with Kurama around nothing could be hidden.

"Whether it was for your sake or hers, it's hard to tell…" Kurama inclined his head, "But, judging by your expression, it's clear something happened between the two of you. Not to mention, you're here instead of at her apartment, which, of course, due to its absence of humans, you prefer over mine…"

Hiei just stared at the wall.

"She kissed you," Kurama said tersely, and then in an oddly light tone of voice, "And you ran away from her."

Hiei spun to face him, "I do not run away from anything or anyone!"

"Forgive me, I misspoke. You simply put as much space between the two of you as possible and has since discontinued all contact with her. Is that better?" Kurama asked with a naïve sort of lightness, that made Hiei grind his teeth together.

Hiei hated the implication…but…admittedly, that didn't make it any less true. "Hn."

Kurama sighed, "You do realize that you will have to see her at Genkai's, don't you? As well as be in her presence as we travel to Demon World?"

"I am not an idiot, Kurama." Hiei snapped, anger being his best defense, "Don't speak to me as if you are explaining things to a child."

"Of course." Kurama said placatingly, "My apologies. I'm just curious. If you're so opposed to intimacy between the two of you, why do you go to such lengths to help and be around her? Was I wrong to assume your interest in her? Perhaps she misunderstood as well?"

"What people assume about me is their business." Hiei responded hotly, "That has nothing to do with me. I can't control what they think, and I won't try to. It's pointless."

Kurama nodded his head, the disbelief was so clear on his face Hiei couldn't bring himself to keep looking. "Honestly, Hiei, Aurora can be more reasonable than you give her credit. I think she proved that today. If you do not wish to further your relationship with her, tell her, and she will be _more_ than willing to give you the distance you require. Only, you should be certain that is something you want. I'd hate for you to have any regrets about this whole thing."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, glaring at nothing.

"Hiei?"

"Do you recall that retched ability of Eris'?" Hiei asked sharply, his eyes shooting over to Kurama's. "The one where she could influence others?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed at his words. "The one where she could convince you that you have feelings for her—that you loved her in a romantic sense? Yes." Kurama released a sigh of exasperation, "Hiei…don't tell me you think that _Aurora_—"

"And what if I do?" Hiei snapped, eyes flashing. "There's no way to know for certain. Most of her powers are blocked, she has no _idea_ what she's capable of. For all we know, she could have every power known to the retched woman."

Kurama shook his head, an almost angry gleam in his eyes. "Instead of assuming the worst, you should have come to me and I would have told you that particular power does not affect demons of the A-Class and higher. Moreover, Aurora does not possess it. It's an old ability the Ancients employed to subjugate _other_ demons—a human cannot use it."

Hiei looked away from Kurama. "Still, it changes nothing."

Kurama sighed again, but Hiei refused to look at him. "I thought you would say that, Hiei."

()()()

The day came when we would all gather at Genkai's to travel to Demon World. I was anxious, but excited. A lot was going to happen in a few short hours, but I was prepared. I knew what needed to be done and nothing, not even any weirdness with Hiei could change my mind. But, I was hoping things could just go back to normal. There would be some changes, I won't be pushing his boundaries, saying certain things, or trying to make him be places.

I realized too late that that was all bordering on relationship type stuff. Time for a change.

Kurama came to get me at seven in the morning. It was good it was just him. I know I gave this big speech about trying to keep this cool, but I couldn't be bothered to see Hiei just yet. I needed time to get my game face on. We'd have an ample of amount of time since he'd be driving.

His car was cute, not too flashy, but brand new and black, a gift from his step-father apparently.

As we started down the road, he shot a look over in my direction, his brows raised in question, "You're in an unbelievably good mood."

"Am I?" I think about it, rolling my shoulders a bit. "Shoot. I guess I am."

"What brought this on?" Kurama asked and then quickly added, "Not that your good moods aren't welcome it's just that…."

I gave him a knowing smirk, and saved him from answering. "Yeah. No I get it. The Hiei thing, right? Oh, I was pissed at first, but I realized that he was doing what I would have done. It would be hypocritical to hold a grudge. And, you know what? I've actually never felt better. Weird. I should get rejected more often." I turn to him seriously, and he manages to steal his gaze away from the road to look at me. "In fact, I think that's why I feel so good. My fear is gone. It's happened. I'm alive and I've feel better than I've felt since I lost Hydra. To be fair, the fact that we're going to get him is helping too, but…I almost want to thank him—Hiei I mean."

Kurama surprised me by chuckling. "I'm not particularly happy about Hiei's behavior, but…I cannot put into words how happy I am that you're happy. I want nothing more than that, Aurora."

Kurama and his crazy words. I give Kurama a little push with my hand, "Thank you, Kurama. I appreciate that."

He looks at me once more with those evergreen eyes of his and I know everything will work out for the best.

()()()

We're the last to arrive at Genkai's, everyone else is milling about. We drop our bags of in our rooms before returning to the group.

"There's the troublemaker," Yusuke leaps to his feet before crossing his hands behind his head and walking over to us. "I thought you guys would be here earlier."

Kurama shot me a conspiratorial wink, "We took the scenic route. It was very… enlightening."

Actually, I had just made him stop at this antique shop and I waltzed around for ten minutes, checking everything out. I nodded along, "Bright as hell too."

Kurama chuckled, joining Yusuke as he laughed. "Damn, you are just on it today. What's with you? Hell, even your spirit energy feels stronger somehow. I just saw you the other day!"

_Huh_. I feel my energy like a solid orb at my core, beating with its own heart. He's right. It feels stronger and somehow even lighter than before.

Judging by what I know about my energy, and how it reacts to my moods and state of mind. I know why it's stronger. I've mentally climbed over a hurtle—gotten over my fear, but…I don't really want to go into detail about that just yet.

Kuwabara marched over too, looking impressed, "You and Hiei do some Genkai style training or something?"

"Nope." I admit, not sure how I was going to explain, "we stopped a few days ago."

Kuwabara's brow furrowed in question, and he crossed his arms, "Then why—"

Kurama placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Kuwabara, but I have a few a questions for Yusuke."

I smile at the ground, and then steal a look at his profile, not once drawing attention to me. _Thanks, Kurama. _

Kuwabara nodded, as if remembering. "That's right, Hiei just got here so we should go over the plan."

"Agreed." Kurama placed his hand on the small of my back and gently nudged me forward. "I sense Hiei's in the sitting area near the terrace. He's waiting for us, undoubtedly."

Yusuke affirmed this with a nod, and then clapped his hands, "Alright team. War meeting. And then, we kick some ass."

We find Hiei in the room, balanced on the railing, we gather in a semi-circle around him because he seemed reluctant to move from his spot.

"Yusuke, you mentioned before that you found backup?" Kurama began, standing on my right. I stood beside him, Nike and Banriyu hanging over my shoulders.

"Yeah," Yusuke rubbed a finger beneath his nose, clearly giving himself a pat on the back, "I reached out to a couple of old friends and asked if they wanted in on the action. The bastards are more excited than I am."

I laugh, "You're excited?"

"Hell yeah, I am! I've been waiting for weeks for this shit." Yusuke's smile could light up the whole world if he let it.

I let it fill me up, "You're insane."

"I'm a badass. This is what I do."

I threw my head back with a laugh, and Kurama chuckled as well. Kuwabara shook his head, confident as well.

"So, what are we going to do about Aurora?" Kuwabara asked, "If we have backup, she doesn't need to fight."

"Indeed. That was never the intention to begin with." Kurama supplied, "Her barrier should provide her with sufficient protection, but she'll stay with you and I while Hiei and Yusuke take care of the S-Class demons."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and I just shook my head at him. I loved his confidence, it was invigorating. I felt so secure, so safe. I couldn't help, but smile at him.

I felt someone staring at me, eyes burning into my face. He didn't exactly speak to me when I came in, or look at me, for that matter. It was a little annoying, but I couldn't judge people on how they cope with things…especially considering how I cope. That would make the biggest hypocrite in the world.

Not to say that I wasn't, because I was definitely up there.

"How many demons are there?" I tapped Kurama on the arm. "BecauseI _am_ bringing Nike with me."

Hiei scoffed, finally deciding to speak. Too bad he decided to be an asshole. "I doubt we'll need your assistance." It wasn't what he said, but _how_ he said it which was annoying. He sounded irritated, which was strange seeing as we agreed to pretend the whole thing never happened.

_Be mature, be mature, be mature._

"No, I agree." I looked over at him and he saved me the trouble of meeting his eyes because he immediately averted his gaze.

I was trying very hard _to be mature_, but he was really asking for an explosion. It wasn't normal Hiei teasing, either. And he wasn't trying to hurt me. It was just…_weird_. "I know you guys got this, but I'd like to know anyway."

Hiei made no response.

I waited a moment and then asked again, "Kurama? How many demons are there?"

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated for some reason. I had an inkling that perhaps he and Hiei were engaged in some kind of mental warfare, but that was pure speculation on my part. I know I didn't make him look like that. My question was called for…I think anyway. "Ten in all, not counting Hydra. There are two S-Class demons and the rest are A-Class. I'd much prefer it, if you stayed out of harm's way."

"Okay, you're in charge, Buddy." I say with a nod. I turn to Kuwabara, "Do you know these friends of Yusuke's?"

"Oh yeah," Yusuke cut in, walking forward with his hands resting behind his head. "You'll get a kick out of this Kuwabara."

Kuwabara frowned, rubbing his chin in thought, then, he laughed, "You talking about the guys from the Dark Tournament?"

"Shh," Yusuke admonished playfully, "don't ruin the surprise."

I wave my hands around, "Who exactly is this surprise for?"

Yusuke paused, "Huh, didn't think of that. It's still a damn good surprise though. Besides, you love demons, don't you? Well, you'll get to meet some more today."

"Nice save," I deadpanned. "Also, I don't _love_ demons. I just don't distinguish between humans and demons. You're all the same to me…in the best way, of course."

"Same." Yusuke agreed, "We're all people."

I put my hand over my heart, "You're such a sweetie, Yusuke."

"I try, but anyway, they're all cool. Just watch Chu. He'll flirt with anything that walks." Yusuke warned with a smirk.

I nod, "And because I _can_ walk, I'll be on the lookout for sure."

Yusuke clapped his hand, "Alright, good team meeting. Imma go and take a nap."

"Wait, before we leave I have a question." Kuwabara said with an oddly serious tone, and then looked over at me. "What's with this weird energy? Did something happen?"

Yusuke paused, mid step and seemed to ask the same question with his eyes. Kurama kept his opinion to himself, seeming to wait for Kuwabara to draw his own conclusion first. Foxy had a pattern man.

Hiei, of course, declined answering.

I just laughed, "There's no weird energy. In fact, I'm in an insanely good mood right now." _And I am! _

Kuwabara narrowed his gaze and shot a look over to Darkness, "Not from you, from Hiei. It's obvious he's mad about something."

Again, I don't get it, but…I decide not to let it bother me.

I shrug, leaning forward to slip from the room, "What can you do? I'm sure he'll figure it out. I'm going to go meditate, you can come, if you're nice."

I swing out of there, heading straight for the open grass out beyond the terrace.

Once I'm settled, I even out my breathing, and I am at peace. I feel my energy building. It's starts at my core, and with a few sweet words, I manage to push out from the center.

I open my eyes and I am enclosed in gold. I hover at its center and then stretch my legs, allowing my sphere of energy to rise to tree level. I hold my hands out from my sides and lean back until I flip through the air with a laugh.

"That's some power ya got there."

Damn.

I start like a frightened child, but my barrier stays put. _Jesus._

I focus on the floating figure before me. He's dressed in some odd ninja getup with bright red hair and happy indigo eyes. Also, he's a demon. Finally, I can make the distinction with ease, not that it wasn't obvious. My eyes fly to the horn in the center of his forehead before flying over to his flapping ears. "Um, can I help you?"

He threw his head back with a laugh, flipping through the air, his hands on his hips, "Hoho! Can I help you, she says! What are you doin' out here, you an apprentice of Genkai's?"

He didn't really sound like that, but my head automatically did the translations for me.

I shake my head, still eyeing him suspiciously, but I don't feel threatened, not just because I have my barrier up. His energy is…easy. I smile. "I guess you are?"

"Somethin' like that. Came 'ere to lend a hand to ol' Urameshi. You know him? Funny guy with dark hair, real powerful and what not?"

"Yes. I do. You must be the friend he mentioned, well, one of them anyway. You're early." I gestured toward him and then finally noticed, he was in the air just like me. "But I guess that's because you can fly."

"Right-O. You got me, real sharp." This flying ninja told me with another laugh.

"Nope. You're just…flying…right in front of me." I say with a laugh. And I start forward, before I remember: _Aurora…down girl._ "What's your name?"

He grins like a little kid, "I'm Jin. What's yours?"

"Aurora."

"Aurora." He paused, thoughtful, "It fits a pretty girl like you. Sure does."

Ah, flattery and pretty face, my kryptonite. "You know, if you're trying to make me like you, it's worked."

He brushed a finger against his nose with a grin, "I like your style, a real straight shooter, no point in keeping your thoughts to yourself I always say."

"That's a lot easier said than done." I admit and then ask, "Jin, you think you can show me how to do that, fly I mean? I've been trying to fly with my barrier but it's harder to maintain when I'm going fast."

"I'd be glad to do it! The trick is learning to trust your power. If you hesitate you hold yourself back. Let me show ya."

I allowed him to do just that.

Jin's wind wrapped around me like a force, managing to hold me like he was touching me himself. It was exhilarating. I'd never been this high up without either Hydra or Nike to help me. It was both frightening and freeing being away from all that. "Jin, you are a lucky duck!"

He barked with laughter, pushing his hands out to push me higher in the air and began twirling the both us like we were on a carousel. "Do you get it now?"

"I do!" I got it, really I did. Trust. I just had to trust myself and forget all the bullshit. It must be nice, always living like that. I should try it more often. And, you know, I think I would. Starting now.

He spun us faster until I was giggling like a school girl and he joined me. This crazy guy acted like I'd known him for more than a few minutes with the way he laughed. It was enticing. I wanted it for myself.

I was going to say that until I felt burning energy flare up beneath us.

Jin stopped spinning, and grabbed me by the waist so I wouldn't fall. "What's—Ah! It's Urameshi! Let's go down. I'll show ya more later."

I nodded. I did feel Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama but also Hiei and his energy was murderous.

As we got closer to the ground, I looked down to find both Kurama and Yusuke standing in front of the fire demon, seeming to try to calm him. We landed not far from them, and the moment we touched down, Hiei's energy quieted down, losing its anger.

Yusuke pulled his hand through his gelled hair, "See. It's just Jin, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I recall he had no problem hurting you during your match," Hiei said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"Yeah, and I won that fight, didn't I?" Yusuke said smugly, "Jesus, Hiei—"

He stopped suddenly, looked at me. I pulled myself from Jin's hold, took a step forward, and rushed Yusuke and shoved him hard in the chest. "Oh, my god, you said it! You said my thing!"

He took the hit with a cheesy grin, even patted himself on the back, "Well, hell. I guess you've rubbed off on me, Miss America."

My smile actually hurt a little, "I guess I have. "

It was nice, knowing how close we'd actually come. Yusuke and I saw the least of each other, but, no interaction with the guy ever left me feeling like I could have done or said more. But, I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who felt that way. This whole time I thought maybe Yusuke had lucked out to get Keiko, but maybe they both lucked out. They were both amazing. Not everyone could be so lucky.

Jin burst out laughing behind us and I spun around, forgetting him as quickly as I met him, "Hohoho! She yours, Urameshi? I thought for sure you were with that brown haired one."

"Nah, Jin, it's not like that." Yusuke said good naturedly, walking toward him. I followed behind, joined by Kuwabara who shot me a weird look. "You did scare the hell out of us though. What were you doing taking her up in the air like that? With everything that's been going on with this one—"

I glared at him for that 'this one' comment. _I'd just decided to love you too, and you betray me._

I'm going to tell him just that when Hiei appears beside me. He finally forces himself to meet my gaze, his voice emotionless. "We should talk."

I glance over to Kurama, who looks like he's about to say something, but holds his tongue instead, giving me a little nod.

I smile at him, maybe we could get back to being friends. "Sure. Lead the way."

Hiei leads me into a thicker part of the forest, away from prying eyes and listening ears. He stands with his arms crossed. Even though the weather has turned cooler, he wasn't wearing his cloak, just a black shirt tucked into his black pants and red sash. His arms were wrapped in bandages.

"So, what's up?" I ask, keeping my voice light. In all honesty, I do feel pretty good, but still. I know that a piece of me still likes him. That sort of stuff burns away only with time. For once in a while, I was in no huge rush either. I'd let it take its course and burn away naturally instead of resorting to unnatural methods…like using another boy to do it for me. That would only end badly.

"I think you know," He says finally, stiffly. This isn't something he's used to.

I do him a favor, "I'll start off by saying, sorry again. Obviously, I misread things between us and then put you in a weird situation. I probably should have asked first, instead of assuming you felt the same. And, I wasn't lying when I said we could forget this and just go back to being friends. We can and I want to."

Hiei said nothing as I continued, his eyes narrowing as I talked.

"Is that okay with you?" I gesture toward him with a hand, and take a step forward—until I remember that's a bad idea. _Damnit._ _My parents are right, I have a boy problem. _But, at least it's not as life threatening as I made it seem. I just need to not let it make me crazy.

"Why would you do that?" Hiei was talking about the kiss, of course. He looked like he was struggling. Not going to lie, the question hurt a little. Because when he said it, it sounded like, 'Why would you _think_ I wanted you to do that?'

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and let it out, every definition I knew I threw it at him. "Because I liked you. Like-liked you. I wanted you…for myself. I was interested in you in a romantic sense."

"You're using past-tense."

"Because if you don't reciprocate the feeling, I'm not going to hunt you down and make you?" I said unbelievably. What more could I say? "And I'm not going to hold on to it until you decide you like me back. As you know, I'm a little too full of myself and too childish for that." But is that childish? Or does it show maturity? I'm assuming that whatever I used to do is the opposite of mature, so moving on immediately would then be immature. But…was it?

Who knows?

"Besides, even if by some miracle you decide you want me _today_—this _second_," I look at the trees above us, trying to get the right words together without sounding hypocritical and childish. "It wouldn't…mean anything to me. If you get what I'm saying?"

His silence I took to meant, "Continue."

"Although I think your rejection helped me grow and realize rejection isn't the end of the world—I've lived in fear of that by the way—I'm not quite to the point where I can be humble enough to risk being rejected by the same person twice or even decide to continue to like that person after _facing_ rejection. I'm not there yet." I laughed a little self-deprecatingly, even though my stomach was clawing out my insides, trying to crawl into my chest. "In fact, I don't think I ever will be. I'm pretty egotistical like that. Once by the same person is_ enough_."

I nod my head and then look back at him at his expressionless face. He seemed to have stepped closer, but I can't be sure.

"So," I raise my hands over my head and wave them. "You don't have to worry about me trying that again, okay? You're _safe_. Okay, Darkness?"

He doesn't nod or anything, just_ looks_ at me. It's slightly unnerving. It's like he's watching a pitiful zoo animal in shoe box habitat.

I stare back at him until the silence makes me feel awkward and I just look from side to side. "Are you listening or…?"

"I heard you." Hiei finally said in monotone. His red eyes reveal nothing to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and wiped a hand across my forehead, "Oh good, because that took a lot for me to say." I fan my face, it's really warm and tight. "It was a lot easier telling Kurama."

His voice cut at me with its sharpness, "You told Kurama?"

"Well, yeah." I say eyeing him a little, a weird thing to be angry about. "He knows anyway, though, right?"

He blinked, seeming to remember. "Right."

"Cool, cool." I clap my hands together to get some noise into the strange silence between us. "Anyway, I just want you to know that your friendship is super important to me, and I don't want to lose it over something like this. So, stop avoiding me and stop being mad." I smile widely at that, "Even though I know it's hard for you to do, I need you to trust that I won't do that to you again. Okay?"

Hiei nods stiffly and walks toward me. No, he walks past me, returning back the way we'd come. I'm dismissed.

I'm glad he's not looking at me anymore, because by the time we reach the temple my throat is shot with burning heat and I can't swallow a sliver of air without it hurting.

In truth, I'm not sure why he made me spell all that out to him like that. I thought it would be good for me, but it just twisted the blade as he looked at me like a complete stranger. He was so cold too, like we had never even been friends.

When we enter he disappears in a flash, heading to god knows where. I don't look at anyone as I head back to the rooms. The temple is a fuzzy world around me and every voice that calls my name only increases the pain.

I don't feel Hiei's presence at all when I open Kurama's door and find him reading a book on his bed.

I slide the door behind me with a snap, trying to keep my voice from shaking, but the more I try to speak, the more it hurts to breathe. I can't even see him begin to approach me. "K-Kurama…w-we're best friends, right?"

"Of course," he says softly, tentatively.

"Okay, good." I say and let the tears fall finally, not trying to stop the random hiccups or anything as I bury my face in his chest, my fingers digging into his clothes. "Can I stay here?"

He didn't say anything, just pulled me from the door, back to the bed and allowed me to cry into his chest.

After what felt like forever, I managed to stop, just long enough to say, "I should have known my first rejection went a little too easily."

His voice was soothing as he spoke, his fingers combing through my hair. I was thankful for the scent of roses for once. It was the constant that kept me from bawling all over again. "Your energy is still rising, Aurora. Despite your pain, it has not suffered, it's thriving."

I snorted bitterly, "I know. The universe is a funny place."

"Yes…." Kurama admitted, leaning down to kiss my forehead like Banriyu would have. "It is."


	22. Chapter 22: Just Hit Rewind

Kurama had a habit of staring, I noticed as we faced each other on his bed. I thumbed through a book of his for a quick distraction, while he was silent across from me. Every now and then, I would see his hand rise and pull some rogue hairs behind my ear.

It was soothing though. Not sure how he knew combing through my hair was like chamomile tea to me, but he did. Him and that Aurora sense of his. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Aurora. I've done very little." Kurama responded, with his usual slice of humble pie. I almost want to thrash him, you know?

I snorted, marking my page before closing the book shut. "Not only have you been my emotional throw pillow but you've gracefully taken on the role of my perfect little punching bag, so yes, you've done more than your fair share of friendship heavy lifting. You should let _me_ help _you_ sometime."

He paused, his elegant fingers pausing behind my ear as our eyes met. His green held my gaze with care, as if hesitant, like I was some ancient artifact balanced between his fingers.

"If you ever want to talk, if you ever need, or want anything from me," I tell him putting the book aside so he knows he has the whole of my attention, "You only have to ask, Kurama. That's it. It's yours." I snapped my fingers with a childish grin, "Just like that."

He closed his eyes, his lips quirked into a strange combination of amusement and restraint. His fingers found my hair again, pulling the long strands over my shoulders. With every stroke, I felt his cool hands brush my skin. "You shouldn't make such an offer to me…I may be tempted to take advantage of it."

I nodded my head, my eyes looking left and right, Kurama and his weirdness. "_Yeah_…that's what I want. We can't be friends, if I'm a complete _leech_ all the time—not that I mind, as you know. But, let me do something for you, okay? Here, how about you go on vacation with me and my friend Katie? She'll be here next week so, we're going to be off. You should come. I'll pay for everything, okay?"

With that he opened his eyes, quirking his eyebrow in that way I hated to love. "Would that make us even?"

"Nope. It's a start though. From now on, you tell me stuff, I listen, and I will be the pillow and punching bag, okay? But, don't hit me too hard, or I'll hit you back."

His laugh rung throughout the little room, and I noticed for the first time, how thin the walls must be. Huh. Could anyone _hear_ us?

"What would you want to know?"

I give him a shrug, "Anything you want to tell me. I won't pry, but I want us on equal footing here. No tom-foolery from you. If you're irritated, I want to know. If you're sad, tell me and I'll make you laugh. If you're happy, tell me and I'll make you happier, or sad, depending on my mood. If you hate someone, they're _dead_ to me."

He smirks, his pretty eyes glowing with a hint of gold. "That does sound enticing…"

"Doesn't it?" I lean forward and give him a push, "I can do all kinds of things for you."

He blinked at that, a hint of mischief on his lips. "Can you?"

I pause, replay my words in my head, and smack him on the arm, "Oh, shut it, Kurama, you know what I meant!"

Kurama and I joined the others sometime later.

"Where did you guys disappear off to?" Botan asked as we came into the room. There were several other new faces there as well. Six new faces to be exact, including Jin. One actually looked like a little kid, but I knew better. Another had himself a lavender mohawk, another wore an elegant purple ponytail, this other shorter more reserved guy stood next to a blonde who seemed to regard himself pretty highly. Yusuke played host along with Genkai, chatting it up with them.

I'd told my cousin Kyoko I was coming, but she said she wouldn't be back in time to wish me luck. She did, apparently, leave me a fighting outfit. I'd found it on my bed when I got in. I was excited to see how it would look. Maybe its fireproof too? Who knows?

"Aurora and I have a test when we return, so we decided to go ahead and begin preparing for it," Kurama said, lying so smoothly, I would have believed it too if I hadn't spent the last thirty minutes crying like a spoiled child. Kurama was cool about it. He had to change his shirt, but he was cool.

Thankfully, I had enough time to erase all that crud from my face, so I looked bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Yeah, you can never be too careful."

Keiko and Shizuru wandered over, followed by Kuwabara who gave me a sad look. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, but I knew. I knew he knew.

Cue instant mortification. Thanks a lot, Hiei.

"I hope you ace that test," He said instead, pushing a smile on his face. From what I knew about the Kuwabara family, both of them were so in tune with awareness they could sense things without even trying. The way Shizuru suddenly hardened her gaze when I felt that familiar spirit energy let me know she was no fool either.

I'm super good at avoiding people, so I found it no problem to keep my eyes on the current company in front of me as Darkness waltzed into the room and towards the back corner. Yukina spared me a smile, before she followed after him. She's a sweet sister.

"Yeah," Shizuru drawled. "Study hard, you'll be fine. You're a smart girl."

I put my hand over my heart and laughed, "Aw, you guys are sweet!"

Shizuru chuckled. Keiko gave her a weird look, then set her eyes on me. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?"

"Yes." I say with little hesitation, "But I'm positive these jerks know what they're doing. They haven't gotten me killed yet."

"If they give you any trouble, let me know and you better believe I'll kill every last one of them." Shizuru put a hand on my shoulder, giving me a squeeze. "By the way…I'm sorry about that terrible advice I gave you. About how to study? I was never any good in school anyway. Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I really put my foot in my mouth."

I put my hand over hers, looked right into her tawny eyes. "No harm done. You never know unless you try. I know now that study method doesn't work for me. We're good, but look—doesn't my energy feel amazing?" like a child showing off an Easter outfit, I held my arms out to my sides and give them a little spin.

Her eyes widened, "It does actually. You're way stronger than you were a few days ago."

Botan snuck her head into the conversation, "Yes. That's simply unheard of, what did you do?"

"A great deal of hard work." Kurama said politely, a hand on the small of my back, right against the skin.

"Yeah, you've worked really hard, Aurora." Kuwabara gave me a genuine smile this time, and I wanted to ruffle his hair, so I did just that.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Alright, alright, enough of all that." Yusuke marched over to us with a fat grin. For some reason, I'm glad Yusuke doesn't know. He's not the kind of person I want to see me sad. "Come here and meet these guys."

"You could have asked nicely, Yusuke," Keiko murmured with a shake of her head. I followed them over, making sure to keep my eyes from looking somewhere it shouldn't.

Yusuke turned and gave her a wink, one that made her blush, but continued toward the group he'd gathered. "This is Aurora, the girl we're about to risk our necks for—"

I sucked my teeth, "I hope you slip and fall."

Yusuke just laughed, "Be nice to her, because she's a little on the savage side." I shot him the bird, but he continued on, having too much fun, "Anyway, you've met Jin already. Here's Rinku and Chu," he pointed to a kid with a rather large hat on his head and regular jeans. He stood next to the mohawk guy, who gave me a friendly grin.

"You didn't say she was a looker, Urameshi," Chu, oh, yes, the guy who thought anything with legs was attractive. "You've been holdin' out on me. Not very friendly."

Rinku folded his arms behind his head, "Even if he told you, it's not like she'd be interested—ouch! Hey!" Chu slammed his fist down on the kids head for the slight, but it was obvious he didn't hit him that hard.

Chu turned from his friend and sent me a sparkly smile. _O…kay. _He seemed nice, but the messy, bearded look didn't really do it for me. Not to mention, he sort of smelled like alcohol…or at least _someone_ did. "It's nice to meet you both."

"I can't help, but agree, Sheila." _Who?_ "How about after all this is over me and you get a drink, whatcha say?" he lumbered toward me, and, since the dude was a mountain, he had to lean down to look me in the eyes. This close I could see he had, clear, friendly eyes. A good sport, too, I think.

"I say no thanks," I tell him with a smile, "I have a strict no-mohawk policy."

"Aww, come on, is that all?" he whines with a pout, making me laugh.

"If you're done striking out," Yusuke cut in, "I'll introduce the rest of them."

All together they were Jin, Chu, Rinku, Touya, Shizuka, and Shishiwakamaru. Jin and Chu were my fast favorites, mostly because we had one thing in common.

"You speak English?" I immediately switched over, and almost give both Jin and Chu a shove. "Hey! Me too. I'm from America, actually."

"Yeah, what you doing here?" Chu asked with a hint of interest.

"School. I'm actually studying abroad. I just happen to be extremely reckless, that's why I ran into these guys." I gestured over my shoulder, then asked Chu. "Are you Australian?"

"I've spent a while there, picked up the accent." He shrugged with this cool kind of confidence. "I can't even hear yours."

"My mother's half Japanese, but she'd go days where she would only speak to us _in_ Japanese." I say sheepishly, "She wasn't satisfied until we sounded like native speakers. She won't stand for anything less than perfection. Plus, Banriyu helped me a lot too." I kissed my bracelet and he issued out of it and greeted them kindly. "He lived here…many, many years ago."

"Whoa, it sure is nice being able to communicate like this, yes it is." Jin was through the roof, floating a little as he talked. "I haven't spoken English in years."

"Hey, you need a language partner," I pat myself on my shoulder, "I'm your girl. I may even let you call me Sheila, Chu."

"You're alright," He tapped me on the shoulder playfully.

I heard Yusuke say, "My English isn't that great, so I'm not sure what's going on over there. But it looks like Aurora's making friends."

"She is very skilled at that," Kurama commented, as if we weren't in the same room.

"Hn." Hiei grumbled darkly, I'm surprised he's _still_ in the room.

"They really grow up, so fast don't they?" Yusuke says, and I take that moment to turn and attack him. "Hey, now! What happened to you being all mature?"

"Screw you, Yusuke!" He takes off at a run, and I chase him around until I start laughing and can't continue. "You suck!"

I know why I don't want him to see me sad. He's this light, reckless energy, not someone you really want to burden, you just want their light to lift you up. And it does, every time.

"My Sheila's got a fiery spirit," Chu commented proudly.

I turned to him, "Yeah, don't call me that anymore."

Jin burst out laughing. The rest of us, save for Hiei, joined in. I was alright. Everything was just fine.

()()()

I stand in front of my mirror and check myself out. The outfit, Kyoko left me shows how much my cousin knows me. The pants are white, linen and tied by a pink sash at my waist. My shirt is cropped, as I like, but since I was technically going to fight…not sure how helpful this shirt was, but anyway. The top was a lot like Kurama's forest green and petal pink getup, except my top was pink, trimmed with green, an opposite of the fox's.

"You look stylish, my dear." Nike tells me. "We will kill at this gathering." Luckily, her comment could be taken both literally and figuratively.

Banriyu seethed, trying to pull my top lower to hide my exposed abdomen, "This is no gathering! It is a place of battle and carnage, not a fashion show!"

Nike ignored him, settling into the pendant around my neck. "Sure, mortal, sure."

Banriyu huffed, but gave up trying to fix me when I walked from the room and he chased hurriedly after me.

I stopped dead when I found Hiei leaning opposite my door. When our eyes met, I could see his mouth open, words poised on the tip of his tongue, but they don't meet air.

"Princess, you—" Banriyu straightens up behind me, crosses his arms and glares at the fire demon before deciding to go back into my bracelet. He is obviously put out with Hiei. In fact, I doubt he'd be forgiving him any time soon. I think about apologizing for Banriyu, but that would be acknowledging the elephant. I got all my feelings out in that humiliating cry with Kurama, and put my notebook to good use, wrote some words down to exorcise them from my soul. Still, I don't really want to dredge up those feelings again.

He meets my gaze after a pregnant pause, he attempts to speak again, but can't seem to find the right words. Strictly speaking, it's bizarre and freaky. It's like watching a child trying to learn how to walk the first time. They're wobbly, nervous, their hands are everywhere but where they should be. They need a little encouragement to keep walking forward. And honestly, that's a fitting description for Hiei. You can't walk unless you're ready. I can't wait for him to be ready. And that's okay. Neither of us are bad people for our problems, we're just two people who met at the wrong time. We both need to grow. Him more than me—_naturally_, but I need it too. We just can't grow together.

We require different patches of soil, various amounts of water, and maybe different degrees of sunlight. I obviously liked mine directly overhead, and perhaps, Darkness liked his at an angle? I'm not his angle. I don't even really like angles. I'm an overhead light. I like to beam right on you—consume you. I want it—everything. I'm not sure what he wanted, if he even wanted anything at all, but perhaps he only _thought _he wanted me until he saw clearly what I was, how much I was and found he couldn't pay the price.

I mean, a girl like me is _expensive_. Slight brag.

Hell, I'm_ priceless_. Full brag.

There was no mistaking that he felt something, it's clear from the way he keeps trying to talk to me, but can't. It's crystal from the way he looks at me, even now. He has yet to look at anyone else like that. Oblivious though I am, I'm not a complete idiot. The entire time I talked with those friends of Yusuke, his eyes were on me. When I laughed and giggled with Botan, Shizuru, Keiko and Kuwabara, he put his attention in my direction. I behaved similarly. Although, I enjoyed myself, I was acutely aware of where he was at every moment, because I wanted to be. We're physical creatures, he and I, and we should count ourselves lucky too, otherwise we'd be pretty fucked up about our situation instead of mildly bruised and winded. If we had allowed ourselves to delve into something other than our physical attraction to each other…we wouldn't even be able to be in the same room.

With that realization I laugh, surprising Hiei and making him shoot me a questioning look.

That's how it started with us, didn't it? With a touch. Thinking back, hell, he probably let it bother him before it bothered me. He was the one unused to it, wasn't he? And then, to have a girl invade your space so much, what else could make you feel something? How could he not? I was the only one doing it, probably the first to do it, ever, and maybe I wasn't really fair to him. I made him think things, feel things, he wasn't ready to feel. _Damn._

Oh, well, having made me cry and having embarrassed me _twice,_ I'll count us even. I want to tell him my findings, findings that Kurama had managed to calm me down enough to realize, but I don't. There's nothing between us anymore, but still it's not how we do things. Now as real friends, it still will never be how we do things.

I take a deep breath and expel it from my nose. I put my hands on my hips and grin at him, "If you're here to tell me not to be crazy and get myself killed, I don't want to hear it. I've already decided not to be crazy, okay? I like living too much to be crazy. Okay, Darkness?"

I know he gets where I'm going with this, because for all the crap we pulled, we know enough about each other to understand. His smirk comes at me slow, and he closes his eyes briefly before they pop open again. All arrogance. "Heh. Somehow I doubt that."

I roll my eyes at him, and adjust the backpack on my shoulders. "Never doubt."

"What's in that?" He asks, falling into step beside me, hands in pockets, there's a foot between us.

"A change of clothes for Hydra." I tell him, patting the leather bag, "I figure they haven't exactly been giving him the royal treatment. But I won't have him face the humiliation while he's with me."

He eyes me, his voice low. "You care for him a great deal more than he deserves."

I frown at that. "I disagree, but I get what you mean. He's my friend. Whatever he does, as long as he doesn't kill anyone I love, I'll _always_ love him. When you agree to be that close to someone, it's like signing a contract. It's in the fine print."

"No matter what they do?" Hiei asks with a strange sort of interest.

Oh, you mean ditching and embarrassing your ass? Yes, that is included. _Lucky you._

"No matter what." I say and then wave my hand, "Besides, I can't hold grudges. I'm too lazy and they get heavy after a while." I then cross my arms with a sigh, "It sort of helps that I'm a sucker for sob stories and _misguided_ little boys."

I grin at Hiei and wag my eyebrows at him, hoping he gets the dig. Sure, I won't outright bring it up, but I will sure as hell hold it over his head. Hey, I need to even us out.

He drops my gaze, and glowers at the floor as we walk as if to say, "I'll let you have that."

I throw my head back with a laugh. _Let's see how long I can make this last._

He doesn't respond, but judging from his silence, he'd probably let me say all _kinds _of things for a while. Heheheheh.

Well, Karma, you did alright by me. The title of bitch has now been stripped away.

Hiei and I walk outside to where the others are already gathered, Yusuke is doing some unnecessary stretches while Keiko talks softly to him. Kuwabara is flexing to sweet Yukina while Botan giggles and Shizuru smokes. Genkai is conversing with the new guys, and lastly, Kurama faces us as we near them.

He wears a pleasant expression, but I don't miss the tightness around his eyes. I want to tell him not to worry, that we're good. But, the expression fades, and he puts his gaze on Hiei and comes back to me.

"We're all set. Are you prepared?"

I nod, "Yep. I just need to give Banriyu over to Keiko and I'm all good."

I do just that, making sure they're done being all cute before I had over the bracelet. Banriyu finally comes out and hugs me. "Be strong, Princess."

"Ditto." I say, allowing him to kiss my forehead. I turn to Keiko. "Thanks."

"No problem," she says, and she squeezes my hand briefly before lowering her voice. "I'm sorry about…the study thing." Ah, I give Shizuru a look, but I'm not mad. At least now I don't have to hide it from her. "I sort of helped, didn't I?"

"I wanted you to help. I wanted you all to help, but I promise you, I'm glad you helped when you did. I sort of get everything now." I say, meanwhile Yusuke's looking on with a fat question mark on his face. "That method and I are all square."

"Good. The method…seems to be feeling better." Keiko struggled, I laughed.

"I'm glad about that too. It doesn't work for me, but that doesn't mean I hate it."

"Okay," Yusuke crossed his arms, "Why are you two talking about homework at a time like this?"

Keiko rolled her eyes at him and we both laughed.

The group starts off to the nearest portal to Demon World, which isn't very far by the way, and we are off to the races.

()()()

I had a pretty good idea of what Demon World would look like. Hiei was pretty good at giving all the gory details. Still, it was…shocking to see in person.

My eyes took in the pinkish sky first. It was a lot closer to the color of grapefruit than the color of a rose. A pinkish sort of red. Although I'm sure it was day, and it wasn't exactly dark, there was a sort of darkness and chill to the air. It felt like having a fever, being hot and cold at the same time. I didn't shrivel up by breathing though, so I guess it was all good for me to be here.

Also some of plant life was freaky looking, like something you'd find in a science fiction movie…or anime.

I sneezed.

"Alright, Hiei, where are these bastards." Yusuke, although still lighthearted, had taken on this semi-serious countenance, like he was ready to react at a moment's notice. I admired that, I didn't have it in me, but I admired it.

"It's not far from here." Hiei reached toward his headband and snatched it away. The slit appeared, and then the lilac eye glowed to life. "Keep your energy contained until we can enter their base. If they feel all of our energies coming at once, they'll flee."

I wasn't completely sure he was talking to me, but I did anyway.

"Aurora and Kuwabara should travel at the center of our group." Kurama said, "Yusuke and I will lead with Hiei."

I gave him a nod when he set his eyes on me. This was their world; they knew what to do. Jin stood on my left, and Chu took Kuwabara's right. I knew he didn't like the idea of being protected, but he didn't say anything about it. He only gave me a reassuring look. "Don't worry, Aurora."

I wasn't, not even a little bit.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guys, the reviews, as always, were awesome. Thank you to all those who read, favorite and follow too, you are the unsung heroes.


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion & Revival

Kuwabara makes quick work of the barrier that keeps us from Hydra's captors. He gives it two swings and makes a hole big enough for all of us to walk through. Directly before us stands a black cathedral, at least, that's what it looks like. Upon closer examination, even the pillars are made up of black rock and there are no windows to speak of. As we walk closer to it and it hovers before us, I feel a violent hiss of energy not far from the entrance.

Hiei chuckles, his voice dripping with a strange malicious joy I know I've heard before, "I'll take that one. You all run along."

Yusuke sucks his teeth, "Damn it, Hiei. We're not even in the freakin' place and you're already hogging everything."

"You'll get your turn," Hiei retorted, picking up his pace, "Practice patience."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Practice my ass."

I laugh and their jests. There's no tension or anything. There's this murderous aura nearby, but Hiei's always murderous so that's no big deal. Why does this feel so…easy?

We finally enter and Hiei scoots off to meet that crazy energy without a glance back. Yusuke whistles as another powerhouse starts making his angry presence clear. The rest of us watch Yusuke take off down a corridor and Kurama closes his eyes. "I smell Hydra."

Kurama turned behind to the others, "I'll take Kuwabara and Aurora after Hydra. I have no doubt the others will make themselves known soon enough."

He isn't wrong. As soon as Kurama leads us down a dimly lit corridor demons just start popping up like roaches.

Chu is the last to leave us as he and this heavyset demon break through the black, rocky walls, slamming into other rooms.

Kurama reaches back to pull me forward, away from the fray just as the white spotted marble floors begin to crack.

I'm not really thinking of anything as Kurama leads us. Kuwabara and Kurama are talking, chatting. I can't really hear them. My heart is beating weirdly in my chest. I know Hydra is near. I feel it.

I only half notice Kurama's steps slow as we come upon a hulking doorway. The doors are flung open and the light is surprisingly bright inside. The room is elegantly decorated with patterned fabrics with golden tassels and chairs with clawed feet. It would have been a neat study if not for the obvious problem in the middle of the room. The chains, thick and tight, came from the high ceiling. Hydra's wrists were secured with manacles, his head tucked down into his chest. Hydra's hair was matted and long, he was on his knees and I suspected that his ankles were also cuffed. Another thing that stood out was that, save for the scrap of fabric around his waist, he was almost completely naked.

I saw this in all in half second increments.

His captor stood leisurely from his comfortable chair. His hair was smoky grey and elegantly styled, but he had a pinched face—spoiled. I remembered all that later. In truth, in that moment, all I saw was this sickeningly bright smile of his before I managed to speak through my teeth. "_Nike_."

Nike flashed forward in a streak of gold. The captor's laugh was cut off abruptly as Nike rammed her arm through his neck and ripped it away, making his head tumble to the floor. Nike's energy flared and every drop of dark blood burned away from her skin. Her hair rose around her as if suspended, and then the captor's remains were completely vaporized.

"Rhito!" A woman yelled from somewhere in the room. Her scream was haggard, starved for air—distressed. I hadn't noticed her in the slightest. In all honesty, I was surprised I noticed this Rhito. I probably wouldn't have, if he hadn't made himself so obvious. Part of me debates feeling pity for her, but I can't. They knew exactly what they were doing. They chose to capture him. they chose to torture. They chose to strip my Hydra of decency and I'm choosing to feel nothing for them.

In life, all you have are choices. It's up to you to choose wisely.

I heard a rush of footsteps near, but I knew they wouldn't reach me. I felt Kurama's energy spike and the difference between him and this woman was laughable.

I floated through this comatose world as I neared Hydra. I pulled the bag from my shoulders in this slow haze although I knew I was moving normally, in fact, I probably moved fairly quickly. But it all seemed artificial to me. I think Kuwabara said something to me. I think I feel him touch my face, ask me questions, but I don't count them as real.

"Hydra." I say, reaching out to run the back of my fingers across his cheeks. He's in his third form, his teen form. His jaw is sharper, his eyes not nearly as large as I'm used to, but I'm glad he doesn't look like a child. If he did, I'd probably vomit all over the floor. "Can…"my voice cracks as I fight a slick lump in my throat. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't believe someone could do this to him. My Hydra. "Can you hear me?"

Hydra lifts his head and puts his swirling violet eyes on me and smiles. His mouth is bloody, his lip cut, and his face is bruised and battered. "Hey, Princess…you look good."

My heart pulses once loudly in my brain and the world wakes up around me. I can breathe.

"Kuwabara." I say, reaching over to give his arm a squeeze. His eyes are wide with their worry, sweat speckles his forehead. His mouth is pulled into a tight, soured line and his lips are chapped. Moments before, I couldn't even pick up the hue of his hair. "I'm fine. Just help me, okay?"

He nods his head; happy I've gotten myself together. I can't blame him. I can barely remember how we got here. "What do you need?"

I activate my barrier, enclosing the three of us inside of it. The chains snap, falling from the ceiling. The barrier digs into the ground, snapping the chains on his legs as well. We're lifted slightly off the ground, but our movements aren't hindered. Kuwabara forms his bright yellow sword and slices open the manacles. Hydra slumps forward into my arms. I have half a mind to run my fingers through his hair, but he smells horrible, so horrible I try to hold my breath. It's putrid—vile. It makes my eyes sting, but he can't help it and I immediately hide all revulsion from my expression.

My eyes fly to Kurama who is no longer moving. He has the woman trapped in array of vines and weird flowers that seem to bud with every passing second. I take in the bright orange color of her hair, the single black horn sticking out of her left temple, and the wild amethyst color of her eyes. They're almost pretty. Would be pretty if she didn't look so scared shitless. I can't see Kurama's expression, but I know it's purposely done. Whatever he's telling her is making her hyperventilate. She finds me, probably because of my staring and her eyes widen as if to beg for mercy. Kurama steps forward menacingly and she closes her eyes, a single tear slips down her cheeks and onto the vines that cover her mouth.

I pull my gaze away. The doorway is completely blocked by some weird white wood tree. There's this strange, dark energy floating around it. I hear loud crashes in the distance—battle cries. I hope those are all good sounds.

"Nike, please!" I disperse my barrier and all three of us lightly drop to the floor. "I want him completely restored. Don't hold back for my sake. Use every drop of my power you need."

She doesn't need to be told twice. She shoots over like a rocket in her second form, her energy and mine radiating warmth and spilling from her skin. Nike cups Hydra's cheeks in her hands, and leans forward, kissing him in the center of his forehead. Her energy slips into him, brightening his entire body for a moment, his eyes flinch closed as he heals. Kuwabara watches opened mouthed, "Woah. That's incredible."

Woah is right. Every bruise and cut lifts from his skin, burned away. He still clings to me, but after a while his grip tightens, and I know he has his strength back. Even the hallows in his cheeks are completely erased, he fills out, and even smiles.

Finally, Nike releases him, and pulls back. She looks at me. "How are you feeling? Can you walk?"

I give myself a thorough check-up, under normal circumstances, I probably would have been drained. But I was fine. It was like she barely scratched the surface. "I can do more than that." I say, and she kisses me to, just because.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asks, his brows knitting together, "You lost a ton of energy just now. Any normal person wouldn't be able to move a finger."

"I know, but I'm good." I tell him with a smile, "Let's just get him dressed. Hydra, I'll need you to transform."

Hydra threw his arms around me suddenly, pulling me into him and gave me a bone crushing squeeze. Good thing he didn't smell like decay anymore, otherwise I probably would have fainted. "I've missed you so much, Princess. Every moment of every day. I'll never leave you again."

His words sting for some reason, bite me right in the chest.

I don't reply, finding it difficult. Instead I just wiggle out of his grasp and pull the clothes, shoes, socks, and underwear out of the backpack. When we get home, he can spend a day in my arms. Right now, we need to focus. "Put these on."

He shrugs sheepishly and stands to his feet; I avert my gaze. His little cloth doesn't really hide anything, but he doesn't seem to care. When I turn back, he's my little boy again and he's shoved his legs into his boxers.

"That…is freaky." Kuwabara told us with not even a hint of a smile.

I laugh and help Hydra into the rest of his clothes. I've brought a brush, a pair of scissors and a comb for his hair, but I figure it can wait.

Nike decides to keep watch by the door, her hands on her hips. I ignore the gaze of the woman. I know she's looking this way again. I can't help her.

Kuwabara and I stand, and Hydra throws himself into my arms. I hug him tightly, bending down to kiss his hair. It's been so long since we've touched like this. It felt like I'd been missing out on something. I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I held tighter to him.

Kurama turned, his dark gaze lightening when we met eyes. "Thank you." I mouth the words, and he gives me his world moving smile. Hydra slips from my grip and frowns in his direction.

"Let me guess. He's your boyfriend, right?" Hydra sneers, childishly. "You and these damn foxes."

I grab Hydra by the shoulders and hold him so we can look each other in the eyes. "What?"

Kurama stepped nearer, amusement clear as a bright ass day on his face.

Hydra continued, "Your boyfriend. You always have one around this time. What is it? November? Yeah, this is usually how your schedule works, right? You start in September or August and by November Banriyu starts getting all menopausal because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

My mouth is open, but not one word has escaped it.

Hydra looks around, and then glares at Kurama, before pushing himself into me again. "I don't like you, but I appreciate you helping my Aurora. I hate you actually, but I guess since you've saved me, I won't try and kill you…_today."_

Kurama looked to me, endless amusement in his eyes. "I was unaware that you worked on a schedule."

I closed my eyes and looked away, "Hydra…Kurama isn't my boyfriend. We're just _friends_."

Hydra backed away, eyed the both of us hard. "You're joking?"

"Nope."

"But…" Hydra looked at me like I was a fool, "He's so very _clearly_ into you. And you know how you are. That type of stuff is like_ cocaine_ to you—"

I hold my hand up, partially mortified, partially happy he's back to my Hydra. I'm happy this hasn't changed him. "Okay, alright. I think that's enough exposing Aurora for one day—"

"I mean honestly…it's obvious." Hydra paused and then looked at Kurama, "It was obvious the day at that dude's apartment. Unless of course…you just haven't said anything."

Kurama was unmoved by Hydra's words, his expression remained intact.

"Hydra. Leave Kurama alone. He doesn't like me like that. This has been established as fact." I told him, "Now, come on, into my pendant."

He rushed back into my arms, trying to make himself all cute again, but…no dice. "But—"

"No. It'll be easier this way." I hold it out and shake it. "Come on. I'll let you out when it's safe."

"Wait, answer this first. So, these guys just showed up…" He gestured to Kurama and Kuwabara, "with _no_ incentive and you're not _necking_ one of them? _Someone_ is lying."

Mortified, I focused my energy and forced Hydra into the pendant. He didn't struggle but he managed to give Kurama a grin before he was no longer causing trouble.

I nodded my head and tapped my foot.

Nike said, "You can't really blame him, Aurora. It _is_ what you do."

"Okay, let's just…let's go." I refuse to look anyone in the eye as I cross my arms.

"You guys have a weird relationship." Kuwabara commented randomly, eyes staring at the pendant.

I sighed, "I know." I then smiled at him, "Thank you. Thank you for him. Thank you for me."

Kuwabara laughed, "Don't thank us yet, we still have to get out of here. Kurama, did she tell you anything good?"

Kurama shot me a smirk before he turned his attention to Kuwabara. "Fortunately, she was most excited to talk. Today, was the day Enyo set aside to come and speak to Hydra herself. If we'd like to avoid further conflict, we should move immediately. Judging by the quiet, the rest of the team's battles are drawing to a close. I've managed to get in contact with Hiei. He and Yusuke are not without minor bruises but are well. I can't say for the others. Both of them are rounding them up as we speak. We'll head to the exit and wait for them. The moment we're together, we'll head for Mukuro's fortress and get to the portal near there."

"Okay cool. Lead the way." I then turn to the woman, "And what about her?"

Kurama nodded to her, "Can you contain her? Even if she isn't willing?"

"I can, especially since she's weakened. But a willing spirit is much easier to contain." I walked toward her and closed my eyes. My energy grew out of me, reaching out to hers. Her energy was weakened, dark, and flickering. My energy consumed hers easily. I opened my eyes and held out my wrist. "I accept you. Do you accept me?"

Kurama only had to glance at her and she nodded eagerly, seeming to try to move away from him and his cold gaze. Which was odd because most women tried to move _toward_ him. Some people, am I right?

With that both the woman and the plant began to glow and turned to smoke that swam towards my wrist and flew into it. I waved my hand across the beads. "You are my sword and shield. Now rest for the moment I call upon you again you will be my willing knight—my guide and protector."

"It's done." I say and then drop my wrist to the side. "Let's get out of here."

()()()

Nike stands beside me with her arms folded, at the ready for whatever may come. We had very little resistance escaping. Kurama led, killing grunts with a simple flick of his rose whip. Kuwabara and I leapt over their bodies with ease, neither of us complaining.

We stood in the shadow of a pillar near the exit. I hated being separated from Hiei and Yusuke like this. I hated not knowing where they were.

_Aurora._

I started and whipped around, looking into the distance and finding absolutely nothing.

_I'm in your head._ Hiei told me_. You're well._

"Yep. Where are you? You guys are killing me." I say, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Things were still weird, but we would always be friends.

_Shishiwakamaru is injured, Yusuke and I had to intervene. We're on the way out. But don't strain yourself worrying about the fool. He brought it upon himself._

I rolled my eyes, Hiei was an ass. "Whatever, just get out here."

At that moment the space around us flickered, the weird, red plains melting into green before righting itself once more. "Kurama—"

"I see it. It appears that the territory is collapsing." Kurama turned toward the entrance as an array of pounding feet thundered toward us. "Are they all—"

"Dead." I heard Hiei say and I ran toward the boys, looking over each face until I realized…he meant the bad guys. Ha!

Shishiwakamaru was out cold. "Nike, here."

"Not now, Aurora." Kurama's voice is urgent, authoritative, he turned to Kuwabara, "You must cut through this territory before it collapses on us."

Kuwabara doesn't hesitate even as I lose my footing as the world sways and the sky itself seems to have a face. What the—

Kuwabara thunders forward, all of us taking the cue to run after him and slices twice through the air. The space cracked like glass and I feel a pair of arms around my waist. The world blurs and the air pushes against me just as I shut my eyes.

The smoky air from before is gone and I blink and squint at the familiar world around me. It's still relatively creepy and dark, but it doesn't feel as artificial as the one we just left, which by the way seemed to have been zapped from existence, not that I'm complaining.

I turn and find that it is Nike who grabbed me. She put me down and I give her a sly smile of thanks. I probably wasn't moving fast enough. She kisses me on my hair.

Chu, who although bruised looked fine, sauntered toward her with a grin. "Where did you come from?"

Nike ignored him, "Go away, Demon. I reside on an entirely separate plain of existence than you."

He looked happy to hear it, "More's the better."

"Sorry, Chu. Nike doesn't date." I tell him before rushing to the ponytail guy balanced between Jin and Toya. "Help him please, Nike."

"Anything you want, Love." She told me and then grabbed Shishi by the face and kissed his forehead.

Next, I looked to the other guys…they seemed fine. I run to where Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama stood talking. "Is something wrong?"

And then, I felt it too. A single point of energy, approaching leisurely with obvious confidence. One thing is for sure though, whoever it is, they are powerful.

I run to Kurama's side, smacking his arm in my haste and pointing with my whole arm extended. "Is that Enyo?"

"No, although he is powerful, he doesn't quite measure up." Kurama told me, his gaze hard in the approaching figure's direction. "It's been a while since I've felt his energy, but he is in fact one of Eris' most loyal followers. He's her right-hand man. Her second in command, the commander to her armies."

I'm trying to read between the lines here, but he still looks pinched. "So…that's good?"

"I'm uncertain, but we'll find out soon enough." Kurama placed his right hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to need you to trust me…alright?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you have to ask?"

He gave me a smile, the tension loosening automatically. "Yes, I suppose that was a bit ridiculous."

"You think?" I tug his shirt sleeve.

"If you're done flirting, maybe we should prepare for the S-Class demon coming our way," The blonde guy said. I forget his name and I'm glad. Not sure if I like him that much. Sazuku or something or another.

"He is powerful, isn't he?" Jin remarked. "Shouldn't she be in her barrier?"

"No," Kurama answered, "If my thoughts are correct, he means her no harm. Allow him to approach her, and no one should stand in his way. I wish to see his response. Aurora. I want you to stand here and greet him. Just be yourself."

Whatever that meant. I nod and turn facing the approaching figure. Of the guys, Hiei's energy is the most hostile, but…that's every day.

It didn't take very long at all for him to reach us. And when he does, it's very apparent that the guy is important. His clothing is pristine, armor and gold lined fabric blowing in the wind. He doesn't mind the guys that part like the red sea when he comes closer. He doesn't so much as spare them a glance. He's all a movie and—as you know—I can't help myself.

I am stunned by his beauty. If I've said it before, I've said it a million times: they shouldn't make men like this anymore. They should just stop and spare us simple folk the torture.

The man gave me a deep bow at the waist and then rose, walked a few steps more until I was with his magnificence up close and personal. His long, elegant hair was the exact shade of the full moon and his eyes the warmest sapphire. He was vampire pale, with an angular face and strong jaw. His hair was parted at the center as long tendrils ran over his shoulder all the way down his chest. He reminded me a little of Sesshomaru from the anime _Inuyasha_, only he didn't have those pretty markings on his face.

Stepping so close I could touch him, he kneeled before me his windblown locks flying around him like he had a personal wind machine. He bowed his head again, before reaching up, taking my hand into his warm grasp and kissing it with his rose soft lips.

I was stunned….

Again.

I heard a bit of movement around me, but I was a bit too embarrassed to take a look around. "Uh…hey, there…you."

"Finally," he spoke, his deep voice vibrating against my hand as he pulled away, "Finally, we meet in person. I am honored to make your acquaintance my lady. I am Azriel."

Well, Azriel, was too pretty for his own damn good. "Really, uh, Azriel…you don't have to kneel like this. It's making me a little uncomfortable."

He finally raised his beautiful head and nailed me with his beautiful eyes. I felt a grin coming on, but I slapped myself mentally. I grinned anyway, but I just reminded myself to focus. "Forgive me, I'll rise, if only to make you more at ease."

I nod and he rises, looking at least seven feet from down here on earth. "Thanks, Azriel." I wiggle my hand from his grasp, "you…mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Of course, my lady sent me to ensure your safety. My lady was confident that the combined sum of Yoko Kurama, Hiei the swordsman and Raizen's heir would be sufficient protection, but…she sent me just in case. And…I was more than willing." He tilted his head to the side, suddenly bashful, "You are quite beautiful, my princess."

I giggled before I could stop myself, "Heheheh."

I think I hear Kuwabara mumble, "Figures."

"I wouldn't let it bother ya," Yusuke says cheekily, "It's a girl thing. The hair I think."

"Tell me, Azriel," That was Kurama…somewhere. I didn't quite have my wits about me to track him down. "If Eris knew of Hydra's location, why didn't she act before now? Why wait? Surely, with her expanse of spies, she knew we were coming."

Azriel cut his eyes over to wherever Kurama stood, his voice suddenly cool to the touch. "My lady doesn't have to explain herself to _you_, Yoko. But…you go by Kurama now, don't you?"

I could feel Kurama's eyes narrow at that, and I look to the left to see both Kuwabara and Yusuke swapping looks. Debating about entering the fray. I guess this up to me. Hiei's energy feels like it's burning down a house somewhere.

I blink through my delirium and reach forward to tap Azriel's arm, "You mind telling me? I'd like to know." I don't think I have to, but I give him a smile anyway. Just to seal the deal.

"Of course, Princess," He says warmly. He's so pleasant to me! "My lady had no intentions of saving Hydra, because he had failed, you see. He left you unprotected and that is not something she could easily forgive. She had not accounted for you to come and get him yourself."

"Oh." I didn't like that.

"You are very brave my lady," he tells me, his brow furrowing, "But this world is very dangerous. Under all circumstances, you must be cautious."

I nod, people loved to tell me that. "So…Azriel, would you mind answering a few questions for me…while you're here? I'm a little out of the loop."

"Whatever you'd like to know, ask away." He still hadn't let go of me, which I didn't really mind because he was just so damn pretty (as you know), but still. It was making it hard to think.

Kurama probably sensed this because he immediately stepped toward us, and the trio followed after them. The other guys hung back, observing. "Where did you come from? Judging by the direction, you weren't traveling from Eris' territory. You were someone else. Where?"

Azriel was serious about not answering Kurama because he immediately looked instead to me. I looked at Kurama and sighed, slipping my hand out of Azriel's. I didn't want to wear out my welcome, but I had to contribute something, didn't I? "You didn't come from, er, Lady Eris, did you? And judging by your energy…you were in a fight, right?"

He smiled like he was oh, so pleased, "Very perceptive, my princess."

I curled my shoulders into my chest with a weird smile, "I try."

I heard Yusuke burst out laughing, but I was too ashamed to look at him.

Azriel ignored Yusuke in favor of answering me, "That's correct. As a distraction from your rescue, I led a small team against one of Enyo's fortresses. Within it, contained her two heirs."

My eyes widened, and I looked to Kurama. His face showed nothing, but the slight tightness around his eyes told me this was not good news.

"We were able to destroy it without much resistance. The heirs are extremely volatile and used our invasion to escape. My lady had heard that they loathed their mother and longed for freedom. We gave them that. Additionally, after their escape, Enyo altogether ignored your group in favor of following after them."

"A well thought out plan." Kurama commented. Azriel didn't even sniff in his direction.

I told Azriel, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

"I need no thanks my lady, not from you. I live to serve." Azriel took my hand again and kissed it again. I froze up and giggled.

"He's not that good-looking," Kuwabara mumbled irritably.

"I don't know man, as far as guys go, he's pretty hot." Yusuke responded, "He has that whole prince thing going on, chicks love that stuff."

"Are you two imbeciles done?" Hiei snapped.

Officially mortified, I turned away from Azriel and took two steps away from him so I could properly function. "Anyway, she doesn't want you to hurt my Hydra, does she?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Azriel said, "But…if he abandons you again, I will be forced to act."

O…kay. This is beyond bizarre.

"He won't. I think he, uh, learned his lesson." I say for a lack of a better explanation. Everything was so, so super bizarre.

"I'll take your word for it, Princess."

"You don't have to call me Princess or lady, Aurora is fine. Really."

He dropped his head in deference. "I could never be so bold."

"No really, I insist. I _want_ you to call me Aurora." I say.

"Then so be it, your wish is my command." His eyes are actually twinkling when he meets my gaze again.

SOS.

I fold my hands behind my back to keep them from getting me in trouble. "Okay, also could you not with the…wish stuff. It's a little weird."

"What's strange about it?" his brow drew together in concern, looking so sweet in innocent. I want to hug him and shove him down a well at the same time. "I'm just showing you my appreciation."

"I guess… but none of my other friends do that."

His eyes widened. "You consider me your friend, Princess Aurora?"

I covered my face with my hands, pacing away, "Yes. So, you speak to me like you'd speak to them."

He shakes his head firmly, "I cannot do that. If it were up to me, I wouldn't speak to them at all. Especially that ungrateful swordsman and that treacherous fox of yours."

I felt several angry flares of energy just then.

Ouch. Who knew Azriel could be so savage? "Actually uh, he isn't mine—not sure why people keep saying that. None of these guys are 'mine'. I don't _own_ them. These guys here," I gestured to Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, "Are my friends. And I just met these guys—no offense. So…yeah. There's no ownership in this here group…situation."

"I see. I'm not sure if your companions agree with your sentiment but I won't argue with you."

I turn back to him unable to help my surprise. "What do you mean by that? Wait! Never mind. It's not important. I'm forgetting something…" I look in Kurama's direction but can't meet his gaze without feeling crazy awkward, "Um, did I miss any of the questions I wanted to ask?"

"You were curious about whatever plans Eris has for you." Kurama supplied, thinking for me, his voice neutral.

"Right!" I smile at Azriel. "That's right."

Azriel chuckled, "If you don't mind my saying so princess, you are very funny. It only adds to your charm and beauty."

"Does it?" I feel like spinning around in a circle, but I don't. I noticed something just then, for the first time in a long time, I felt like me again. No guilt. No wariness. No avoidance. Just me and my boy problem. I want to hold on to the feeling, hit it home just because I could. "you keep talking like that, I may want to keep you around."

Then I remember…we're not alone.

"_Jesus_, Aurora." Yusuke tells me, shaking his head. "You just met this guy!"

I turn to him, "I know! I know, but it's not my fault. He's just too damn pretty! I'm not thinking straight."

"I'll say, _damn_." Yusuke whistles, "Is this_ normal_ for you?"

"Yes." I mumble, "I have a problem."

Azriel laughed unperturbed, "You are just like my lady. In face as well as tastes. She also prefers pretty things above all else. I am most grateful for the compliment."

Azriel is a real swell guy, takes everything like a champ. "Yep." I choose to put my hands on my hips and look at the sky, choosing to ignore everyone.

"Unfortunately, I must be going. I hate to leave you this way, but I must report to my lady, your ancestor." Azriel decided to step into my line of sight, "But I will leave you with this."

He slipped a small silver box into my hands. It was warm to the touch.

Azriel's warm sapphire eyes stare directly into mine and I am frozen. "It contains a bell. If you are ever in need, anywhere in the world, I will come for you."

Taking a deep bow, he kissed my hand again and started on his way. "And to answer your question, she wishes for her line to continue with you being her heir…with all that entails."

He flitted away then, disappearing.

I stowed the box in my backpack, still not looking anyone in the eye.

Everyone is quiet until Rinku managed to say, "Can we leave now?"

()()()

Yusuke is snickering loudly as he carries me on his back. Nike is in a miniature form, joining him.

"Yeah, yeah." I say wishing we would just get to the damn portal already.

When we make it there, I'm a little tired, but I'm informed that Botan will have to escort us to Spirit World.

"Not right away? I need a nap."

"Oh? All that flirting tucker you out?" Yusuke sneered at me and Kuwabara barked with laughter.

"What flirting? I wasn't 'flirting'. I was being nice to get information." I say, but even I can hardly believe my words.

"Yeah, you're a regular spy, Aurora." Kuwabara bumps me on the shoulder.

"You know this isn't fair." I sigh.

"Sure it is." Yusuke said, "I didn't even get a look from him. But you got a bunch of kisses. Were they sloppy and wet or were they light and sweet as they looked?"

I took my fist and jammed it in his head, giving him a noogie.

"If I tried to kiss a girl like that she'd probably kill me, but Aurora you—"

"Yeah, I know! I'm weak. It's a problem."

"It's a disease." Nike corrected, pinching my cheek. "Don't be ashamed, it's cute."

I hid my face.

"What are you going to have him do for you?" Yusuke continued, "Come over and fix a light bulb?"

"I can fix my own light bulbs, thank you." I say indignantly.

"Not what I meant." He says suggestively.

I gave him another whack and tried to jump from his back. He lets me flail before he abruptly drops me and I land on my feet. "Asshole."

"I'm just jerking around." Yusuke throws his head back and I forgive him.

"I know. Phew! I need a rest."

"Sure…or you're just excited to give ole silver bells a ring."

I cover my face with my hand, "Yusuke. Tonight, no bells will be wrung, no matter how silver they may be."

Yusuke rubbed his chin, impressed. "Restraint. I like that."

I rolled my eyes, having Yusuke normalize this weirdness felt pretty good. I knew I liked him for a reason. Kurama still hasn't addressed me, for some reason. He is still turning over the events of the day, I imagine. Hiei, I don't think, has bothered to look in my direction, but…whatever. I don't know what more I can tell the guy.

But, with this renewed feeling of mine, I knew we'd get past it…eventually.

One thing was for sure though as I stood there content, my thumb caressing the cool surface of my pendant. I haven't felt more like me in a while. Ever since I lost Hydra, I wasn't quite me. Now? Oh, it was clear from my interaction with the beautiful Azriel. Nothing could keep me down for long. "I'm back bitches."

Kurama blinked rapidly before looking over at me, "I'm sorry?"

I threw my hand up, waving him off with a laugh, "Sorry, talking to myself. Bad habits, am I right?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello all! Since I'd already written this, I thought it no harm to update it now. I can probably end this story in two more chapters (leaving it without a pairing and ambiguous)...or I can soldier on until I end it with a set pairing. I don't think the story needs a pairing anymore, but I almost want one. We'll see.

Anyway, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. Always appreciated. Stay safe, stay cool


	24. Chapter 24: History, Freedom, Us

"You still can't stop smiling, can you?" Yusuke asked me, hours later as we're all settled at Genkai's winding down with tea. Banriyu and Nike make themselves comfortable on my shoulders while Hydra has wrapped his arms around my waist while he rests his head in my lap. "Damn, I didn't know you were like this."

Everything felt strange now, looked strange. Brighter. Even though Chu and the rest had left, and the time was counting down to when I'd have to let go of Hydra, I felt pretty good. Botan had worked it out so that I could have him for the night, but first thing in the morning, we'd have to part.

I wasn't looking forward to that. I _was_ interested in seeing the group of them interrogate that woman, whoever she was. I couldn't remember her name for the life of me. _Did she say it?_

_I guess we'll find out._

"Well, I haven't really had the opportunity." I say with a shrug, still reminiscing. "Since we've met, I haven't had the chance to do me. You know? Having Hydra back is like being renewed. I feel weightless. My life up until this moment has been reset. You cannot understand how awesome that feels."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Keiko asks sweetly, she sits beside me, glancing down at Hydra.

I slipped my fingers through his hair. Shizuru had generously cut it for me and he looked as he had always, like a child. Cute and small. Mine. "It would be the same if I had lost Banriyu or Nike. It's like having a piece of you stolen. I don't know how to live without them. That's why I was so adamant about him being alive, you see?"

Kurama's eyes float to me in question.

I continue with a sly smile, "I didn't actually know for certain. I just wouldn't accept anything else. I couldn't. I won't. Ever. Anyway, enough about me—"

"No, wait, the conversation was just getting interesting. Why _are_ you smiling like a drug addict?" Shizuru asks with a wicked grin.

I clear my throat, looking down at the table. "I…I wouldn't say I'm smiling like a drug addict."

Kuwabara leaned across the table and nodded his head in affirmation, "Yeah, you kinda are. It's like you just got a hit or something—"

I start sniffling uncomfortably, "Okay, I think that's going a little—"

"No, I'd say it's a little different." Keiko leans into my face, "She almost looks…like a predator."

"Damn Keiko," Yusuke laughs but hardily agrees, "But, hell, you're right."

Without looking at him, I flip Yusuke the bird.

"Hey! Keiko's the one who said it, I just agreed."

I roll my eyes, "You know I couldn't be mad at Keiko, she's my girl. Duh."

"Tch. Women and your cults."

Botan hopped onto her knees, "I know! Let's take a picture of her face so she can see how smitten she looks."

"Great idea, Botan." Yukina tells her with a sweet smile, her hands clasped in front of her. "You're really full of them."

Unsurprisingly, I look up to a flash in my face and I'm temporarily blinded. "Jesus!"

"Here," Shizuru says, "I'll pass it around. Take a long look at it."

My cheeks are burning, but I'm laughing too. I don't mind it, being picked on like this. I like the feeling. I can tell where it's coming from. They care about me.

"You should have taken a picture of that Azriel," Nike told me smartly, "No words could possibly come close to describing his magnificence. A true specimen—a credit to his kind."

Kuwabara fell over.

Damn, Nike, but yeah…she's right. But I don't vocally agree, not sure if its _ethically_ okay to agree to that sort of statement.

"Yeah?" Shizuru wags her eyebrows at me. "Tell us more."

I take a cursory look around the group in front of me, all of them giggling with anticipation. Kurama is off on my right at an angle, but I can't read him. His face is blank. Hiei is near the railing, sleep? I guess.

"Fine. But…you should know a little background about me first." I start and then tilt my head to the right. "You know how some people are addicted to stealing, drugs, sex, pain, thrills and all that crazy stuff? Yeah, mine isn't that bad. And it's not a_ real_ addiction…I like to think of it as more of a preference or a habit…"

Shizuru looked nonplused. "So…an addiction?"

"No!" I almost want to shake my finger at her but I didn't want to disturb Hydra. Starting again I take a breath, "It's kinda like how you habitually smoke a cigarette. It's_ completely _normal."

"The nicotine in cigarettes is what makes it addictive." She told me plainly, but I paid her no mind.

"It's not like that, but anyway. I just like guys. Super normal stuff. And when I see _that_ person…" I trail off, looking toward the ceiling, "It's like everything just stops and I know that I don't want them like a best friend. I know that every moment has led to this—a fall out a crescendo. I know within _seconds _of meeting them. I don't know what's going to happen, or how we'll get there, but I know…they're mine and if don't put my foot down and stop myself…." I nod my head appreciatively, "I'm going to get us in trouble…."

I closed my eyes with a sigh, opening them slowly, "That's it really. It's not that complicated."

"And this happens…often?" Kurama had finally decided to speak, the curiosity clear in his voice.

I shrug, not looking at him for whatever reason, "It usually happens around the same time. Nike and Banriyu make it into a big deal when it's not."

"Well, you did date the leader of a demon gang." Banriyu huffed and then directed his voice to the others, "At the time, she was unaware, of course, that he was in fact a demon, but she knew he was a gang leader."

"I knew he was in a group—the guy had _friends_." I say, defending myself. "How was I supposed to know? He spoke _fifteen_ different languages and I met him in a _library_, Banriyu. Libraries don't exactly scream: Gang Leaders Welcome."

"Wait, what?" Yusuke blinked at me. "What? And this guy was demon?"

"He controlled one of the most notorious demon gangs in the northeast—not to mention, he was much too old for her—"

"He was not! He was nineteen and then he turned twenty. He was only three years older."

"Yes, but he was a known murderer and thief." Banriyu says without a look in my direction, arms crossed.

"He didn't _murder _people, Banriyu, he_ killed_ people who tried to kill_ him_."

"The people who _tried_ to kill him were the people he _stole_ from, Princess."

"He had expensive tastes!" I fold my arms, shrugging him off, "Besides, you didn't say anything when he was buying me all those gifts. In fact, I remember you going out of your way to have _long_ conversations with him about your life and death and the afterlife and all that. Remember?"

"He was eager to learn!" Banriyu shouted, "Who am I to deny an eager mind? Especially a well read one at that."

"You said he was worthy of me, remember?"

"That was before I saw him murder that friend of his for flirting with you. He decapitated that woman for not liking you. Remember him killing that other one for licking his lips at the sight of your figure—wait, no he deserved that one, I agree. But still, why are you defending him?"

"Because you are making him into this big bad guy when Raven was just a confused little boy who needed—" I stopped, replayed my words in my head and decided to let the argument drop. I sounded ridiculous. "Anyway, I did break up with him."

"Oh, yes, I remember. Poor thing, it was like you told him the sun wouldn't be shining for the rest of his life." Banriyu shook his head, "And so…we ran after that."

"Yeah, it was a good thing MJ and her friends showed up. He was fast, wasn't he?" I laughed, tears pricking my eyes. "I didn't know until that moment that he was so possessive…and _unhinged_." I shook my head, "you think you know people."

I paused, and then shouted, "Oh, and apparently…he was B-Class demon! Can you believe that? He could have killed me _no problem_, instead he wanted to make me his Queen of Thieves. He called me his Sun." I squeezed my shoulders together. "his light."

"You seemed to really like this guy." Kuwabara commented like he was seeing me for the first time. "even if he sounds like a complete psychopath."

"I did. He spoke fifteen different languages, Kuwabara. What else am I supposed to do? Not to mention, he was so _efficient_ at killing people. You could tell it was done with_ zero_ malice too." I then paused, "but…I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it. Still, he was never angry or anything."

"Except when he killed his own friends." Banriyu added in snidely.

"Right. Super bizarre that." I admitted and then sighed, "What were we talking about?"

I took a cursory glance around the room.

"It almost makes sense now," Keiko said quietly.

"What makes sense?" Yusuke asked, then not so discreetly looked in Hiei's direction which caused Keiko to slap him onto the floor.

"What the hell, Keiko?" Yusuke complained, rubbing his cheek.

She winced and reached over to assuage his pain, "Sorry, Yusuke. That was a reflex."

Botan, who was staring very hard at me, decided to point out, "Do you mean Raven Viperess?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You actually know him?"

Botan brightened and crossed her arms with glee, "Of course! He works for Prince Koenma now. Very handsome and intelligent. His eyes resemble the night sky_ exactly_. It's not hard to believe why you'd go for him, Aurora. He's very suave, oh so, debonair. It's like if you take all of Kurama's good looks and intelligence, Kuwabara's chivalry, Hiei's strength and resolve and Yusuke's hair cut—"

"Is that all I get?" Yusuke demanded petulantly, but Botan ignored him. "A damn haircut? I'm pretty great too, you know?"

Botan clasped her hands together, "You'd get Raven! He's just _so_ considerate too! Every time I see him, he asks me how my day is going. No one else even bothers!"

"_Thank you_, Botan!" I look pointedly at Banriyu who has his face turned up, "That is what I've been _trying_ to say. I don't just book the first pretty flight I see. I have _excellent_ judge of character—even with my minor lapses in judgement—" I gestured toward the Judas that is Kurama.

Kurama gives me an exhausted look, "_Aurora_."

I recoil with a laugh, not wanting his wrath to strike me down. "That was a joke, chill. You know you're my best friend."

I quickly turned my attention back to Botan who pursed her lips in thought, "It's truly hard to believe some of the_ horrible_ things he's done. When you take that into account, then you have to add in Karasu's malicious temperament, Yomi's cold and calculated cunning, and, of course, Mukuro's blood thirsty—"

"OKAY, OKAY." For a second I thought the girl was helping me out. Traitor. " moving on. What was I saying? Oh, yes. I have a_ small_ guy problem."

"I think we get that now." Shizuru commented dryly.

"In summary…" I try to sound professionally as I go on. Surprisingly not a even a little bit embarrassed about what I'm going to say to these guys. "every 'relationship' I've ever had has been a reaction to my karma. And before you ask Nike or Banriyu, it really hasn't been that many. Normal high school and college stuff."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, I've only officially dated like," I pause, do the count, and hold out my fingers, "four to five guys."

"What does four to five mean?" Botan asked with a grin. She was enjoying this too much. It was a miracle I hadn't said anything before, but I'm sure I'd alluded to it a million times.

"Well," I look at Kurama, "You remember when you asked me on that date, but it was a fake date, but I didn't know it at the time?"

Earning himself a few snickers from the gang, Kurama solemnly nodded, but he seemed to be enjoying this. So I continued, "You remember what I said about why you shouldn't, under any circumstances, have a crush on me?"

"Yes." His smiled brightened and I am forced to put my attention in Keiko's direction.

"Well, here's my excuse, before you judge me. I was homeschooled until ninth grade. I didn't get to meet many…guys. _So_…when I first started out, I wasn't the best person in the world." I cleared my throat. "You may or may not have noticed, but…I can be a _bit_ egocentric."

"We noticed." Everyone seemed to answer in sync which threw me off a little.

"Damn. Thanks guys." I roll my eyes before continuing. "As a fresh faced ninth grader, I had two mottos—which I grew out of _quickly_, okay? Very quickly."

"What were they?" Yukina asked, surprising me.

I paused, staring down at Hydra's hair.

Banriyu shook his head before he covered his ears. Nike perked up, "Can I tell them?" she asked with an eager smile. She addressed the group, "I thought they were very adorable. And endorsed them gladly."

"This is gonna be good." Yusuke snickered.

I cleared my throat, "My first was: I see'em, I like'em, I want'em, I got'em."

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell over. Keiko looked at me like she'd never known me. Yukina seemed to gladly accept this with a nod, like she'd known all along. I closed my eyes as I heard Botan shriek.

"_Everyone_ thought like that at fifteen. I mean, come on." I say waving my hand around once they'd pulled themselves together. I gesture to Kurama, "I bet you were a regular Casanova, right?"

Sweetly, Kurama looked me straight in the eyes, "Not really, no."

"What were you guys doing?" I asked wildly.

"Saving the world,"Kuwabara told me with a smirk.

That's fair. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Shizuru?"

She nodded in affirmation, "Don't worry, I'm on your side on this."

I sighed in relief, "I knew I loved you."

"So, the other one?" Shizuru asked.

I gave Nike the honors, because I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. She gave me a kiss before proclaiming, "Friends don't bring your boyfriend to meet me, baby don't bring your friends to eat. Please believe me unless your game is tight and you trust him…don't bring him around me 'cause I'm a flirt—"

"NIKE!"

She pinched my cheek with a laugh, "Forgive me, love. Small joke. That was actually taken from one of Aurora's favorite songs. Very amusing."

"Not funny, Nike." I complain, but she just kisses me, unapologetic.

"Truthfully, it went like this: If I could take him, he wasn't yours to begin with." Nike fanned herself, feeling impressed with her knowledge. "It was actually I who inspired the motto. I still believe in it very strongly. At its core, it is a very good message."

Banriyu huffed, having decided to listen in, apparently, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Filling our little Aurora's head with your deprivations—"

"Guys?" I started as Nike climbed onto my shoulder to get a better look at Banriyu.

"Deprivations?" Nike mocked, "How am I deprived? Because I enjoy life and take what's rightfully mine? Meanwhile, you would have her live in a nunnery—"

I sighed, "Guys we are not at home."

"I would have her away from _five hundred_-year-olds like Iman, 'dark and tortured' souls like Hector, and possessive megalomaniacs like Raven! Men _you_ endorsed; may I remind you!"

I try to come between them, going ignored. "This is not the presidential candidacy—"

"Oh, like your choices were any better! Can we talk about Shun? Can we talk about the oh, so prudish and sensible, arrogant, long haired—"

"I like his hair." I said quietly.

"—methodical and intense—"

"He was careful!" Banriyu recalled, "And he took very great care of his hair and looked after Aurora's best interest!"

"They argued every _moment_ of every _day_ because he was an insufferable bore—"

Banriyu gave her a look of scathing disbelief, "At least _Shun, _wasn't a psychopathic—"

"_Shun_ was a jealous, conceited child who thought he knew best—"

"He was a scholar who was in her _age_ and could provide—"

"Shun was obsessed with her for years. Do you know how unsettling that sounds?"

"Shun wasn't fleeting with his passions. He was steadfast and true. A very good trait for a husb—"

"WOW! So you weren't the one encouraging her to break up with him after he asked her to marry him? That wasn't you, Mortal?"

"I could tell she wasn't ready for such a commitment. At least I told her to cut things off instead of encouraging her to IGNORE HIM FOR MONTHS!"

"Oh, please, I just told her to do whatever she thought best." Nike insisted, "You know, Aurora. You know how she gets! She couldn't bring herself to hurt him, even if he deserved it for assuming she'd ever want to be tied down to such a reticent, daddy issue having—"

"No, you'd rather her live with the guilt and develop a COMPLEX!"

Nike seethed her next words, "Be honest for once in your miserable life, Mortal. The _only _reason you prefer that boring boy was because unlike the others, Shun was only _half-_demon. Admit it."

My pleas, joined by the others, quieted to silence.

Banriyu paused as well, stunned, "Are you…calling me a bigot?"

"It makes sense," she explained with a smile, "I mean, just think. All of them, even conflicted little Hector…were all full bloodied demons, men you despise, but…somehow, against all odds, Aurora finds herself a half-human boyfriend and suddenly you're his _champion_? What other explanation is there, Banriyu?"

Banriyu almost growled out his response, making Keiko jump, "Perhaps, it was the fact that Minerva had known him for years. Perhaps it was the fact that he would be going to University as well. Perhaps it was the fact that they could actually have a life together without our Aurora bearing the burden of supporting him or worrying about him being_ arrested_ by her own sister—"

"Excuses!"

"Even if that were true, which you know damn well it isn't, look who's talking. You barely tolerate humans. You believe they are all weak and fragile creatures—"

"And I have _good_ reason," she pointed to him, "Exhibit A."

Banriyu drew his sword, "YOU EVIL WITCH."

Nike sneered, energy gathering in one hand. "YOU CONDESCENDING, ASININE—"

"ENOUGH!" I finally managed to make them hear me after their screaming match and thrust my beads out for them to see, my necklace I held out to Nike. "come on."

Banriyu flinched back, putting his sword away and falling to his knees, "Princess, I—"

I shook the bracelet.

Nike started, "Aurora, be—"

"Please." I say, my eyes suddenly stinging. "I just got Hydra back and I don't want to do this right now. And I don't want any apologies either…please."

Wordlessly, they sunk into the jewelry. I closed my eyes for a second to breathe. They often had this fight, but, it wasn't usually in front of a crowd. They'd become comfortable at the very least.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and jumped a little, as Kurama put more pressure there. I relaxed into his touch, and he moved a few stray strands of hair behind my ear. "Thanks," I say.

He smiles at me, I see a hint of mischief in his eye and I frown at him. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

Kurama lulled his head to the side, "I think it was very…enlightening."

"Great." I mutter.

"Hey, Aurora, you have a thing for demons. No one's judging you. But, you have to admit, I called it." Yusuke assured me.

I flipped the bird to him. "I do not _look_ for these guys. They _find_ me."

Shizuru deadpanned, "Which sounds creepy…"

"I agree," Keiko commented. "It doesn't sound great when you put it like that."

"Kurama found me," I turn to him, and raise my eyebrow. "Didn't you? Because Tohru told me that you _asked_ to be my guide. The first day."

I see a spark in his eyes then, that familiar glow of gold in his warming gaze. My lips betrayed me by smiling.

"How long have you known?" He asked slowly, denying nothing. You do have to give it to Kurama, when he is caught, he admits it.

Feeling like a sleuth, I say, "Since Tohru and I became friends so…two days after we met."

A strangely satisfied grin appeared on Kurama's pretty lips. "You never let on."

"I thought we established this, Kurama…I do all _kinds_ of things for little to no reason at all." To keep myself focused, I pay close attention to the hand on my back, the shape of his long fingers. "Besides, I think it's _pretty_ obvious why I didn't mind you stalking me like a creeper."

Kurama threw me off by lowering his voice, "Oh?"

And for the first time in a while, I got that flight or fight response, but I didn't panic. I waited, breathed in and said, "Yeah, I'm used to demons stalking me. It's my spirit energy…right? You can't help it. You're drawn to it."

Kurama took one last look at me before he chuckled. "Interesting theory."

I raised my left eyebrow, tempted to cross my arms, "You have a better one?"

In his usual, Kurama fashion, he insisted, "To use your words, I think it's fairly obvious."

"Not what I said."

He admitted, "The idea is there."

"Well, it's ruined now."

"How so?"

"Because I _said_ so."

Kurama responded lightly, "And your word is somehow paramount?"

I pulled back, "_Oh_. Are you getting _sassy _with me?" And he was!

Kurama laughed.

"I hate you." I give him a shove.

He keeps laughing, removing his hand to grab at his sides.

"Kurama, keep laughing and I will burn this place _down_!" I pinch his arm, but he pays me no mind. Admittedly, I liked seeming him like that. He looked young, without a worry in the world, a lot less like the father he was always trying to be. Free. "You are…the worst."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I had so much fun writing this. I love Nike and Banriyu, especially together. It's easy to understand why sometimes, Aurora will forgive Hydra over those two. They are an extra set of parents with very different styles of parenting. No one they almost always come to blows.

Also, it's nice to let the others know how she thinks. Now they know what's happening behind that little grin of hers.

I will be sad when it ends, but I'm not completely sure if I'll end it immediately especially since I've left so many questions unanswered. That would be poor of me. So, I'll have to take that into account. So, the next chapter will officially end the Hydra Retrieval Arc. I'll post it and then decide if I want to move forward.


	25. Chapter 25: Adversary

"It's not home, but…it's comfortable." I tell Hydra as he slides into bed across from me, snug in his little pajamas. I brush his bangs away from his forehead, and his violet eyes actually still look tired. I can tell he's trying to stay awake though. "Something wrong?"

"I have an idea." Nike rests on the pillow next to his head, her fingers pinching his ear affectionately.

"He doesn't want you to disappear." Banriyu stated, his arm flung across both Hydra and I. His chin rested on my head. He's warm and so is Hydra. I smile. _So you've forgiven both Hydra and Nike, Banriyu? You're such a softie._

I whisper against the pillow, "I'm not going anywhere."

Hydra's closes his eyes as they flood with water. My fingers wipe the tears away, pulling him closer as Banriyu's grasp tightens. "I know, but…"

"Go on."

He presses his pale lips into a line, "I don't want you to get involved with that Fox. You can't trust him."

_This again_. I sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you, we're not—"

"No, _listen_. Aurora, he wants you, I know it. He always wants what he can't have. He's a _bandit_. He takes and he takes and he takes. But he_ keeps_ winning anyway—" Hydra's voice was suddenly cut off, his breathing elevated enough to increase my own breathing. I can feel my heart in my throat.

"He isn't who you _think_ he is." Hydra continues, I can practically taste the bitterness with every word, "He's a silver haired, smug monster. Not to mention, he and Eris—"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Please…Hydra. I don't want to know something he doesn't want to tell me."

His eyes wide, and his brow furrowed in frustration, slowly he closed his eyes again. More tears.

I removed my hand. "I just want to stay like this…okay?" I tell him, faintly I can hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing about socks or something in the other room. "Just you and me, and Nike and Banriyu…like always."

"Date anyone you want…just not _him_. I _hate_ him." Hydra presses his head into my neck. "MJ would agree. He's too much for you…he's dangerous. And you can never tell what he's thinking. That's not someone you want to love."

I run my fingers through his hair. "We're not like that." I say. I debate on telling him that I had in fact, tried my hand at Hiei and got denied. I debate on telling him, that I would be taking a break from dating for a while. I debate on telling him that I had a crush on Kurama for a long time, before I decided to put that silly longing aside.

"Promise me?"

I kiss his forehead, "I love you Hydra, good-night."

I don't say a word.

()()()

"Pacifier Breath's coming here?" Yusuke asked with unmistakable, almost comical surprise. "Isn't that nice of him. Tch, I wonder why? Is it Hydra's birthday or something?"

"Why would Koenma bother knowing his birthday, nitwit?" Genkai asked with gruff annoyance, sinking down onto a pillow before crossing her arms. "Use your head."

Yusuke scratched his head, "I mean…he could just want to see us. Do you know, Botan?"

Botan started, almost dropping her cup. Her gaze wandered to the floor in thought, a shadow of conflict warring in her eyes, but she pursed her lips, her voice quiet. "I can't say…for sure."

_So you know, _Kurama thought, eyes passing over her discreetly. _It must be a private reason, otherwise, she would have given over the information gladly. We would have no trouble at all. What was it then? Could it be—_

"Hey," Aurora's voice pulled him away from the three gathered. A pleasant distraction. Kurama often had a habit of harping on things that held little and great consequence. In this case, it probably mattered little. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he should know about it, know all about it.

It was habit. Much like his habit of looking over Aurora for any changes. She had changed so much in the last few days, if he didn't make mental notes every other minute, he knew he would miss something. He did not like to miss anything.

Again, a habit.

Kurama noticed first the brightness of her hazel eyes and the golden glow of her skin. Her gaze was clear, renewed. She didn't exaggerate when she said Hydra was an intrinsic part of herself. Kurama hadn't seen her look so confident, so at ease since they met. Having him returned, it was as if she had morphed into an entirely different person. A new being. Even her lips looked fuller, more expressive, every bit as expressive as her brow and sharp tongue. Her hair was a deeper shade of crimson. Even her stance, echoed the cocky, undeniably flirtatious girl he had met all those weeks ago. Somehow, she looked even prettier now than she had then, was it because now he could clearly see her? Her motivations? Prejudices? And virtues?

Was it because he knew for certain that she no longer wanted him? Was it that that made him want her more?

"Kurama?"

He blinked, slowly, turning that thought around in his mind for the second. _If only it were that simple._

Her brow rose, as expected, and she narrowed her eyes at him before reaching forward and pressing the pads of her fingers against his forehead, lifting his bangs. "You good? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kurama chuckled, unable to help the reaction. She swallowed and he could see her debate whether or not she should take a step back before he gently removed her hand. "No need to worry. I was only lost in thought. Did I frighten you?"

Aurora, indignant at the mere thought, snatched her hand back as if he'd burned her. She crossed her arms beneath her chest, pouting. "No. You're just, ugh, so freaking weird sometimes. Off on the home planet, planning to overthrow the earth."

"Is that what you see when you look at me?" An innocent question. But the sudden appearance of color in her golden brown skin, told him it was the right one for the best reaction. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing at her. With her first inclination to throw herself into dramatics, she made it so easy.

She put her hands on her hips, frowning, "My bad, Jesus. I just wanted to know what's going on." Still eyeing him suspiciously (he only smiled in return), she carefully asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Right," Kurama gestured toward Botan, "apparently, Koenma thought it not robbery to come and escort Hydra to Spirit World himself."

"Oh," taking a deep breath, Aurora wrapped her arms around herself. "When will that be?"

His eye took in the obvious note of sadness in her tone, and the sudden dimness in her once bright eyes. "Shortly, I'm afraid, but you shouldn't worry…" her eyes snapped up to meet his and she stepped forward. Kurama smiled at her automatic reaction to even a hint of hope. He was only too pleased to be the one to give it to her. "I have it on good authority that both Yusuke and Kuwabara plan to speak on his behalf. I suspect Botan and Genkai have a similar plan in mind. And, since he has yet to leave to Demon World, Hiei may be moved to speak as well. If we state our case carefully…we may be able to convince Koenma to let Hydra stay in your care."

Aurora jumped with a squeal of glee before she threw herself into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Short as she was, he had to lean forward so her feet could still find purchase on the floor, and she giggled as his bangs brushed her head. As always, Aurora smelled like lavender and vanilla. Her skin actually smelled like lavender and her hair…vanilla, a smooth concoction he knew well. Her scent drew his attention to the rest of her, the way her form fit perfectly against him. She felt so _soft_ pressed against him. So soft, in fact he didn't dare pull her any closer lest he get distracted enough to cause a _natural_ reaction to such closeness.

And, knowing how mercilessly she would tease him, Kurama refused to live with the embarrassment. He closed his eyes with a sigh. _And to think, _Kurama mused_, hormones could be the death of me._

Wordlessly, he disentangled himself from her excited grasp, deciding instead to give her warm hands a reassuring squeeze. She gave him an apologetic smile, "My bad. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I didn't…believe me," He responded, then found Hiei walking toward them both with his arms crossed. He wore no particular expression, but his eyes seemed to linger on the space between Kurama and Aurora. _I have been saved. _"Hiei. I didn't think you'd stay."

Aurora shot him a look of disbelief at the obvious lie, but simply shrugged before giving the fire demon a smile, "What's up, Darkness?" Her right hand started forward before she abruptly pulled it back again, her eyes darting towards the view.

Kurama noticed the slight tightening of Hiei's jaw as he spoke to her, giving Kurama the impression that something was bothering him. Kurama knew of course, but he'd do him a favor by not mentioning it. "Where's your shadow?" Hiei asked with his usual balance of annoyance and disinterest.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "He's not my shadow you ass—_Hey_!" Aurora lurched forward suddenly as Hydra collided into her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can't breathe, Hydra, damnit!"

His grip loosened as he stepped around her to bury his face into her stomach, keeping his arms secured around her waist in a possessive manner Kurama found absolutely revolting. _Strange_. For some reason, Kurama's dislike for Hydra hadn't abated in the _slightest_. Not that he expected it to _completely_. He thought, at the very least, he'd manage to hold onto a least a little respect—anything really—for Aurora's sake. Alas, nothing existed. Only mild irritation. And the need to remove his hands from Aurora as quickly as possible.

He found his lips pressed into a line as he watched the spectacle.

Aurora's surprise was soon replaced by a softened smile, pure, motherly adoration showed in her gaze. "I thought I told you to sleep."

"I missed you," He replied in this irritatingly boyish voice, pitchy and scratchy. Kurama had to wonder if it had been concocted for Aurora's benefit. He didn't put it past the beast. "And I couldn't sleep without you there."

"Aw," Aurora passed her hand through his hair soothingly. She seemed to miss the smug smile of satisfaction Hydra sent his way. Hydra seemed to altogether ignore Hiei, coming to the conclusion that the fire demon posed no threat at all.

Kurama found it pleasing that she hadn't given the information about the past couple of days over to the demon. He wondered why she hadn't bothered. Then, of course, he wondered why he should even think about it, but…he always thought about it.

_You treacherous leech. _Kurama forced a smile, pulling a pleasing lightness into his tone. "Does he not feel well, Aurora? Perhaps, he should return to bed? I'd be more than happy to prepare a sleeping draft."

Kurama ignored the unmistakable amusement in Hiei's eyes as he wordlessly watched. Hiei wasn't reading his thoughts, but Kurama supposed he knew him well enough to tell when he was being disingenuous. And Kurama was being_ very_ disingenuous. Another smile.

Aurora leaned back to look into Hydra's eyes, her hands drawing strands of his hair behind his pale, pointed ears, her thumbs brushing over the crests of his cheeks. "You sure you don't want to get some more rest in? I know you've been through a lot."

Hydra snuggled closer; his words muffled. "I'm okay as long as I'm with you."

"Aww, Hydra. How sweet." Aurora pressed her full lips against his hair. He pulled so close, Aurora had to pull back a little, but she gave him a doting smile none the less.

_Yes. How cloyingly, nauseatingly, infuriatingly sweet._ What a way with words he has! _I never knew he could be so astute. _Kurama had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Hiei scoffed, feeling no such inclination obviously. "Who's not a shadow?"

Aurora gave him an exasperated look, before she looked over to Kurama. He was sure to fix his face into an expression of apology for Hiei's lack of tact. "Anyway, thanks for the offer."

Kurama gave her genuine smile now, finding the task surprisingly easy, despite present company. As it has always been, "You—"

"Hey!" Hydra grabbed her attention back and started to pull her toward the doors, "Let's go into the kitchen with Keiko and Shizuru." He sniffed the air, "I think I smell food."

Aurora ruffled his hair, "You can go, I'm still talking to Kurama and Hiei."

Still pulling on her wrists, Hydra whined, "But they're boring. Men are_ boring_…and ugly." Hydra looked pointedly at Hiei as if to say, 'see what I mean'. "_Ugly_."

Aurora's eyebrows had the wonderful task of trying to stay attached to her forehead.

Kurama hid his smile behind his hand as Hiei's eyes sharpened to points. "Come again, you little rodent."

Hydra gave another tug, his eyes delightful in their spitefulness. "You think he's ugly too…don't you, Princess?"

Kurama had half a mind to look in a different direction to keep from bursting out with a laugh. He'd avoided direct confrontation with Kurama, but had, in fact, attacked Hiei in the worst way he could. _Such irony._

"That's a weird question, but no, _of course not_." Aurora gestured toward Hiei, flippantly. "He's no beauty queen like our boy, Kurama—"

"Thank you for that." Kurama responded dryly.

"But he's objectively good-looking. He is good looking." Aurora answered with a nonchalantly shrug.

With that Hydra paused, behind his violet eyes, he seemed to be putting two and two together. His eyes darted between the enraged Hiei and the nonplussed Aurora. Back and forth until, his eyes widened, and he lifted his hand accusingly. "_No_. You _wouldn't_. You_ didn't_. This isn't—I know you didn't—he's so…"

Kurama, despite everything he was feeling himself about the past few days, smiled. Oh, it felt very good to have him suffer.

Hydra swallowed thickly, "Don't tell me you're _dating_ this guy? Aurora, the man is two feet tall—"

"NO. I mean, _no,_ I'm not." Aurora took a deep breath and sternly removed his hands. "Go in the kitchen, I'll be there in a second."

"But—"

"I wasn't _asking_, Hydra." She gestured him forward.

"But I miss you—"

"Miss me in the kitchen." Aurora replied, with such vindication it made Kurama swell with pride. She turned away from him, assuming he'd go into the kitchen, which after glaring openly at Kurama and Hiei, he did, stomping away.

Satisfied, Hiei remarked, "What a child."

Aurora agreed, "He can't help it, I spoil him. Look at him, he's so small and cute."

"He hasn't changed at all," Kurama idly remarked. _He's as insufferable as ever._

Aurora sighed dramatically, "Yeah, but I'm glad—wait, you mean from back in the day right?" Her eyes brightened with a smile, "Back when you were that dirty fox, Yoko."

Hiei snickered. "Ha!"

Kurama shut his eyes, ignoring the fire demon's delight. "Spirit Fox, actually."

Aurora held up her hands, "Ohh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend, Mr. Great And Powerful. Spirit Fox, Yoko then." She exchanged a look with Hiei and he smirked back. Kurama always admired their easy camaraderie. Despite the distance between them, they found no issue laughing at _him_. "So, anyway, Hydra was hinting at your past last night…"

His face flashed into a neutral expression, habit. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Aurora caught his eyes, "You don't have to hide from me, Kurama. Your business is _your business_, Hydra didn't tell me anything about you. So, you can stop secretly hating him behind your smile."

Admittedly, as much as he hated to be discovered, he was impressed. "You noticed?"

Aurora laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Duh, you're not slick, Kurama. That so call 'smile' you were giving him could freeze fire, Jesus! I can _tell_ when you're genuinely happy and when you're just putting on. You were making him nervous. You were making _me _nervous."

Kurama admitted, "Hydra wasn't my favorite person from back then."

"Yeah, no shit." She ran a hand through her hair, "You don't have to tell me about your life or whatever, that's up to you. But, I am curious…" she tilted her head as she averted her gaze.

Naturally, as he saw her hesitation, he wanted to know immediately. "About?"

She swallowed, her lips struggling to keep a smile at bay, "He mentioned something about silver hair. So, you didn't look like this back then?"

"That is Kurama's weaker, human form." Hiei explained. "in his true form, even his personality is different, untainted by his humanity."

"'Untainted'. Wow, thanks for that, Hiei." Aurora said sarcastically, "as a human, myself, I appreciate the love and kindness."

Falling prey to her teases, Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend to be wounded. You know I don't think you're less because you are human—"

"Aww—"

Hiei's eyes sparked, "You just happen to one of the most irritating women I have ever met."

"And you ruin it, well, fine. I'm ignoring you." She put her hands on her hips decidedly, raising an eyebrow in the way Kurama had always found attractive. But, that was a terrible thing to think about. "Anyway…about this silver hair of yours…"

"What? You going to get a piece of Kurama's and compare it to Azriel's?" Yusuke asked, making Aurora jump in the air and hide behind Kurama. The ex-spirit detective marched up with an extremely satisfied expression on his face. It resembled that of an outlaw back from a heist.

"Damnit, Yusuke, you know better." She complained, before clearing her throat and dusting herself off. Slowly, she stepped out from behind Kurama. He didn't mind her being there, she could stay all day if she wanted. "Anyway, who's Azriel?"

Yusuke shot Kurama and then Hiei a puzzled look before raising an eyebrow himself. "Oh, I don't know. The long haired, hot guy with silver hair you kept flirting with yesterday."

Aurora's eyes narrowed in question before realization widened her eyes and she covered her mouth, "Oh, crap! I completely forgot…and he _was_ hot. But, his hair was more white than silver."

"You'd know. You did spend half an hour flirting with the guy."

"Oh, please I was not. You've never seen me flirt—"Aurora paused, looked at the ground before turning away from him, "Anyway,_ I'm_ going to the kitchen."

"Don't flirt with anyone while you're gone!" Yusuke called back, making Aurora give him an obscene gesture before she fled the room.

"Anyway, you guys done plotting?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

"We couldn't get started without you butting in," Hiei remarked.

"Aw, real sweet Hiei. You're a swell guy."

Kurama glanced over to Hiei, "I can't help but agree."

Hiei bristled. "_Shut up_."

()()()

Noon. It was noon, and everyone was all gathered in the room, waiting for this Koenma to come and take Hydra away from me.

I watched with a smile as Keiko fussed over Hydra's hair, and he made sure to say cutesy, little boy things to make her smile.

"You're so pretty, Keiko." Hydra said, getting this wide-eyed look whenever he spoke to her. To Shizuru, he made himself indispensable helping with the dishes, fetching whatever she liked. She'd ruffle his hair as a reward, and I knew…he loved the attention. While he was nice to both Botan and Yukina, Hydra gave them little attention. It was odd, seeing how fun Botan was and how adorable Yukina looked.

He seemed to have a fondness for human women.

_I've heard that before…somewhere_. Anyway, although he sat between Keiko and I, he kept one hand in my lap, squeezing my hand ever so often. I hope he wasn't scared. I hope Koenma would listen to everyone—to me. I hoped a lot of things.

"_Breathe_, Aurora." Kurama quietly reminded on my left. I closed my eyes, focused on the rising and falling of my ribcage.

"What's going to happen?" I ask again, for the fifth time since we began to wait.

Kurama pulled the hair back that hid my eyes, "My guess is that Koenma will want to speak to him and us, about what's happened. We'll take that time to learn more about where he was and why he came to be there. I assume you didn't ask, Hydra yourself?"

Damn. No. "I didn't think about it."

"Don't worry, I figured you wouldn't."

I frowned, "Thanks."

"I mean, that I knew you'd be more concerned with his safety and wellbeing than learning about why he left and became captured." Kurama amended with a playful gleam in his eyes. A bright gleam.

"Hey, Kurama…did you have gold eyes when you were…you know…"

For a moment, my mind flashed back to Hydra's words.

"_He takes and he takes and he takes…"_

I pinched myself to send those thoughts away.

Lightly, Kurama asked, "The dirty fox?"

I laughed out loud, angst forgotten. "I said I'm sorry, Jesus. Let it go!"

"Fine," Kurama's voice was like liquid gold people, liquid gold! "To answer, your question, _yes_."

"Cool. Will you let me see?" I lowered my voice like we were talking about something illicit instead of his demon form. With everyone else having their own little conversation, it definitely felt like we were in a world on our own. Had I not been holding Hydra's hand, feeling his strange pulse, I would definitely feel that way.

Playing along, he lowered his voice as well, bringing his lips to my ear. "…no."

"Oh, come on!" I hit his arm, giving us some space because…damn. "I won't tell anyone. It'll be our secret."

Kurama propped his chin up against his fingers. "As tempting as that sounds…"

"Come on! Oh! I know, it can be a birthday present."

"For whom?"

I frowned, "Don't play dumb, Kurama. You're too smart for that."

He chuckled. Conceited. Smug. Gorgeous.

With a professional air, I told him. "My birthday is in December."

"I know that." Kurama's smirk was dangerous up close, man. "So is mine."

I grinned, "and _I _know that. _See_, you're not clever."

"Yes, because insulting me will surely allow you to get your way…"

"Stop being mean, Kurama."

"Are you still anxious?"

"I…" I paused, and then hit him. "I hate you. But…thank you."

His voice was quiet, "You're welcome, always."

I took that moment to really look at him, take in the warmth from his eyes, the way his bang delicately teased his brow….

The world did not deserve Kurama, but, he's my friend so I'm going to keep him. No matter what. Past or otherwise.

"Where is everyone?" I hear a strange voice say, slightly muffled.

Genkai sighed, "They're through here, Koenma. Everyone. Aurora is unharmed as I said she would be."

Koenma seemed to chuckle as the footsteps drew nearer, "I knew she was in good hands but…" Genkai stepped into the room first, followed closely by a tall, handsome man around eighteen to twenty clothed in blue and red. My heart shuddered weirdly in my chest as I heard the deliberate click and clack of thick heals against wood. Strong steps. Confident, unapologetic steps. "MJ wouldn't believe me—"

I lurched to my feet as I saw her walk into the room with her arms crossed. Her black hair pulled back into a high, long pony tail except for the two strands of hair on either side of her face that fell into steel grey eyes. I couldn't breathe. My eyes were deceiving me.

_MJ. _

My MJ stood before me wearing her Michael Jackson from 'Bad' leather jacket. Those familiar silver hoops sparkled in her ears and dark burgundy, cropped turtle neck .

"MJ?"

In her 'I'm too cool for school way', she shrugged, "Yes. I'm here…dummy."

I screamed, throwing both Hydra and Kurama aside as I leapt to my feet, shoving Yusuke and Kuwabara out of my way, and threw my arms around her.

()()()

Kurama was every bit as surprised as Aurora as he watched Koenma walk into the room with MJ at his heels. _At least it explains a great deal, _Kurama mused. A great deal indeed.

Koenma stood off from the two sisters, but the look on his face was unmistakable. He was elated, a gentle sort of pleasure. His eyes swam with happiness, relief. A sort of pleasure one would have for someone whom you'd care about a great deal.

Kurama stood to his feet, watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara finally recovered enough to stand as well.

What was funny to Kurama was Aurora's reaction. Although, she'd been the one supposedly in danger, she fussed over her sister instead, cupping her cheeks, and dropping low to inspect her jeans and boots, "You look so cute! You smell good too. What are you wearing?"

Her sister thought for a moment, her eyes narrowed, "The one your ex gave you?"

Aurora leaned back. "Which one?"

"The one I hated." She replied in complete monotone, the hint of malice in her tone did not surprise Kurama.

"You hated them all."

MJ smiled at that, returning her sister's embrace while also looking her over, checking for imperfections or bruises. "I know. As I should. If it were up to me, they'd all be dead."

Koenma visibly winced at her cruel delivery.

Aurora loosened her hold and sighed, "Minerva."

"Aurora." MJ, standing quite a few inches taller than her sister, somehow managed to look both older and younger than her at the same time. She, like Aurora was also an attractive girl. But, they were not attractive in the same way. If Aurora was a rose, in perfect sunlight, a scene of spring, forever in prime, forever in bloom, but somehow tirelessly fascinating. MJ was a honed blade, cold and silver. Lethal. Striking to the eye, beautiful in the way it flashed and balanced. Aurora's beauty was more dynamic and bright, from her smile to her sense of humor—

Kurama was biased, of course, but he thought the differences merited note. While their eyes had similar shape and size, MJ's face was more angular, her skin lighter, but there was a certain adoration in her gaze when she looked at her sister. It was an adoration that turned to ice whenever it wasn't directed to Aurora. Kurama experienced this first hand when, their eyes locked. Kurama gave her a smile, which she returned with concentrated, instantaneous dislike.

A pleasant girl, to be sure.

Aurora reminded her with a smile, "Be nice."

"But I hate being nice," MJ smirked. But, Kurama was certain that although her words were playful, she was quite serious. "Anyway, you don't look injured. Koenma told me you wouldn't be, but after what you told me about that traitorous little _vermin_, I couldn't be sure."

"She was very adamant that I take her to see you," Koenma stepped forward, offering his hand eagerly for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you by the way. I'm Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

"Oh, well, wow! Great to meet you too!" Aurora said, taking a step back to admire his height. Kurama couldn't help but assume that while she observed him, she thought back to the very unflattering description Yusuke had given him. Kurama could see why she seemed so puzzled.

"MJ's told me a lot about you." He said warmly, with an interesting familiarity.

It clicked. Kurama's smile widened with the realization, but he carried on as if nothing had occurred to him.

"Um…" Aurora hesitated, taking a quick glance at her sister, "she's, uh, told me a lot about you too—"

"No, I haven't." MJ quickly, giving her a strange look. "Why did you just _randomly_ lie?"

Kurama covered his smile with his hand. Aurora threw her hands up, "I don't know! You put me on the spot. I didn't want to say, 'well, uh, I didn't know a damn thing about you'."

MJ rolled her eyes, "He already knows you don't know."

Aurora gestured to the heavens, "How was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know." MJ shook her head, "Why would you even put yourself in this weird situation? Why would you care about his feelings? You_ just_ met."

"I'm sorry if I don't wake up every day being a savage! I'm a nice person." Aurora proclaimed, "Excuse me if I give a damn about your friends or acquaintances or whatever the hell he is to you—"

"I don't feel such a need."

"I know," Aurora said before giving her sister another hug, "God, I missed you so much. You miss me?"

"Nope." MJ stilled in her sister's grasp.

Aurora laughed, "Stop lying."

"…yeah."

"Yeah, what?"

Raising an eyebrow in defeat, MJ repeated, "I missed you too, dumb-dumb." Aurora leaned forward and kissed her cheek, but MJ didn't fight. For the first time, she actually _looked_ like the younger sibling. Her cheeks pinked at the affection.

Koenma cackled, "I didn't know you could be so sweet, MJ."

MJ cut her eyes at him, "Hush. You're ruining the moment."

Koenma deadpanned. "You do realize I can have you arrested."

"You wouldn't dare," she said with a rather suggestive undertone. Her lips quirked into a teasing smile, a trait she shared with her sister. "Anyway," Aurora stepped away from her, her smile as big as her bright eyes. "which one of you is the spirit detective…Daisuke or Sasuke or whatever."

"You _know_ I didn't say that." Koenma covered his face with his hand.

"You talking about me?" Yusuke walked over, "It's Yusuke by the way and it's _ex_-spirit detective."

Botan snorted, "Only when it's convenient apparently."

"Hey, I do what I can." Yusuke replied over his shoulder to Botan. He turned back with an infectious grin. "Anyway, so you're MJ? It's good to meet you. Aurora's really been hyping you up. If you're such a badass maybe me and you can go a couple rounds?"

"No. I don't spar unless I'm going for the kill," MJ's eyes didn't immediately sear into Yusuke the same way they did, Kurama. She almost seemed _friendly_. Odd. Had he caused her some offense? "But the offer is appreciated. You are strong. I'm glad Koenma wasn't exaggerating."

"You thought I was lying?" Koenma asked, but MJ only waved away his concern.

"You can be melodramatic." She told him.

"When am I ever dramatic?" Koenma's voice cracked in octave.

"Counting right now?" MJ paused as if thinking it over, "Always. But we're not here for that."

Koenma shook his head with a sigh, "Right. Let's get this over with." Koenma stood near Genkai as she settled back onto her seat cushion. MJ gave Aurora's hand a squeeze before she let go and stood against the wall behind Koenma. It was almost as if she was standing guard over him.

Just by her posture, Kurama could tell that she trusted only two people in the room and had put herself in a place to be ready for anything. Her eyes were cold, sliding over the room's inhabitants with indifference.

Aurora, the polar opposite, sat back down beside Keiko, pulling Hydra's hand into hers. After a moment, Kurama sat beside her. He was sure to sit close to draw attention, and sure enough, he looked up to find MJ's absolute bloodlust directed at him. It gave him the first hint of her demonic aura, which he hadn't felt at all since she stepped into the room. It was weightless, but much like air, too much of it was suffocating. To much of it, felt like knives against him. It was so potent, he was surprised it hadn't actually drawn any blood. It was directed with such precision as well, straight at him. Everyone else appeared completely unaffected.

His gaze wandered over to Hydra who wore a poisonous grin. He noticed.

Kurama leaned into Aurora's ear, pleased to watch as she held her breath. Every little bit stroked his ego, he was ashamed to admit. "Did I do something to upset your sister?"

Aurora gathered herself before, glancing in MJ's direction. Her eyes narrowed before, she abruptly looked down, her teeth worrying at her bottom lip. "No. She…uh…she thinks…"

Kurama awaited her response with patience, taking note of the hint of embarrassment in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure she thinks that…you know," Aurora decided to finally meet his gaze, before she retreated into his shirt collar. "That you and I are…a thing."

"I see." Kurama moved a breath closer, "What do you think gave her that impression?"

Aurora's eyes flashed up to meet his as she her hushed tone became wild, "Don't you come for me, Kurama!_ I_ didn't give her that impression."

He chuckled, "You misunderstand me. I was only asking, I wasn't accusing you of anything. Truly."

"Well, in that case, it's probably this." She pointed to the distance between them. The nearly non-existent distance. "She's very protective. You're too close and so she just assumed."

"Of course." Kurama agreed amicably but made no move to put any distance between them. "That would make sense."

"Are you two done?" Genkai asked in an irritated voice, "If you want to flirt, do it on your own time."

"I wasn't—" Aurora ducked her head in embarrassment. On the contrary, Kurama wasn't the least bit embarrassed, "Just…MJ? Can you stop sending telepathic death threats to Kurama? It's unpleasant and you're making him uncomfortable."

MJ seemed all too pleased to hear it, but her energy reached back into herself despite her obvious joy. Leisurely, she inclined her head. "If it bothers you." Kurama had a feeling, Aurora was one of the only people MJ would ever compromise for.

Kurama knew Aurora could be spiteful, and angry, vengeful. But…seeing those same traits in MJ, but taken to the extreme, wasn't nearly as amusing…or appealing. He'd hoped to make a good impression but instead found himself an adversary. How did always seem to find himself in these situations? It brought back memories…too many memories to be sure.

* * *

Author's Note: Guys, if the outline works out this will end in ten more chapters. I am going with a pairing now, if it wasn't obvious.

Damaged Forest Spirit: No need to cry, I won't stop this thing until it is finished with satisfaction.


	26. Chapter 26: Back to the Beginning

"Hey, I hate to be the dumbass here, but how do you guys even know each other?" Yusuke asked, raising his hand like he was in school. It sort of felt like that, not going to lie. "Did you break into Spirit World like these two—" he gestured to Hiei and Kurama, "and got on the naughty list?"

MJ really liked Yusuke, I knew. I could tell from the way her eyes brightened when he spoke instead of searing his flesh off. "No. Koenma stalked me actually."

I debate on exclaiming, 'Hey, Kurama stalked me too!' but thought better of it. I didn't think MJ needed more ammunition.

Kuwabara gave a visceral reaction to the news, dramatically turning his full attention to the stalker in question. "That's creepy, Koenma. You get arrested for that stuff here."

Koenma's face turned bright scarlet as he bristled, "I didn't do it personally you buffoons! I just monitored her from afar, which is my job!"

Yusuke snickered, "Yeah, okay, Koenma."

"Anyway," Koenma crossed his arms with a vein pulsing against his temple. "She was a powerful demon and I knew her family, so I offered her a job."

Yusuke threw himself forward onto his hands, "Wait a minute! She had a choice?"

"Yes. Of course. She hadn't died, nor had she done anything illegal. In fact, she and her family attracted demonic attention weekly—as I'm sure Aurora can attest to. Offering her the position made perfect sense." Koenma said, looking back to glance at MJ. "She's indispensable. A true asset. I couldn't replace her, if I tried."

"Sheesh, Koenma. I wonder if you talk me up like that." Yusuke fell back into his position, resting his elbows on his knees. "So, she's like what—the American Spirit Detective?"

"No. I have someone else in that position. She handles different threats—things that, unfortunately, can only be solved one way." Koenma sighed, "Actually, because the country is so big, I have more than one American Spirit Detective in different parts of the country. MJ handles problems none of them have the ability to resolve or reach."

"So she's like an assassin or a hitman?" Kuwabara asked, looking up over to MJ.

"What is she also your bodyguard?" Hiei asked his voice carrying a note of both interest and mocking.

MJ's eyes snapped over to him, with a fierceness that would have frozen any sane person. "_Why_?" she asked, stepping away from the wall, her tone carrying no shortage of threat, "Does he _need_ one right now?"

Hiei, never one to take a threat sitting down, leaped from the railing to stand on his feet. "Is that a threat?"

Not going to lie, it was a little annoying. Hiei _constantly_ took my threats lying down, dude barely made the effort to look at me when I promised death and destruction. MJ barely hints at it and boom! He's ready to scrap.

Well, it probably had a lot to do with our difference in power. It was like comparing a tea cup chihuahua to Cerberus guarding the gates of hades. Her energy level was concealed, but if I took into account Hiei's reaction, he could definitely tell exactly how strong she was.

There was this almost charge to his gaze, something he got in his eyes when he was excited for battle—for the thrill. MJ on the other hand was no fighter. She did not fight just to fight. She was judge and jury, and executioner. If they were to fight, Hiei wouldn't go for the kill right away, but she would. She'd go straight for his head.

I leaned forward, "MJ don't—"

"If you have a death wish…" she gestured with her hand, "_please_ step to me."

"The hell," Shizuru looked around, surprised. Yukina looked around, worried.

Without breaking eye contact, he stepped forward—

"Hey!" I threw my hands up and wiggled them in the air, thankful, I got their attention. "Hey! What did I say about fighting my friends, MJ? Don't make that face, _yes_, we are friends and _yes_ you started it. Hiei always sounds like he's threatening somebody. That's just his voice. Can't you tell? And, Hiei, what the actual hell? That's my _little_ sister, you asshole! If you had a sibling, I'd be nice to her I wouldn't tell her to take her best shot and see what happens!"

MJ stilled before she actually laughed, "Fine." She sunk against the wall, showing me her hands with a smirk. She wasn't sorry.

Hiei having the decency to look chastised stole a glance a Yukina before his eyes lit on me, his cheeks reddening. An understanding passed between us that reminded me of so much that had happened in the last couple of days. Having Hydra in my grasp, had briefly erased it, but now…I remembered exactly why he was half way across the room. I immediately dropped his gaze just as his eyes darted from mine.

I glanced up to find MJ's eyes on me, questioning, wondering. Her gaze flew back to Hiei who had directed his attention to the view. She didn't say anything, she had more sense than that, but she drew the same conclusion Hydra had come to.

Tension between people didn't suddenly disappear because you wanted it to. It lessened over time, and the tension between Hiei and I wasn't solid like a block of wood, but it was more like a frozen stick of butter. You still had to put some effort into cutting that son-of-a-bitch.

Well, good news for Kurama. MJ's wrath had now found a new home. I think.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Koenma continued on, his cheeks slightly reddened, his hands fumbling together. "She is very capable, but she doesn't have an exact title. She is adequately compensated."

"Compensated?" Yusuke asked, his voice shooting up an octave.

"It means she is paid in some shape or another." Kurama skillfully explained. "I'm assuming he means through monetary gain."

"Well, I'll be damned." Yusuke crossed his arms, "Had I known that, I would have asked for a check too."

Koenma waved his concern away, "Yours are two very different situations, Yusuke. That's all I'm going to say about it."

Yusuke still looked unsatisfied, but dropped it when Genkai decided to shoot him a look. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Be lucky I don't sue your ass."

Again, MJ surprised me by actually laughing. I mean, she laughed a lot, don't get me wrong. But, she usually didn't laugh in public, it was her thing. I couldn't blame her, of course, Yusuke had a way of making you like him without him even trying.

Finally, everyone seemed to be back on task. Thank the lord. If I had to break up another fight, I was prepared to have Hydra zip me the hell out of here.

"We need to know everything. Top to bottom. From the moment you sat foot in Living World to the day you were captured." Koenma's eyes softened as they centered on me. He offered me a small smile as a consolation before he continued. "Can you give that to us?"

Hydra, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected to be in front of the Prince of Spirit World. I did not miss, however, the care he was taking to avoid MJ's searing gaze just beyond Koenma. His large eyes landed on me. "Is that what you want?"

To be completely honest, I almost wanted to be in the dark. The swirling discomfort in the pit of my stomach, told me to deny his question and smack it out of sight. Logic knew that these people who had risked their lives go save him, were owed something, and logic also knew that the reveal of Hydra's history could also strip him of villain status.

Logic won out. I nodded. "It is."

Hydra nodded, before giving the room an unenthusiastic look. "I met Lady Eris about…one hundred and…sixty years ago?" He then smiled, his head turning to look to my left. "Right…Kurama?"

"Wait," Koenma leaned forward, playing mouth piece for the group of curious faces. "You know each other?" Strange, how many times that question had been asked today.

"Yes." Was Kurama's only reply, before he directed the inquiry away from himself. "Was that the first time you met Eris or did you encounter Enyo before then?"

"Nope. I'd heard of Enyo, the same way I'd heard of you, Kurama, but I'd never seen her." Hydra sighed, "Anyway, Lady Eris actually took me in, I was dying near her territory and she happened to be near, saw me and healed me. She told me I had potential, that she saw where my life and hers intertwined. She asked if I wanted to see that intersection for myself…I agreed."

Hydra grinned suddenly, "This is where Kurama can verify my story. You see, he was there around the same time. Of course, he didn't stick around. We'd had many encounters before he left, actually. He came and went a lot for about…nine years. He wasn't one of her followers, no, he was _special_. He had certain _privileges_. You know? _Touching_ privileges._ Kissing_ privileges—"

"Hydra," I warn, strangely aware of Kurama sitting next to me. "If it's not important to the story…_leave it out."_

"You sure?" Hydra looked around, eyes wide with innocence. "Because the prince did ask me to be thorough."

"We got it, they were screwing around. Move on." Yusuke readily supplied and then muttered in a low voice, "not gonna lie though…that's pretty badass—ouch! Botan get off my back alright? Sheesh." Botan shushed him.

"Anyway, they had their lover's quarrel—the fox took off, eventually got here, of all places." Hydra shrugged, "But I went on to train with Azriel. Years later, Medusa was sent to Living World. More years past, and I am sent to Living World as well. Unlike Medusa, who came through a B-Class demon, I lost almost all of my power, dropping into the lower D-Class."

I knew it wouldn't matter once I accomplished my goal. I went looking for you, Princess, by looking for Medusa's energy. That was the day you were born." Hydra peered up at me with an unmistakable sweetness in his gaze. "I was prepared to begin my new life. It didn't work out, because the portal had dumped me off in Japan. I fell into the hands of some B-Class demons and joined a gang for about two and a half years. Enyo's cronies showed up, knew I belonged to Lady Eris and offered me a position under them as spy. Yes, Fox, that's where I 'came into contact with her'. Seeing as they had just slaughtered five lower B-Class demons, I wasn't dumb enough to argue. I was with them for one and half years until I felt Medusa's energy again. There was a fight and I barely escaped with my life. I'd made it to the Hiroyuki compound following her energy when you'd found me, Princess."

He'd never told me.

I felt so sick suddenly, the twisting and turning in my stomach worsening by the second. But…I also felt relieved, for him, for me. "I'm so, so sorry, Hydra."

Hydra snuggled closer, "I was supposed to be your protector, but here you were saving me….You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Still…that's horrible."

He shrugged, "All worth it."

Aww, I ruffled his hair, combing through the inky strands.

"What happened next?" That was Kurama who had asked, his voice low, even.

"It was love at first sight."

"Don't be gross, Hydra." I immediately pulled away. Holding him at arms length. "Is that it?"

Hydra nodded. "The cronies themselves were pretty much dismissed after they failed to entice me. It was only until years later, when these psychos shot me down,"He, of course, referred to Yusuke and the gang, "that they were strong enough to come looking for me and drag me back to Demon World and place me under lock and key. Those little vermin were able to get themselves reinstated—until you guys killed most of them of course—because they found me. The plan was to draw you into Demon World, which worked, but it clearly didn't go the way they planned."

"Clearly." Kurama reiterated, finally managing to steal my attention. It was his turn to avoid my eyes, as he kept his spring gaze on Hydra. "You have nothing else of note to share?"

"Nope." He said, and then added, "Nothing I'd tell _you_ anyway—"

I flicked him on the forehead.

"You're mean today. That was a little joke, Princess. You have but to ask and, of course, I'll tell you."

"Why did you leave?" Kurama asked, "Why did you abandon her to us? A man you hated, and three others you did not know?"

Hydra's eyes speared into the floor. " I don't have an answer for that. I just knew that once my escape plan failed…that was it for me. I'd die. You'd kill me. Though, I knew you wouldn't hurt Aurora," Hydra's eyes snapped back over to Kurama with a renewed gleam. "She may not act like her, but she's beautiful…just like our lady—opps—_my lady_. Right? And the great bandit does not break pretty things, does he? He just takes them from the deserving…right?"

Kurama made no remark, but the air became frigid with his silence.

I was still turning over his words, "So…you left me on a _whim?"_

"Not really." He tried to snuggle into my arms, but I held him away. He looked confused. "You're alive aren't you?"

"But," I gazed deep into his eyes, trying to see if he'd see the problem. "you didn't_ know_ I would be."

His lips wavered, and fury took hold of his face as he glared at Kurama. "I knew. I mean, look, he's right there. So close."

Maybe I had no right to be angry, but, "Still…"

"Are you mad?"

Was I? Was I angry to find not Hydra left me, not because he had no choice, but because he assumed I wouldn't be killed and he assumed that he would be. Would I have left? No. I would have stayed. I would have died beside him…because he's family, regardless of any scruples I've had with anyone else.

"Yes. I am." I honestly can't believe he's asking such an obvious question. "Hydra had you just stayed, we wouldn't be sitting here doing this. I would not have had to ask the people you hate to help me get you back."

"I don't hate them. I hate_ him_." Hydra clarified. Meanwhile, I didn't understand the need to make the distinction. "_He_ would have killed me."

I shook my head, exhausted. "No, he wouldn't have."

"You don't know that."

"_You_ don't know that." I say, heat rising in my throat. My heartbeat steadily increasing. "You don't even fucking know him, Hydra. You just hate him. I don't know why I didn't see this sooner. You've been fixated on him the moment I introduced you." I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "Hydra…you understand that he doesn't even think about you, don't you? And yet, you pour all this energy into _hating_ him and he doesn't give a damn about you."

I closed my eyes, feeling like I was talking to myself as well. All this energy, and what?

Hiei. Hydra.

It all added up to me. It all felt like I was throwing it back into my face. All this energy, worrying, compromising, and for nothing.

Hydra wrapped his arms around me, grasping me so tight, I felt the air leap from my lungs. "I'm sorry, okay! I won't do it again! Don't be mad at me. Don't send me away like Eris—"

There. That solved it. It's funny that he'd just accused Kurama of doing this with me, but…_he_ was the one doing this. He didn't _see_ me. Hydra saw Eris. That's who he saw when he looked at me. A woman who he'd given everything for but could never have. A woman who trusted him enough to keep her descendant safe, but could see him not as man, nothing more than an associate—a follower. Someone to give tasks, but never her touch, never her heart. But, she'd give it to others willingly. She gave it to Kurama, and he left whenever he wanted.

Bile, flooded my throat. I wanted the room to fade away. "Let go of me."

"You heard her, Hydra." I could almost feel the menace in Kurama's voice as he said those words, the warning. Cold.

"Hey, little guy," Kuwabara's voice was urgent. "Let go—"

Yusuke urged, "Dude, chill out—"

His fingers dug into my side, "Please…don't leave me…"

"Hiei! Put your sword away!" Koenma yelled, "There's no need to—MJ, wait—"

"Let go, Hydra!" that was Keiko, her voice shrill. Then I heard Botan and Shizuru, even Yukina plead. I just wanted space. I wanted some goddamn space.

"Everyone calm down!" Genkai commanded.

I felt free suddenly, my eyes opened just in time to see Hydra snatched away from me, MJ dragging him by his shirt collar and launching him into the outside. "AURORA!"

His voice was high, shrill. Tears escaped his eyes in torrents, wide and frightened. He looked like such a little kid then. Not the three-hundred year old he was. I didn't mean to do this to him. I just wanted space. I should have known better. MJ was here, after all, and there was nothing she wouldn't do to protect me. She'd toss a country away if I needed it.

I was still angry, absolutely, and I thought Hydra an idiot. But, he was _my_ idiot. My delusional, poor, idiot.

I stood to my feet, slipping from Kurama's reassuring grasp. Doing what I do best, I dived after him without a second thought.

This took me back to when I first learned Kurama had tricked me, and I couldn't help the smile. Nostalgia, am I right?

()()()

"Goddamn it, Aurora!" MJ groaned, before she too, leapt over the railing. "Make up your mind!"

"Are we following?" Kuwabara asked, just as Aurora activated her barrier so she could float towards the demon. Kurama was undeniably impressed. MJ had quite an arm.

"Botan," Koenma looked to the reaper who immediately pulled her oar out of thin air, before she and Koenma sat on it and followed after MJ. No surprise there.

"Yes." Kurama should have predicted such an outcome. He ran towards the railing and threw himself over it, following Hydra by scent. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed him closely as they sprinted through trees and underbrush, avoiding logs and a random collection of demons well below any notice.

He slowed when he came upon a clearing, several trees smashed into the ground, splitters littering the open field. Aurora sat at its center, Hydra in her arms again.

MJ and Hiei were already there. Botan descended slowly to the ground, looking anxious.

"I'm sorry," Hydra was whispering as Kurama approached them. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Was her quiet reply, her fingers pulling through his hair in soothing strokes. Kurama did not understand her affection for him. It was more than irritating. It made his blood boil. It made no sense.

"I'm not sorry." MJ said, her arms crossed as she observed them coldly.

"I know. Thank you, Sissy." Aurora told her, "I know you were trying to help me."

MJ's gaze flickered to the ground, "I don't remember him being so light."

"He was tortured, MJ." Aurora said, "He lost weight."

MJ made no remark to that, not out of surprise. Kurama suspected she simply did not care, but chose not to further anger her sister.

Kurama knelled beside Aurora, and Hydra flinched away from him, glaring.

_Spare me the dramatics, _Kurama thought, but his voice was sure, soft as he spoke. "Is he injured?"

Kurama watched as Aurora's eyes brightened when he spoke, and her lips formed a warm smile. His smile actually. "I caught him before he touched down." Her smile then warped into a playful grin, "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

Kurama chuckled, "It does. Do you make it a habit of diving out of windows and off of railings?"

"Only since I've known you." She countered, and then added, "And you decided to ruin my life, of course."

His eyes burned with amusement, "I remember apologizing for that twice already. Is it still not accepted?"

She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them, her gaze had softened. "Nope. You paid with credit, Kurama, I only accept cash."

"I'll try to remember that from now on."

This back and forth, between them came so easy, so natural. They may look similar, but what he and Eris had—or rather didn't have—was not easy or natural. It was a show of dominance and subtle aggression, marked by climaxes of passion. That was not love, but lust. Hunger and no more. The fact that Hydra could never tell the difference spoke volumes. After all these years, he still had not matured. Is that why Aurora clung to him? She could sense that he had been a child, would always be a child for the rest of his life?

It would certainly explain things. Because, despite her words, she didn't treat him like a friend. She treated him like a child, _her_ child.

"Right." She said finally, folding the two of them into a comfortable silence.

Kurama was not petty or jealous, but even he had to admit he felt something akin to envy as he watched her dive after Hydra with reckless abandon. It was heated, and vile. It teared into his stomach.

"So…"Yusuke stepped forward too, "What now?"

"Are you done with the dramatics?" MJ asked, shifting her weight to her right hip.

Aurora gave Kurama a final smile before she grinned at her sister. "What about me is dramatic? I'm super chill."

"Aurora. You have zero chill." MJ countered. "You give zero fucks."

"Untrue. _You_ have no chill." Aurora thought it not robbery to add, "Plus, I give _every_ fuck. I give more fucks than you."

"Please, I have chill."

"Says the girl who threw Hydra a million feet with zero hesitation." Aurora explained, demonstrating with her hands. "That's someone with no fucks to give."

MJ shrugged. "I have chill, but I am _not _chill. You have zero chill, but you are chill. Happy."

"Yes."

"Hydra, you mentioned you were captured by demons?" Kurama decided to ask, once their spirited discussion had subsided. "Were they only targeting you or did they often capture wounded demons?"

"I wasn't the only one. They did it often. They still do, I guess." Hydra mumbled.

"That's fucked up," Yusuke growled. Kuwabara nodded along, his eyes on Hydra. "It's illegal to do that shit."

Hydra shrugged, but shrunk when MJ approached him, still reeling from his last encounter, Kurama had no doubt.

MJ stood above him, her eyes piercing his skull. "Do you know where these demons are?"

Hydra folded himself into Aurora's arm, his nose running. "I do." Kurama pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and offered it to Aurora, who gave him a smile. Hydra's frown deepened, but he gladly accepted Aurora's attention.

"Good." MJ said, "Get up."

"What? Why?" Hydra shook as he tried to slip away from Aurora.

MJ, giving no fucks, as the two eagerly described (Kurama chuckled), didn't soften her approach, "Don't look surprised. I'm going to kill them all…_obviously_ and you're going with me."

After a moment of hesitation when their eyes met, Hydra stood to his feet, joined quickly by Aurora.

"I'll be back," MJ told Koenma who had immediately began to protest. "I won't even charge you."

"I'm going too," Aurora told her, not willing to let go of Hydra's hand. He looked so small as he stood next to her.

Yusuke stood up, "Hell, I guess I'm going too. Kuwabara you coming?"

"No, I think I better stay here and explain what's happening to the girls. If Aurora doesn't come back right away, my sister will kill me."

Aurora released Hydra to hug Kuwabara to her chest, and he reciprocated the gesture. "Explain to Banriyu for me. I left him with Keiko before I jumped. Nike too, but she'll be sleep."

"Got it."

Kurama stood as well. His participation went without saying. He did find, Hiei's eyes on him, narrowed slightly, questioning. He said nothing, but it was clear he'd go as well. MJ's eyes flashed over to him, narrowing slightly before she gestured Hydra forward.

Aurora kissed the crown of his head, and encouraged him. Hydra walked some distance away from them before he began to pulse with energy, his body exploding with a blinding light. Kurama looked through his fingers, once the light was gone, Hydra had transformed into the hulking beast they had seen so many weeks ago.

Kurama decided to address MJ, "Before we depart, I think we should at least have a plan of attack."

"I already have a plan." She said, already walking away from him. "Attack."

"Subtle."

"If you don't like it, you don't have to come." She said, then softened her voice, "Aurora?"

Aurora gave Kurama an apologetic smile, "Hear him out, MJ. Kurama likes to have things planned out. He's very good at planning. It usually works out for him. Believe me."

"I'm sure." MJ scrutinized him once more before walking away. "Fine. Think of a plan on the way. I'm sure your big brain can handle it."

Yusuke slid next to Kurama, "What did you do to piss her off?"

Hiei snorted, "Isn't it obvious?"

Aurora gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "She is a little presumptive but once I set the record straight…she should be good. I think."

Kurama doubted that very much, "You think so?"

Aurora's eyes lingered on her hand for a moment before she abruptly removed it. "Just…let me talk to her. But, hey, she likes Kuwabara and Yusuke." She threw herself into a jog to catch up with her sister, leaning into her ear to speak.

Yusuke dusted off his shoulders, "I do have a certain charm."

Hiei snickered.

"Shall we?" Kurama gestured forward, and they all prepared to depart.

Despite his many years knowing Hydra, Kurama had never actually flown with him. for obvious reasons.

Kurama sat behind Aurora once she and MJ ended their discussion. MJ's gaze flickered over to him, she glared, before scoffing. "Whatever you say." MJ walked up the length of Hydra's head as he rose off the ground, his wings producing a storm of wind strong enough to rip trees from their roots.

Kurama winced at the waste.

MJ stood at the top of his head, as he continued to rise. Aurora, used to this form of travel, found purchase against his long neck, her fingers clasped onto groves in his scales. "Here," she offered, reaching back to pull him forward, "You can hold onto me. Yusuke—"

"Woohoo!" Yusuke stood on his feet with his arms stretched wide as he howled at the wind. "Kuwabara is missing out!"

Hiei stood as well, not far from him, arms crossed, but seeming to enjoy the view none the less.

"I think Yusuke will be fine." Kurama told her.

"You think?" she raised an eyebrow at that as his hands slipped around her waist. He could feel her body tense, before it inevitably relaxed. She even leaned back into his chest for a moment, surprising him. Then, she jerked forward, remembering.

Kurama smiled. He paused for a second, "About what Hydra said—"

"Kurama." She turned her head to look back at him, to hold his gaze with her burning eyes. They were entirely too knowable, but somehow so completely out of his grasp. It was vexing to say the least. "You don't have to explain your past to me. I legitimately don't care. Hydra is biased and…a little deluded, I admit. I know who you are, always have. We're friends…aren't we?"

There, there it was. He needed no other explanation for his feelings. And the need to pull her close overwhelmed him, in that moment, but he did not for several reasons. One was her own ignorance about his intentions, and, of course, Hiei's eyes on his back. Hiei wanted to separate himself from her, that's true. But, he as well as she, needed time to adjust.

Kurama had been waiting for quite some time to feel this need to be with someone. This flood, this mixture of envy and sacrifice. He could wait a while longer, until the time was right.

"You know me well." He decided to say instead, speaking low, so only her ears could hear his words.

"Yeah, so stop worrying, get in the damn car…and let me drive for a while. Okay?" she grinned back at him, "I promise not to kill us both."

"I'll take your word for it."

()()()

Hydra followed their scent all the way to some warehouse in the outskirts of the city. We circled it, miles above. MJ walked back to us, "I'm going to drop down, take them out. Then we can get the hell outta here."

"Would it not be less risk involved if we attacked as group instead?" Kurama asked, the obvious question. Yes, it would be. But, MJ did this for a living and I wasn't one to tell a farmer how to plant corn.

"There _is_ no risk. I can feel their insignificance from here." MJ replied, her confidence no longer hiding in the shadows. My little sister was a smug one, I have to say.

"Still, we did come all this way to assist and I'd like to see if they have any more information."

I turned so I could look from MJ's heated indifference to Kurama's gentle politeness. "Fine. You handle that then."

Kurama nodded his head, thankful she had relented. He didn't know it, but it had everything to do with me telling her we were not a thing. Although, she had insisted, that our actions said otherwise.

Hydra abruptly transformed and we free fell before I activated my barrier and enclosed, all of us inside of it. MJ gave me a congratulatory smile, eyes narrowing when Hydra decided to cling to my side. I let us drop, when we were hidden away in the trees, the warehouse just a little walk away.

"What a leech." She commented, just as we landed. "Go on, anything you want to share?"

"It's that building," Hydra motioned his head forward, "Windows line the sides, but there's only one entrance."

It stood off by itself, long and wide, its wood weathered and darkened by rain. "How many are there supposed to be?"

"They're all there."

"Good. Which one will have the most information?"

"The strongest one."

"Let's go."

"Perhaps, we should all enter through different paths?" Kurama offered helpfully. "To ensure no one escapes."

I could see MJ trying very hard not to glare at him and his suggestions. In her mind I could see her suggest, 'perhaps you should shut the fuck up?'

I gave her a pleading look, 'be nice.' It said.

"Do what you want. I'm going through the front." MJ announced, walking toward the building. "I already have a lock on their energy signatures. Even if they do manage to leave the building, I will _enjoy_ hunting them down."

I was a little conflicted. Both Yusuke and Hiei had been completely silent on the obvious tension between the two of them. Yusuke's expression showed he could feel it, but he decided he had no rat in this race. Hiei looked indifferent, as per usual. Poor Kurama was just trying to do his Kurama thing and be prepared. MJ wanted to do things her way, or no way.

"She isn't wrong." Hiei decided, saving me from siding with one over the other. "What do you want to do, Kurama?"

Yusuke also turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

Kurama shut his eyes for a moment, frustration clear as day in his expression. "The front it is."

"Stay behind me," I tell Hydra, who's wrapped his little hands in my shirt.

"He's here to protect _you_, Aurora." MJ said hotly through her teeth. She only heard what she wanted to hear, my sister.

"I thought that's what _you're _here for." I countered, making her give me an irritated sigh.

"Fine. Scared little girls, feel free to stand behind Aurora."

"Don't_ bully_ him, MJ."

"Who's a bully?" MJ then turned to Yusuke who looked like he'd rather participate in a national exam. "am I a bully, Yusuke?"

Yusuke immediately backed up, "I'm not in this."

"Let it go." I hissed.

"I'm not _you_. I don't just _let_ things go. Everything in life falls into two categories: business or personal. Seeing as this is _personal_…I'm not letting a damn thing go." MJ glared at him, "He crossed the line. Not to mention, he let little Prince Charming punk him." Poor Kurama. "The _pretty_ boy." At least she admitted he's pretty.

"We're not here about him." I stepped further in front of Hydra to hide him from her murderous intent. I didn't want to, but I pulled the big sister card. "We're here about _them_. I'm not _asking_ you anything. I'm _telling_ you. Leave him alone."

Her eyes narrowed at that. I knew she didn't like the rebuke, but MJ either completely lost her temper or took things in stride. Luckily, she decided on the latter for a course of action.

"Fine."

Feeling bad, I kissed her cheek. "You're so cute when you're vicious." And she was!

She waved me off, but I could tell she liked the compliment. "If you're done distracting me—"

"You started it!"

"Can we agree you're both crazy and just move on?" Yusuke cut in and I flipped him off. Did I interrupt him and Kuwabara when they acted like morons?

"Do you want to do the thing?" MJ glanced back at me, her eyes gleaming with mischief. She loved me again, I, of course, loved her, bullying or no bullying.

I clasped my hands together. "Yes, please. You or me?"

MJ considered this, her steps quick. "Me, I think."

"Good, good. You say it with more venom than I do." I rubbed my hands together, ignoring the skepticism in Kurama's eyes. Hiei gave him a shrug, not giving a damn about up or down. Yusuke just looked excited to be doing anything at all.

MJ strode straight up to the door, all of us flanking her and knocked once. She took a step back as an opening slid to the right to reveal a pastel green face with large black eyes. "Who are you?"

I stepped forward, making sure Hydra was very visible. The demon, fairly weak from what I got from him, actually seemed to freeze. "I've brought some bad luck, now—"

"You're _fucked_." Without preamble, MJ kicked the door with so much force it tore from its hinges and launched into the warehouse before crashing into the opposing wall with a resounding boom. The noise, much like pouring hot water onto a ant hill, caused an explosion of demons to filter into view varying in strength and ugliness. There were a few attractive one in the bunch, but I didn't feel moved to flirt.

"Now that," Yusuke stated, "is an entrance."

Waltzing into the large room like she owned it, MJ looked around briefly, finding it lacking. I was behind her, my eyes taken aback by the stacks of dusty crates along the walls and the huge industrial fan above the mezzanine, across from the second floor. Nothing to write home about.

Like characters in a bad scary movie, the demons began to approach us, eager for the fight. At the most, there were twenty.

"If you surrender now," Kurama told them, his voice calm, gracious, "We will show you mercy. We only ask that you stop your trading and selling of innocents and that you bring your leader forward. That is a small price to pay for your lives." Kurama always managed to be so eloquent when he spoke. It was something to admire, honestly.

Of course, they all just laughed. One demon who looked like a James Bond villain, started picking his teeth with a paring knife.

MJ rolled her eyes, but didn't interrupt him. I was actually surprised she had waited. "Happy?"

"Very, thank you for asking." Kurama gave her a polite smile.

She sighed with obvious annoyance, "I don't see how you guys can stand him. He's like candy. All sugar and no substance."

"You get used to it." Hiei surprised me by commenting, "The grating gets dull after a while."

I saw a small smirk appear on her lips at that.

"He tries his best. The guy can't help but be noble, am I right Kurama?" Yusuke added in, giving Kurama an understanding pat on the back. "He has that whole prince thing going on."

MJ made a sound of derision. "Eh. I hate fake royalty."

"You _called_ him Prince Charming." I told her with a wave of my hand.

"You know I hated Prince Charming." MJ commented. "Besides, Fox, I didn't know you needed my sweet sister to fight your battles for you."

"Leave him _alone,_ Minerva."

"How does it feel to be on the same level as Hydra?" she asked, an edge there, unconcealed.

"I'm sorry," Kurama finally decided to look at her, "Did you say something? I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention."

She paused at that, something about his words struck her, although they seemed harmless to me. What was it? something flickered before her gaze then, and I had half a mind to glare at Kurama. Instead, I just glanced at him, his face all politeness. There was something though, something behind his eyes I couldn't quite place. I tore my gaze away, and reminded her about our precarious position.

Kurama, surprisingly enough, had somehow stripped the group of its lightness. He'd hit my sister with a barb that would have thrown me into a rage, but not silenced me. It had the opposite affect on her and I did not like it.

Suddenly, her demonic energy spiked out from her body, its coldness forcing me to take steps back. The fight began.

Hiei disappeared, zipping through the air, as MJ blurred before me. In one swift movement, she'd taken off someone's head before she tossed it off to the side. Yusuke joined the fray, kicking and punching, but not going straight for the kill I noticed. He seemed to hit them hard enough only to knock them out. He was so angry before, what had changed I wonder?

It probably had a lot to do with us, showing up like the X-Men just to squash a few bugs. It was clear from the first strike that everyone here was simply outclassed, and that difference turned this into an absolute slaughter.

A man, who I assumed to be the leader, stepped out of the shadows with a sword. Kurama pulled a rose from his hair and flicked it forward. In barely a second, he had it secured around the large man's head. "One movement and you lose your head."

His orange eyes widened, his hands shaking with fear as Kurama gave him a cold look. The sword clattered to the asphalt. There wasn't many there and the three of them made quick work of the entire group. Hiei taunting and terrorizing them as his sword flashed through flesh and bone. MJ didn't speak, ripping heads from shoulders, every time she turned to walk. While Yusuke didn't seem to be killing anyone, he didn't at all seem disturbed by what he saw. Although, I noticed brief flashes of anger in his eyes, as he remembered just what these demons had been up to.

In mere moments, the place had gone to silence, bodies shrewn about this way and that. Even I, used to MJ's preferred method of killing, couldn't help but make a grab for Kurama's shirt sleeve as I looked around. He noticed, stepping closer. I then remembered the words he gave my sister and instinctively backed away.

"That was fast." Yusuke said, jumping down from the second floor to land beside Hiei who'd just cleaned his sword before replacing it in his scabbard. "They were barely trying."

"We overwhelmed them." Hiei said, eyeing the man Kurama had under his power. "The element of surprise didn't help their case."

Leafy vines sprouted from the ground, dotted with magenta flowers, slithered up along the captured man's legs and arms, pulling tight. Kurama relaxed his hold on the whip, and it fell around his collar. The demon made no move to speak, watching the sharp thorns. Blood trickled from small gashes in his face, from where the thorns cut into him.

"Tell us…are there more of you?" Kurama asked icily. He could freeze the whole damn room!

The demon hesitated, but Kurama thought it not robbery to give the whip an extra tug, " No! Not here anyway. The rest went to Demon World with…with that one." He looked over to Hydra. "Said the rest of us were too weak to go."

"Makes sense." MJ commented.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"He doesn't know anything else." Hiei told him, "He's done."

"I have a question for him." Yusuke barely suppressed his anger, you could hear it shake his voice. "why? Why would you capture demons just to sell them off to the highest bidder? Why? Don't you know that shit's illegal, now?"

"I don't know anything about Demon World. All I know is this one. All I care about is me—"

Kurama cut him off by savagely pulling at the whip, cutting his head off at the mouth. I averted my eyes for some reason. It was almost scary, seeing Kurama of all people do that. It was made scarier, I think, by the fact that he had managed to push back against MJ, something no one could do but me and my mom.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked me, and I nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad it's over. I'm glad they won't be capturing anyone else."

Uncertainty, swam around in his gaze, a little disappointment too? Maybe?

"You didn't kill these guys, did you?" MJ asked, looking over the guys Yusuke left alive. She raised her left hand, and it crackled with her energy, swirling around like a wind storm. "You mind?"

There was some hesitation in his eyes as he looked at them. Pity maybe?

Me? I didn't feel a damn thing.

That settled it. Yusuke was better than the rest of us.

"Aurora?" MJ looked at me. "Your Hydra. You make the call."

"What do you think?" I asked him, earnestly.

"I don't care. It's not personal." Hydra said, folding his arms. It was very mature of him.

I took a deep breath, and pulled at my pendant. "I can contain them and then we can let Lord Koenma deal with them."

Yusuke's shoulders relaxed at that, but he didn't say a word. He only looked at me, his eyes telling me all I needed.

MJ smirked. "Fine. Have it your way."

()()()

Koenma stood with his back to me. MJ's eyes never left him as her mouth moved so fast, I couldn't quite follow. I could see his head nodding along, taking in her words.

Soon, he turned around, and gave me a serious look. "After much consideration, I have decided that he may be released into your custody on probation. It appears that while living with you for fifteen years, he has fully accounted for all his crimes."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Now, I still must urge caution. Although he may be released from Spirit World, he still is quite hated in Demon World. I'm a little worried that someone will target you in an effort to reach him or vice versa."

"I figured."

"Just be careful. You can trust these guys, while you're in Japan they'll watch over you."

"I know. Thank you so much."

"Of course." He nodded his head, and I could see MJ's bright eyes on him.

So maybe she didn't like Prince Charmings, but she did have a thing for open books it seemed. And there was no book more open than that Koenma.

He wasn't my speed,_ obviously_, insert grin here. But, I approved. The guy had my stamp.

He would be taking that woman and those thugs with him, but I didn't ask how me planned on executing all that. I decided to walk back into the temple and give them a moment alone. I'm sure they could work it out.

()()()

"I will never understand you. If you want this woman go get her, what are you waiting for?"

"Although, I appreciate your enthusiasm," Kurama crossed his arms, watching as Aurora chased Botan. Keiko followed close behind while Shizuru smoked and Yukina cheered them on. The day was drawing to a close, and night was just on the horizon. "It's not that simple, Hiei."

"It is that simple. You're overcomplicating it."

"Hm. I wish that were true. She still needs more time. It's only been a few days, after all." Kurama noticed Hiei's eyes dart away from him. "Feelings, deep or shallow, take time to fade. I'll let her move forward at her own pace."

"Tch." Hiei scoffed.

"By the way, I'm curious Hiei. When did you first notice?"

Hiei's eyes lingered on him for a moment before he smirked. "When she called you at your house. I'd never seen you look so ridiculous."

Kurama chuckled, "I had thought I was being discreet."

"I've seen gargoyles have more subtlety."

"Well, still, I appreciate your concern, Hiei." Kurama told him with a smile.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "You still won't do anything."

"No. I'm afraid. I want to wait a while."_ For both your sakes. You may not realize it Hiei, but I know you still feel something for her, that's partially why you're so quick for me to make a move. You want to separate yourself as soon as possible, using me as leverage. But, I believe that would only hurt you in the end, and I couldn't do that._

"You shouldn't wait too long." Hiei urged. "She has the attention span of small child."

"You don't mean that."

Hiei made no reply. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Kurama found his eyes following after Aurora, her dark hair flying around her. She noticed him staring, and her smile brightened. She threw her hand up in a wave, before charging after Shizuru who quickly put out her cigarette to run away with a hoarse scream.

He breathed in deeply, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up to them. "Hello."

"What's up?" Yusuke stretched his arms behind his back. "They sure have a lot of energy." He referred to the girls, of course, "we could have used some of that."

Kurama laughed. "I agree."

"Anyone else feel like these last few days have been really crazy?" Kuwabara asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I feel like I've been going for months."

"Yeah. You can thank Kurama for that. Him and Aurora. We've been going since he first told us about her." Yusuke nodded at him with a grin. "How did you even find her?"

"She makes it impossible to miss her. She walks around talking to her spirit every second of every day without a care for who sees her," Hiei shook his head, "If Kurama didn't notice, someone else would have."

"So, I'm curious…" Yusuke began, changing the topic. "I know this isn't any of my business, but…I couldn't help but notice…"

Kurama attempted to suppress his smile, "Notice what, Yusuke?"

"Yes. Do tell." Hiei menaced.

Kuwabara gave Yusuke a satisfied look, crossing his arms. Kurama had no doubt he was excited to know something Yusuke did not.

"I mean…do you both have a thing for her or something?"

"Who are you referring to?" Kurama asked, feigning ignorance.

Yusuke slapped his hand over his face at Kurama's obvious question. "Keiko. Who else? _Aurora_. Miss America. She who walks with Spirits. Little Miss I only wear skirts."

Kuwabara snickered, before he burst out laughing.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't wondered about it. I thought she was into Kurama and then here comes Hiei giving her lessons and shit. You are glued together, now you guys barely speak. Kurama's whispering sweet nothings in her ear….What the hell happened?"

Hiei shrugged, "It's passed."

"Yes. I agree." Kurama turned his attention back to the girls, not missing the way Yusuke's eyes threatened to burst from his skull.

Yusuke threw his hands up just as Kuwabara's laughter grew. "WHAT?"

* * *

Author's Note: With that, I have ended the Hydra Retrieval Arc. Thanks for the continued support and what not.

Thank you for bearing with Aurora and her indecisiveness. She's a bit of an enabler too, I hope to address that moving forward.

Also, I quoted "Hamilton" a lot here, not word for word, but the idea is there. It's an American play. I urge people to check it out, it's pretty good.

**update:** I actually changed the description to Kurama x oc. If you guys remember, it was supposed to be Hiei x oc, but I had reread it a few times, and found that it made way more sense for it to be Kurama x oc. Heck, I alluded to it, without even meaning to. This entire time, I was building to this ship and not the HieiAurora one and it felt rushed in comparison. I'd set it up to fail and that was the intention actually. I was going to get them together just to have them set ablaze and be scarred for life. But...I changed my mind about that. I didn't want to do that to the characters. Plus, Kurama would always be Aurora's shoulder to cry on because, if you guys noticed, she doesn't really share with Hiei. It doesn't feel natural to her. Kurama would always be between them and I couldn't do that to Hiei. That would make for a horrible relationship and friendship.

I had actually planned to abandon this story because I couldn't make up my mind about the pairing, but decided to just write. As I wrote, the story just started turning into Kurama x Aurora. I apologize to everyone who began this story as AuroraHiei shippers. My bad. To rectify this, I am going to write a HieiOC story and keep it HieiOC.

If it bothers you, blame DamagedForestSpirit because it was their comment that made me realize I preferred KuramaAurora lol. The relationship is just more stable and the girl needs some stability. Honestly.

Anyway, I thought I'd leave a note with this information updated.


	27. Chapter 27:Countdown

"Aurora."

MJ leaned into the doorway of my borrowed bedroom; her brow drawn together. She'd pulled her hair out of that crazy ponytail and let it hang over her shoulder in one smooth waterfall. I could tell by the way her lips pinched at the corners that she didn't want to leave me yet.

The feeling was mutual.

So I opened my arms wide, and let them hang in the air. With a petulant glance around, she pretended she didn't see my outstretched limbs, but once I grinned, she relented. Moving toward me with a burst of speed, she threw herself into my grasp, resting her head against my shoulder.

"It's so boring now that you don't have a boyfriend for me to arrest." She murmured, "What's up with you? Off schedule?"

Okay MJ. I do _not_ have a schedule. It's all coincidental, okay?

I press my lips into the crown of her head, with a slight smile. "About that…"

She stilled. "Yeah?"

"Promise you won't trip?"

"I don't like where this is going."

Ten minutes later.

I hid my face with my hands, peeking through the gaps as she glared hotly at me.

"That _little_ weasel. Who the _hell_ does he think he is?" She asked, leaning toward me for some reason like _I_ was the one who had offended her. "He's eleven inches tall."

I rubbed my fingers against my chin, inspecting my nails. "Well…I wouldn't say that—"

She dug her fist into the palm of her hand. "Should I kill him?"

I laughed, "Definitely_ not_. I'm not even mad." I say, "It still feels awkward, but…he's just acting like I would have."

She shrugged at that, her muscles relaxing. "True."

_Thanks, Fam_. Love the support. I roll my eyes. "Besides…we'd be awful together."

Again, she threw me under the bus. "I agree."

"No, I mean…I liked arguing with him, it_ felt_ good. And that is _not_ good, you know what I mean? It was purely physical and when I kissed him, it was a _physical_ response rather than an emotional one."

MJ raised an eyebrow at me, completely nonjudgmental. "So, I'm guessing he's probably cut the way you like."

I bit my lip. "Yep."

She rolled her eyes. "You disgust me."

"Don't act like this is new to you."

Another eyeroll. "So, what? You saw him shirtless and thought 'man, I gotta get me some a that'."

"I do_ not_ talk like that."

Ironically enough, seeing him shirtless_ did_ make me think about him a little more…coincidence? Insert shrug here.

A lazy shrug from her. "That's what I always hear."

"You're crazy." I said and then continued, "He did us a favor. _Because you know_, I don't care. I would have ridden the train until it was about to crash and then jumped out of the window. I wouldn't have checked for survivors either. I would have called you to come and get me."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

Amen. "So…you still mad?"

"I guess not." She crossed her arms, "You seem almost…too cool with this. Is there a reason?"

"No." I say, "Maybe I'm just super mature."

She scoffed, her disbelief palpable. "If you're mature, then _I'm_ mature."

I had to give her that. "Touché."

"So," she started, her eyes jumping up to meet mine with a hint of mischief. "What happened with you and the Fox?"

I sighed, "Why do people always ask me this? Nothing. We're just close. He's my confidant—"

"And you're his what?"

"His friend, of course."

"…yeah. Okay."

"Really."

"Uh-huh."

"No. I'm serious."

"Yeah, I know."

I slapped my hand over my face. "You know…I _can _have guy friends too, you know?"

"Does Kuwabara and Yusuke whisper in your ear and guide you by putting their hands on your lower back? Do they pull the hair in your face behind your ear so they can have a better view? Do they stay in your vicinity even when they could literally be anywhere else in the room? Do they look at you like you're a delicacy while giving you the 'come hither' eyes?"

"No." I say, throwing a hand up, I swallowed hard. "Because that would be _weird_."

"Right." MJ agreed, "But it's not weird when Prince Charming does it?"

"He likes to touch people. It's his thing." I insist, for no other reason than for my own sanity. I vividly remember what happened the last time I let people boost my head up. _Vividly. _I still have the flashbacks.

"Is it?"

"Sure. I've seen him touch…" I pause, thinking it over, "I've seen him touch…" I narrowed my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling. "his mom. They hug and she kisses him on the temple, it's cute."

"Right."

I nodded along. "They're close too."

She just stared at me. "So you haven't noticed how good he looks?" So you admit again! He's so attractive even you have to point it out!

"Oh, I have." I take notes every day. Documentation squad where you at?

She fell back with a laugh, "And you still say that you're friends?"

"Best friends."

She pressed her lips together, shaking her head. "I give you until…February. So, you have the rest of this month, December, January and then…February. You'll be together by then. I promise you that. If you're not, I'll cut my hair."

"You love your hair."

"I know." She closed her eyes as she laid her head against my pillows. I rolled my eyes, not arguing, just placing my head beside hers. _Little sisters, am I right?_

()()()

"Kill her." MJ flippantly insisted. "She's a weakling. I doubt she knows anything."

"We can't just off people we don't like, MJ." Yusuke calmly told her, "We don't work like that."

"You should." MJ muttered, stalking toward the insurgent in question, arms crossed. "It's more efficient that way."

Yusuke's look of disbelief was almost comical to Kurama. What's even more funny, was the fact that Kurama actually agreed with MJ in this case. He'd already extracted his information. Kurama found no other use for her. Moreover, she gave Kurama very little resistance when he questioned her. She was practically an open book. That fact alone was a recipe for destruction.

This woman knew too much about them as it was, not to mention, if Aurora were to spend too long in her company, she may pity the woman. Aurora would turn her into another Hydra. Kurama had no doubt about it. In fact, he was certain of this, he saw it flash in her eyes the moment Aurora released her from her beads and excused herself from the room. She knew it too. If she had stayed, she would have come to the woman's defense. It was a dangerous habit of hers, coming to the aid of the broken and lonely.

Yes. It would be best if they get rid of her now, wipe the possibility away before it has fully bloomed. The outcome would not be in their favor otherwise. The demon's loyalty would be tenuous at best. Disastrous at worse. Kurama did not like those odds.

"What would you do, I wonder?" MJ stood before the restrained demon indifferently, but there was a certain heat to her words as she said them. "If the situation were reversed, everyone in this room would have been dead yesterday."

"She isn't wrong." Hiei spoke up from his corner, catching Kurama's calculating gaze.

_She has to die. _Hiei spoke in Kurama's mind, as was his usual tactic. Both of them knew, Yusuke could be persuaded, but more often than not, his kindness won out. _There's no point discussing it._

_I agree, _Kurama returned, _but I sense Yusuke does not. And, if we turn this into a scene, I know Aurora would come to her aid._

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Then convince her. she'll listen to you._

_Why are you so certain?_

There was a pause and then_, Don't play dumb Kurama. You know why._

"Let's get this over with," MJ flickered her wrist and it buzzed with energy just as the doors burst open.

Kurama closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Wait!" Aurora, as if she could hear their conversation, looked around the room furiously, her hair flying around in a wave. Her eyes landed on her sister, before finding Kurama, standing with his arms crossed. Her gaze softened, turning, imploring. Kurama very much wished MJ had acted sooner.

Aurora bit her lip before she strode right for Kurama, as he knew she would. Yusuke seemed to perk up at her entrance, knowing he would no longer be alone in his objection. Hiei scoffed. _Don't let your affections cloud your judgement, Kurama. You know as well as I do that she would forgive you if given the slightest reason._

Kurama cut his eyes over to his fire demon friend, the look carried with it a word of warning that ushered the demon from his mind. He didn't appreciate the implication.

Aurora glanced over her shoulder at the restrained demon before she turned her pleading gaze on Kurama. He had to admit, the look had no problem grabbing hold of him. He hated seeing her like this: small, uncertain. It only made him want to pull her closer, protect her from any and everything.

"Please," Aurora stepped closer to him, so close, Kurama could make out the individual hairs in her dark brows. "Don't kill her. Hydra was telling me that she never actually hurt him. She fed him, actually, what little she could."

Mindful of his position, and the pair of amber eyes on him, Kurama measured his words carefully. "Unfortunately—"

"And somehow that resolves her of guilt?" MJ snorted with laughter, her eyes rolling with incredulity. "Try again."

Aurora cut her eyes at her sister.

"What?" MJ asked, still fully prepared to decapitate the quivering demon. "Am I wrong to assume that she wasn't conspiring to kill you? Am I wrong to assume that she aided in your 'little boy's' capture? Did she not spend years capturing innocent demons and selling them into slavery?"

Aurora winced. Kurama, unable to stop himself, immediately pulled her closer to himself. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He agreed with every word MJ spoke, and was thankful she was the one speaking.

MJ walked away from the demon, "You're _not_ keeping her. She's not some project for you to rehabilitate. You know as well as I do how well that has worked out for you so far. Shall I go down the line, Sister? Shall I call Raven and ask him how's doing? Hector? Iman? Should I keep going or are you good?"

At that, Aurora pulled away and faced her sister down, "Yes. Naming some names will make taking this woman's life make much more sense. Why are you so black and white? It's not that simple. Nothing is ever that simple, okay? Chill. This is not a monarchy and you are not the goddamn Queen."

"Because _you_ are?"

"No. It's a democracy, and in a democracy, we vote." Aurora turned around, looking at Yusuke, Hiei and back to Kurama. Her eyes stayed on him. "Right?"

Kurama closed his eyes. _My involvement is now imminent._ "That would be a fair way to decide."

MJ laughed, "Oh? Is that what we're doing? Newsflash, Sunshine. Your friends agree with me. I said let's off her, they said yes."

Aurora took a look around the room, "Is that right? Then let's vote. Its should be no problem then."

MJ lost her smile. "That's not fair."

Aurora laughed darkly, "How is 'voting' not fair? Majority rules."

"No, no. I see what you're doing, Aurora. And it is not fair." MJ reiterated. "You knew you won the moment you came through those doors. You know damn well what's going to happen, and you're either going to get me or Kurama to come to your side. You may be reckless, but you're not stupid. That is why it isn't fair."

"See that's my point. It's exactly that, we needed a discussion. Discussion _is _fair."

"We had a discussion. We agreed death was easier."

"Is it easier to kill people off? Yes. But we could also just have Spirit World take her, right?" Aurora threw her hands up, "I'm not trying to take her under my wing or set her free."

"You'd rather she sat in bondage."

Aurora recoiled, her voice suddenly icy. "It's called tact, MJ. Don't use that rhetoric with me. I am not in the mood."

"Fine, that's fair, but the only reason you want to save this woman is because you made eye contact with her. Am I wrong? Had you not looked this woman in the eyes, you wouldn't even be here!" MJ reasoned, "You are selectively compassionate."

"_Okay_. Never said I wasn't. I'm a hypocrite too. Doesn't mean I'm not right. Which, by the way," Aurora gestured wildly with her hands, unaffected. "I am."

"Do you two want to step outside?" Hiei asked, a hint annoyance in his voice.

Both of them, ignored him.

"Just because you love Hydra doesn't mean you can go around helping out misguided demons without any repercussions. You know why you haven't had any repercussions? Because _I_ am the repercussions."

"I know, and you're the best." Aurora smoothly walked toward her sister and started dusting off her sister's clothes, straightening out her shirt. Aurora paused, combing her fingers through her sister's black hair before she kissed her cheek. "You're the strongest. The prettiest. The fastest. You're just amazing at what you do. I don't know what I'd do, if I didn't have you. I'm lucky, I know that. If a contract was signed, you are the addendum."

"Did you just quote Nicki Minaj?"

"Yes. I did that for you."

"But I don't even like her."

"But, you like that song…"

MJ shrugged.

Aurora squeezed her shoulders, "Let's take a vote. All in favor of sending her to Spirit World?"

Kurama watched as Yusuke raised his hand, along with Aurora and then MJ.

_Of course._

Hiei just shot him a look. Kurama had no response. He wasn't the one at fault here. Yusuke just grinned, high fiving Aurora. "That's what I'm talking about."

"All opposed?" Aurora looked back at Hiei who didn't bother to raise his hand. Then to Kurama, who, despite not wanting to be on opposites sides, raised his hand anyway. He'd just had a very, mischievous thought. Despite his loss here, he was certain he could use it to his advantage.

She smiled at him; her victory assured. "The 'I's' have it. She lives."

()()()

It was midnight when they finally left. It was later than that when Kurama and I got into his car and made the drive back.

"You can be quite persuasive when you put your mind to it." Kurama commented offhandedly, his eyes on the road.

"Not really, MJ just…I know her. She just wants to protect me. I know what to say to reassure her and make her give into me. She's sort of how I am with Hydra," I remark, staring out into the night, the shiny lamps. "I give in because of how I see him—small, fragile. She sees me the same way. She can't help it. It's sweet but also…it can be a little draining."

"Still, despite, her arguments you were victorious."

I laugh, "I couldn't persuade_ you_."

"You didn't try." Kurama lightly reminded me.

"I figured it wouldn't work."

Kurama's gaze flickered over to me, "You don't give yourself enough credit. If you had wanted it badly enough, you could have had me."

I scoffed in disbelief, "Yes, because you are_ so_ 'undone' by me?" I threw his words back at him, it seemed strange that I could remember them now so vividly. I could almost hear the pouring of the rain too, the way his eyes bled into the rainy sky.

Unflinchingly, he replied, "Exactly."

I lose the ability to form sentences, pulling my eyes into my lap. In my peripherals, I see Kurama smirk like he'd just said something 'clever'. The jerk.

This whole interaction felt layered, doubled in meaning. _'If you had wanted it badly enough,' he said, you could have had me.'_

Wait. Pause. Did that…did I hear correctly?

…_you could have had me…you could have had me…you could have had me…_

I could've had—NO! we are not doing this today. Uh-huh. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. We are not getting on this train. I just got _kicked off_ my last train, no thanks. I'm not getting on another train until…

…February?

No! _Damnit, MJ. _No trains. _We_ are _walking_.

Still, I got that feeling again. That flight or fight, response? It made my heart rush, my breaths quicken. No.

Did he…? No. If Kurama, brave, conceited, Kurama wanted me, he wouldn't have let me go around trying to kiss his best friend. That would be _insane_. He would have said something. He would have saidit. He would have—_Urgh_!

"Why are you always ruining my life?"

"What?" Kurama asked.

"What?" I jumped, pushing myself into the corner of my seat. "Nothing…just…thinking."

"About?"

I pressed my face into my seat belt, "My life getting all ruined, you know, the usual."

* * *

_Author's Note: _Aurora knows how to work certain people, but…Kurama knows how to work everyone, Aurora included. This whole thing will unfold at his pace.

I'm excited to finish this story off so I can focus on my other ongoing stories. I wanted to a few more scenes with MJ because we won't be seeing her for a while. The next chapters won't be so short either.

Here's the final arc of _this_ fic: The Countdown to the Once and Future.


	28. Chapter 28: The First Edition

"Hydra."

Hydra crossed his arms as he sat on top of my suitcase.

"_Hydra_."

With a withering scowl, he turned his head away from me.

He would choose now to throw a temper tantrum. I glanced at my watch. "Kurama's going to be here in five minutes."

"I don't care. Be late."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, ignoring his little rebellion to finish the last sentence off in my notebook. What more was there to say?

I stared down at the monster in front of me, not daring to roam back over the words I had written to exercise them from my mind. I'd done this before, back at Genkai's but it had been short, for Kurama's benefit. I didn't want his nosey little eyes, tracking my pen too closely. Moreover, ever since we got back, I've had this strange feeling, a twist of anxiety. Something was going to happen. I'm not sure what, but_ something_ was going to happen. I wasn't completely sure I was ready for it.

"Princess," Banriyu slipped his head through the door, literally, "Kurama's just arrived. Should I let him in?"

I manage to finish off, with: _"Since the story's over, I don't see a point in writing any more pages."_

"Yeah," I say, ripping the pages from the notebook and folding them together. "Let him in."

I take the paper and toss it in the waste basket beside my bed, flipping the notebook closed—wait. I flipped through the notebook again until I fell on some forgotten pages, pages I'd written so long ago it felt like years. It began:

"_Kurama or Shuichi, whatever the hell your name is:_

_I will exorcise you from my spirit, if it is the last thing I do. I promise you that…."_

I fell back onto my pillow with a laugh, "Urgh, I can't believe me, sometimes."

A gentle knock on my door, brought me back to reality, "Come in!"

Kurama graciously enters, wearing a flattering long tan coat. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

"I did indeed," I tell him with a smirk, "You?"

"Very, well thank you." He replied with a smile, "Although my mother attempted to keep me up all night, packing."

I grinned, leaning forward. "Did she? Why?"

Kurama lulled his head to the side with a trickster smile, "She was determined I pack my best clothes. She even had my father purchase some very expensive cologne for me." His eyes flashed bright at that, "I think she was under the impression that…"

I pause. "…that?"

"You and I were vacationing together."

I shrug, "Yeah, so we are."

He paused, his lips wiggling with a smirk. "No. They believed that we would be _alone_ on this vacation."

I shrug again. So?

He closed his eyes, "That we would be sharing sleeping quarters."

I wait, sipped my water bottle.

Kurama's eyes flew open, an eyebrow raised at my density, "That we would share the same bed…as lovers do."

I spat my water out and fell back with a laugh. "Oh, god, that is _hilarious_! Your poor mother. I hope you set her straight."

Kurama rubbed his knuckles beneath his chin, "Actually, she was disappointed when I revealed the truth."

I gasped for air, "Wow, your mom is _incredible_. Honestly, Kurama. Whose mom is awesome enough to _actively_ try to get their son laid? Hmph? Name one."

Kurama's eyes crinkled when he chuckled, a deep and rich laugh. I think it had something to do with the 'laid' remark.

"Do you still have the cologne?"

He gestured toward the window, "In the car."

I throw my pillow at him, "Why didn't you put it on? It could have made me _dizzy_ with lust…as cologne normally does."

He laughed again, "Yes, as it so often does."

I clap my hands together, "I would've been _all_ over you. I would have tried to get me some of that."

Kurama shook his head at me, "Now, you're just being cruel."

"Honestly though," I say, as I struggle to the end of the bed. "One drop of cologne on your beautiful skin? It would have been murder she wrote. I would have _thrown_ myself at you."

He added in, "A lost opportunity, I'm sure."

"Yes," I say with a sigh, "Oh, well. You win some, you lose some. Anyway, you all set?"

"I am," He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a notebook. "I have an itinerary for us."

"Itinerary?" Kurama was the king of dorky preparedness.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, yes. When you phoned me at midnight, asking: 'What the hell are we supposed to do in Tokyo, anyway'," I laughed as he quoted me verbatim, "I decided to take it upon myself to make a list of some tourist attractions as well as cozy spots, I'm sure your friend, Katie, will enjoy."

I grin, before I discard the notebook and leap to the edge of my bed to give him a squeeze, "See this is why, I love you, Kurama._ I_ was just going to play it by ear."

"I figured as much." He sighed, as I loosened my hold. "And, what's this about you loving me?"

I snort, "Don't be cute, Kurama. You know what I mean."

"You forgot someone." Hydra petulantly cut in. "He comes and I'm barely alive."

I have to force myself not to roll my eyes. "Hydra, I already told you. You are on probation. You have to stay in the crystal."

He clambered off the suitcase, throwing his little arms around my waist. "But I miss, Katie."

"Yeah, me too." I say, combing my fingers through his hair, "But she's here to see me…and Kurama. I'll let you out to eat and rest, besides, you know you hate Kurama."

He grinned at that, "How could I forget?"

Kurama gave him a pleasant expression, "How are you, Hydra?"

"Terrible, now that you're here, Fox."

I disentangled myself, "Oh, stop your flirting and come here. We have to leave in…" I looked at Kurama.

"Ten minutes." He supplied with a smile.

"Ten minutes," I repeated, rubbing the crystal at the base of my neck. "Come on."

Banriyu floated into the room, "Princess, your phone is ringing. I believe it's your cousin, Kyoko."

I threw my hands up, "What does she want? She better not be asking me for money."

Kurama chuckled, "I'll take your suitcase to the car."

I smiled in thanks, unsurprised when Hydra took it upon himself to follow me out of the room.

()()()

Aurora's room was very organized, which was very surprising…all things considered. Unlike Hiei, Kurama didn't get to spend an ample amount of time in her bedroom. Kurama just didn't think it proper, given their…well, he just thought it was a bad idea. But, Hiei, had no such qualms.

Kurama wandered over to her desk, his eyes landing on a photo of her and her family in a gold frame. It was much larger than the others. Two young boys stood at the center, the one on the left had dark violet hair and deep brown skin, his eyes ochre—obviously demon. To the right, almost seemingly identical in age, with black brown, chin length curly hair and a generous spattering of freckles on his honey colored skin, was the other boy. Kurama would judge them to be fifteen at the oldest. He had dark, almost black eyes. Next to him, stood MJ, a look of balanced awareness in her gaze, the same gaze he saw reflected in whom Kurama knew to be their mother who had the same honey coloring. Their father, was much darker in hue, with large intelligent eyes and gentle, handsome smile. His teeth white as snow. He and Aurora wore the largest smiles, but Hydra wore a smirk himself. And Medusa—a demon that Kurama had not seen in many years—looked nothing like herself. Her hair was longer, her eyes were alert, but softened and warm.

In truth, in the past, Kurama spared no great attention to her. He only thought of her as one of Eris' underlings. Yes, Medusa equaled him in strength, but his status far outstripped her own. He paid her no mind. But, he recalled one thing about her. He recalled, the almost cruel way her eyes saw through others before she killed them. It was savage and dismissive. He did not see that look here. It made him happy to see it. People could change, he knew this himself. They could change a great deal if given the right motivation.

Kurama's thumb brushed lightly over Aurora's face, as if to move back that wild hair that had fallen into her eyes, forever captured here.

He moved away from her desk, to the bedside table. There she found a picture of himself and her, stolen as they stood beneath an umbrella in the pouring rain. He was laughing here, but she grinned sneakily at the camera at catching him unawares. He would like to have a copy of that picture.

His eyes then moved on to her bed. He was finding everything in her room _endlessly_ fascinating, including the rather large pink unicorn with the golden horn sitting upright on her bed. Kurama moved to pick it up, but his eyes were distracted by a notebook lying open. _Homework? Did she forget to finish it and tried to complete it before I came? _

That didn't sound like her. Aurora could be whimsical, but she took her schooling seriously, often completing assignments in advance, much like himself.

He peered closer, finding the words were actually written out in English.

It read:

"_What is up, Journal? What's hanging?"_

Kurama chuckled before he continued.

"_Well, I'll tell you what's happening to me. I just met this guy today—"_ Kurama paused in his reading, deciding to pick the notebook up. _"And he is—quite possibly, but don't hold me to it—the most beautiful man, I have ever seen. Gorgeous. Call home and complain, throw him down a well, gorgeous. Yes. That gorgeous…"_

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he continued with a smile: _"You know I said we won't be dating for a while—and we won't—I just thought I'd tell you about it, you know, just in case you decide to change your mind. Because, honestly, a burning building in the middle of the desert in the middle of a heatwave in the middle of summer cannot come close to the hotness that gushed from this individual. Like take the heat from the sun and multiply it by a billion other suns and you __might__ get halfway there. I literally, could not control myself. I tried. Couldn't do it. Like, we already know, I have no restraint, but I literally looked my restraint in the eye and slapped it in the face. It was wild."_

Kurama closed his eyes for a moment as he laughed, resting his chin against his knuckles.

"_But…there's also something strange about him. He feels like Hydra, but not quite like Hydra. He feels like if Hydra and I pulled a Digimon and decided to fuse together. Something like that, but also powerful too but also…lonely. I don't know. Anyway, I'm writing this down to get Aunt Medusa off my back. See Aunt Medusa, I'm writing out my feelings, so I don't explode. SEE?_

_Anyway, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Love you like a love song, baby,_

_Princess Aurora__"_

Kurama turned the page, eager for another entry, but paused, his fingers hesitating.

_This is a gross intrusion of her privacy. _He thought_. I shouldn't be reading any of this._

Still, it wasn't as if he'd use it against her at all, if anything it would provide him better insight into her mind. It would help him, help her. If he knew more, he would be able to provide her the support she prefers. It would enable him to avoid any pitfalls or issues, going forward. It would make transitioning into a relationship easier, not that he _assumed_, she'd be interested in him in that way. He just had a feeling, she wouldn't be opposed to it. They would do well together. Already, they proved to be more in sync than they first realized.

After meeting _her_, Kurama thought that he had, in fact, met the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. He smiled at that, his fingers turning the page. Besides, it was an urge—a habit really—one he couldn't put away, even in this life. He liked to be prepared for all things. This was no exception. Had he known about her feelings sooner, they could have avoided all of this trouble. He would have been _prepared._

_No._ Kurama decided to close the book. _I should put this down._

"Hey," Aurora's voice startled him but he quickly hid it by smiling. She leaned forward guiltily, "Sorry about that. Did I make us late?"

"Not at all." He said, standing to his feet, hiding away the notebook in his pocket. He couldn't make himself part with it, even when his senses screamed at him to toss it aside. She would only see him discard it, and grow angry. They would fight and they would be late, or worse yet, she would decide to go to the airport alone. No. He'd just bring it back as soon as he could. _That would be best. _He grabbed up her suitcase, falling into step beside her as she closed the door behind them. "We should make it there with time to spare."

"Good." She said, "Then I can get some reading done."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Aurora grinned, her eyes sparkling in the way that made him want to pull her close. "Great minds?"

He leaned over and kissed her on the crown of her head, making her eyes large with surprise. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello all! I need to finish this story before I move forward with the others, so I will be updating frequently. Thanks for the continued support.

Next Chapter: The Storm

That one will be a little longer.

Damaged Forest Spirit: Yeah, MJ knows her sister like she knows herself. She already knows what's up. Hopefully, they keep that inevitability in mind moving forward.


	29. Chapter 29: The Storm

Arrivals were pretty busy. There were whole lines of people waiting for their loved ones or clients. It was pretty hectic. But, I knew I could pick Katie out with zero problem. Her hair was sandy and long. She was tall like MJ, with large blue eyes and cute, chipmunk cheeks. That's what I called her anyway, Chipmunk Cheeks or Shortpants, either one really.

She hated them both.

I stood up on the railing as those translucent doors flew open, allowing a sea of people to fiddle in. I glanced over to Kurama with a smile. He returned my gaze with warmth. Even saying nothing, it was as if he could read my excitement word for word. Like he held an inner dictionary labeled: Aurora, for his perusal. Looking back toward the crowd, I felt a slight pressure on my lower back as Kurama spoke low in my ear. "Is that her?"

There, carting around two rather bulbous bags around like a champ, walked my best friend (well, my other best friend). She looked around eagerly, her eyes hopeful and a little timid in this new environment. I could see her smirk to herself as she looked up at a sign in Japanese and just shook her head. She couldn't read a lick of it.

I dropped away from the railing, and put on a run, making a circle before I collided into her, almost knocking the poor girl to the ground. Luckily, Kurama had decided to follow and had easily steadied the both of us.

Katie squealed before she dropped her bags and threw her arms around me, "What's gotten into you? You never hug me!"

"Well," I say, throwing my hair over my shoulder, "It might have something to do with not seeing you for months."

"Oh, true." She giggled, and then went in for another hug. "I'm getting all I can then, before you decide to push me off."

"You're so dramatic," I say.

"Me? You're the one who only hugs guys."

I look to the right sheepishly, "Alright, okay, let's not do this today. I don't _only_ hug guys okay. Let's get that right."

She shrugged, "You know as well as I do…"

I just shot her a look, "You are the worst."

"No, I'm not. I'm the best." She said with a cute little shrug. She then realized whose presence she was standing in and immediately went slack jawed. Yes, girl. I did not exaggerate. Her already wide eyes, darted away from him as if she'd been burned, her face bright red. I was thankful, I never turned red like that.

Kurama easily slipped her bags from her arms, and placed them beside him. She took this brief moment to catch her breath, eyeing me like I'd deceived her or something.

Kurama did not turn down his shine at all, transitioning easily into English. "Hello, Katie. It's nice to finally meet you. Aurora told me that you are my only competition for the title of best friend."

Betrayed, Katie glanced at me, before shaking the hand he extended to her. "Oh, um, yes I guess. But don't worry about that. Aurora calls everyone her best friend—not that you're everyone!—just that, you know how she is. She can make friends like that. But with me, I thought we were friends _months_ before _she _actually thought we were friends. Turns out, she didn't even like me when we first met, and I thought she was great."

Kurama chuckled, winking at me, giving me a small heart attack. "That sounds like her. She's very _selectively_ friendly."

Katie laughed, grinning at me. "Yeah, especially if you're handsome."

"Okay. Jesus." I cut in, getting myself out of that minefield. "Enough of that. Let's go. This place is going to make me faint. You _know_ how I am with crowds. Lead on, Shuichi."

"I'm sorry," Katie kept me between her and Kurama so she can look at him with ease, I bet. "Can you say your name again or should I call you by your last name? I don't want to screw it up."

Kurama chuckled, all politeness. "My name is Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama. You can use that name as well, if you'd prefer."

"Kurama," Katie repeated, "It's really nice."

Kurama decided to dazzle her with a wink, "It has its charm."

She ducked her eyes, smiling so hard her face looked like it might explode.

I shot Kurama a look, _happy_ they were getting along, but…none too sure I wanted Kurama winking at _too_ many people. You know, for the sake of humanity and what not? I'd seen Kurama dazzle people, but I didn't want to see him dazzle my friends…in any way shape or form.

"So," Kurama began again, easily lifting both of her bags. "Is Katie short for Kathrine or Katrine?"

"Kathrine, and" she tried to get her bags back, but he gently waved her off. "Oh, you don't have to carry those—"

"It's quite alright," he assured her, then turned to me, "Aurora insists I carry her things all the time."

I poked him in the chest, "That was _one_ day, and, plus, don't act like you didn't offer."

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes. _That's _what happened." I said, "I swear, Kurama. Your old age is getting to you."

Katie shot me a look, "Dude, he's like our age."

I nodded along, "Yeah, but_ mentally_ he's like an old man. That's why I brought him along, to keep him out of trouble." I threw Kurama a look, and gave that Fox a wink. His eyes lit with gold and I promptly decided to look at Katie.

"I thought it was because you needed my car?" Kurama reasoned with an innocent twist of his head.

"Details. Details." I say with a wild wave of my hand, looking around now. "You're here now, and I appreciate it."

Dropping her voice low to whisper in my ear, Katie admitted. "I appreciate it too." She sneakily chanced a look at Kurama who pretended he couldn't hear her say, "You know I don't swear often but…_damn_. Damn. Damn. Damn." She subtly fanned herself, and I burst out laughing, enfolding her in my arms again.

"I really missed you dude." She said.

"I know." I replied, "I missed you too."

()()()

Kurama waited in his hotel room, while the girls slept for an hour. Well, Katie slept. Kurama was certain Aurora was just using that time to allow Hydra a moment to stretch his legs.

No matter, Kurama had found himself sufficient entertainment. As he opened the notebook, he felt that spark of guilt slide across his skin again, but it quickly disappeared as he read the next entry. It was dated just three days after they met:

"_Dear Journal:_

_I have decided to lock myself in a box and ship myself home. If I don't, I don't know what I'm going to do next. It might have something to do with kissing Shuichi on the lips the next time he says something hot to me._

_It wasn't even that great. He quoted Sun Tzu. I mean, __everyone__ quotes Sun Tzu, but no one quotes Sun Tzu like Sun Tzu was the one quoting him. The boy is a menace," _Kurama smiled at that. _"It's actually bad for my health. I legitimately have heart palpitations when he accidentally brushes my hand. It's a problem. Anyway, I've started writing a list of reasons for why we shouldn't be friends. But, leave it to the smart ass to try to ignore my warnings. We'll see how it goes. If he's as smart as he thinks he is, he'll keep away from me._

_Plus, Tohru told me Shuichi asked if he could be my tour guide which is…bizarre. Why me, specifically? I hope he doesn't have a crush on me. If he does, I will have to pack up and go home. I will ruin his life, and he's too nice to get his life all ruined, you know?_

_The most generous,_

_A. Allyn_

_p.s. I need to call Mom before she murders someone. This is a reminder, Aurora. Call your crazy, mother._

_p.p.s. I love you, mom."_

Greedily, Kurama began another entry, one dated one week after they'd met.

_Sup!_

_So, the smug jerk didn't take my list seriously and Banriyu fucked up the rotation by trying to expose how ridiculous I was being. But, he doesn't get it. I'm bad at love. Banriyu thinks it's because I'm young. But, it's not. I'm just bad at it. I keep making the same mistakes. And if given enough reason, I'll make the same with Shuichi. He doesn't deserve it, but I know I'll only break his heart. He's too kind."_ Kurama paused, pulling back to admonish himself. But, with much regret, he continued anyway. _"He doesn't deserve that. I would like to be his friend though, but…I just wish he was ugly._

_Is that too much to ask? That's all I'm asking for. When you think about it, it's not really a lot._

_Out,_

_Aurora B. Allyn_

_P.s. I really want to kiss him, just __one__ good time for the people in the back row. I just want to see how he tastes (probably like roses and mint).I'm not asking for much. Just a little bit."_

Chuckling, Kurama found himself grinning again, wishing he had known all of this before, he would have gladly given her that kiss. He still will. He planned to.

()()()

I peered over Kurama's hand as he held the itinerary out for us to see. "What's next?"

"Well," Kurama began, "It's almost lunch time. Perhaps we should stop for a moment before continuing."

"Can we?" Katie asked, sheepishly, "I didn't want to say anything but I am starving."

Kurama gave her a smile. "No problem. There's a restaurant near here that my mother and I would frequent whenever we came to Tokyo. I'm sure you'll find it suitable."

Kurama started walking, and Katie slid next to me, her eyes watching the way he damn near levitated across the pavement. "I find _you _suitable." She remarked to me and I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand.

Kurama looked back at us, his brow lifted, "Did I miss something?"

I skipped up behind him, giving his back a gentle push with my hand, "Nothing at all. I was remarking to Katie about your hair. Pretty isn't it?"

Katie nodded along, "So pretty. What do you to it?"

Kurama ran his fingers through his hair watching the luscious strands slide through his fingers like water. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I admit. Simple wash and care are all it requires."

I motioned toward Katie as I tried to get a handful myself, only to have Kurama catch my wrists in a gentle hold.

He eyed me carefully, "Just what are you doing?"

Floored, I scrambled for an excuse, "I'm…just…I wanted to see how nice it is myself."

"Without asking for permission first?" he inclined his head to the right.

I gasped, unable to hold back the surprise in my voice. "_I _need permission?"

"Well, of course," Kurama smiled, "What made you think you _didn't_ need permission?"

Wow, okay. "Um…" I shrugged, giving him my cute, 'I'm innocent' face. "Because I'm Aurora."

"Dang." Katie deadpanned. "Talk about self-confidence."

Thanks a lot friend.

He shook his head with a laugh, then gently brushed his fingers beneath my chin. "You still need permission, I'm afraid. I have no idea where your hands have been."

I let out a scream as I laugh, and shove his chest. "You _ass_. I can't_ believe_ you're getting spicy with me, Kurama. _Me _of all people."

He barely has time to laugh before he comes back at me.

"Hmm. You say that as if you should be an exception." He paused, mulling his words over, and killed me with a smirk. "Is there something I should know?"

I stamped my foot, getting way too close to his face. "Yes. Actually. You think because my friend is here, I won't shut you down, Kurama. Because I will. I will shut you down in front of all these strangers."

Kurama stepped closer, so close, I could feel his voice tremble as it entered my brain, making my eyesight all fuzzy. "Will you?"

"Yes." I assured him, reaching up to poke him in the hard, well-muscled chest. "I will set your whole _life_ on fire."

He clasped that hand, wrapping his fingers around mine, "By all means, do."

_Kurama…are you flirting with me? _I blinked back, swallowing before I slipped from his grasp. "Careful, Kurama, before I ship you back to Demon World."

"That's harsh, Aurora." Katie said, "Besides, Kurama's not a demon. He's more like an angel."

I shoot Kurama a look, almost thinking I shouldn't. "You hear that, Kurama? You've gone and deceived my friend."

His eyes nail me with their assuredness, a focus I can't hold. "I think she has the right of it."

I swallow, choosing to remove myself from the confusion that was starting to riot in my brain. Someone must have thrown a chair. My left hand flew to fiddle with my bracelet. "Yeah, let's just find this restaurant, shall we, boy wonder?"

()()()

Kurama was speedily making his way through most of the journal, finding time in between tourists stops to read as much as he could. Many of them were about her struggles with Hydra, those pages were often made illegible by the running ink and crinkled pages. But the ones involving him were crisp and clear, as if they wanted him to read them. Already, he had caught up to when he and Aurora had gone to see the movie together.

"_Hello!_

_Okay, let me start this off by saying that Kurama is sexy as hell. And, my hormones have been all out of whack since I came to Japan. I haven't kissed anyone since I broke up with Shun…. Okay, fine. Since I __ghosted__, Shun. You happy, Banriyu? Anyway, I'm going through withdrawals or something because I legitimately want make out with Kurama until I cannot breathe. Yes, he's shady. Yes. He has issues, but he just makes it so easy to like him. He's so gentle and kind and considerate and fine as a motherfucker._

_But, he's leading me on. I know that." Kurama paused as he reread her words. "I know that. And it's fine, I'm just not going to like him. I'm going to get over him, using __any means__ necessary. Hiei and I aren't really friends, but if we become friends…I can force him to hang around so I won't be stuck with Foxy._

_That'll give me at least a little of my sanity._

_That'll save me from Kurama._

_PrincessAurora Bitches"_

Kurama closed his eyes, his stomach turning over with what he just read. Perhaps he was wrong all along to wait? Had he not, this all could have been avoided. His indecisiveness brought him here, he brought this on himself.

Kurama skipped ahead.

"_Guys:_

_Clap your hands, hallelujah I am over Kurama! It has been a long road, and we made many mistakes along the way, but we have made it to the promised land. Now, I can legitimately be the guy's friend without lowkey trying to mentally make out with him. How good is life?_

_Well, hold your horses, because I may have a problem. You know my friend Hiei? Yeah, short, tempered and built how I like?" _Kurama found himself frowning at that, his nose wrinkling in distaste_._ He knew she found Hiei attractive, but, finding it in writing is, well, it is extremely unpleasant, almost vile. Much like poison coursing through his veins, it made him sick to his stomach. It was made even more unpalatable by the fact that this page signaled the last time she would write about Kurama in the way he had become accustomed. Going forward, it would probably be all about Hiei. Kurama had no doubt that he would more than willingly part with the journal now.

He could taste the venom already, edging his thoughts and was a bit ashamed of himself._ Envy, what a glorious thing,_ Kurama mused. _But, honestly, I shouldn't feel this way._

Hiei was but an innocent bystander in all this—a casualty of Kurama's indecision and Aurora's confusion. Bearing that thought in mind, Kurama continued:

_Yep. Pretty sure, I like him now. Yepp. I can't escape these people. But, at least, Hiei's easier to read. I can read Kurama, but only when he wants me to, only when he lets me. Hiei's just like MJ. I know when he's being a dick to make me laugh, and being a dick because he doesn't know how to function like us normal folks. Just like MJ. Wait. Pause. I don't like how that sounds. Is that problematic?_

_Eh. Probably._

_I know a train wreck when I see one._

_Undeniably yours,_

_AA"_

Kurama paused here. Once he turned the page, he would cease to smile. The jealousy would fester and stink, it would rot him from the inside out. It would only hurt him moving forward, but…

Kurama closed his eyes tight, before he turned the page.

He could not help himself.

()()()

After a long day, Katie and I settled onto our beds, facing each other. Kurama was in the suite beside us, reading or whatever it was he did to occupy his mind.

Katie held my gaze as she pulled her blanket up to her chin. "That's some hard flirting you two were doing."

I poked my lips out, exasperated. "I wasn't flirting. That's just how I talk."

"Well, he was definitely flirting with you…hard. Like hard, hard. He looked like if you'd ask him to, he'd jump in front of a train." Well, _that's_ frightening. Katie nodded her head vigorously, "I don't know why you guys haven't gotten together already."

I sighed. "You're not the first person to say that."

"I'm probably not the last either. Plus, he's so sweet. I really like him. If you married him, I would not protest. I might even be a little jealous because…you know, he looks like _that_."

I shrug. "Thanks but…I don't see that happening for a while, besides, if he liked me, he'd tell me."

"Maybe not, you can be intimidating."

I looked around, making sure I heard right, "Who? Me? Aurora Allyn?"

"Yes, you," Katie laughed, "You are intimidating."

"Not to Kurama."

She shrugged, "Well, you got me there. Still…you guys would be cute and he's tall too."

I nodded.

"And fine." She grabbed her pillow, "with two f's, four I's, ten n's and six e's."

I laughed, before abruptly cutting out the light.

()()()

"Wow, this is…" Katie looked around, adjusted her shirt as she looked on at the neon lit club around us. "Pretty."

"Well," I shrugged, "you said you wanted to go out. We're out."

"But, I can't speak Japanese." She gave me an uneasy look. Day three and she's just now acknowledging this problem.

"You don't have to, you've got us." I give her a grin before I elbow Kurama, "Right, buddy?"

Kurama stares off into space. It may have just been the poor lighting, but he looked green. "Kurama?"

With that, he blinked back to life, taking a moment like a computer after it has been asleep. His voice almost sounds strained. "Yes?"

I watch him closely. He'd been quiet ever since we left the hotel. In fact, he's been quiet since this morning too. It was starting to scare me. "Um, you okay?"

He only nods, giving me a weak smile. "I'm well. Although, we should grab a booth. I see one over there."

Katie spots it, "I'll grab it. You guys…" she gave me a questioning look, "get the drinks?"

"Yeah." I say, watching her make it to a booth before a little wobbly group of girls has the time to claim it. I slip my hand into Kurama's and lead him upstairs to the terrace. Lightning flashed across the dark sky, black clouds were quickly beginning to gather overhead.

The weather report didn't call for rain today. How strange. "Hey," I reach up and press the back of my hand to the Fox's forehead, he only looks down at me with this slightly glassy look, faraway. "Kurama, is something wrong? You look sick."

He only nodded, along, not even able it seemed to properly respond. His forehead was a little warm though. Oh, no. I unbutton a few buttons of his shirt and check his pulse—not sure why though, I'm no nurse—but it was being crazy all the same. He was so warm. Oh, god. Please don't be sick. Don't be sick. Not you.

I reach up to cup his cheeks, my eyes starting to burn for some odd reason as I stared up into his dimmed eyes. Tall as he was, he seemed so small to me, little fragile as a rose. "What's wrong with you?"

Finally, his voice came back to me hesitant and unsure, "I…I'm not…"

He cut off, stepping forward he buried his head into my neck, his arms enclosing me snug against his chest. I felt a tear slip from the corner of my eye, my fingers moving to his soft, red hair. I combed through his bangs, my fingers cupping his cheek to keep his waning gaze on mine. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you," I tell him as his arms pull me tighter, allowing me to make out every muscle in his chest, the tightness of his defined biceps. I force myself to speak even though I felt like collapsing myself. My breathing hitches along with my panic. I don't know what I'm going to do. _What am I supposed to do?_

My knees wobble, but I lock them, just keep myself focused. He's heavy against me. Kurama had always seemed weightless, like he defied the very gravity that held the rest of us captive. Now, it was as if gravity decided to punish him for his insolence, unload the whole world on his back like Atlas. It was starting to crush him. It wasn't fair. This shouldn't be happening, not to him. Not to _my _Kurama.

I pull his head onto my shoulder, and press my lips to his burning forehead, closing my eyes.

His scent bombarded my senses with its sweetness. But I smelt something else there too, something metallic—slightly bitter. It was so unlike him.

The tears continued to slip from my face as I felt the first drop of rain hit my skin.

_You don't have to worry, Kurama. I got you. I'll always have you. Forever. _"I promise."

()()()

"I'm sorry," I lean against the doorway, having just carted Kurama into his room after getting soaked by the rain. Katie and I had quickly changed clothes, but I was wondering if Kurama was able to do that. I needed to go to him. "Will you be okay?"

"Will_ he_ be okay?" Katie sunk down into her bed, pulling her blanket around her shoulders. "He looked like he had the flu."

"I'm not sure." I admit, glancing back toward the door. "I've never seen him look like that. It's scary."

Katie's voice was quiet, "Maybe you should take him to the hospital?"

"He wouldn't go." I say, "He wouldn't want to ruin the night for you."

"It'll be _ruined _if something bad happens to him." she exclaimed, her eyes large with worry.

I nod along, "I'm going to go see if I can help. Will you be okay, here?"

"Of course. I'm just going to watch some TV. You go save Superman."

I snorted, walking toward the door, "Is that what I'm doing?" It felt more like I was falling to pieces.

I enter his room with his spare room key, sticking my hand through the door first, just in case he's changing. When I receive no acknowledgement, I barge in and lock the door behind me. The lights are still all on, but—

I rush to his bed, kneeling beside it, and use all my strength to flip him over. "Kurama, what are you doing?" I ask, knowing I'd never get an answer. "_Fuck_. You said you could change."

I strip off his coat, his eyes unfocused as they watched me gently tug his arms through the holes. He doesn't help, only stares. That was worrying, Kurama was nothing if not helpful. My left hand twitched to fiddle with my bracelet, but I resisted the urge as I tossed his coat in the desk chair to dry. I leapt to my feet and ran into his bathroom, grabbing two large towels. I pulled off his shoes, one at a time.

"Fuck." I muttered, running over to his suitcase, and unzipping it—wait.

I, instead, changed direction and ran over to the set of drawers. Kurama was definitely the type to unpack his things to keep them wrinkle free. I opened the top drawer and found a set of boxers on the right and socks on the left, neatly arranged. With a touch of hesitation, I grabbed only the socks. I was sure his boxers weren't soaked. At least, I hoped not.

Beneath that drawer, I opened another and found a short-sleeved white t-shirt, and a long pair of blue pajama bottoms. Cool, nothing crazy here.

With my items, I went over to my Fox. "Hey."

"Hey." He replied, weakly, his eyes worn.

"I need your help." I say as I begin unbuttoning his shirt without preamble. I don't allow my mind to think to much, or my eyes to linger, as I slide through the buttons. Kurama's gaze stays glued to me, not my hands. He watches my face, all the way until I reach the last button. I swallow as I catch a glimpse at his chiseled abs before I abruptly grab that towel and start wiping him down. Well, I'm blotting really, the way you blot money? I do this so I'm not caressing anything I shouldn't be.

I dry his hair next, kneeling between his legs as he watches me scrunch and mush his hair. Slowly but surely, he begins to smile. The color begins to blossom in his cheeks, and his eyes flicker with that familiar glimmer that makes my heart fumble a beat. "There you are."

"Thank you." Kurama says as I reach behind his head to pull the ends of his hair into my grasp. He's very close, I see the individual lashes wink at me as I pull closer. I bring my eyes back over to the lightly dampened strands of red. "I apologize for forcing you to do this. It was—"

"Don't talk." I tell him, combing my fingers through the strands so they don't tangle. "You're not allowed to after you scared me so much."

His smile is the rainbow after the storm, perfectly balanced as all things should be. "Please, forgive me."

"You're already forgiven," I say quickly, easily, combing the hair behind his ears, save for those side-pieces that finished off his look of purity. "You know that."

"Still," he says, but I cut him off. "shush, now unbutton your jeans for me so I don't look like I'm trying to take advantage of you."

His laugh warmed my heart. "Should I put on a shirt first?"

"Hmph? Shirt?" I stare at him as he looks back at him with mischievous innocence. "Oh! Yes. You need that." I nod along, snatching up the cotton garment without further adieu. I—accidentally—look back down at his chest again.

Good, God.

I swallow, before shoving his head through the neck hole without warning. He takes it like a champ, taking over for me, while I reach around him to gather his locks. Meanwhile, his careful eyes never leave my face. It's unnerving to be honest, especially since it's dead quiet save for the thundering mess outside.

"Aurora," he says finally, as I continue to adjust his hair.

"Yeah, Kurama?"

Kurama decides to use this moment to move. He reaches forward, and brushes his fingers across my cheek, his thumb sliding over my chin. "You are radiant."

I pause, breathe, and then get back to work. "Oh, cool." I say as his hands refuse to leave me, "thanks, Buddy. You too."

"I'm ashamed to say I've never told you before, but you are the most beautiful creature I have ever had to pleasure to lay eyes on." He lulled his head to the side, but I refused to meet his gaze. "I have yet to find anyone who compares." Jesus.

_Where the hell was this coming from? Did he fall on his head when I left him here?_

"Oh." I nod along, and then laugh, "What your near-death experience got you feeling sentimental?"

"Not at all," He reasoned away, directing my chin so I'm forced to meet his emerald gaze. All of that sickness, all of that feeble smalless is no more. I see only conviction, only strength. And it makes me want to shrink. "It's only that I've wasted so much time, and I regret not telling you sooner as I should have…as you deserve."

_Huh._ I shrug, "I already have a healthy self-esteem, so I didn't really need you to tell me. I don't mind that you didn't."

"I mind." He simply replied. "I won't make that mistake again."

"…okay." I reached out, pulled his hand from my face and gave him a gentle pop on the back of the hand, "then, bad, Kurama. You're terrible. Now, unbutton your pants and let's get this show on the road."

Kurama just blinks at me before cracking a smirk.

I shove his chest, "Oh, you know what I meant. Keep your mind out of the gutter, Fox."

He chuckled, glancing up at me before he staggered to his feet. He allowed me to balance him, holding on to his arms as he stood. He then tried his first button, but found his fingers unable to grip, fumbling over the thing. I swear I watched him do this three times, before I stomped my foot. "Damn it, Kurama." I slapped his hands away, before doing the honors myself, undoing the button with ease and yanking down the zipper. I didn't look up while I did this, not quite brave enough to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you again, Aurora. You're very kind." Kurama told me. I turned around, holding out his pajamas for him.

"Uh-huh." I stared at the hotel TV until I realized, it just reflected the room. I put my eyes on the floor instead, and kept them there, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Okay, great. Oh, don't forget your socks. I didn't take them off."

Kurama sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his foot to himself—

"Here." I knelt down again, gently pushing his hands away, "Let me. Don't want you falling over again."

I grabbed the towel and dried his feet as I slipped the sodden socks away, before I helped him with the fresh ones. "Okay," I stood up, walked around his bed, and started folding back his sheets. "Time to get in."

"But,"Kurama started, "I'm not tired."

I pointed to the bed, "I'm not asking."

He stepped toward me, crossing his arms. There was a flicker of amusement in his gaze. How many times have we stood in the opposite position? Him urging caution while I flat out refused. "I won't be able to sleep."

And check his excuse! So flimsy!

"Kurama." I actually look him in the eye this time, tempted to put a hand on my hip to send the lesson home. "You were a zombie…all day. Katie, Banriyu and I had to carry you back to the hotel. You are getting in this bed, and I am turning out that light. You may feel better now, but I don't. I won't until I know you're okay. Nike can only heal physical wounds, so if you have a cold, you will have to get in bed and rest to cure it. so…" I jabbed at the sheets again.

Finally, he nodded, taking another step forward, "You are correct. I'm being unreasonable."

"Yes. Yes you are."

"To tell you the truth, I just don't want to be alone…not yet."

"Oh,"my words hung up the phone. My eyes wandered into his, getting lost among the trees, getting trapped there. I took a deep breath, my lips pursing before I threw my hands up in defeat. _You'd do it for me. You have done it._

With that reminder, I shook my head before I climbed across the bed, slipping down into the sheets as I stared at him. Something flickered in his eyes then, an emotion I didn't have the strength to name. "Are you certain?"

I slap down on where he should be already, "We're sleeping, not banging, Kurama. Come on."

Chuckling, he joins me, flicking off the lamp light, and turning to face me. The light from his eyes is all I need to see him clearly. I should turn around, put my back to him, but I do not. Our heads rest on separate pillows, but we might as well have shared one with how close we were lying. I could watch the rise and fall of his chest, capture it in real time. I could easily trace the distinct, persuasive lines on his arms toward his shoulders and downward. Watching him, watch me, I had the urge to do more than that.

He is the one who moves, however. He moves to press his lips softly against my forehead, holding them there for forever before pulling away, "Thank you again, Aurora. Truly, I am grateful."

"Shut up, you know you don't have to thank me," I swallow as he places his right hand against my neck, his thumb running lines up and down in this strange rhythm which was making my eyes heavy.

Someone give me strength. Was someone banging on the door? What's that _sound_?

Kurama's voice is low when he speaks again, soft against my head. "Your pulse is racing." That would be about right.

"Oh, yeah? No shit." I say, closing my eyes, as he laughs. "Take your sickly ass to sleep, Kurama. Jesus."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, peoples!

Aurora and her patterns.

Chapter 30: Hurricane

Damaged Forest Spirit: I answered some of your questions here, but the others will be followed up on in the next chapter. This just felt like the most natural place to end it.


	30. Chapter 30: Hurricane

Wicked. That's the first word that comes to mind as I watch Kurama hand me a piping cut of tea, fully dressed, and looking refreshed. "Good morning." He said as he leaned over to brush his lips against my hair, "I trust you slept well."

Feeling bamboozled, I openly glared at him. "What do you mean? _I _trust _you _ slept well. You had better, since you're walking around like you could cure cancer. What _happened_ yesterday? Why were you so ill?"

Kurama gave me a slightly guilty look as he settled beside me on the bed. "I was just overcome. Stress was the cause, I believe. Again, I'm very sorry for having put you through that. I should have been more careful. It won't happen again."

I take his left hand into mine, giving it a light squeeze. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay. I was really worried, Kurama. It's scary seeing you like that."

Squeezing my hand back, he brushed my hair out of my face before placing his lips delicately against my forehead.

I smile. And then, that weird feeling creeps into my stomach, "Hey…um...you don't…" I shake my head, thinking better of it. "Never mind."

He pulled back and gave me a questioning look before he drew nearer, kissing me right above my brow. I pulled away, "I don't think you should be kissing me like that, Kurama."

"No?"

"Uh-uh," I shake my head with a smile, "Whatever you got, I don't want it."

His eyes flashed with that, his smile bright, "Since we shared a bed, I think its much too late for that."

"You_ would_ say that, you slick Fox." I rolled my eyes watching as he leaned closer, planting a kiss on my right temple. I pulled myself into his chest, resting my head on his shoulder. I feel his arm snake around my waist, tugging me even closer to his chest. Not going to lie, I could probably live there. Still, there was something wrong about this. Don't get me twisted, it felt good—natural, but it also felt laced with something. Charged. I could feel his individual fingers press into my side, his breathing ran parallel to my own. It was too perfect of a fit—too comfortable. Where were the lines in all this?

I'm sure we had them, established them at some point. Where had they broken down? When I cried on his chest? Maybe. Perhaps it was last night, when I allowed the sound of his breathing to be my lullaby?

I closed my eyes. Being too familiar, that is what got me in trouble with Hiei. But, unlike that situation, I wasn't the one starting these things. It was Kurama. He initiated every kiss and prolonged stare, aided me in my flirting instead of keeping me at bay as he did previously. Something had shifted. But what was the catalyst? Even more frightening was the fact that I didn't mind—not at all. It was definitely a cause for concern, especially since I'm trying to be mature instead of losing myself in the arms of another guy before I properly put my thoughts on another to rest. Hiei and I had agreed not to speak on it, and he had since did us both a favor by keeping his distance. That was a start, but moving on with his friend felt like a dick move, especially since it was his _best_ friend. Not to say that I haven't done that before, only that I'm trying to curb some of my more _problematic_ behavior.

I felt Kurama's eyes on my face. He touched me without touching me, that Kurama. I was acutely aware of him only by the feel of his gaze. The barest hint of his attention.

Maybe we just needed to talk. Yet, I also didn't want to poke a sleeping bear. Would my bringing attention to this only exacerbate the outcome? Besides, I didn't want to stop. I liked being this close to Kurama. Did that make me a bad person?

_Damn, being mature is hard as hell_. There's too much shit to consider. Maybe I shouldn't think too deeply about this? Maybe I should just set the stage? The play doesn't have to start, I should just clear it and make it usable. Inwardly, I sighed. I couldn't be Kurama for a day, not sure how he deals with all this reason garbage. If it were to me, I'd work off impulse. However, since impulse has been kicking my ass lately, I'll give it a more balanced hand.

Nonchalantly, I say, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were coming on to me…." I don't look at him as I say this, keeping my eyes on that steaming cup of tea. "Lucky for you, I know better."

Kurama hummed as he considered my words, the smile I could hear shape his voice, wrap around his lowered tone. "I am only a believer in luck when it suits me." He paused, then added, "I prefer…_preparation_ over chance as you know."

I pursed my lips, "You never answered my question."

"You never _asked_ a question, my dear." He brought his lips back to my temple, speaking against the skin here, before he placed another kiss. _So, I'm your 'dear' now? What the hell, Kurama?_

"You and this loophole, bullshit." I muttered, daring to catch his gaze, as he moved on to playing with my hair, running his fingers through the wavy strands.

"You're welcome to ask any question you like, Aurora. But, you _must _ask. That is my only stipulation. I want you to be sure you're ready for the answer, because, at that moment," He paused in his ministrations, the green in his eyes was balanced, calm and collected. Assured to completeness. It was as if he could see the future, could know how it would unfold. I had no doubt he could. "I have reason to believe that you are not."

I snorted with laughter, leaning my head back against his shoulder, pressing my forehead into his warm, rosey neck. "I hate you." I say, happily annoyed that he knew me so well. Happy, that he wasn't making me say it.

()()()

After that week something had changed between us. something that, try as I might, I could not ignore. It came to a head the first week in December.

"What nutjob wants ice cream in the fall?" Yusuke complained rather loudly as Keiko and I returned with our gifts in hand. Both he and Kurama had ordered chocolate, while I picked strawberry and Keiko went for vanilla. "I mean," he said, taking a lick regardless of his comments, "it kind of defeats the purpose, right?"

Kurama chuckled, "I'm surprised at you, Yusuke. That's quite a logical observation. Color me impressed."

Yusuke started feeling himself then, just as I shot Foxy a look at his lowkey dig that sounded_ so_ genuine it flew as a compliment. Kurama only winked at me, making me grin widely in return.

Kurama had the best winks, I swear. They were weirdly heady and suggestive…NOT, that that's what made them the best. It's just, you know, it adds flavor—zest, if you will. Seasoning to the stew.

What can I say? I liked shady, Kurama. A shady Kurama, ironically enough, was hot Kurama.

_Not_, that I was paying special attention to his hotness. Not at all.

"Yeah, well, I've been known to have a stroke of genius every now and again, as you know." Yusuke dusted off his shoulders with a satisfied smirk.

Keiko sighed before she shook her head at me. _Boys, _the look said. I shrugged. Not my goat, not my gravy…or however the saying goes.

"Anyway," Keiko began, slightly swinging her bag as she walked beside me, between Yusuke and I. "I'm glad we were able to see you today. You've been so busy. How was the trip?"

Yusuke laughed, "Oh, yeah! How was that? Anything interesting happen?"

Kurama and I locked eyes. I bit my lip before I turned back to Keiko, "Not particularly. Anything with you two?"

Keiko carefully eyed the space between Kurama and I, the way his arm had the habit of sliding against mine as we walked. I adjusted, seeing that look, walking closer to her instead. "No. Just normal, Yusuke being dumb—"

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed, "I resent that, Honey Bear."

"Honey Bear?" I snickered, elbowing Keiko. "That's new…"

Keiko rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were bright red with her blush, "Yusuke thinks he's being funny."

"I'm not sure why," Kurama commented ducking his head a little at my side. "I think Honey Bear is wonderful pet name."

I looked at him like he just told me we were on Venus. "Do you now? Why is that?"

"It's how he expresses his affection," Kurama reasoned, earning a smug look from Yusuke. "When you were pretending to be my lover, didn't you refer to me as 'babe'?"

"Yes." I say, licking around my ice cream cone with gusto. "Because '_babe_' is hot. Honey Bear…well, it's not. Sorry Keiko."

She went to reply, but once she looked at me, she snorted with laughter.

"What?" I say, stopping in my tracks. "I have something on my face?"

"Yeah, ice cream. What were you even doing to that thing?" Yusuke asked with a cackle.

I poked my lips out and then decided to lick it off. "Better?"

Kurama stepped in front of me with a wicked smile, "You just missed it. Here," with that, he shocked me by reaching forward, wiping his thumb against the corner of my mouth and bringing it to his lips, flicking his tongue out to taste it. He did this, all the while looking me _directly_ in the eyes. No hesitation! "Mhmm," he hummed, "I should have gotten that one. It's delicious."

His audience: Keiko, Yusuke and I were speechless. Yusuke's gaze flickered from Foxy to me and back to Foxy before he blinked rapidly and shrugged, giving up.

Kurama tilted his head to the side, as he usually did when he knew he'd shocked me, "Is something wrong?"

I pulled at my lip with my teeth, a million thoughts rushing through my mind, trying to excuse this randomness as well as it could. "No. I guess not." I then stepped toward him, "But…if you had wanted some, you should have just asked."

_Aurora. Control yourself. Stop. Stop. Abort. Abort._

"Is that all?" His eyes burned down into mine as he hovered above. There was this strangely dangerous energy about him. an energy that intoxicated me, it stopped me from thinking clearly. "And you would have given it to me?"

I get close enough to reach forward, push a hand against his hard chest. His eyes flicker down to it, before they put their lightning force back onto me. Encouraged, I whisper with a smile. "Are you kidding? Kurama, I don't know _where_ your mouth has _been_."

He loses the heat from his eyes, and he just looks at me like I'd just ruined his birthday party. "That was rather juvenile."

_I _lose it with a laugh and gasp as he abruptly turns his back on me. I run behind him and hook an arm around his neck to pull him back to me. "Hey! Don't be mad. You know I'm only kidding. I know you haven't been kissing anyone since you've been human-ish. You're a goody-goody."

Kurama didn't respond, but he didn't try to escape either, so I let him go and I walk in front of him, holding out my ice cream cone. He raises an eyebrow at the display, imperious as he looks down at me. "Here. Yours for the taking. Taste all you want."

"A generous offer," Kurama remarks with slight gleam in his eye I have since discovered to be dangerous, a word of warning if you will. "one, I'm afraid, I'll have to decline, considering I know exactly where yours has been."

My eyebrows leapt into space. Floored, wasn't quite_ enough_ to describe my surprise at his rebuke. Was it warranted? Maybe. Did it still piss me off?

_Naturally_, but I simply nodded my head. "Fair enough." I snatched his ice cream cone from his hand, gave it one satisfying lick before I took both cones and tossed them in the trash before I threw up my middle finger in a big 'Fuck you' gesture.

But I barely got in one step before I felt his arms constrict around my waist, and pull me back firmly against his chest. I was wrapped like a gift on Christmas morning, honestly, bathed in his scent. "Aurora, please forgive me. Perhaps, I went too far. I wasn't trying to offend you. I'm sorry." He was apologizing, but I could here a slight teasing in his voice, like he was conducting some sort of test, one I seemed to have passed. Not sure if I liked that feeling.

He settled his head into the crook of my neck, his grip tightening. "But, you must admit, there is a double standard."

I relented, turning my head so my cheek pressed against his. "Yeah…there is."

Kurama's lips were practically pressed against my neck, making me shiver as the warmth rolled along my skin. "Am I forgiven?"

"What do _you_ think?" I ask with a hint of mocking in my tone. _Of course, you are, Smartass._

He pulled away to look me in the eyes, holding my gaze. I feel like gasping for air, but I also want to drown in this feeling, as the anchors pull my head closer—

I turn my head away and meticulously remove his arms from my waist. "Yeah." I put a good three feet between us, before I turn around to look at him. His eyes are surprising, much like that of a cat that missed its prey by an inch. And, just like a cat, it wouldn't leave its mark alone until it was satisfied. There was no disappointment in his eyes, only a fierce intensity that sent goosebumps scattering along my limbs. I couldn't hold his gaze another second without doing something I'd regret later, without ruining this friendship of ours with my questions.

I get that feeling again, that fight or flight feeling, a touch of anxiety. Something was going to happen. It was going to be bad. I don't know, maybe just needed to write it out, get it off my chest?

I ask, "Hey, um, did you see my journal anywhere in my room? I can't find—"

"HEY!" Yusuke shouted, waving his arms at the other end of the park. "LOVE BIRDS! WE'RE LEAVING! GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

"YUSUKE!" Keiko abruptly smacked him in the noggin, making Kurama chuckle as he held his arm out to me.

"Shall we join them?" Kurama asked.

"Why?" I said with a smirk, "They weren't talking to us, were they? I thought they were talking to whoever these lovebirds were—"

That made Kurama laugh outright, and he hid his smile away from me with his hand, taking away some of the danger, giving me his sweet innocence once again. I could handle that.

I wrapped my arm in his, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked toward them.

()()()

The next week, two days before my birthday (which was December 11th), I walked to my first period class a little late. Hydra was being difficult, not wanting to be stuck in the crystal all day. But, I managed to wrangle him in. Once I stepped into class, and settled down in my seat, Kurama placed a large bouquet of flowers on my desk. They were full of bright, vibrant colors. Lilies, roses, chrysanthemums, baby's breath and more in an assortment of absolute wonder.

My eyes were wide when I turned to him, grinning, "For me?"

"Naturally," He returned my smile, "Part one of your birthday gift."

"Kurama, my sweetie, my _dearest,_ today is _not_ my birthday."

"No, but I thought I'd get started early so as to not overwhelm you."

I practically screamed as I threw my arms around him. He didn't protest accepting my embrace easily. I pulled away as I realized people were starting to watch. "You are the best…_ever_. You know that?"

He lulled his head to the side, "You forget to remind me."

I giggled, "Not anymore…well, not _this _week, anyway." I winked at him.

He returned the gesture, "Well, you look lovely as always. That skirt is new, isn't it? You wear it well."

My lips start fighting as I try not to smile. Finally, I ask, "What is _up_ with you? Ever since we got back you've been…different."

"Determined is the word you're looking for, I believe." He said simply with a wave of his hand.

Damn, Kurama was so hot. "_Is it_?"

By way of answer, he only stared, trying with his eyes to get me to catch his meaning. And, after a second, I picked up what he was throwing down. Something, I was giving myself time to consider before I asked outright. I was thankful, he didn't seem in any rush either. We didn't always sync up, but when we did, it was magic. Effortless.

I pull the flowers to my face, examining their excellence. Kurama's eyes observed me quietly, and when I looked to him, I wished I'd had the skill to capture him in real time. I wish I had a third arm that could capture his expression without my disturbing it in any way. Alas, I'll just have to catalog it in this dusty, old memory of mine. "Thank you, really, Kurama."

He gave me that wickedly beautiful smile of his, and, I swear, I could have kissed him.

()()()

The next day, he brought me lunch that he had apparently prepared himself. Even with the cooler weather, we had still chosen to sit outside, so we could talk without having to edit anything out.

"What grade will you give it?" Kurama asked, "And be merciful, I've attached quite a bit of my pride to this meal."

"Such a gambler," I comment, spearing a piece of seared chicken, "Let's see…what's the lowest grade in the classification scale? It's an 'F', isn't it?"

Unimpressed, he just looked at me.

"What?" I gasp, pointing at him with my chopsticks, "I'm asking for a friend! Honestly, Kurama, you can be _so_ melodramatic."

He chuckled, before coming back at me, "You're hardly the standard for melodrama."

"Sure I am," I lean forward, unable to help myself. "I'm certified Diamond, baby."

"I'm sure," Kurama mused, reaching over into my plate to steal my last piece of chicken, "You know, I wasn't sure at first, but I've come to like that nickname. Should I start using it as well?"

I huffed, leaning back with a wave of my hand, "Definitely not, you're not _cool_ enough…too old."

Kurama smiled with his eyes, making me long for a camera—and that third arm, of course. "Speaking of being too old…"

"Urgh," I complained but let him continue.

"Tell me about your consorting with a three-hundred-year-old demon…what was his name, Iman?"

"I didn't know he was three-hundred years old at first, he told me eventually though." I shrugged, he was rather attractive.

"Hmm," Kurama clasped his hands together, studying me over them, "You know I knew him, Iman, from my time in Demon World?"

I pause, "You did?"

Kurama only nodded, this hint of something flickering in his gaze. "Yes. He tried to win Eris' favor, as did most."

I gesture toward him, "As you did."

I can tell by the way his gaze goes from teasing to impassive, he didn't like my bringing it up. But, he did start this conversation.

Still, he continued on, "I don't think it was a coincidence that he found you…"

I straighten up, but I don't interrupt.

"As, I also don't think it was happenstance that you enrolled in a school I attended." His gaze softened, "Do you get my meaning?"

"You think she orchestrated this…all of it." I say, not quite sure what I'm feeling. It wasn't anger, or shock, or anxiety. It was…nothing. Honestly, this changed nothing for me.

He nodded, "I do."

Because he seems to think it's important, I ask, "How long have you thought this?"

"A while." He says, but elaborates when I raise an eyebrow, "since Hiei and I confirmed your relation."

I just nod my head, taking this in. "And…you didn't tell me."

"No." he says, almost quietly. "I did not."

I nod again, and then laugh, "Okay, so what? What does this change? Not how I feel about you. Does it change how you feel about me?"

"Not in the slightest." He says with no hesitation, so quickly I laugh.

"Okay then," I reach across the table, and cover his hands with my own, "let's not stress about it. Let _me_ worry about all that."

Kurama wasn't quite buying this, "You _don't_ worry."

"Exactly." I say with a smile, standing up to kiss his forehead softly, "Let me lead on this. Give me the wheel, Kurama, you don't have to drive all the damn time."

He murmured, in this almost childish tone, "But…I like to drive."

I pulled back with a laugh and swatted his shoulder, making him smile, "That's your _problem_!"

Kurama settled his gaze against my neck, sounding oddly melancholy as he said, "Indeed. I couldn't agree more." I sigh, _so dramatic._

()()()

The morning of my birthday, I received a myriad of well wishes and gifts from my family. All I had to do was get through school. And it flew by with the promise of Kurama coming over later to give me yet another gift. "And also," Kurama added, suddenly quiet, "I have to tell you something, but I must ask that you hear me out. Please."

"Okay…" I said, "You sell off Banriyu or something?"

He shook his head, still eyeing me carefully, like I was a bomb ready to explode. I laugh.

"Well, then, there's nothing you could_ possibly_ do that I wouldn't hear you out about. Come on, you _know_ I can't stay mad at you." I say with a wink, lessening some of the weirdness from his gaze. "You're _Kurama_, Smartass."

"You sound certain," He said, forcing me to reach over and pinch his cheek for him to smile. "That's because I am."

Happy, wasn't enough to describe how I felt in that moment. It didn't measure up, not at all.

Around seven o'clock in the evening, I'd changed out of my school clothes into something—still cute—but way more comfortable.

I was eagerly awaiting Kurama's arrival. Banriyu was in the living area with Nike, and I'd managed to convince Hydra to take a siesta, poor thing.

When Kurama arrived, Banriyu promptly directed him to my bedroom, in which he decided to enter before shutting the door behind him without a word. "Happy Birthday," He said, after a moment of just staring, "You look beautiful."

I slide to my feet, skipping towards him, "You already told me that, this morning."

Suddenly, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against mine as he spoke, "I wish I could hold off on this, but fear that waiting would only make things worse."

I snorted, "Okay, Mr. Dramatic."

He paid me no mind, continuing in that same wary tone of voice, "I have something for you."

I grinned, choosing to ignore the weirdness of his tone, "Oh, yeah? What is it?"

He took a deep breath, pressed his lips against my temple, before he took a step back from me. As he held my eyes, I noticed something then: regret. Guilt, tinged with a touch of fear. Almost as if my body knew what was happening before I did, my breathing elevated.

"I took something of yours," with that, Kurama reached into his pocket and withdrew my lost notebook, white with golden flowers. As if he'd just shown me a snake, I snatched it from his hand and launched it across the room. It smacked into the wall with a bang, not quite loud enough to warrant my roommates to think about returning.

For the moment, I needed them to stay gone. I…wasn't sure how to process things anymore. I was being silly, reacted before Kurama had the time to explain, but…I knew. Somehow, I already knew. I had known. It made sense. He was that type wasn't he? The teaser? The tester? He had to experiment and exploit. He needed to know things. Craved the knowledge of all things, lest he be beaten by some lapse in judgement. And what was I but a wild card? An unknown he rather enjoyed puzzling and prodding. Still, even I could be unpredictable. Unknowable.

I felt sick to my stomach. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I was going to vomit. I could feel it. it was hot, a sticky blob in my mouth.

Kurama took an uncertain step toward me. He didn't speak, but the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

_Oh god._ I covered my mouth with the back of my hand._He read it. all of it. I'm going to throw up. I'm going to throw up._

"I brought it back to you." Kurama gestured toward the notebook I'd thrown across the room. "And I must apologize. I encroached on your boundaries, and I crossed a line I shouldn't have. For that, there are no words to rectify what I have done. But, I must say that it changes nothing. If anything, it made me more aware of how I feel about you. I was afraid to say anything at first. I wanted to wait, but, before I wait any longer, I want you to know how I feel. So, whenever you are ready, you know that I want you. I always have. I wish to never part from you."

My eyes blurred. I couldn't focus. To be truthful, I couldn't focus on his words either. It sounded like a bunch of nothing to me. Excuses. Stupid_. Useless._

He read everything. Every thought. Every silly comment. Every observation. Every tear I shed for Hydra. The conflict I felt for Hiei…for him. He read it. And day after day he looked me in the eyes like he had no idea.

"All of it?" I asked. "You finished it?"

For some reason, he acted like he had the right to sigh, "I did."

I covered my mouth with my again hand, I tried to speak but found that I couldn't. It just came back as a garbled mess. Instead of sadness, which seemed to be depriving me of ability to function, I reached for my anger.

Its heat bubbled up in my stomach, sparked against the kindling wildly. I proceeded to pile on the wood, throw on the fuel.

Finally, I managed to say, "There was so much in there. Private thoughts. Things I would _barely_ voice to myself. It was me…unfiltered, unrestrained by reason." I took a deep breath, laughed, "And…you treated it like a New York Times bestseller. Nice."

Kurama kept his words to himself this time, probably thinking I just needed to get all of this out of my system. It was so like him.

"Why?" I turned my eyes up to the ceiling to keep the tears from spilling out. I bit on the inside of my cheek, "Why would you do that to me when I'd never—"

I stalked over to the trash can, started tapping it with my foot.

His voice was strained, like someone had thrown his velvet voice box in a blender and fished it out an hour later. "Aurora…I'm sorry, believe me. I didn't think it would matter so much to you. I was just—"

I scoffed, "Curious? I've heard that before. Okay," I sniffled, wiping a hand roughly across my face, "If you're so damn curious here—" I dug into the trash and pulled out a folded up wad of paper and chucked it at Kurama. "Read that too, while you're at it. Go ahead, I'll wait—"

Kurama stepped toward me, but I recoiled, warning him with my eyes. "Aurora…please, let me explain."

"What's there to explain? You got curious, knowing everything about me isn't enough, you have to know my goddamn secrets too? What the fuck, Kurama?" I scream, "I don't ask you for shit. I don't expect shit and yet you—"

I couldn't speak anymore, my words twisted in my mouth. I needed a release, something. I needed something—

I reached for my lamp, and threw it into the opposite wall. The shattering of glass seemed to have unclogged it for me. Hoarse, I belt out, "How is this fair? You know _everything_ about me and I know next to nothing about you!"

"_Aurora_," He urged me, his voice distressed, bordering on hysterical. "you know _all _that is important—"

I paced around the room, watched him stuff that goddamn letter into his pocket. Oh, so he _was_ going to read it. Just to spite me, he was going to read it. "That's what I thought too. I thought the same _shit_ before you decided to pull an L and research my whole goddamn life!"

I pick up the picture of us, and bash it against the wall without a second thought. I let the mess collapse onto the floor, but it isn't quite enough. My own words, words I could vividly recall, circled my head like carrion crows.

"_If I could,"_ I'd written, _"I'd trace my name with my tongue on his chest—"_

I screamed the thought away, tearing it from my mind. "YOU MAKE ME FUCKING SICK TO MY STOMACH. Every time I even _look_ at you want to puke—" the bile threatened to come back up again, but I stopped talking, angrily forcing it back.

Kurama flinched as if I'd delivered a blow to his sternum, but he evenly replied, "I understand your frustrations, but acting out like this, isn't—"

I stopped cold, spun back to him. "'Acting out'? Is _that _what you just said?"

A flash of recognition flew across his gaze, but he didn't try to take back his words, or soften them. His emerald gaze, turned to steel before me, indifferent, cool, calm in the eye of the storm. Had he given up? Could he see that there was no saving this?

That, for whatever reason, pissed me off beyond reason and I couldn't control it. I don't know why, but I couldn't. He wanted a storm…I'd give him a hurricane.

"Are you supposed to be my fucking father now?" I laughed darkly, crossing my arms. The tears were drying, floating from my face as my energy rose and my anger strengthened me. "You want to escort me to time out? Should I go stand in the corner and face the wall?" I walked over there, but he struck out, trying to grab my arm, but I snatched my arm back, "_Don't_ touch me."

"Fine. But allow me to explain myself. Aurora, I—"

I giggled like a school girl, "I thought we covered this? You were curious, right? You always knew I had a crush on you, you just had to be sure, right? And then what? You were going to make sure I never got over you? String me along? Wasn't that the plan? You and Hiei discuss this? 'Oh, I don't want her anymore, it's your turn Foxy make sure she's back to liking you lickety-split.' There's no one _else_ around to stroke your ego. Eris is all the way in Demon World—Keiko's taken, Shizuru's not your type, Yukina's off limits, Botan's not really your speed, either is she? Not feisty enough, not a _real _challenge. Am I right? I bet I'm right."

Kurama's expression had darkened exponentially since I began my little tirade, it would just take a little push. That's all I needed. He closed his hard eyes, "I should leave before I say something, I'll regret."

"No!" I gleefully shout, dancing toward him. "Why wait? Why not just get it all out in the open? It's only fair. You know _my_ every thought. You did spend an _entire week_ reading my journal entries. You know how hot I find you when you're all mad and self-righteous!" I bit my lip with a smile. "Go ahead. _Let_ me into that big brain of yours. Who is the _real_, Kurama?"

I stare up at him, so close I can see the rise and fall of his chest. His face was a warzone, eyes bright with an indignant fierceness I haven't seen in a while. All superior and what not. "No words? Come on. You must have something to say. You already think I'm behaving like a child—I know you think that—come on, tell me more. _Please_, give me another reason…" I pause, but speak before I can stop myself, "to hate you more than I already do."

That got a reaction, he legitimately looked wounded, more than before like I'd ripped out a piece of him and smacked a 'for sale' sign on it. But, that wasn't enough. That was one thing we had in common. One thing was never enough, not for us. "Hiei may have hurt my pride, but you broke my trust and my goddamn heart so please," I took a step away and gestured toward my door, "get the fuck out."

I could see him fight with himself, trying to hold himself back from cutting me down like a tree—like I knew he could. "No. I'm not Hiei, I won't take your bait. We need to resolve this now. I need to explain—"

"Yeah, I know you're not. If you were _Hiei_, you wouldn't have gone through my shit and hid it from me. You also wouldn't have fucked with my head, just because you could. You wouldn't use my love for you as leverage. And, you wouldn't refuse to argue with me just because you think if you did, you'd _destroy_ me." Which, I knew he would, but I also knew I was his weakness, just like he was mine. Always.

I pause, leaning back. I stalk over to the door, and throw it open, "Again, I invite you to get the FUCK out. And please, feel free to never fucking talk to me, ever-a-fucking-gain. Thank you and good-night, Mr. Fucking Fox."

He stood still for a moment, his eyes tracing over the room, before his gaze zoomed over to me, near the door. I immediately put my eyes away from him, I couldn't hold his gaze. Not with that look on his face. I couldn't, but I let too many people get away with murder when it came to me. I let everyone just bounce around and do what they wanted with my goddamn heart. Not anymore. I just hate he had to be a casualty of it. I hate I had to draw the line at him. My Kurama.

He moved through the doorway, "You made your point." He said coldly, "It would have been better served without all the obscenities." It almost sounded…_petty_?

With that, I lost it.

I snapped my head up and yelled, "FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckeyfuckfuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Smooth as a criminal, he waltzed through the door undisturbed, not hurrying his pace at all. I screamed, before I slammed the door shut behind him, and collapsed onto the floor. The cool wood, felt alien against my cheek.

As if they were coming out of hiding, Banriyu and Nike slowly made their way to me. Banriyu put his head on my shoulder, and Nike curled up in my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Banriyu asked, a cold tear slipping from his face and onto mine.

I shook my head, and we lapsed into silence.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah, that happened. I mean, it was bound to happen eventually. She hadn't really blown up at anyone despite the crazy stuff she's been through, so it had to happen. Unfortunately, it happened when curiosity decided to kill the cat.

Damaged Forest Spirit: Yeah, he definitely had that coming, but I feel bad for him too. His tendency to plan away got him in trouble.


	31. Chapter 31: Waiting

I want to cut my phone off, not because I can't stop the messages from flooding in, but because I haven't received a_ single_ one. Of course, I still got messages from the girls and MJ. Kuwabara would periodically send me smiley faces whenever he was just killing time. Yusuke kept sending those crazy videos where the scene starts off peaceful, but a minute later a woman with a face mask screams into the camera. Kurama though?

I closed my eyes.

_He _hasn't even called. I wouldn't reply, even if he _did _call, but the very _least_ he could do is call. That's all. And yet, he gives me radio silence like _he _was the one betrayed. Like he wasn't the one who overstepped every boundary imaginable without a thought of the outcome. He did that. Yet, somehow, I'm the bad guy. For what exactly? For ignoring his feelings?

_What did I even say to him? Was I so dismissive? Did I make him believe that there was no fixing this?_

I flipped my phone over to stare at my ceiling. It was exam week and I needed to focus. I couldn't spare anymore time for this. Even knowing that…I still want something. Anything. He _owed_ me that.

_I mean, he did try to give you an explanation, _I think. _But I was angry then. I'm still angry, I just thought he wouldn't just give up—_

_Whatever. Fuck it._

He humiliated me to the tenth degree. He lied—for days. And that day he was ill, did he have it then? And he still let me go all 'wonder woman' and take care of him? Did he feel no remorse?

_It's just a notebook—_

No. It wasn't just a notebook. It was my complete trust that he used. And the way he acted…it was like he wanted me. He made me _believe_ that he wanted me, would wait for me too.

I groaned, sitting upright. _Enough. We're not doing this anymore._

I opened my class notes, uncapped my highlighter, and threw myself into studying. I wouldn't pull myself out of this world until I was too tired to think about anything else.

()()()

Kurama waits by the entrance into the school, up to the very last minute. Exams would start in exactly two minutes, and if he didn't hurry, he'd be late to class. However, he still had not seen Aurora.

Glancing down at his watch, he took one last cursory look around before he hurried to his first exam.

Upon entering the lecture hall, he spotted Aurora in the very first row. Her shadowed eyes were glued to her desk, her hands flipping her pencil through her fingers as if it were an acrobat performing. Her full lips were pursed into a cold line. The aura that surrounded her fanned and waned like flame.

She was still angry. _I thought you would be, you have every right, and yet…_

He had hoped she'd at least look at him, acknowledge him with a hot glare or a spike of her energy. But no, he received only coldness which left him feeling colder still: abandoned among complete strangers. It was an odd thing to think about. Especially when he, months before hand, would have felt nothing at all. Her coming here changed that, it changed a great many things.

_Was this your intention, Eris? _Kurama mused, almost angrily, _Send her here just so I can have her in my grasp, just to let her slip away? Did you do this to spite me? Did you know I'd sabotage myself? Did you?_

Kurama closed his mind to those thoughts, there was no point lingering on them any longer. The truth would not change the present. His actions, how he resolved this, would. He just needed to get her to listen. Kurama knew that if he got her alone and stated his case, she would eventually understand. If he were earnest, laid his truth before her, she'd forgive him this blight in judgement. Aurora was just that type of person. He'd be taking advantage of her kindness, he knew that, but it was unavoidable. He would not stand for this tension between them—this distance, and he knew, well, he _hoped,_ that she could not stand it either.

He boded his time too long to let something like this stand in his way. He had to have her, there was no one else. No one else could make him feel so young, so foolish and yet so completely adored, so completely invincible. She put him up on a pedestal, time and time again, and he let her. She stroked his ego, made him feel alive the way thieving did in his past life. And what did he give her? Security, comfort and trust?

It was laughable. The very thing he gave, he robbed her of it when given the earliest chance. And instead of holding out and waiting, he let his own jealousy stand in his way. He let her words get to him. In truth, he didn't expect her words about Hiei to stab him so deeply, open a barely healing wound. But, he knew she was would be angry, he just thought that she'd still listen despite her anger because, after all, he was Kurama. After all, they made exceptions for each other, did they not?

He encouraged her to speak to him about her issues even as she gutted him with every prolonged moment in Hiei's company. Kurama held her in his arms even as she cried for another. Kurama stepped aside when he saw her connection to Hiei blossom. He gave her space when his own presence made her wary.

Ordinarily, he would have done none of this, but for her…

Kurama paused before her desk. _Will you at least look at me? _He thought, urging her with his gaze. Uninfluenced, she kept twirling her pencil, never lifting her eyes.

His chest burned, twisted, but he moved on, and took his seat to the far right. It was clear that she needed more time. He'd have no choice but to give her that. Moreover, Kurama was sure he couldn't handle another one of her rejections. He couldn't bear it.

()()()

"Dad," I said as I packed up my laptop, my phone on speaker. "Can I come home for the holidays?"

"Of course, Sunshine, but just last week you said you _wouldn't_ come." My father chuckled warmly, "you said your friends were throwing you and Kurama a birthday party together."

I watched Banriyu pause, as he heard that name. "I know," I said quietly, "But I changed my mind."

My father was quiet on the other end, I could hear him take a deep breath. My throat started to burn. His voice dropped low. "I see."

My eyes start to blur as I know it dawns on him. He knows without my having to say a word. He knows me so well.

"Say no more," he relents, and then calls my Aunt Medusa over to him, "Can you call Kenji for me? I want her on one of his private planes. He owes me a favor. You remember that trouble I got him out of in Los Angeles?" He came back to me, "When do you want to leave?"

I eye the mangled picture flame on my floor, the one I had been ignoring for days. "…today?"

"It's done, Sunshine." He said, soothingly, "I'll see you soon. Love you."

Banriyu makes his way over to me, kisses me on my forehead. "I love you too, Dad."

()()()

Kurama gazed at his ceiling as his window opened, and a cloaked figure, leapt across his bed and onto the floor. The intruder looked around briefly before addressing him, "Kurama." Hiei stepped closer, his nose wrinkling slightly. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kurama blinked, his arms folded behind his head as he returned his gaze back to the ceiling, completely apathetic. "I'm enjoying the quiet."

Hiei's crimson eyes flashed, "I've been knocking at your window for over three minutes. What's so _interesting_ about the quiet that you lose all sense?"

"Is there something I can do for you, Hiei?" Kurama didn't really feel up to arguing, in his present state, he'd only offend the fire demon, and he was not in the mood to have both Aurora and Hiei avoiding him.

The fire demons scoffed, "Not in your present state of mind. May I ask, what the hell has gotten you like this? Trouble in paradise?"

Kurama finally glanced over to Hiei, his expression blank. The demon paused, bewildered, before he abruptly threw his head back with a cackling laugh.

Kurama pulled his gaze back to the ceiling.

"I should have guessed. And yet, _you_ lecture _me_." Hiei leapt across the bed, landing, once again, on the windowsill, chuckling darkly, "I'll let you get back to your wallowing. Contact me once you've returned to your senses." He said, abruptly exiting the room.

Kurama closed his eyes, perhaps Hiei was right. _Perhaps, it's simpler than I am making it seem. Perhaps the solution is just in my grasp…if only I could see it._

That was nothing more than wishful thinking. It's a lot easier to see around the fog when you are not at the center of it.

()()()

The snow, at least on our property, knew where it should and shouldn't fall. That's what we told visitors anyway when they would drop in. My mother would say it, my father would laugh, Vulcan would smirk, MJ would dare someone to argue, and I would smile like it was the most normal thing in the world. And it was…at least for us.

My dad's spirit energy kept our flowers blossoming year round. When it snowed, the ice didn't touch his plants. Even now, decorated in all our Christmas finery, the house held an air of spring…probably because of the many flowers still being happy here and there instead of sleeping. My father called it communing with nature. Mom called it 'defying' nature, but she said this with a smile as if she was happy about this small piece of rebellion.

Either way, I was happy to see our home standing high and warm, the chimneys blowing smoke into the frosty air. Hydra sat on his knees to peer out of the window as we drew closer, that let me know he was happy too, ecstatic to be back in his preferred environment. Not sure how happy he's going to be when my mom gets her hands on him, but…I was glad he was being positive. Banriyu was also happy to be going back. Yvonne, one of Mom's many spirits, was his closest confidant. He never complained, but I knew he missed her. Nike, likewise, missed my dad. She preferred his shoulders over mine when it came close to her daily nap time. His shoulders were broad, and he was less likely to dump her off to the side when if he grew tired of her being lazy.

I was looking forward to being home as well. I missed everyone; I did but—

Something caught my eye as the car slowed. A waving, crimson blur flashed by my window.

I unlocked the door, before it had even stopped, and leapt out onto the cobblestone drive. I started to sprint into the trees until…I stopped cold. Pausing to breathe, I realized it was only a pair of cardinals, fluttering from branch to branch. Their red feathers were so deep, so beautiful, it was a mistake anyone could have made.

()()()

"School is going great! I even met this girl—who is really cool by the way—who wants to go out on a date with me, can you believe it?" Shuichi grinned as he stared down at his plate, "What about you Shuichi?"

Kurama blinked, almost appalled at himself for forgetting where he was. _This is not the time, nor the place. _"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't quite present. Could you repeat that?"

The younger Shuichi giggled, giving his step-brother a look of encouragement. "I know that look. It's a girl isn't it? That beautiful American girl from before?"

"Aurora Benihime Allyn." Kurama's mother readily supplied, her eyes twinkling. It was almost odd to Kurama that his mother had remembered her middle name, he had only said it once. "I knew the moment I set eyes on her that she was special. She's a very bright, lively girl. Any young woman who can make my Shuichi laugh is perfect to me."

Kazuya chuckled, wiping his mouth with his napkin before leaning back in his seat to give Kurama a nod of approval. "My sons. The two of you are growing up so fast, before you know it, you'll be married soon."

The younger Shuichi folded his arms, his cheeks red with embarrassment, "Come on Dad. I'm not thinking about _that_ yet. I still have so much time!"

Kurama's family roared with laughter, and Kurama managed a smile, saddened that it felt so forced.

He hadn't spoken to Aurora in days. All this waiting was killing his peace of mind. She occupied his every thought, her laugh, her smile haunted even his waking days. His dreams took him through their last conversation the very moment he closed his eyes. The venom and distress mingled with disappointment in her words.

_I have to end this. _He thought, as he steepled his fingers. _Before it consumes me._

"Shuichi, Dear?"

Kurama looked up from his hands to find his mother standing to his left. "Yes, Mother?"

"Would you mind helping me with the dishes?"

"Of course, Mother." He said, collecting the plates before following her into the kitchen. He moved to start washing them before his mother took his hands into hers, squeezing them.

She pursed her lips as she looked up at him, her eyes spilling over with concern. She held his hands to her cheek. "You don't know how long I have waited for this day, Shuichi."

Kurama stilled, somewhat caught unawares. "Mother?"

She gave her son a knowing look, "You've had a fight with her, haven't you?"

Kurama, for the first time in a long time, struggled for words, "How…?"

She, surprising Kurama again, actually laughed, "My poor perfect little boy. Well, go on. Go find her and make things right between you, Shuichi. If she's as miserable as you are, then I'm sure her family would tell her the same thing."

Slightly embarrassed, Kurama sighed with a deprecating laugh, "I don't think that's feasible right now. She doesn't _want_ to see me."

His mother scoffed, disbelief plain as a demon in day. "_Of course_, she wants to see you, why wouldn't she?"

Oh, how he adored his mother, but he could not explain why Aurora wouldn't without risking her disappointment. "Because she made it very clear that she rather not talk to me again."

Shiori shook her head, "I won't ask you what you did. That's between the two of you, but I think you should try, otherwise you'll regret it. And if my son is miserable…_I _am miserable."

He remembered delivering the same advice to Hiei, it was strange that he was being too stubborn to take it himself, out of fear no less.

Shiori cupped his right cheek with her hand, "Be a good son, Shuichi, and stop making your dear mother miserable."

Kurama laughed at that, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. "You're right mother, forgive me."

"I know I am. So leave those dishes to me and go talk to my future daughter-in-law." Shiori demanded, giving his cheek slight pinch. "I expect grandchildren within the next six years, you know?"

Kurama looked to the heavens, "_Mother_."

"Don't take that tone with me, Shuichi. I want them _now_." She insisted, now directing him toward the door, "I want them before I am too old to enjoy them."

Giving his mother another kiss, he decided he best do as she bid. He did _leave._ Despite his mother's encouragement, however, he didn't quite have the nerve to speak to Aurora just yet. He'd give it another day. Kurama didn't really want to go anywhere, but he needed a distraction.

()()()

Kurama idled at the front counter of the bakery, he knew this was where Aurora went weekly to get her favorite green tea cheesecake. His mother had often expressed wanting to go in time and time again, but neither of them were really big fans of sweets.

"Can I help you?" The girl at the counter asked, her white apron frilly, her block name tag eskew.

"Yes." He said politely, "I'd like the cheesecake, please."

Eyeing him over her glasses, her lips curled into a knowing smirk. "Let me guess, did you have a fight with your girlfriend?"

_Am I so obvious? _With a sigh, he forced a smile, "Something like that."

"Take the cookies too," she pointed towards a collection of chocolate chip cookies, "She'll like those."

"You are the expert," He told her with a smile, noticing her face flame with a blush he pretended not to see. The girl set to work, packing his items away as he paid. In the reflection of the counter, he saw a familiar face enter the establishment.

He was really off his game today, he could normally avoid these interactions rather skillfully. Now, he'd been reduced to a clumsy, easy find fool. After a moment, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Feigning ignorance, he turned, and gave Tohru a surprised smile, "Hello, Tohru. How are you?"

Blushing, she gushed, "I'm great! And you?"

"I'm well," He said, subtly monitoring the girl behind the counter. Does it really take so much effort to pack one bag of cookies and a single cake? "How did your exams go?"

"Great!" She exclaimed, her tone reaching an even higher octave, one, if prolonged, could possibly shatter his eardrums. "I am anxious to see them, but I did my best."

He decided to give her another smile, one that seemed to make her speechless, "That's all that matters," he said, finally receiving his goods, before attempting to make his escape. " I hope you have a wonderful break, Tohru—"

"Actually," Tohru took a surprising step in front of him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Inwardly, he sighed, but consented graciously, "Of course."

He led her over to the far left corner of the shop, so they wouldn't be overheard. He had a feeling about what was coming, something Aurora had warned him about—or rather she had teased him about it. Going so far as to present it as a _viable_ option for him. Kurama remembered that day well, remembered how bitter her words made him. Kurama also remembered how easily she could take away the pain she administered.

"What can I help you with?"

Tohru clasped her hands tightly before she blurted out, "You don't like me, do you? At least…not the same way I like you?"

Kurama actually breathed a sigh of relief. One less thing for him to worry about about. He tried to give her a measured, almost hesitant response, although he was almost excited to lay this issue to rest. "I'm afraid not. I _am_ sorry, Tohru."

"It's okay," she shrugged, her shoulders sinking even as she asked, "But…you like Aurora though…don't you?"

"I do." It made him almost smile, how automatic his response was, how quickly it came. _Strange. It's almost therapeutic._

Tohru's laugh was sad, but Kurama watched as she tried to smile through her disappointment. It was admirable. Truly, he wasn't giving her enough credit. "I know. I remember the way you watched her, you know, when we all went to the club? The way you _still_ watch her. I know she's special."

Quickly, Kurama told her, "That's not to say that you aren't a special girl, Tohru, because you are. You are one of the kindest people I have ever met. It's just—"

"You're in love with her."

Kurama considered this, weighed it between his hands, pulled it from one end of his mind to the other.

Since he'd met Aurora, he'd never felt so weighed down in his entire life, he'd never felt so restrained and clipped. He'd never felt quite so vulnerable and dismissed. Small and thrown away… "Yes." He agreed, voicing it for the first time himself. "I am."

_Ironic, _he mused, _how easy it is to express my feelings to a complete stranger, but I cannot actually make myself speak to the woman I want to see the most._

Somehow, Kurama found himself smiling, this time, it was genuine. "I'm actually buying these for her."

"Is something wrong with her, by the way?" Tohru's disappointment quickly morphed into one of concern, as she leaned toward him, "She hasn't been answering my texts."

"I see." _I've been to hesitant to see if she would answer mine. _"Perhaps, she may have left her phone somewhere?"

"Yeah," Tohru looked unconvinced, "Well, when you see her, tell her, 'it's okay'. She'll know what I mean."

Kurama knew as well, "Understood. I'll tell her to answer her phone as well." _If only she'll talk to me._

Kurama took his goods and exited the bakery, glancing down at his phone. A message flashed across the screen: another welcome distraction.

Yusuke wanted everyone to come to his apartment. If Kurama knew his friends at all, he knew they'd expend enough energy to distract him, at least for another two hours. After that…he'll have to find something else to occupy his mind. All thoughts of Aurora were laced with regret and longing, venom and desperation. He rather not deal with those thoughts until he was able to suitably assuage them.

()()()

Yusuke opened his apartment door and waved him in graciously, "Hey! You made it! Exams finally over?"

"Thankfully," Kurama said as he stepped inside, his hands in his pockets. As he walked in, Kuwabara threw his hand up in a friendly wave while Botan smiled at him. Shizuru came from the kitchen holding a beer to her lips.

Kurama _was _thankful indeed. Hiei was undoubtedly back in Demon World. He'd be able to tell immediately that something was bothering him. Kurama just wasn't in the mood for questions…or looks of amusement at his distress. Or boisterous laughter. Although, truthfully, it was rather hypocritical of him.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that," Yusuke grinned, dropping down onto the couch, before he shot Kurama a look, "Where's Miss America, anyway? She hasn't responded to my texts."

Kurama took a seat on the furthest end of the couch, choosing to ignore his question. He should have known he couldn't have escaped questions about Aurora, even here. "Is Keiko here?"

"Yeah," Yusuke gestured with his hand, "She's in the back, been on the phone since she got here. Girls. If I did it, I'd get a slap in the face."

"Well, that wouldn't happen." Kuwabara commented snidely, "no one calls _you_, Urameshi."

"Ah, shut up, Kuwabara. And who you're supposed to be, Mr. Popular?"

"No. I just happen to have more friends than you do."

Kurama allowed his gaze to wander around the room as they argued. Shizuru watched him a moment before allowing her eyes to move elsewhere. Kurama made no comment, not quite trusting himself to keep his words in check.

Soon, he heard footsteps enter the room, drawing close to the couch. It was Keiko. She held her phone close to her chest, her eyes wide with worry, "Um…guys?"

Once everyone looked at her, she looked down in thought, "Aurora's gone home. She left yesterday."

"What do you mean _home_?" Kuwabara asked, leaning forward gruffly.

"She's gone back to the U.S."

The pit in Kurama's chest widened, and he could feel himself falling into it.

()()()

"_You're everything I thought you never were, and nothing like I thought you could have been, but still you live inside of me, so tell me how is that? You're the only one I wish I could forget, the only one I love to not forgive and though you break my heart—you're the only one—"_

"Okay, okay," MJ abruptly cut off my stereo. "Enough of that garbage."

I rolled onto my side to stare at her, "_Garbage_? That's _Beyoncé_."

"I know what I said." She motioned me forward, and tossed my shoes down beside me before I could stand. "Put those on. Dad wants us to take you shopping."

I rolled my neck, "_Why_?"

MJ just raised an eyebrow at me, obviously thinking I asked a dumb question. "Put your shoes on."

I gestured toward my stereo, "But, I was_ singing_ to that."

"You can sing in the car…to _real_ music," MJ flippantly told me, choosing to start stuffing my feet into my boots. "Thriller or Billie Jean or Dirty Diana or Black or White—"

"You know…" I begin, "Just because someone isn't Michael Jackson, it doesn't mean they're garbage—"

"What did you just say?" My mother decided to come up behind me, making me jump two feet and a half. "I told your father not to send you to that Private School. Now look at you. You've lost all taste in music."

I deadpan, "Mom…"

MJ finished with my shoes, and pulled me to my feet, handing me my purse. "Don't worry, Aurora. We'll fix you. One _Bad_ sing-a-long and you'll be good as new."

With a sigh, I let them push me out of the room. I needed a distraction anyway. Everywhere I looked, I only saw red.

()()()

MJ eyed a pair of knee high black books like she just spotted her lover. Mom rolled her eyes.

I began to laugh until I saw something flash toward the next aisle.

My heart pounds in my chest, my right-hand twitches—

I took off after it, rounding the corner to find…a mother in a long tan coat, bending down to adjust her son's Velcro shoes. The boy with big brown eyes gave me a shy smile. I returned his smile weakly, feeling stupid.

I turned my head and found my mother before me, an eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?"

I shake my head, the disappointment chewing my insides apart. _Nothing wrong, _I think. _I'm just being stupid. _"No, I just thought I saw…someone."

Her eyes narrowed, finding my gaze and holding it. she crossed her arms, prompting me to continue.

I sighed, "I think I've seen too many movies…that's all." My stomach twists a little as I admit, "I keep thinking that, I don't know…"

My mom snorts with laughter, before she kisses me against my temple. "You know I used to think you were just like your father," she closed her eyes, "but you're starting to act like me more and more."

"I _wish_." I let her fold me into her arms, she smelled like sweet dew in the morning and a hint of rose. Or…I was just being crazy. "Both you and Dad wouldn't have run away."

She thought about that, "That's true."

I laughed.

"But…I also would be too stubborn to admit I may have blown things out of proportion, as I tend to do."

I stared at her neck, "You think I did?"

"I wouldn't know. You haven't told us, and Banriyu—despite my asking—hasn't said a word." She held me tighter, pulling me onto another aisle, "That leads me to believe that you were justified…but you also don't want us mad at whoever upset you. _Were_ you justified?"

"Yes, but…I don't like fighting with him. I don't like being mad at him. Not to mention," I sighed, "he told me how he felt and I just blew past it—I ignored it. I even threw another guy in his face, even knowing it would hurt him."

"Did he deserve it?"

I shrug. "I guess."

"And yet…you're still looking for him." my mom commented, releasing me from her hold. "You're waiting for him to come and find you…because _you know_, he'll do everything in his power to make things right with you."

I look at her sheepishly, hating how well she knew me. This is why I don't tell her anything. Right there.

It was her turn to sigh now, "I told your father when you were little not to get you all those damn princess movies." She shook her head, "Now, he has you believing you're Cinderella."

"Actually," I cut in, "I think Princess Aurora would be a better comparison."

"Sleeping Beauty?" my mom walked away from me, shaking her head. "How could I forget?"

Talking to my mom had put things in perspective for me. For days now, I had been rejecting the thought of him, spurred on by the fact that he wasn't trying to reach out to me. To get me.

I stared out of the passenger side window, watching the trees blur by as we pulled into the long drive. Etta, one of Mom's spirits, had done the driving for us. Both MJ and Mom hated to drive, and they hated it when I drove. I had a bit of road rage, and seeing my current mood, they didn't want to try fate.

_I would have ignored Kurama, of course_. I reason as I step out of the vehicle, glancing back at the fountain in the middle of the driveway, they'd turned it off for the cold winter months.

Still, part of me wished he had actually tried to contact me. It made me think he was angry too. I _was_ trying to hurt him. I hadn't pulled out all of the stops, but I wanted to cut him, just a bit. I wanted the wounds to sting.

The large doors were opened by Ritsu and Gordon, more spirits—more members of the family. They greeted me with smiles. Well, Gordon smiled, Ritsu sort of glared. Something must have put him in a bad mood. _Dad must have company_, I thought. Ritsu hated strangers at the house.

I walked through the entrance, stealing a peak at the chandelier overhead before I attempt to walk toward the grand stair—

"Sunshine!" my dad calls me, his voice ecstatic. "Can you come here for a moment?"

Stretching, I carry my bags with me into the sitting room directly on the right. It was the room where we played all of our charades and had our family movie night. It was also the room with the most Christmas decorations. Ritsu, as always, went over board with the toy trains and garland. Every room, even mine, had a little train zipping around in a circle. This room also had giant nutcrackers stationed in every corner, their eyes following you as you moved (courtesy of Farah).

I walk into the room and turn to face the couches which were arranged perpendicular to the fireplace. Forcing a smile, I say, "Hey—"

My words died in my throat as I dropped my bags to the floor. The shoe boxes rang against the polished wooden surface, the boots wobbling before toppling over.

Kurama stood beside my father, his hands in his tan coat pockets. When our eyes met, it was as if the world itself ceased turning, and all I could see was an endless green, bordered by conviction, lightly dressed in uncertainty. His imploring gaze held me captive, arrested all further thought.

I couldn't find my words. All afternoon, I had been waiting for him, wishing he'd come and find me…. Now that he was here, I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Hello, Aurora." Kurama began, looking uncertain but sheepish.

Just like that, my mind is made up.

I move across the space between us, keeping his gaze as I reach up and slap him across the face, _just_ enough so he knows how I feel. He needs to know I mean what I'm going to say next. I jab a finger hard into his chest, punctuating each syllable. "_You're late_." I say through my teeth, before he picks me up and pulls me into his waiting arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks as always for the reviews, favorites and follows. Always nice to see.

Jessika the Insane: Lol you were pretty much spot on

Damaged Forest Spirit: I really appreciate it, honestly I wasn't sure if the scene wasn't done well enough. It was difficult to get the pacing right. But yeah, she needed that release, and he needed to be shown some boundaries. He didn't mean any harm, he actually thought he was acting in everyone's best interests, but…yeah, you don't do that. To fix this, though, he's going to have to have to do a lot more than apologize.

Sammie46142: I'm glad you're invested lol

Song lyrics used:

_Broken-Hearted Girl_ by Beyonce.


End file.
